Black Dash
by Grayfox2.0
Summary: Problemas, sexo, amor, sexo, amistad con derecho, sexo, incesto, BDSM, infidelidad, música, sexo, critica a la sociedad ...¿Ya dije sexo? Bueno, ¿Que esperaban? Estamos hablando de un cantante y el hermano gemelo de Rainbow Dash. Fanfic interactivo PD:
1. Prologo

_**Bueno aquí esta este nuevo fanfic, sinceramente me quede sin ideas para continuar el de Equestrian Highschool, así que decidí crear otro. "El ser de otro mundo" sigue en pie**_

_**Si escribo así: Es una aclaración de tiempo o espacio**_

_Si escribo así: Es la narración de los hechos en tercera persona_

Si escribo así: Son diálogos o narración en POV

"Si escribo así":Son pensamientos

_**1 de Diciembre...**_

_Era un día normal en Poniville, el invierno había llegado temprano este año por lo tanto ya se podían ver capas de nieve que cubrían todo el pueblo. El color blanco adornaba todas las casas dándoles ese toque rustico y acogedor que no puede proporcionar las grandes ciudades._

_Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, solo algunos ponis se había despertado de el sueño de la noche anterior._

_De entre todas las casas que se encontraban en el pueblo una sobresalía especialmente. Era una casa hecha de un material muy extraño, estaba construida sobre una nube justo arriba de la ciudad. En ella descansaba una pegaso muy famosa (Bueno, cuando menos dentro de Poniville)._

_Los rayos de sol se iban intensificando poco a poco, el amanecer se levantaba sobre la casa de Rainbow Dash, provocando que ella poco a poco se despertara de su letargo_

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

(Yawn)

-"Que fastidio, yo que quería dormir un poco mas"-Pensé toda malhumorada

Me levante de la cama con una flojera mas grande que la usual y me acerque a ver la hora en el reloj que tenia en el comedor

-¡Apenas las 7 am! Celestia, ¿Porque no haces llegar el sol mas tarde?

Ya ni modo, ya me desperté ahora a ver que hago. Empiezo a caminar directo al comedor, saco unos cuantos trastes de la alacena y los coloco sobre la mesa. Voy al refrigerador a buscar que puedo desayunar.

-"¿Tan rápido me quede sin comida?, y eso que no he llegado a fin de mes...Meh, que mas da, solo les pediré otro préstamo a mis padres"- Pensé

Saque lo poco que quedaba dentro del refrigerador, medio galón de leche y un poco de jugo de naranja. También busque en las repisas y encontré un pedazo de pan tostado que tenia por ahí guardado hace tiempo.

No es el desayuno mas glamouroso de todos pero cuando menos me ayudara a sobrevivir, de todos modos, nunca fui de las que cocinara y esas cosas. Termine de desayunar lo mas rápido que pude e intente acostarme a dormir un poco mas, después de todo hoy era mi día libre en el trabajo.

Me había mudado a Poniville a los 15 años buscando vivir por mi misma y sin las reglas de mis padres (Aunque me siguen mandando dinero periódicamente). Ahora tenia 18 años y legalmente era libre de cualquier dominio paternal... Pero apenas podía vivir por mi misma. Nunca fui muy responsable, me gastaba todo el dinero que me mandaban en cosas sin importancia y había hasta días que no tenia nada para comer.

Sigo sin saber como le harán las demás para vivir por su cuenta tan fácilmente.

Me levante de la cama otra vez ya que no pude dormir otra vez. Me pregunto que haré el día de hoy...

-"Ah, si es cierto hoy tenia una reunión con las chicas para comer... ¡Que bien, comida gratis!

Salí de la casa, el clima era fresco y tranquilo, todo estaba normal. Estaba apunto de despegar cuando algo llamo mi atención...

-"¿Correo?"

El buzón estaba marcando que tenia correspondencia, al principio me sorprendí un poco, pero luego me esperance al pensar que podría ser mas dinero que me mandaban mis padres. Abrí el buzón y busque dentro de el un paquete o un sobre, algo por el estilo. Pero por mas que busque solo encontré una carta dirigida hacia mi...

-¡"¿De Cloudsdale?"!

Tome la carta y entre nuevamente a mi hogar, la abrí desesperadamente y como me imagine si era de mis padres, pero no había nada de dinero, simplemente había una carta, la tome lentamente entre mis cascos y la comencé a leer...

_Querida hija._

_Como ya sabrás, hace ya un mes cumpliste los 18 años lo que te deja libre de cualquier lazo con nosotros..._

-Eso ya lo se-Dije mientras dejaba de leer la carta

_... por lo tanto nosotros creemos oportuno que te dejemos de mandar dinero mensualmente..._

-¡Queeeee! ¡No me jodan con eso!-Dije bastante exaltada

No lo podía creer, me iban a dejar abandonada... bueno tal vez eso era lo que yo siempre quería. Me relaje un poco y decidí terminar de leer la carta.

_Sin embargo nosotros sabemos que eres bastante torpe como para vivir sola y que podrías morir de hambre..._

-Eso es totalmente...cierto

_ así que te mandamos a alguien para que te ayude a vivir..._

-No, todo menos eso, por favor que no sea el-Dije mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar leer la carta, aunque de todos modos ya sabia mi cruel destino

_Tu hermano gemelo se ira a vivir contigo..._

* * *

_En otro lugar de Poniville se encontraban Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy sentados en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Fluttershy. Todos tenian ropa de invierno ya que el frió se intensificaba en el bosque, pero aprovecharon eso para disfrutar de unas buenas tazas de te caliente que les reconfortaba el cuerpo._

-Me pregunto donde estarán Pinkie y Rainbow Dash-Dijo Twilight mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

-No se donde este Pinkie, pero conociendo a Rainbow Dash posiblemente siga dormida por ahí-Dijo Applejack

-Esa pequeña poni desarreglada, aun me pregunto como es que puede vivir sola-Dijo Rarity

_Olvidaron la platica y siguieron tomando te en paz_

-Ahhh, estos pequeños ratos relajantes son lo mejor-Dijo Spike

Ninguno de ellos sabia que ese día todas sus vidas iban a dar un vuelco terrible, sus relaciones que actualmente era calmadas entre si se podrían desmoronar con lo que iba a ocurrir}

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca de Poniville...**_

_Se puede observar el paisaje montañez de Equestria. Un tren de pasajeros va a toda maquina con destino a Poniville. Dentro de el tren podemos encontrar a toda clase de ponis distintos:_

_*Gente que va de vacaciones de invierno_

_*Ponis que les gusta ver lugares nuevos_

_* Prófugos de la ley_

_*Y finalmente están aquellos que buscan iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar...O mejor dicho son obligados a tener una Nueva Vida. Tal es el caso de (Redoble de tambores) Black Dash._

_Dentro del tren se encontraba el gemelo de Rainbow Dash, Black Dash (Nombre, que originalidad la de sus padres para poner nombres). Estaba descansando sobre una de las camas que traía su habitación en el tren, para su buena suerte pudo conseguir una habitación para el único equipaje consistía en una maleta con pocas prendas de vestir , artículos de higiene personal , etc. También traía consigo su guitarra eléctrica en su estuche de color negro y toda la cosa._

_Físicamente__ era casi como Rainbow Dash (Para su propio odio). La única diferencia es que su tono de azul en la piel era un poco mas __pálido y su melena (En vez de multicolor) era de color negro oscuro y se la peinaba de tal forma que se cubriera el ojo derecho. Era un imán de chicas...y de chicos que lo confundían.  
_

_**Black Dash POV**_

**-**(Sigh)"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Estaba completamente estresado y confundido...Me tendí sobre la cama para relajarme un rato mientras veía el techo de mi habitación.

-"De entre todas las personas por que me tienen que mandar con Rainbow"-Pensé completamente alterado

El tren estaba a solo unos cuantos minutos de llegar a Poniville y yo seguía sin poder creer lo que me había hecho papa y mama.

-"Estoy seguro que apenas llegue intentara matarme de la forma mas cruel posible... o ya de menos humillarme"

Como se les había ocurrido mandarme a vivir con Rainbow, nunca nos hemos llevado bien aunque somos hermanos gemelos. Eramos como agua y aceite, mientras ella era la que sobresalía en deportes y era irresponsable, yo era el que ayudaba en casa y sobresalía en arte y en la escuela.

-"Ya para rematarla tengo que conocer gente nueva, si me costo un huevo conocer a la que ya conocía...

Mi vida, mis amigos (Los pocos que tenia), mi trabajo...todo eso ha quedado atrás...

(¡ Atención pasajeros el tren acaba de llegar a Poniville!)

-Bueno ya que, a mal paso darle prisa

* * *

_El tren arribo en el pueblo y poco a poco todos los pasajeros comenzaron a descender del mismo. Black Dash descendió con su equipaje y empezó a caminar por la estación buscando la manera de como encontrar a su hermana para darle fin definitivo a la situación._

_Cerca de ahí pasaba un poni alocada de color rosado que observo como aquella poni parecía perdida, así que fue su decisión ir a ayudarlo. Sobre todo le parecía algo parecida..._

_..._

_-Creo que lo mejor seria ir a preguntar a los locales si han visto a Rainbow_

_-¡Hey tu!_

_Black Dash comenzó a buscar con la vista de donde provenía el llamado_

_-"¿Se estará refiriéndose a mi?"-Se pregunto Black_

_Black Dash por fin dio con la fuente de aquella llamada. Era una poni de color rosa que venia dando saltitos hacia el de una manera muy graciosa_

_-"Esta chiflada de seguro"-Fue su primara impresion_

_-¿Me hablas a mi?- Le pregunto Black Dash a Pinkie_

_-¡Si, si a ti! Parece que eres nuevo por aquí eso es interesante me gusta conocer gente nueva, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pero puedes decirme Pinkie si quieres- Todo esto lo dijo de una manera absurdamente hiperactiva_

_-A-ah hola, yo soy Black Dash, mucho gusto_

_-Vaya, ¿No te gustaría salir a conocer el pueblo? Tenemos pastelerías, dulcerias, restaurantes, parques, Spa..._

_-"Esta loca..." No, realmente no puedo en este momento, estoy buscando a alguien-Dijo Black DAsh para safarze de Pinkie_

_-Ya veo... ¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama? ¿Como luce? ¿Cual es su signo? ¿Tiene Whatsapp?_

_-Bueno, no se si la conozcas su nombre es Rainbow Dash_

_Como si esas palabras fueran magia, Pinkie comenzó a brincar de emoción alrededor de el..._

_-Uh-hu yo la conozco te puedo llevar con ella si tu quieres._

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

_**-**_"Que pasa con ella, esta mal de la cabeza. Bueno, parece conocer a Rainbow Dash, ¿Que debería hacer?...

a) Ir seguramente con ella

b)Salir corriendo sin mirar atrás o decir algo

c) Decirle secamente que prefiero buscarla sola

_Continuara..._

_**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo del fic. Díganme ¿Les gusto?**_

_**Como sea, de seguro habrán notado que quedaron 3 opciones a poder elegir, ustedes mis queridos lectores comentaran que opción deberá tomar Black Dash al final de cada capitulo. Estas decisiones alteraran gradualmente la historia y podrá desencadenar distintos finales (Si, como en una novela gráfica)**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo episodio PD: Intentare actualizar este fic cad dias**_


	2. Problemas

_-Uh-hu yo la conozco te puedo llevar con ella si tu quieres.-Le dijo Pinkie a Black_

_**Black Dash POV**_

_**-**_"Que pasa con ella, esta mal de la cabeza. Bueno, parece conocer a Rainbow Dash, ¿Que debería hacer?...

a) Ir seguramente con ella= Nivel de amistad con Pinkie +20

b)Salir corriendo sin mirar atrás o decir algo= Nivel de amistad con Pinkie -5

c) Decirle secamente que prefiero buscarla sola= Nivel de amistad con Pinkie -10

-"Puede que este medio zafada, pero tal vez es solo mi imaginación ,ademas ella parece conocer a Rainbow Dash así que ya no tendré que buscar por todo el pueblo"-Pensé

-Gracias Pinkie eso me ayudara mucho, vamos-Le dije mientras recogía mi equipaje

-¡Yay! Vamos entonces-Me dijo Pinkie mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

Y así fue como decidí seguir a una completa extraña...

* * *

_La pareja dispareja de ponis salieron de la estación lo mas pronto posible .Black Dash simplemente se resigno a confiar en que aquella poni de verdad conociera a su hermana y no fuera mas que una trampa._

_Durante todo el camino Pinkie comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido y de cosas extrañas, Black Dash hacia como que le hacia caso pero en realidad estaba en un estado mental en el que apagaba su cerebro para no percibir lo que los demás hacían o decían. (Desearía tener esa habilidad)_

* * *

_En otro lugar dentro de Poniville un grupo de ponis y un dragón seguían en su pequeño picnic tranquilamente. Después de comer se preguntaban porque aun no habían llegado las demás pero lo ignoraron y simplemente comenzaron a hacer actividades separadas dentro del bosque._

_Twilight y Fluttershy fueron a investigar y cuidar de los animales del bosque. Twilight tenia un especial interés en estas fechas de hibernación. Rarity se puso a patinar en el hielo de una forma artística y Spike se puso a observarla con cara de estúpido mientras babeaba. Y Applejack...Sinceramente a nadie le importa lo que haga Applejack._

_En eso todos pueden ver una silueta volando hacia donde ellos estaban, la reconocieron casi inmediatamente por el arco iris que se formaba al volar. Era nada mas y nada menos que Rainbow Dash._

_Todos se acercaron a un mismo lugar para recibir a Dash en el momento que se aterrizara. Cuando lo hizo todos le asaltaron a preguntas._

-¡Hey Dash! ¿Porque tan tarde?_- Le dijo Applejack_

-En serio, te perdiste la comida_-Dijo Twilight_

-Tu nunca te pierdes una reunión con nosotras_-Dijo Rarity_

-Y menos si hay comida gratis de por medio_-Intento bromear Spike_

_Pero Rainbow Dash no les contesto y simplemente paso de largo mientras caminaba como un zombie y mostraba una cara de preocupación absoluta. Rainbow Dash termino por detenerse en un árbol mientras se recargaba en el casi llorando mientras apretaba un pedazo de papel en los cascos_

-R-rainbow Dash...¿Estas bien?_-Le pregunto Fluttershy_

_-..._Estoy perdida...-_Alcanzo a murmurar Rainbow Dash_

_-_¿Dijiste algo Dashie querida?-_Le pregunto Rarity_

-¡Que estoy perdida! Todo se acabo para mi...-_Dijo gritando_

-¡¿Que ocurre?! ¡¿Cual es el problema?!-_Le pregunto Applejack_

_Rainbow Dash les estiro los cascos y ellas tomaron el pedazo de papel lentamente. Temiendo lo peor le preguntaron sin antes leer lo que habría en el papel_

-¿Te embargaron la casa?_-Le pregunto Twilight_

_-¡_Nooooo! Eso es cuando menos un 20% peor

_Todas arrugaron la cara pensando que podría ser peor que eso, una enfermedad crónica tal vez. Twilight tomo el pedazo de papel y lo desdoblo lentamente hasta descubrir que era nada mas y nada menos que una carta._

_-_¿Una carta?-_Se pregunto intrigada Twilight_

_Todos se acercaron a ver la susodicha carta..._

_-_¿Un sobre de Cloudsdale?- _Se sorprendió Fluttershy a reconocer la postal que tenia_

_-_¿Que tiene de malo eso?-_Pregunto Spike_

-Solo léanla...-_Dijo Rainbow Dash toda abatida_

_Spike comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta,al principio todos pensaron que la razón de todo era que sus padres ya no la iban a mantener económicamente, pero llegando al final descubrieron algo que los impacto._

_-_¡Un Hermano Gemelo!-Gritaron todos al unisono

* * *

_Pinkie y Black Dash finalmente llegaron a recorrer la mitad del camino hacia donde estaban todos los demás reunidos. Black Dash siguió completamente desconectado de la realidad hasta que de repente algo lo saco de su trance._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

-Blah...Blah...Blahhh-Era todo lo que podía escuchar salir de los labios de Pinkie Pie

Celestia Bendiga mi asombrosa habilidad de ignorar a los demás.

De repente sentí un ligero golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza y empece a salir lentamente de mi trance auto-impuesto Lo primero que alcance a ver fue a una Pinkie ligeramente irritada viéndome fijamente...

-¿Estabas escuchando lo que te estaba diciendo?-Me dijo Pinkie

Verga...debo improvisar algo rápidamente

-Si claro.¿Como crees que te ignoraría?-LE dije sonando lo mas convincente posible

Ella simplemente arrugo el ceño...

-¿Ah si? A ver dímelo...

-Sobre lo genial que es hacer amigos...-Intente adivinar

-Aja...¿Que mas?

-Ummmmm, ¿lo delicioso que son los pasteles?

Ella se acerco mas a mi cara dejándonos a unos pocos centímetros entre nuestros labios, pero que incomodo

-¿De que sabor?

-Chocolate

-Parece que no mentías después de todo-Me dijo con una sonrisa

Ella se alejo de mi cara lentamente mientras volvía a su estado de felicidad y locura habitual

-"Fiuuu, casi la lió, sera mejor que ponga atención esta vez"-Pensé mientras me limpiaba una gota de sudor de la frente

-Dime Dashie...,¿ Te puedo llamar Dashie?- Me pregunto mientras seguíamos caminando

-Ahh claro ¿Porque no? "Suena muy femenino ese apodo"

_Ella aun cree que eres una poni femenina..._

-Bueno, ¿Por que buscas a Rainbow Dash?

-Ah eso, es que es mi hermana gemela

...La reacción de Pinkie Pie fue épica...

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano_**

-¡¿H-h-h-hermano!?-_Dijo Twilight_

-G-g-gemelo- _Dijo Applejack_

-No puede ser, la pesadilla numero 23 se ha vuelto realidad-_Dijo Rarity_

_La imagen mental que se les vino a todos a le mente fue a un pegaso semental altamente presumido que se peinaba con kilos de gel encima y usaba una chaqueta de cuero y lentes oscuros..._

_-_¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Es cierto, es tu hermano gemelo, no puede ser malo-Dijo Spike

-A menos que... Sea de esos hermanos gemelos malvados que no descansaran hasta ver muertos a sus hermanos-Dijo Twilight

-Ojala así fuera-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba al grupo con cara de frustración

-¿Entonces que? ¿Que puede ser tan malo con el?

-Me arruinara mi reputación, mi hermosa reputación que he intentado construir a lo largo de los años- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Que el no es como tu?

-No, es todo lo contrario, es responsable, sacaba buenas notas en la academia y por sobre todo...Odia la velocidad

-(Gasp Colectivo) No es posible

_La nueva imagen mental de Black Dash cambio dramáticamente Ahora se imaginaban a un pegaso con cara de torpe, lentes y un peinado de escarabajo..._

* * *

_-¡_Hermana Gemela!-_Grito Pinkie llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la plaza de Poniville_

_-_Shhhh, no quiero llamar la atención

-Lo siento-_Dijo Pinkie en forma de disculpa_

-Así es, Rainbow Dash es mi hermana gemela

-Debes estar de coña

-Nope, y ahora me voy a ir a mudar con ella

-¡Wow, eso debe ser genial, haran pillamadas, se contaran secretos, saldrán a pasear y todas esas cosa! ¡Que emoción debes sentirte genial¡

-No, todo lo contrario, intente suicidarme 3 veces cuando escuche la noticia, pero ninguna vez funciono-_Dijo Black Dash_

-¿Que extraño?

-No la verdad no es extraño, debo recordar nunca comprar cuerdas baratas en el mercado, se rompen con el peso corporal y sobre todo...

-¡No, eso no tontito! ¿Porque no quieres a tu hermana?-Le pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Veras Rainbow y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, somos completamente distintos, ademas ella siempre abusaba de mi porque yo era el menor

-¿Menor?

-Si, esos 5 segundos de diferencia marcan tu vida como gemelo

-En cierta forma te comprendo-Dijo Pinkie Pie un poco triste

-¿En serio?

-Si, yo viví con varias hermanas y a veces teníamos peleas, pero todo se puede arreglar-Dijo Pinkie muy alegre

-¿Peleas ah? ¿Sabes porque peino mi melena de forma que me tape el ojo izquierdo?

-Nopi-Dopi

_Black Dash se levanto lentamente la melena y revelo que tenia un parche que le cubría el ojo...Se dejo caer el pelo nuevamente para evitar que otras personas lo vieran_

_-¡_Te tapas el ojo porque te avergüenza tus raíces piratas!Yo sabia que Rainbow Dash se traía algo entre manos

-(Facepalm) Rainbow Dash me saco el ojo con un tenedor cuando tenia 10 años

-¿Como?

**_Flashback 8 años atrás..._**

**_Rainbow Dash es mi turno de jugar la playstation 2-Le dijo Black Dash a su hermana_**

**_-Vete de aquí enano- Le dijo Rainbow Dash_**

**_-No quiero..._**

**_Rainbow Dash agarra un tenedor que tenia en la mano y se lo ensarta en el ojo izquierdo a Black, el pobre se tira al suelo a llorar mientras se intenta sacar el tenedor..._**

**_-¡Mama llama a una ambulancia! El estúpido de mi hermano se clavo un tenedor_**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_-_Y esa fue la razón por la cual prohibieron el Playstation 2 en Cloudsdale, decían que hacia a los niños violentos-Dijo Black Dash

-Esa Rainbow Dash es toda una loquilla-Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza

* * *

_**En otro lugar...**_

-Como sea, todo lo que tengo que hacer es buscarlo y evitar que la demás gente lo vea, de esa forma mi reputación no sera manchada-_Dijo Rainbow Dash bien decidida_

_-_Te ayudaremos-_Dijeron todos_

_¡Hell Yeahhhhh! Hora de la búsqueda del ñoño_

* * *

-En cualquier caso te puedo comprender un poco, créeme-_Le dijo Pinkie Pie a Black Dash, pero esta vez le hablo totalmente seria_

_-_Ahhh,tienes razón Pinkie, no nos hemos visto en 3 años, lo mas seguro es que todo se vuelva mejor entre nosotros ahora.

_De repente Black Dash comienza a sentirse cada vez mas cómodo con Pinkie Pie. De hecho el sentimiento era mutuo. En eso el siente que lo estaban siguiendo muy de cerca, da una media vuelta y se encuentra una multitud de gente siguiéndolo Los corazones en sus ojos delataban que es lo que __querían...Eran yeguas y sementales...(notese que las yeguas sabían que era un semental así que se sorprendieron a ver a otros sementales por ahí)_

-¿Cual es tu numero de celular? ¿Tienes Facebook? ¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿ Saldrías conmigo?-_...etc,ect,etc._

_-_(Facepalm y suspiro) Primero que nada lo siento muchachos, soy macho

_De repente todos los sementales agacharon la cabeza lo mas que pudieron, les salio un aura negra de desesperación y confusión y salieron caminando lentamente como cualquiera de ustedes un Lunes por la mañana._

-Y segundo... Tengo una pareja actualmente_-Dijo Black Dash mientras apuntaba a Pinkie Pie_

_Todos (Incluyendo Pinkie Pie se sobresaltaron)..._

-"¡¿Es semental?!...¡¿Dijo Pareja?!" -_Pensó Pinkie Pie mientras se sonrojaba_

-Mientes, solo lo dices como excusa-_Dijo una por ahí_

-Es verdad, eres nuevo en el pueblo es imposible que ya tengas pareja-Dijo otra

-"Mierda han descubierto una abertura en mi excusa..." Es que somos novios de larga distancia, nos conocemos desde hace meses-_Dijo Black Dash bastante convincente, ademas le guiño el ojo a Pinkie Pie señalando le que era una broma_

-"Esta coqueteando conmigo...Esto es muy repentino"-_Pensó Pinkie Pie_

-A ver...Pruebalo-_Le dijo una de ellas_

_**Black Dash POV**_

_**-**_"(Suspiro) ¿Y ahora que hago? Me molesta tener tanta atención a mi alrededor.

a) Decirles que era una mentira a todas

b)Besar a Pinkie Pie

c) Mandar a todas al demonio de la forma mas sensible y "cool" posible

d)Toca una canción de amor con tu guitarra

_Continuara..._

_**El segundo capitulo ha terminado.**  
_

_**Como ven cada opción tiene cierto nivel de repercusión en las relaciones de Black Dash con otras no les diré cuanto nivel repercute cada opción o que es lo que hace. Eso lo posteo en el capitulo siguiente.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	3. Re-encuentro

-A ver...Pruebalo-_Le dijo una de ellas_

_**Black Dash POV**_

_**-**_"(Suspiro) ¿Y ahora que hago? Me molesta tener tanta atención a mi alrededor.

a) Decirles que era una mentira a todas= Nivel de amistad con Pinkie Pie -5

b)Besar a Pinkie Pie =Nivel de atracción +15

c) Mandar a todas al demonio de la forma mas sensible y "cool" posible= No ocurre nada

d)Toca una canción de amor con tu guitarra= Nivel de amistad con Pinkie Pie +30

-"¡Ya lo tengo! Solo tengo que besar a Pinkie y así todos creerán que es mi novia de verdad, eso me sacara de tantos problemas"-_Pensó estúpidamente Black Dash_

* * *

_Black Dash toma a Pinkie Pie de uno de sus cascos y la atrae romanticamente hacia el dejándolos a una corta distancia uno del otro. Black Dash reduce la distancia entre sus caras y aprovecha para decirle algo al oído..._

_-Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer-Le susurro al oído_

_-¡ Que!-Alcanzo a murmurar Pinkie completamente sonrojada_

_Rápidamente Black Dash le da un beso a Pinkie en los labios,fue un beso mas que nada tierno y para evitar que queden algunas sospechas..._

* * *

_**Pinkie Pie POV**  
_

-"¿Que es este sentimiento?"...-_ Se pregunto Pinkie para sus adentros_

Nunca había sentido algo así...Es algo totalmente nuevo.

_Ese beso había paralizado a Pinkie Pie provocando en su mente muchos pensamientos bastantes confusos para ella._

He visto antes a otras parejas demostrando su cariño de formas parecidas, pero yo nunca pensé en hacerlo, para mi todo se basaba en la amistad y nada mas. Parece que después de todo siempre fui una potrilla atrapada en un cuerpo de yegua...

Dash no se ni siquiera quien eres en realidad, pero aun así... Espera un momento, ya se que pasa ahorita mismo.

Un chico nuevo llega a la ciudad, misteriosamente se topa con una "mane 6" como yo, ademas resulta que de alguna forma esta relacionada con una de nosotras.

¡Estoy claramente en un Fanfic! Y no solo eso, en un ShipFic, eso lo explicaría todo y ademas...

_¡Pinkie! ¡Deja de romper la cuarte barrera! No es divertido_

-Upsie-Woopsie, lo siento Grayfox

_Te lo pasare por esta vez_

* * *

_El beso no parecía que iba a durar mas de 10 segundos, Black Dash estaba a punto de separarse de Pinkie Pie ya que vio que ella parecía haberse quedado en blanco o algo por el estilo. Pero justo cuando se iba a separar Pinkie despierta de golpe y lo abraza del cuello atrayendolo mas profundamente hacia ella. Pinkie le había correspondido el beso._

-"Buena idea Pinkie, así parecerá mas real después de todo"_-Pensó Black Dash_

_El beso se prolongo demasiado tiempo y cada vez se volvía mas atrevido sin que se dieran cuenta cualquiera de ellos 2, habían comenzado a usar la lengua provocando que los espectadores se quedaran con la boca abierta. Ahora no había ninguna duda para todos, ellos se conocían... muy bien._

_De repente una voz cercana hizo que tanto Pinkie como Black Dash reaccionaran automáticamente separándose totalmente avergonzados._

-¡Black! ¿¡Pero que coño estas haciendo?!_-Se escucho un grito muy enojado_

_-_"Un momento...Esa voz es..._-Comenzó a pensar Pinkie Pie_

_-_¡Rainbow Dash!_-Dijeron los 2 mientras se separaban rápidamente de lo que estaban haciendo_

_En eso se puede ver como una pegaso furibunda se acerca rápidamente hacia donde estaba Black Dash y Pinkie. Por la expresión que tenia en su cara uno podía saber que algo malo iba a pasar en ese momento. Pinkie Pie decidió alejarse lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar para poder darles lugar a los hermanos para poder...Reencontrarse._

_Rainbow Dash se paro justo enfrente de su hermano y se le quedo viendo fijamente, Black Dash no hacia nada mas que quedarse parado sin decir o hacer nada, aunque se podía notar que estaba claramente nervioso y alterado. Todos los espectadores podían sentir como la atmósfera se volvía pesada poco a poco, la tension era tan fuerte que casi casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla, asi que todos decidieron irse de ahi en silencio retornar a sus vidas normales_

_-...M-mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?-Dijo torpemente Black Dash_

_-Así es, y después de tanto tiempo lo primero que veo que haces es agandallarte a mi mejor amiga, tu ¡Pedazo de mierda!_

* * *

_**Unos momentos antes, en el grupo de los buscadores**  
_

-Okey,no creo que haga falta mucho para encontrarlo, su tren no ha de haber llegado hace mas de 20 minutos, debería estar en la cercanías de la plaza de Poniville- _Dijo Rainbow Dash alentando a su grupo de búsqueda._

_Todos se dispersaron y acordaron en verse en la plaza de Poniville en caso de no encontrar a Black Dash en menos de 5 minutos. Buscaron por todas partes, en la estación (Suponieron que no se hubiera movido), en los locales de comida, en el bosque y hasta buscaron en la biblioteca. Pero no lograron encontrar nada, ni siquiera un indicio que les dijera donde se encontraba Black Dash._

_Se juntaron en la plaza de Poniville y entonces vieron una gran conmoción que ocurría en las cercanías, vieron mucha gente reunida en un solo lugar._

_-_Vamos a averiguar que esta pasando-_ Dijo Applejack mientras salia corriendo a ver lo que __ocurría_

_Todos la siguieron de cerca hasta que de repente pudieron notar como se quedo parada observando lo que ocurría, tenia una cara con la boca abierta totalmente y con la mirada perdida. Twilight y Spike fueron los siguientes en llegar y tenian planeado preguntarle a Applejack que es lo que pasaba._

_-_Hey Applejack, ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que te quedaste...¿Pero que demonios esta pasando?-_Exclamo Twilight al ver la escena_

_Spike no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo viendo con una mirada perdida a la yegua que le estaba dando un beso a ¿¡Pinkie Pie?! Bueno, no le importaba. Después de Rarity ella podría ser posiblemente la segunda yegua mas hermosa que haya visto, sobre todo por esa melena lacia que tenia._

_Seguidamente llegaron Rarity y Fluttershy quienes hicieron lo mismo que Applejack al ver la escena._

-Admitamoslo, esto no es lo mas raro que le hemos visto hacer_- Dijo Rarity_

-¿Pero quien es esa yegua, no la había visto nada?_-Dijo Twilight disimulando su sonrojo_

_Entonces llego Rainbow Dash..._

_-(Hoofpalm) Hay este pendejo...-Dijo Rainbow Dash cuando se junto con todas a ver la escena_

-¿¡Pendejo?! Eso quiere decir que._..._

_-_Así es, les presento a mi hermano, Black Dash_-Dijo Rainbow Dash con un claro enojo en su voz_

_La reacción de todos fue de alguien que acaba de escuchar que en realidad fue adoptado y ademas "Su mama" en realidad es un hombre disfrazado con un pene de 25 cm. Perdón por la imagen mental_

_-_Bueno si me disculpan tengo que hacer a este idiota entrar en razón

* * *

_**Volviendo al tiempo actual...**_

_Rainbow Dash le da una cachetada a su hermano lo mas fuerte que puede, provocando que este moviera la cara completamente hacia un lado y le hace escupir un poco de sangre._

-¡Hey! ¿Porque fue eso? Yo también tengo sentimientos

-Realmente no me interesa, vas a ver lo que haré con tus sentimientos.

_Ahora le da una patada en los testículos tan fuerte que provoca que este se tire al suelo de dolor mientras se coloca las manos en el estomago. Se para poco a poco mientras intenta contener las lagrimas._

-¡Okay Rainbow! Ya no soy el mismo niño de antes de hace 3 años, si es necesario me defenderé

_Black Dash se puso en una pose ridícula de combate..._

_**30 segundos de la paliza de su vida después...**_

-Espero que eso te haya enseñado que sigues siendo el hermano menor-_Le dijo severamente Rainbow Dash_

_Black Dash estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre como de unos 2 litros, una contuncion en la cabeza y una microfractura de pierna._

_-Bueno ahora si, te vienes conmigo para que te pueda encerrar en el sótano_

_Rainbow Dash comienza a arrastrar a su hermano lejos de ahí...Pero Black Dash estaba despierto todavía..._

* * *

_ **Black Dash POV**_

-¿Que debería hacer en este momento?, no puedo dejar esto así como así.

_Esta es una decisión muy importante, debes escoger cuidadosamente_

a) Ruégale que te deje en paz de una vez

b)Intenta escapar como una marica y refúgiate en alguien mas

c) Enfréntate a ella de la manera que mejor sabes

d)Recuerdale que necesita tu dinero para poder sobrevivir

_**Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón si pareció muy apresurado el final y todo eso, pero es que espero que a partir de esa decisión todo el Fanfic pueda cambiar radicalmente.**_

_**Hasta mañana o pasado**_


	4. Separacion

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me alientan a continuar este pequeño proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo. En el caso de la decisión anterior esta afectaba completamente el curso del capitulo.**_

_**Habra decisiones que incluso afectaran que capitulo vaya a ocurrir y cual no. Si no saben a lo que me refiero ya lo verán.**_

_**Black Dash POV**_

-¿Que debería hacer en este momento?, no puedo dejar esto así como así.

_Esta es una decisión muy importante, debes escoger cuidadosamente_

a) Ruégale que te deje en paz de una vez = Relación con tu hermana -15

b)Intenta escapar como una marica y refúgiate en alguien mas = Relación con tu hermana -20

c) Enfréntate a ella de la manera que mejor sabes= Relación con tu hermana +5

d)Recuerdale que necesita tu dinero para poder sobrevivir = Relación con tu hermana +1

-"¡Ya se que hacer!

* * *

_Rainbow Dash continuo arrastrando a su hermano por todo el piso, la sangre proveniente de la cabeza de Black Dash manchaba poco a poco el piso. Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar llevándose a su hermano junto con ella (Que suerte que era tan ligero como ella)._

-¡Hey Rainbow! ¡ Bájame de una vez!-_ Le dijo su hermano mientras se retorcía intentando zafarse _

_Rainbow Dash voltea a ver el cuerpo de su hermano y puede comprobar como seguía despierto..._

-Vaya, parece que sigues consciente, eso significa que me he ablandado bastante

-No en serio bájame, te seré mas útil si me dejas libre

-¡Ja! ¿Como?-_ Dijo sonando hiriente_

-¿No te acuerdas la principal razón por la que me mandaron?_-Le dijo Black intentando sonar calmado_

-¿Joderme mi vida como soltera?

-¡No idiota! ¡Necesitas que yo te ayude a pagar tu renta!

_Rainbow Dash se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y se puso a pensar razonablemente, era cierto que necesitaba un poco de dinero extra y ademas si su hermano estaba aquí significaba que ella podría abusar de el nuevamente. Al pensar en todas las posibilidades Rainbow hizo una mueca bastante siniestra, Black Dash al notar la cara de su hermana se estremeció fuertemente._

-B-bueno, ¿Ahora si me vas a bajar de aquí?_- Le dijo Black Dash a su hermana_

_-_¿Que? ¿Quieres que te baje? ¿Y tus alas para que son?_-Le dijo intentando regañarle_

-Bueno, sigo un poco mareado de la PUTIZA que CIERTA PONI me dio allá abajo, así que creo que no podre volar

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- _Dijo mientras sonreia placenteramente_

-Así es, así que ¿Serias tan amable para dejarme en el piso?_- Le dijo su hermano con un tono de enfado_

_-... _ Esta bien-_ Dijo Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su hermano y lo dejaba caer a unos 15 metros de altura_

_Black Dash comenzó a caer rápidamente y en picada con destino al suelo..._

-¡Estas enferma!_-Le fue gritando Black Dash mientras __caía_

_Mientras caía, Black Dash comenzó a pensar en varias cosas muy interesantes..._

_-"Bueno, si lo veo del lado positivo de seguro eso me matara y me ahorrara las torturas de Rainbow...por otra parte solo podría lastimarme lo que provocaría un dolor insoportable durante todo un mes...¡Celestia que por favor ocurra lo primero!"_

_Black Dash cerro los ojos dejando todo a su suerte, comenzó a rezarle a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro que le quitaran todo el sufrimiento. También le rezo a Grayfox 2.0 para que sea benevolente con el... LOL no. A cierto tiempo de repente sintió que algo lo había retenido, algo había detenido su caída. Aunque el pensó lo mejor_

_-_¿Ahhhh? ¿Acaso ya me morí? Wow, eso si que fue repentino_-Dijo Black Dash mientras abría lentamente los ojos_

_Lo primero que vio fue que su cuerpo quedo a solo unos cuantos centímetros del piso (Como unos 20) y que un grupo de ponis (Incluyendo a Pinkie Pie, la cual seguía delirando por lo que había ocurrido) estaba alrededor suyo con caras espantadas. El primero puso cara de *Que pedo...*, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura de color purpura lo que le permitía levitar._

_Entonces la luz dejo de cubrir su cuerpo y cayo levemente al suelo, le dolió un poco debido a las contusiones que su querida hermana le produjo, pero no era nada que el no pudiera controlar. Agito un poco la cabeza para dejar de estar mareado..._

-Que malo que eso no me mato.._.-Alcanzo a murmurar de una forma casi inentendible_

_Black Dash volteo a ver al grupo de ponis que estaban alrededor suyo y que lo miraban fijamente..._

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_- Les dijo un poco malhumorado  
_

-...¿Estas bien?-_Le pregunto una de las ponis, concretamente Twilight_

-Creo que si_- Black Dash intenta caminar un poco, le dolía, pero aun así se enderezo lo mas que pudo_

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-_Le dijo Twilight_

_Nuevamente la luz purpura cubrió el cuerpo de Black, instantáneamente el comenzó a sentirse mejor que antes, algunos moretones __desaparecían, sus cortes en la cabeza se cerraban y sus huesos comenzaban a sentirse mejor. La luz desapareció dejando a un Black Dash como nuevo._

-Vaya, que buena hechicera eres, tu debes ser la que salvo mi cuerpo de quedar estampado en el piso_-Le dijo Black Dash sonando verdaderamente agradecido- _Perdón si antes soné un poco grosero, mi nombre es...

-Black Dash, ¿No?_-Le corto la conversación Applejack_

-Así es, ¿Como lo saben?_-Les pregunto verdaderamente sorprendido_

_En eso llega volando Rainbow Dash cerca de ellos..._

-Hey chicas, vieron al estúpido de mi hermano por...Ah, ¿Conque sigues vivo eh?_-Le dijo al verlo_

-Si, y no gracias a ti precisamente- _Le dijo Black Dash a su hermana, intentando sonar enojado_

_-_Si, si lo que sea, deja de quejarte tanto. Bueno chicas, creo que ya lo saben, pero aun así los tengo que presentar formalmente, les presento a mi estúpido y nada genial hermano gemelo, Black Dash.

-¡Hey! Lo de estúpido no era necesario...-_Le respondió_

-Wow, Rainbow querida, yo tendré mis discusiones con Sweetie Bell, pero lo de ustedes es sorprendente, por cierto Dash mi nombre es Rarity-_Dijo Rarity formalmente mientras se acercaba a tenderle el casco a Black Dash_

-Un gusto conocerte Rarity- _Dash tomo el casco de Rarity y lo beso de forma cortes_

-¡Oh! Que caballeroso es-_Dijo Rarity verdaderamente a__ alagada_

_Todos se fueron presentando debidamente y Dash les correspondía de la misma forma, tal vez no le gustaba la gente, pero el sabia como ser cortes. Parecía que todo había terminado, pero entonces Black Dash noto que una pequeña criatura estaba escondida atrás de Twilight._

-¿Quien es el pequeño que esta detrás de ti, señorita Twilight?

-¿Ahhh?, hey Spike, ¿porque no sales a presentarte? Por cierto deja de decirme así, me siento vieja_-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa_

_Entonces Spike sale lentamente y con un poco de pena a saludar a Black Dash... Tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara_

-H-hey, h-hola...

-Ah no mames, ¡Que genial! Un dragón_-Exclamo Black Dash de sorpresa_

_Black Dash intento acercarse a saludar, pero Spike se escondió rápidamente en Twilight ocultando su cara y dejando ver únicamente una parte de su cuerpo._

-Perdónalo, parece que hoy esta un poco tímido_-Le dijo Twilight_

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que las presentaciones han terminado creo que finalmente te puedes ir_-Le dijo Rainbow Dash presionando a su hermano_

-¿A donde?

-No te acuerdas, la única razón por la que no te encerré lejos de la civilización, tienes que conseguir un trabajo

-Es cierto, lo siento chicas, creo que tengo que irme

-Ya te vas, si es muy temprano todavía, ¿No te gustaría salir con nosotras a conocer el pueblo?_- Le pregunto Applejack_

-Ademas, puede que consigas trabajo en algún local del pueblo, luego andan buscando asistentes_- Le dijo Twilight_

-Vamos chicas, ¿porque están en mi contra en estos momentos?_- Dijo Rainbow Dash muy frustrada_

-¿Que no tiene nada de malo? Dashie tiene derechos también_- Le dijo Pinkie a Rainbow Dash_

_-_Gracias Pinkie_-Dijo Black_

-Hagan lo que quieran, de seguro lo odiaran a los 15 minutos, si me buscan estaré volando por ahí Black, te espero en la casa a las 7:00 pm, tienes cosas que hacer-_ Le dijo casi amenazandole _

_Rainbow Dash se fue volando de ahí bastante enojada y frustrada. Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de Rainbow, (Excepto su hermano) pero lo ignoraron y decidieron dar vueltas por ahí._

* * *

_El grupo continuo el recorrido por todo el pueblo, se detuvieron a preguntar en varios locales si tenian puestos vacantes como asistentes y esas cosa. Black Dash reunió 4 lugares diferentes y tomo nota de ellos para decidir luego cual elegir. Comieron algunos bocadillos en un lugar y se detuvieron a descansar, en ese momento comenzaron las preguntas personales..._

-Hey Black, si eres hermano de Rainbow Dash ¿Porque hablas de una manera diferente?_- Le pregunto Applejack_

-Ah, eso, verán, mis calificaciones me permitieron entrar a un instituto en Manehattan_- Les __respondió_

-Ya decía yo que ese acento se me hacia conocido_-Dijo Applejack (Recuerden que ella vivió un tiempo allá)_

-Y supongo que ahí fue donde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra_-Le pregunto Twilight_

_Twilight lo dijo ya que noto el estuche de color negro que traía siempre en la espalda..._

-No, en realidad fue mi mama la que me enseño a tocar la guitarra acústica entonces aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica es pan se componer canciones, de hecho mi Cutie Mark es por componer canciones.

-¡Wow! Debes ser muy talentoso._-Le dijo Rairty_

-No es para tanto...

-¿Porque no tocas algo para la gente?_-Propuso Fluttershy_

-Esto...Lo haria, pero necesito un amplificador

_De repente Pinkie saca un amplificador de su bolsillo (¿?)_

-(Risa nerviosa) Un modular de sonido...

_Aparece Vynil Scratch..._

-Un baterista, un bajista, una segunda guitarra y un escenario.- _Dijo frustradamente_

_De repente todo eso aparece de la nada... y por alguna razón todos parecían conocer la canción de antemano_

_-(Sigh) _Pues ya que, "Que coño ocurre con esa Poni rosa y este pueblo)

_Black Dash se sube al escenario con todos los demás, se ponen de acuerdo para tocar la canción (Repito, se sabían la canción de alguna forma) Un grupo de personas se aglomera alrededor del escenario._

_(1,2, 1,2,3,4)_

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento_

_en que mi mundo se paraba_

_entre tus labios._

_Solo para revivir, _

_derretirme una vez mas,_

_ mirando tus ojos negros.  
_

_Tengo ganas de ser aire,  
_

_y me respires para siempre;  
_

_pues no tengo nada que perder.  
_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo.  
_

_todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
_

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñé  
_

_Solo para revivir,  
_

_derretirme una vez mas,_

_mirando tus ojos negros._

_tengo ganas de ser aire,  
_

_y me respires para siempre;  
_

_pues no tengo nada que perder.  
_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
_

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo.  
_

_todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
_

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos.  
_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,  
_

_en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, __soñé_

_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._

_si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._

* * *

_Cuando termino todos estaban vitoreandolo o aplaudiendolo,el se bajo del escenario y guardo su guitarra eléctrica en su estuche nuevamente._

-No esta mal..._-Dijo Applejack_

-¿No esta mal? Eso estuvo impresionante_-Dijo Twilight_

-Gracias, esa canción la compuse hace algún tiempo_-Dijo Black Dash_

-Bueno, por algo tu Cutie Mark es de compositor_-Dijo Rarity_

-Espero que mi pregunta no suene descortés, pero...¿Por que no se llevan bien ustedes 2?_- Le pregunto Twilight_

-Eso se debe en parte a nuestros padres

-¿Como?

-Los padres siempre dicen que no tienen favoritos, pero en nuestro caso si ocurría Yo era el favorito de mama y ella el de papa. Lo malo es que papa casi no estaba en casa, por lo que ella creció odiándome por obtener toda la atención. A eso sumarle el hecho de que somos como agua y aceite

-Ya veo... Perdón por entrometernos, pero nunca la vimos así contra ninguna persona.

-No hay cuidado. Eso significa que la aprecian de verdad.

_Black Dash checa la hora en su reloj y se da cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde..._

-Bueno tengo que irme si no mi hermana me ahorcara usando un cable eléctrico. Espero nos podamos reunir así de nuevo.

_Y entonces Dash las dejo mientras se fue volando lejos de ahí..._

-Es un bueno chico._..-Dijo Applejack_

-(Sigh distante) Ya lo se..._- Dijo Pinkie soñadoramente_

-Hablando de eso, ¿Nos podrías explicar que paso con el esta mañana?

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

Bueno es hora de decidir donde voy a trabajar. Saque la nota donde tenia apuntados algunos trabajos disponibles...

a) La dulceria de Bon-Bon

b) Asistente de la maestra Cherilee

c) Ayudante en la biblioteca

d) Repartidor de Pizza

_Continuara..._

_**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**__  
_

_**LA decisión de esta vez cambiara completamente el siguiente capitulo. Para hacerlo mas fácil, cada decision son capítulos diferentes.**_

_**Hasta la proxima.**_


	5. Sentimientos

**_Black Dash POV_**

Bueno es hora de decidir donde voy a trabajar. Saque la nota donde tenia apuntados algunos trabajos disponibles...

a) La dulceria de Bon-Bon

b) Asistente de la maestra Cherilee

c) Ayudante en la biblioteca

d) Repartidor de Pizza

-"Bueno, creo que si lo pienso muy bien la biblioteca sera el trabajo indicado para mi. Cero preocupaciones, no es un trabajo físico y ademas podre leerme un buen libro por ahí".-Pensé muy claramente

Llegue volando lo mas rápido que pude a la casa, lo bueno es que a mi hermana no se le había olvidado darme la dirección donde vivía. A juzgar por el color del cielo y por mis puros instintos no faltaba mucho para que dieran las 7:00 pm y llegara la hora limite que me había dado mi hermana.

Después de unos cuantos minutos volando pude llegar a mi destino. La casa de mi hermana era una pequeña construcción sobre una nube, desde afuera se podía notar que era una casa muy pequeña y que no debía tener ni 3 habitaciones.

Me puse en la entrada, toque la puerta unas cuantas veces esperando a que me abrieran. Entonces escuche unos pasos acercándose desde adentro de la casa, entonces Rainbow me abrió la puerta lentamente...

-¡Hey! ¿Porque tan tarde?- Me pregunto, pero note algo extraño en su tono de voz

-No llegue tarde- Conteste- Llegue 2 minutos antes de las 7:00

-¿Enserio? Creo que estoy un poco desorientada- Esta vez su tono de voz volvió a sonar extraño.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Le pregunte cortesmente

Ella solo me hizo el ademan de que entrara, así que lo hice mientras arrastraba conmigo todo mi equipaje. Lo que vi me espanto... La casa estaba hecha un desmadre total, envolturas de comida por allá ropa sucia por otro lado, trastes sucios apilados en el lavadero y algunos animales rastreros cruzaban por todo el piso.

Pero si hubo algo que realmente me llamara la atención fue ver unas cuantas latas de cerveza puestas sobre la mesa del comedor. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, la razón de el extraño tono de voz de Rainbow, ella había estado tomando durante toda la tarde.

-¿Que ocurre?- Me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi, fue entonces cuando pude oler claramente su aliento alcohólico- ¿Por que estas parado ahí como un idiota?

-Rainbow, ¿Has estado tomando?- Le pregunte, aunque ya sabia la verdad

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Ahora ven, te enseñare tu habitación

La seguí por toda la casa y entonces me di cuenta que no solo el comedor y la sala estaban hechas un desastre, los pasillo por donde pasaban también estaban como si hubieran sido arrasados por un terremoto y un huracán al mismo tiempo. Después de caminar un poco de tiempo nos dirigimos al sótano.

-"Creo que no era mentira eso de encerrarme en el sótano"-Pensé

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras mientras nuestros pasos hacían un eco sordo en el sótano. Ella se acerco al switch de la luz y la prendió.

El sótano no estaba tan mal, parecía ser la única habitación que ella casi nunca había estado. Estaba medianamente limpia y tenia un colchón en buen estado tirado por ahí en un rincón. La verdad fue mejor de lo que esperaba...

-Instálate y todo eso, cuando termines quiero que arregles toda la casa hasta que pueda ver mi reflejo en el piso

-Pe-pero, eso tu lo hiciste, ademas eso no estaba en el acuerdo

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada, saco de su bolsillo un látigo negro bastante largo.

-Bueno, si insistes en ser así creo que tendré que enseñarte al señor látigo- Me dijo con una voz fría

Ella azoto el látigo fuertemente en el piso produciendo un sonido sordo que se propago por todo el sótano...

-*Meep* (Gulp)

-Y créeme, yo soy bastante SÁDICA- Dijo con una voz macabra al mismo tiempo que lamia el látigo

-Okay, okay, limpiare la casa,solo aléjate de mi mientras lo haga "Odio ser tan débil"-Le dije sin demostrar mi impotencia.

Ella se fue de la habitación mientras se reía como una desquiciada, a la cabrona le excitaba mi sufrimiento. Cuando se fue di un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo que desempacaba todo y medio arreglaba la habitación para hacerla un poco mas "Habitable". Deje mi ropa en una caja, guarde mi guitarra en su estuche y la apoye sobre un rincón del sótano. Y, previniendo que Rainbow Dash probablemente me dejaría durmiendo en el piso, traje conmigo unas sabanas y una colcha muy cómoda.

Una vez terminada toda la tarea en el sótano decidí ir a arreglar la casa... Cuando salia del sótano me encontré con un traje de sirvienta perfectamente planchado y arreglado, justo de mi medida. En el había una nota.

_Por cierto. Este sera tu uniforme mientras estés en la casa. Debes usarlo, o si no habrá látigo. Con un retorcido amor, Rainbow Dash_

-(Sigh) "Y mi odio sigue creciendo"

Me puso el traje de sirvienta amala gana mientras daba otro suspiro de resignación No podía decirle a nadie que mi hermana abusaba de mi, eso no sonaría bien. Pareciera que gran parte de mi fuerza debería habersele pasado a ella.

Fue toda una travesía, primero tuve una batalla épica contra un imperio de cucarachas. Luego pelee con el monstruo en el baño cuando intente lavarlo con ácido muriático. Derrote a la imponente pila de trastes sucios que se encontraban en el lavadero y así hasta que logre terminar de arreglar toda la casa.

Me tomo aproximadamente 4 horas poner toda la casa en su lugar, mi traje había quedado arruinado casi completamente y manchado de cualquier suciedad que había encontrado mientras limpiaba. La casa había quedado como nueva.

Me quite el traje y lo deje sobre la sala. Quería darme un baño urgentemente, pero el baño que había lavado no tenia regadera y el sótano no tenia baño, por lo tanto el unico baño que quedaba era el de la habitación de mi hermana. Y como no, decidí aventurarme hacia allá.

La habitación de Rainbow Dash había preferido no limpiar o interrumpir en ella, de hecho, si ella no me había pedido que la limpiara era por algo. Me acerque cautelosamente a la habitación para evitar hacer ruido, posiblemente Rainbow DAsh ya se había dormido ya que eran casi las 12 de la noche. Cuando llegue a la habitación descubrí que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, así que decidí entrar.

Al entrar vi que mi hermana estaba dormida sobre su cama, al parecer la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la había hecho caer noqueada. Cuando menos su habitación parecía estar casi en orden. Ignore los detalles de su habitación y me diriji directamente hacia el baño. Deseaba quitarme la horrible sensación de la suciedad en mi pelaje.

Accione la perilla de la regadera y deje que el caliente recorriera mi cuerpo lentamente, como era invierno un buen baño de agua caliente era como un orgasmo. Después del baño me seque con la única toalla que había y salí del baño evitando hacer ruido. El baño me había hecho entrar en modorra casi automáticamente, hoy iba adormir como un bebe.

Al salir del baño note como mi hermana se estaba encogiendo por el frió que había en el ambiente, me apene por ella (Que débil soy, pero es mi naturaleza como hermano) así que decidí colocarle una mana caliente encima de ella. Justo cuando le puse la sabana pude ver como se relajaba su cara y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros mientras pensaba el porque había hecho, pero me valió madres así que me fui,pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Rainbow comenzó a hablar...

-Blackie, que bueno que hayas venido.

Esas palabras me impactaron fuertemente, me di una media vuelta rápidamente y vi que Rainbow Dash si estaba hablando, pero dormida. Aun así decidí acercarme donde estaba ella e intente un truco que había escuchado por la radio.

-¿Eso crees?- Le pregunte para ver si me contestaba

-Así es, porque no lo seria-Me contesto con voz alegre, pero seguía estando dormida

-"¡Funciono!" Pensé que me odiabas...

-Yo no te odio, simplemente siempre estuve celosa de ti...- Me contesto un poco triste.

-¿Por que estarías celosa de mi? Yo siempre pensé que eras asombrosa- Se lo dije, y no era mentira

-¿En serio? Pero aun así siempre tuviste toda la atención, y eras mejor que yo en casi todo...

-Aun así, tu eres asombrosa en tus propios talentos y sin duda eras mas social que yo

No contesto nada, solo vi como su cara se enrojecía levemente por mi comentario. Parecía que finalmente se había cayado, así que estaba apunto de irme. Mi mente era un manojo de pensamientos extraños y entre mezclados. No sabia si confiar en eso o no. Se que simepre dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad.

¿Pero que hay de los borrachos dormidos...?

Aun así decidí irme...

-Sabes querido hermano...Te amo.

Mi mente se puso en blanco total al escuchar eso, casi me desmayo del asombro, mi pulso se acelero y mi corazón comenzó a agitarse. Frente a mi estaba mi hermana( la cual yo siempre pensaba que me odiaba completamente). La cara de mi hermana era de una felicidad absoluta, me acerque lentamente a sus ojos para contemplarla bien, pero en eso note como su cara comenzaba a cambiar dramáticamente hasta convertirse en un manojo de tristeza...

-P-pero yo se que tu nunca me querrás de la misma forma que yo lo hago.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas amargas

Mi mente exploto en ese momento, nunca pensé que mi hermana tuviera esos sentimientos (Eso contando que estuviera diciendo la verdad). Yo nunca sentí algo así por nadie. Por alguna razón miente y corazón me pedía a gritos que hiciera algo...

a)¿ Debería abrazarla y consolarla cariñosamente?

b)Dormir a su lado

c) Irme sin hacer nada

_Continuara..._

_**Bueno, aqui esta el final de este episodio.**_

_**Wow, la trama cambia completamente, pero recae en ustedes la decisión...**_

_**Por cierto el capitulo donde importara la decisión del trabajo ser el siguiente. **_

_**Ayer no pude subir un capitulo debido a algunos problemas personales. Pero espero poder subir 2 episodios el Sábado o el Domingo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Trabajo

_**Hubo un empate entre 2 decisiones, por lo tanto me vi en la necesidad de usar una moneda para decidir que es lo que iba a ocurrir...**_

_**Black Dash POV**_

-P-pero yo se que tu nunca me querrás de la misma forma que yo lo hago.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas amargas

Mi mente exploto en ese momento, nunca pensé que mi hermana tuviera esos sentimientos (Eso contando que estuviera diciendo la verdad). Yo nunca sentí algo así por nadie. Por alguna razón miente y corazón me pedía a gritos que hiciera algo...

a)¿Debería abrazarla y consolarla cariñosamente?

b)Dormir a su lado

c) Irme sin hacer nada

-"Bueno, no creo que recuerde nada de lo que vaya a pasar, total si lo hace, sera su culpa"

Me acerque a ella lentamente, ella seguía derramando algunas lagrimas así que se las seque utilizando mi casco. En un solo momento la abrace levemente cubriendo su cuerpo con el mio, ella me correspondió el abrazo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Pase mis cascos lentamente por su melena para consolarla, por primera vez yo me sentía el hermano mayor. Ella se relajo un poco y dejo de sollozar...

-No llores otra vez, yo estaré aquí para ti "Incluso sino quiero"

-G-gracias hermano-Me dijo sonando un poco mas animada

Seguimos abrazos aproximadamente un minuto, no decíamos nada y solo nos reconfortábamos del frio. Me di cuenta que rea mejor que me fuera de una vez antes de que algo mas pasara. Cuando me intente Zafar ella se aferro mas a mi y no me dejaba ir.

-Quédate conmigo, cuando menos solo esta noche

-"Si lo hago me romperás el cuello en la mañana) Lo siento, pero ahorita no puedo hacerlo, no seria justo para ti "Estas borracha"

-O-okay... Podrías darme un beso cuando menos, solo en la mejilla

-B-bueno "Solo espero que no recuerdes absolutamente nada de esto"

Me acerque a su cara, ella me había mostrado su mejilla para que le diera el beso. Debía admitir que estaba completamente sonrojado debido a la situación en la que me encontraba. Cuando estaba a punto de darle en beso en la mejilla ella se viro rápidamente provocando que el beso fuera en los labios...Fue un beso tierno y rápido, me separe rápidamente mientras ponía una cara de estupefacción total. Voltee a ver la cara de mi hermana y note como tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara y una sonrisa sincera se encontraba en su boca.

-(Teehee) Lo siento hermanito, parece que te engañe nuevamente- Me dijo con una voz feliz

-(Sigh) Que tramposa eres- Estaba muy sonrojado, pero le respondí con una voz calmada y contenta

Me fui de la habitación lentamente y justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación pude escuchar sus ultimas palabras de la noche...

-Recuerda, yo siempre te he querido...

Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mi, me derrumbe en el piso con la mente en blanco todavía "Flipando" por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos. ¿Acaso yo sentía algo por ella también ¿Fue la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ¿Fue el hecho de haberla dejado de verla por un poco mas de 3 años?

Pensar en tantas cosa me había hecho caer en una jaqueca profunda y dolorosa. Decidí dejar de pensar en cosas así e irme a dormir instantáneamente, después de todo, desvelarme no hará nada mas que confundirme aun mas.

Baje al sótano, cuando vi mi cama me tire automáticamente en ella y quede boca abajo para poder hundir mis pensamientos en las sabanas y el colchón.

¿Que ocurrirá mañana?...

* * *

**_2 de Diciembre..._**

(Yawwwwwwwn)

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente completamente reparado. EL sueño de anoche me había ayudado bastante a despejar mis dudas, sea como sea eso ahorita no era de importancia, hoy tenia que presentarme a ver si me daban el trabajo en la librería.

Me levante de la cama con un poco de flojera y al mismo tiempo comencé a estirarme como en todas las mañanas. Eran como las 7 de la mañana, aunque no tenia un reloj y la luz del sol no llegaba mi habitación-sótano, yo tenia un muy buen reloj biológico que siempre me despertaba alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. Tome mi guitarra, me vestí usando una bufanda que me puse alrededor del cuello.

Comencé a subir las escaleras para poder acceder a la sala principal de la casa. Fue ahí cuando la duda me asalto finalmente...

¿Que tal si Rainbow esta despierta? ¿Que tal si recuerda todo lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Que tal si fue el alcohol la que la hizo actuar asi?...¿Que tal si me esta esperando con un cuchillo de cortar carne y tiene una mueca de enojo en la cara?...

Pues ya que, tengo que afrontar los problemas directamente. Termine de subir las escaleras y llegue a la sala, pase por todo el pasillo y me di cuenta que la puerta de su habitación seguía estando cerrada a "cal y canto". Fiuuuuuuuuu... Olvide que ella no era del tipo de despertarse temprano, y cuando lo haga tendrá una Resaca...Que bueno que no estaré ahí para verlo

Me fui directamente al comedor para buscar algo para desayunar... Ohhh sorpresa, la comida se había acabado.

-"Parece que tendré que comprar algo en el pueblo, y de pasada comprar los víveres de todo el mes"

Después de pasar una gran decepción (Tenia un chingo de hambre), decidí salir de la casa, pero antes le deje una nota a Rainbow donde le decía que yo iba a hacer las compras del mes. Sali de la casa y me diriji directamente al pueblo...

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV...**_

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grite mientras me despertaba

Había tenido un sueño horrible... o eso creo. Soñé que yo y Black eramos pareja, nos besábamos y toda la cosa. Lo peor de todo es que en el sueño yo disfrutaba de todo eso...e incluso mi mente no lo tomo como una pesadilla...

-¿¡Porque cerebro?! ¿¡Yo que te he hecho?!-Grite de frustración

Ese idiota ha de haberle hecho algo a mi mente...

Hablando del idiota, ¿donde estará...?

Salí de mi habitación y me fui al comedor para desayunar algo. Pero justo en ese entonces me encontré con una nota en el comedor...

_Hey Rainbow._

_Veo que se ta ha acabad la comida, no te preocupes yo comprare los víveres del mes. Si quieres desayunar come algo por ahí o algo así._

_Por cierto, ya conseguí trabajo, es en la biblioteca de Poniville. Volveré en la tarde con la compra_

Ahhh, parece que por fin hizo algo bien...Espera un minuto, va a trabajar con Twilight, eso quiere decir que...Oh dios, debo ir a evitarlo._  
_

Tal vez el no lo sepa, pero es un imán de hembras el desgraciado. Debo evitar que algo ocurra... No me preocupa Twilight, me preocupa Black. Sera mejor que lo siga de cerca para evitar que algo ocurra...

-No es que me importe con quien salgo y pase su tiempo...

* * *

_Y asi Black Dash, después de todo el viaje de camino al pueblo y después de preguntarle a varias personas sobre la biblioteca, logro llegar al susodicho lugar. LA biblioteca era un árbol gigante a manera de edificio y casa al mismo tiempo. _

_Black Dash se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces, a diferencia de otras bibliotecas esta parecía ser un poco mas reservada y personal. Pero daban trabajo y el había visto a varias personas entrar a ese lugar antes. Después de un corto tiempo empezó a escuchar como alguien le habría la puerta desde adentro. La puerta comenzó a abrirse..._

-Buenos días, vengo por el puesto de asistente en la biblioteca_- Comenzó a decir sin darse cuenta quien había abierto la puerta_

-¡Hey Black Dash! Que sorpresa verte por aquí_- Dijo Twilight alegre como siempre_

-Hola Señori...

-*Ujum*

-A perdona, Twlight, ¿trabajas aquí?_-Le pregunto sorprendido_

_-_Así es, soy algo así como la dueña de este lugar, la princesa me lo dio para que lo administrara en el pueblo, ¿ Decías que venias por el puesto de sub-asistente?

-Claro

-Okay, ¡Spike ya podrás descansar mas, tienes alguien a quien mandar!

_Se escuchan unos pasos veloces aproximándose a donde estaban ellos 2. Un pequeño dragón (Ya no tan pequeño, ya tenia 12 años de edad y casi media lo mismo que Twilight) llego corriendo y se detuvo justo en la puerta de entrada._

_-_¿En serio?-_Dijo muy alegre_

_La mirada de Black Dash y Spike se cruzan por unos instantes provocando que Spike se incomodara y sonrojara un poco._

_-_Hola Spike- _Dijo Black Dash formalmente_

_-_H-hola...

-Como sea, tu trabajo como asistente sera registrar todos los libros que salgan de aquí y de paso podrías ordenar un poco las estanterías junto con Spike.

-Esta bien-_Dijo Black Dash_

_Black Dash entro a la biblioteca junto con Twilight y Spike...Pero el no sabia que alguien le estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, vigilando cada movimiento que hacia..._

* * *

_**4 horas después...**_

-Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-_Dijo Black Dash mientras se preparaba para irse_

_En eso Twilight llega con una bandeja con comida y un poco de te..._

-No te gustaría quedarte a comer algo, aun queda mucho tiempo de día.

_**Black Dash POV**_

-Uhmmmm...

a) Seguro, ¿Porque no?

b) Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer

c) Buena idea, llamemos a las demás

_**Y hasta aquí este capitulo...**_

_**Un poco lento y sin nada importante, peeeeeeeerooooooo el siguiente va a dar inicio a lo mas importante de toda la historia y la razón por la que están leyendo esto...pelearan por Blackie**_

_**UPDATE: AL inicio dije que habían empatado 2 decisiones, pero justo al final termino ganando de todas formas la A**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Por cierto el sábado intentare subir 2 cap, uno por ahí de las 3 de la tarde y el otro a las 11 de la noche (Como este)**_


	7. ¿Engaño?

**Por cierto, este Fic se ubica cronológicamente después de que las "Mane 6" derrotaran al Rey Sombra en la 3ra temporada... Just so you know**

_**4 horas después...**_

-Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-_Dijo Black Dash mientras se preparaba para irse_

_En eso Twilight llega con una bandeja con comida y un poco de te..._

-No te gustaría quedarte a comer algo, aun queda mucho tiempo de día.

_**Black Dash POV**_

-Uhmmmm...

a) Seguro, ¿Porque no?

b) Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer

c) Buena idea, llamemos a las demás.

-Buena idea Twilight, porque no vamos a ver si las demás quieren venir también Le voy a empezar a vivir aquí sera mejor que tenga algunos amigos.

-E-esta bien... Solo no hay que pasar por Pinkie, o sea a su casa- Dijo sonando algo nerviosa

-¿Por que? -Le conteste sin querer sonar acusador

-Esto, es que... están fumigando su casa...tienen termitas...

-Y eso que, su casa esta hecha de dulce, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo-Recordé la platica que tuve ayer con ella

-Es que...Son termitas de dulce (Risa nerviosa)-Me contesto sonando completamente sospechosa

-Aha... _Whatever_, solo vayamos por las demás "Capaz simplemente no le cae bien"

* * *

_Twilight y Black salieron de la biblioteca después de alistarse unas cuantas ropas invernales. Black Dash noto que que Spike se quedaba atrás y no venia junto con ellos..._

_-_Hey Spike, ¿No vienes con nosotros?- _ Le pregunto Black al pequeño dragón._

_-_L-lo siento, pero es que tengo un poco de trabajo acumulado aquí. Tal vez los alcance después.

-Ahhh, ok. Bueno,entonces nos vemos. Espero que podamos pasar un poco mas de tiempo otro día- _Le dijo Black_

_En eso Twilight se acerca a Spike y comienza a hablarle en el oido..._

_-(Murmurando) Recuerda, a las 8 en Sugar Cube Corner...-Le murmuro Twilight a Spike._

_-(Murmurando) Esta bien, ahi nos veremos, no faltare..._

_-¿Que murmuran ustedes 2?-LEs pregunto en voz alta_

_Twilight se separo automáticamente de Spike y comenzó a toser un poco para intentar disimular un poco..._

_-Nada, ahora si nos vamos. Directo a la casa de Rarity._

_-Ok._

_Finalmente se fueron y dejaron a Spike sumido en sus pensamientos draconianos ¿A si se escribirá?_

* * *

_**Spike POV**  
_

¿Por que?...

¿Por que no puedo dejar de avergonzarme cuando lo veo...?

Digo, se que es macho, y eso lo hace completamente extraño.

Todos los días sueño con Rarity...pero ayer en la noche soñé con el...

Mierda, no se que me pasa...

* * *

_Durante todo el caminoida a la casa de Rarity, Black Dash observaba como todos los ponis se le quedaban viendo y hasta se amontonaban en grupos para verlo pasar, algunos hasta tomaban fotos y cuchicheaban sobre el (El presentía eso). Todo eso lo ponía un poco incomodo y Twilight pudo notarlo._

-¿Que pasa? No te ves muy bien, ¿acaso venir conmigo te incomoda?

-No. como crees, es que toda le gente me ve. Me molesta llamar la atención tanto así

-¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta

_Twilight comenzó a buscar en los alrededores y finalmente se dio cuenta de a que se refería Black. Sobre todo porque al darse la vuelta venían un grupo de seguidores con pancartas y toda la cosa siguiendo a Dash._

-Ya veo a que te refieres._- Le dijo a Black-_ ¿No sera porque tocaste en un escenario ayer?

-No creo, mucha gente lo hace y normalmente reciben abucheos o simplemente no les hacen caso.

-Si, pero tu tocaste y cantaste muy bien

-Aun así, no seria para tanto_- Dijo Black Dash sonando lo mas modesto posible._

_Siguieron caminando un rato mas. Black ignoraba a todos los ponis que le pedian algo o le querian tomar fotos personales._

-¡Mierda! Como me caga que hagan eso_- Dijo Black Dash mientras daba un resoplido de resignacion_

-Hey Black Dash,_ c_reo que ya se el porque de todo eso_._

_Black Dash volteo a verla esperanzado de encontrar finalmente las respuestas y vio como Twilight tenia entre sus manos un periódico de Poniville del día actual. Twilight tenia una mirada extraña, como una mezcla entre diversión y sorpresa extrema mientras leía lo que decía el periódico._

-¿Que ocurre con ese periódico?-_ Pregunto Black Dash extrañado_

-Solo léelo...

_Black Dash tomo el periódico entre sus cascos esperando encontrar un articulo que revelara sus íntimos secretos o algo así Pero en vez de eso encontró una foto suya en tamaño grande que estaba en la manera portada del periódico. En ella se veía a el tocando la guitarra sobre el escenario._

-¿Que carajo...?

_Black Dash comenzó a leer lo que decía el enunciado principal en el periódico, después de leerlo casi le da vuelco el corazón y se desmaya._

_CANTAAUTOR RECONOCIDO VIENE A PONIVILLE A TOCAR_

-¿Queee pedo con esto?

_Continuo leyendo el periódico, esta vez fue hacia las letras pequeñas de el anuncio y descubrió de que venia todo eso._

_"Un artista proveniente de Manehattan vino a poniville a dar una demostración gratuita, fuentes anónimas informan que podría hasta incluso mudarse al pueblo para vivir una vida tranquila lejos de la ciudad"_

-Lo mas seguro es que nos hayan escuchado comentar que venias de Manehattan...

-...Y después de tocar en un escenario crearon el rumor de que era un cantaautor reconocido_.-dijo completamente frustrado._

-Que gracioso e irónico no no querías llamar la atención y terminaste haciéndolo a una gran escala_-Dijo Twilight mientras se reía un poco_

-(Sigh) Solo vayámonos de aquí y lleguemos a la casa de Rarity antes de que vengan las fangirls a intentar violarme.

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**  
_

_Voy siguiendo a ese idiota desde hace unas 4 horas y nada ha pasado... Solamente fue a trabajar... Espera, esta saliendo de la tienda...y con Twilight... ¡Y no traen a Spike con ellos... ¡Eso es muy sospechoso, debo seguirlos!_

Okay, no hay nada malo todavía. Solamente están caminando, ningún contacto físico a ocurrido entre ellos.

Todo esta normal entre ellos...

Pero debo seguirlos, debo evitar que algo ocurra entre ellos.

¿Pero porque me importa tanto con quien salga?

¡Son celos de hermana mayor, solo eso! Eso debe ser...

_Espera un momento, se detuvieron. Están leyendo el periódico solamente...¿Porque están tan sorprendidos? ¿Por que Black esta tan enojado? _

_Yo Agarro un periódico y leo la portada..._

_-Nooooo jodas..._

* * *

_-Y... de esa forma fue que la Princesa Celestia decidió tomarme como alumna personal, protegida y ademas me comisiono para estudiar la magia de la amistad-Dijo Twilight muy orgullosa_

_Durante todo el camino que les faltaba por recorrer fueron platicando sobre sus vidas personales y esas cosas..._

_-¡Wow! No sabias que fueras tan importante, no te ofendas, pero en realidad no das la apariencia-Dijo Black Dash_

_-Y tu no das la apariencia de ser una estrella de Manehattan-Dijo Twilight jugando con el_

_-Jajaja...que graciosa-Dijo sonando molesto_

_-Bueno, ya llegamos Carousel Boutique, a.k.a La casa de Rarity_

_Black Dash le dio una muy buena vista a aquel lugar, era un poco extraño para ser una casa. Fueron a tocar la puerta del lugar, y les abrió Rarity con una expresión feliz en el rostro._

_-Hola Blackie, justo el semental que estaba buscando_

_Rarity jalo a Black Dash dentro de la casa sin previo aviso, Twilight entro justo después de el. La casa estaba hecho un semidesastre, al parecer Rarity estaba en una época de varios pedidos de ropa (Debido a las fiestas decembrinas). Black Dash se sentó en el único sillón que había y observo como Twlight le susurraba algo a Rarity..._

_-(En voz baja) Recuerda, mantelo ocupado hasta las 8, ahí nos veremos después, por cierto, no le cuentes nada a Rainbow Dash_

_-(También susurrando) Entendido, no te preocupes querida, tengo lo perfecto para mantenerlo ocupado_

_(No, no es lo que creen malditos enfermos)_

_-Esto...No íbamos a comer algo o buscar a las __demás_

_Se separan muy sospechosamente..._

_-(Risa nerviosa) Lo siento, pero creo que Spike necesitara mi ayuda con algo en la biblioteca..._

_-P-pero, ¿no íbamos a comer? "Me estoy cagando de hambre ahorita mismo"-Dijo Black Dash bastante decepcionado_

_-Lo siento, pero luego nos vemos...(Desaparece usando un hechizo de tele-transportación)_

_-"Que grosería de su parte" Bueno Rarity, lo siento, pero creo que también me iré..._

_-¡No! No,no,no, no puedes irte-Le dijo Rarity muy desesperada._

_-Pero, ¿Por que?_

_-Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, ¿Me podrías dar una manita?-Dijo casi __rogándole_

_-No estoy seguro..._

_-Y luego podríamos comer una pastel que tengo en el Horno_

_-¿En que querías que te ayudara?-Dijo muy convencido_

_-Bueno, como podrás ver tengo algo de trabajo muy importante por aquí y digamos que necesito alguien que me ayude con un Pequeño y Molesto problema._

_-¿Aahhhhh?_

_En eso se escucha una explosión proveniente de la cocina seguida de una cortina de humo completamente densa..._

_-Ehhhhh,¿No vas a ir a ver que ocurre?_

_-(Sigh) No hace falta, ya se que ocurre-Dijo Rarity al mismo tiempo que se pasaba los cascos por los ojos._

_Se comienzan a escuchar unos tosidos fuertes provenientes de la cocina, y unas pequeñas sombras salían de la cocina totalmente manchadas de color negro. Eran tres potrillas como de unos 12 años que salían completamente llenas de pedazos de comida, ollin negro y crema batida. Después de toser todo el humo que habían inhalado, se limpiaron el hollin que tenían y una de ellas hablo.._

_-Lo siento hermana, intentamos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de repostería extrema, pero creo que usar gasolina de avión en vez de el gas normal fue demasiado extremo._

_-Wowowowo, ¿Dijiste hermana?-Exclamo Black Dash_

_Black Dash volteo recriminadoramente hacia Rarity, el ya comprendía todo. La razón por la que lo habían llevado con Rarity en primer lugar, lo iban a tratar como un niñero..._

_Rarity solo encogió los hombros esperando la respuesta de Black Dash._

_**Black Dash POV**__  
_

Okay, tengo varias opciones...

a)-(Sigh) Esta bien, cuidare a las chamacas

b) Salir de ahí sintiéndote completamente herido e indignado...Pero sin pastel

c) Usar la excusa de que tienes que ir a comprar la comida del mes

_**Aqui esta el primer capitulo del dia, el segundo viene hasta la madrugada...**_

_**Bueno, no hay nada que decir... Intentare algo nuevo el próximo capitulo, a ver si alguien se da cuenta.**_

_**Nos vemos en unas horas.**_


	8. CMC

_-Lo siento hermana, intentamos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de repostería extrema, pero creo que usar gasolina de avión en vez de el gas normal fue demasiado extremo._

_-Wowowowo, ¿Dijiste hermana?-Exclamo Black Dash_

_Black Dash volteo recriminadoramente hacia Rarity, el ya comprendía todo. La razón por la que lo habían llevado con Rarity en primer lugar, lo iban a tratar como un niñero..._

_Rarity solo encogió los hombros esperando la respuesta de Black Dash._

_**Black Dash POV**_

Okay, tengo varias opciones...

a)-(Sigh) Esta bien, cuidare a las chamacas

b) Salir de ahí sintiéndote completamente herido e indignado...Pero sin pastel

c) Usar la excusa de que tienes que ir a comprar la comida del mes

-"Pues ya que..." (Sigh) Esta bien, cuidare a las chamacas-Le dije muy desanimado

La cara de Rarity se ilumino, se arrodillo ante mi y casi hasta el punto de las lagrimas me alcanzo a decir...

-Gracias...Ojala Celestia te colme de bendiciones y Lauren Faust te bendiga

-Si, si, solo recuerda lo del pastel.

-¿Ahhhh? (Risa nerviosa) Fue mentira...

-¿¡Que?!-Quise protestar, pero antes que me diera la oportunidad de reclamarle había desaparecido de mi vista.

Me quede completamente solo, y a mi lado habían tres potrillas que yo no conocia y ahora tenia que cuidar. Durante un tiempo reino un silencio incomodo entre nosotros 4, nadie pareci decir nada, asi que tuve que romper el hielo por mi mismo...

-Entonceesssssss, ¿tu eres la hermana de Rarity?- Le dije mientras reía nerviosamente

-Así esssss... ¿Y tu eres?- Me pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Esto... mi nombre es Black Dash...Un gusto conocerlas...creo- Dios que incomodo es cuidar niños que no conoces

-Espera un momento, ¿Black Dash?, ¿Tienes alguna relación con Rainbow Dash?- Me pregunto muy entusiasmada una pegaso de color naranja

-De hecho si, soy su hermano menor

-¿¡En serio?! Yo nunca pensé que Rainbow Dash tuviera un hermano, nunca hablo de ti-Se me acerco la pegaso anaranjada

-Buenooooo, Digamos que a ella no le gusto mucho

-Un momento, ¿dijiste hermano?-ME pregunto la tercera potrilla, ella era una poni terrestre

-Si, ¿Por que? "Por favor no se te vaya a ocurrir decir lo que pienso

-Es que luces como...

-"No lo digas, por favor, mi autoestima esta muy gastada con ese tema"-Mi mente rogaba dentro de mi mismo

-una...

-"No lo digassss"

-yegua- Dijo sin ningún remordimiento, ya saben, los niños son siempre tan honestos

-"¡Puta madre!"

ME di un Hoof-face mientras contemplaba a las 3 potrillas con sus caritas de ángeles y me veían con curiosidad. Celestia, esto iba a ser una tarde muy, pero muuyyyyy larga. Pero ya que, no puedo decirle no a alguien, por alguna razón mi personalidad siempre actúa en mi contra.

-Anyway, ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?, digo yo ya les dije el mio- Les dije sonando un poco amistoso

-¿Anyway?- Pregunto una de ellas

-Ah perdón, viví por un tiempo en Fillydelfia en un intercambio extranjero (_NA: En Fillydelfia hablan Equish o sea como English)_

-Uh-hu, bueno lo que sea, mi nombre es Sweetie Bell- Me dijo la hermana de Rarity

-Yo me llamo Scootaloo, un gusto conocerte...hermano de Rainbow Dash- ME dijo la pegaso anaranjada

-Mi nombre es AppleBloom señor Black Dash- ME dijo la potrilla amarilla, ella tenia un acento que se me hacia demasiado conocido

-Solo díganme por mi nombre, solo les llevo como 6 años de ventaja, tengo 18- Les comente

-¿18? Rainbow Dash también acaba de cumplir 18 años

-Somos hermanos gemelos

-¿En serio?- Se me pego la pegaso anaranjada, y cuando digo se me pego, es que casi me abrazo- Lo que yo daría por ser así de cercana a Rainbow Dash

-Créeme, no es para tanto. Bueno niñas, aun quedan un poco de horas antes de que RArity termine de trabajar y me deje en libertad, mientras tanto ¿Que les gustaría hacer en todo este tiempo que falta?

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar una manera de buscar nuestras Cutie Mark- Dijo la potrilla de color amarillo

-¿Sus Cutie Marks? ¿Aun no las tienen?

Al parece mi comentario las hirió profundamente ya que casi se pusieron a llorar cuando lo comente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que efectivamente aun no se las había ganado y su flanco seguía en blanco...

-No se preocupen, es normal que algunos tarden en obtenerla-Les dije intentando calmarlas

Su mirada se ilumino y me voltearon a ver esperanzadas...

-¿A que edad la obtuviste tu?-Me pregunto Sweetie Bell

-8 años...

Otra vez se pusieron a sollozar en corto...

-Pero es que fui un caso especial... ¿Que tal si les ayudo a conseguir sus Cutie Mark?- Intente todo lo que pude para calmarlas

-¿¡En serio?!- Me preguntaron euforicamente

-Claro, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- En ese momento yo no sabia en que me estaba metiendo...

-¡Yay! Cutie Mark Crusaders Buscadoras de Talentos

* * *

_**3 horas despues**_

_El cuerpo de Black Dash descansa en el piso inmóvil y casi sin vida, estaba en el patio de la casa de Rarity. A su alrededor se encuentran las CMC casi llorando al ver al pobre en ese estado y mas aun sabiendo que ellas fueron las causantes de todo ese enrollo. Cerca del lugar donde estaban habia una gran mancha de color negro en el piso, como si algo alli hubiera explotado._

_-¿Crees que siga con vida?-Pregunto Sweetie Bell_

_-Míralo por el lado amable, podríamos conseguir una Cutie MArk por enterrar cadáveres para que nadie los encuentre.-Dijo AppleBloom_

_-¡Nooo! Teníamos tantas cosas que pasar juntos, yo y mi Rainbow Dash 2- Dijo Scootaloo mientras se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Black Dash_

_-Auch...-Alcanzo a gruñir Black Dash aun tirado en el piso_

_-¡Esta vivo!- Dijeron las 3 felizmente_

_Black DAsh comienza a levantarse como un Zombie, todavía tenia la sangre por todo el cuerpo y se veia fatal. PEro por alguna razón seguía vivo..._

_-¿Por que todas estas cosas me pasan a mi?- Se pregunto Black Dash mientras se intentaba mover un poco, pero siempre resultaba en un crujido de huesos dolorosos_

_-Creo que después de todo ser Desactivadoras de Bombas no era lo nuestro (Risa nerviosa)- Dijo AppleBloom_

_-¿Tu crees? YO creo que casi lo logran- Dijo Black Dash con sarcasmo_

**Hace unas 2 horas...**_  
_

_-¿Estan seguras de esto chicas?- Les pregunto Black DAsh_

_Black Dash estaba vestido con un peto antibombas y frente a el estaba una bomba con detonador. Lejos de ahí estaban las CMC con un radio para poder hablarle a distancia sin tener que acercarse._

_-Si no te preocupes, esto es casi completamente seguro-Respondió Scootaloo a travez de la radio_

_-¿Entonces porque están detrás de una barra de concreto como a unos 25 metros de aquí?-PRegunto Black DAsh con temor_

_-Solo por si acaso- Respondió Sweetie Bell_

_-De todas formas, ¿Como consiguieron una bomba con detonador?- Pregunto Black Dash con nerviosismo_

_-Conozco gente- Respondió AppleBloom_

_-"(Sigh) Las cosas que hago por los niños y evitar que se pongan a llorar" ¿Que Hago ahora?_

_-Primero desconecta el cable rojo del cable azul..._

_-Desconectar el cable rojo del cable azul- Repitió Black DAsh mientras realizaba la tarea_

_-...pero no sin antes haber desconectado el verde del amarillo- Terminaron la __oración_

_-¿¡Que cosa?!_

_(Bomb, Bomb Motherfucker)_

_El cuerpo de Black Dash salio volando como 20 metros en el aire y cayo cerca de ellas con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo todo flojo y sin responder._

_La cara que puso Scootaloo fue de horror inmenso..._

_-Uyyy, mi hermana me va a matar cuando se llegue a enterar de esto- Dijo Sweetie Bell_

_**Fin del Flashback**__  
_

_Black Dash se esforzó todo lo que pudo para poder sentarse y quitarse todos los restos de peto destruido que aun tenia en su cuerpo. Dio un resoplido sostenido..._

_-Creo que en algún lugar esta Celestia riéndose al ver todo mi sufrimiento y dolor, y lo peor de todo es que no me deja morir-Dijo Black Dash sonando muy __dramático_

_-Lo sentimos Black Dash- Le dijeron usando ese tono de disculpa que solo los niños tienen_

_-"Estas creen que las voy a perdonar solo por eso"_

_Pero en ese momento Black Dash volvió a verle sus caras...esas caras de perrito castigado..._

_-(Sigh) No se preocupen, la cosa es que sigo vivo...apenas._

_-A este ritmo nunca descubriremos cual es nuestro talento...-Dijeron todas desanimadas_

_-No se crean, las Cutie Mark llegan en el momento mas inesperado-Le dije para animarlas_

_-Hablando de eso, ¿Sobre que trata tu Cutie Mark?- Le pregunto Sweetie Bell_

_-Si, es algo extraña-Continuo de decir AppleBloom mientras veía a el flanco de Black Dash_

_La Cutie Mark de Black Dash era un pedazo de papel con algo escrito, arriba de eso había una guitarra y una nota musical._

_-Es por componer canciones, soy algo así como un cantante._

_-¿ Podrías contarnos la historia de como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?_

_-Nos encanta escuchar ese tipo de historias-Dijo Sweetie Bell_

_-Ok, ahí les va la historia...La haré la mas corta posible_

**_Hace como unos 11 años..._**

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Y de nuevo nos encontramos lectores...**  
_

_**Si, ya se que no cumplí mi palabra y lo siento.**_

_**Pero es que mis amigos llegaron el sábado como a las 9 de la noche para invitarme a tomar. Fui y toda esa cosa y me olvide del capitulo. Llegue a mi departamento como a las 3 de la mañana y me desperté como a las 12 de la tarde con una cruda terrible (De hecho se me acaba de pasar, y no del todo, cuando menos ya puedo pensar).**_

_**Son las 11:30 de la noche... Y tengo un dolor de cabeza jodidamente horrible, pero aquí estoy.**_

_**Los aprecio y todo ese desmadre, por lo mismo les doy mi mas sinceras disculpas por tener que cortar el capitulo de esta forma. Pero es que no todos los capítulos tendrán decisiones.**_

_**¡Anyway!, see you next time motherfuckers**_


	9. Sorpresa

_-(Sigh) No se preocupen, la cosa es que sigo vivo...apenas._

_-A este ritmo nunca descubriremos cual es nuestro talento...-Dijeron todas desanimadas_

_-No se crean, las Cutie Mark llegan en el momento mas inesperado-Le dije para animarlas_

_-Hablando de eso, ¿Sobre que trata tu Cutie Mark?- Le pregunto Sweetie Bell_

_-Si, es algo extraña-Continuo de decir AppleBloom mientras veía a el flanco de Black Dash_

_La Cutie Mark de Black Dash era un pedazo de papel con algo escrito, arriba de eso había una guitarra y una nota musical._

_-Es por componer canciones, soy algo así como un cantante._

_-¿ Podrías contarnos la historia de como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?_

_-Nos encanta escuchar ese tipo de historias-Dijo Sweetie Bell_

_-Ok, ahí les va la historia...La haré la mas corta posible_

**_Hace como unos 11 años... Black Dash POV_**

Me encontraba en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, parecía un día normal, pero casualmente ese día era una fecha especial ya que iba a haber un concurso de talentos. Mi hermana y yo íbamos a participar por supuesto, pero íbamos a hacer diferentes cosas. Ademas yo y mi hermana estábamos en diferentes salones y casi no nos hablábamos.

La mayoría de los concursantes iban a realizar shows de comedia, presentaciones acrobáticas (Lo que iba a hacer Rainbow Dash) y otros como yo íbamos a realizar presentaciones artísticas. Yo había estado escribiendo una canción hace como 3 semanas, ademas también le había compuesto una melodía con la guitarra. En ese momento yo no sabia que era mi talento el escribir canciones así que estaba completamente nervioso por la respuesta del publico.

Para rematar las cosas yo era precisamente el ultimo participante en concursar por lo tanto toda la gente se fijaría en mi...

El concurso había comenzado ya, muchos participantes eran realmente malos (Recordemos que eran niños de 8 años), sin embargo habían varios muy buenos, como Rainbow Dash, de hecho ella era la favorita a ganar el concurso de talentos hasta ese momento. Ya casi era mi turno y mi sudor era tanto que un pequeño charco se había formado abajo de mi, mis manos temblaban y creía que me iba a desmayar.

-¡Y así concluye la participación de Fluttershy!- Anuncio el presentador del evento- Les pedimos a todos un fuerte aplauso para el siguiente participante ¡Black Dash!

El anunciador me había convocado al escenario, lentamente y con un poco de pena salí cargando mi guitarra en la espalda. Me acerque a un micrófono que habían dispuesto para mi ya que mi acto era musical. Saque la guitarra de su funda y me prepare para tocarla, pero antes decidí presentarme al publico...

-B-buenas noches, yo voy a tocar una canción escrita por mi, espero que les guste.- Les dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

Algunos murmuros se escuchaban en el publico, por lo que llegue a sobreescuchar esperaban que tocara horrible y la letra de mi canción fuera horrible o no tuviera sentido. Pero simplemente lo ignore, tenia que ganarle a Rainbow Dash y demostrarle que yo era mejor que ella cuando menos en algo. Respire hondo, me relaje lo mas que pude y decidí comenzar...

Empece marcando un pequeño ritmo con la guitarra, todos se sorprendieron que el rasgueo me saliera bien incluso si el ritmo era rápido y muy pegajoso, pero lo mejor iba a venir...

* * *

_Quiero que bajes la guardia _  
_y no tengas miedo a nada, _  
_que me enseñes el camino _  
_para no dejarte nunca... _

_no, please no _  
_no te vayas, no... _

_uhh, baby please, _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_solo quedate conmigo _  
_solo tu, baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_solo quédate conmigo... _

_Quiero saber si queda _  
_todavía un nosotros entre tu y yo, _  
_y si lo pides _  
_yo para siempre estaré ahí _  
_por ti, siempre para ti _

_uhh, baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_solo quedate conmigo _  
_solo tu, baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor _  
_solo quédate conmigo... _

_Y no, moriré _  
_pensando en ti _  
_siempre baby... _

_uhh baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_solo quédate conmigo _  
_solo tu, baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor _  
_solo quédate conmigo... _

_uhh baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_solo quédate conmigo _  
_solo tu baby please _  
_no te vayas por favor, _  
_por que sin ti no puedo vivir..._

* * *

Termine de tocar mi canción y me relaje bastante después de eso, inmediatamente todos comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente y a vitorear hacia mi actuación en el escenario. Al escuchar todas esas porras me sonroje demasiado y me alegre bastante de saber que lo hice bien.

Escuche otra ves los murmureos pero esta ves decían cosas diferentes como "¿En serio el escribió la canción " "Ese chico tiene talento", pero el murmuro que mas me ayudo fue "Su talento debe ser de compositor".

Apenas escuche esas palabras me di cuenta finalmente que yo era bueno en algo, demasiado bueno. Toda mi vida había practicado la guitarra acústica por sugerencia y enseñanza de mi mama y ademas me gustaba escribir mis sentimientos en algunas canciones. Apenas me di cuanta de todo eso una luz brillante me cubrió y de repente apareció en mi flanco mi Cutie Mark.

_**Volviendo al tiempo actual...**_

-Y de esa forma conseguí mi Cutie Mark- Les termine de contar la historia a las 3 potrillas que estaban poniendo atención a todo lo que yo decía.

-Wowwww, eso es impresionante, ademas de algunos genios no había escuchado de alguien que obtuviera su Cutie Mark a tan temprana edad- Dijo Sweetie Bell

-Ya ves- Dije sonando un poco presumido

-Pero eso solo me deja mas deprimida...-Dijo AppleBloom

-No, no entendieron el mensaje que quise transmitirle en mi historia. La moraleja es que todos tenemos un talento, simplemente tienen que encontrarlo, y aveces lo tenemos justo enfrente de nuestras narices y lo ignoramos.- Les dije para calmarlas.

En eso me di cuanta de algo...

-Hey...¿No es un poco tarde ya?- Les pregunte al notar que el cielo estaba oscuro...

-Es normal, ya que después de todo son las 7:30 pm

-¿7:30? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo me quede inconsciente?- Les pregunte todo aterrorizado

-Alrededor de 7 horas...-Dijo AppleBloom esperando mi obvia reacción

-¿¡Queeee?! Si el estúpido del narrado dijo que solo habían pasado 3 horas- Jódete estúpido Grayfox

-Errores de redacción...creo

Me quede todo atontado por lo que había pasado, no era tan bonito quedarse todo chamuscado por una explosión y ademas haber perdido todo el dia...

(Sonido de estomago rugiendo)

-(Sigh) Ya se hizo tan tarde y no he comido nada en todo el día- Dije quejandome

-S-si quieres te puedo dar esta manzana, la estaba guardando para...

-¡Presta pa'ca!

Le arrebate la manzana y casi-casi me la trague de un solo bocado, sentí el dulce sabor de la manzana reconfortando mi estomago y mi boca. Poco a poco sentí como mi fuerza volvía y me permitía pararme de nuevo y estar todo normalmente. Me levante y entonces pude sentir como alguien me llamaba cerca de ahí...

-¡Black Dash!- Una voz conocida me llamo por ahí

Voltee a verla y vi que era Twlight que venia con Spike subida en ella y venia corriendo hacia mi...

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-Me dijo sonando desesperado

-¿Que ocurrió?- Le pregunte

-Es Pinkie, dice que necesita tu ayuda urgentemente y es para hoy

-¿Ahhh? ¿Por que yo?

-Yo que se, solo vayámonos, parecía muy preocupada

-Okay, pero primero necesito llevar a las niñas con Rarity e ir por mi guitarra a la Boutique Caroussel

-¡Okay! Pero vamos de una vez- Me dijo Twilight

* * *

_Twlight y Black Dash llevaron a las niñas de vuelta con Rarity. Ella se disculpo por haber tenido que dejarle toda la carga a Black DAsh, pero el dijo que todo estaba bien y que se divirtió un poco. Antes de irse se acerco a las niñas en secreto y les dijo..._

_-Si algunas vez necesitan mi ayuda para algo... Por favor que no sea con algo potencialmente letal.- Les dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Esta bien "Hermano mayor"- Le dijo Sweetie Bell a Black Dash_

_Black Dash se despidió de todos en ese lugar, tomo su guitarra y siguió a Twilight por todo el camino hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron y nadie hablo en todo ese trayecto para ir mas rápido._

_Cuando estuvieron justo a la vuelta de la esquina de ese lugar Black acelero y usando una patada voladora abrió la puerta del local dramáticamente para ver que ocurría. Pero cuando entro solo vio que todo estaba completamente oscuro..._

_-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron mientras algunos ponis salían desde las sombras para recibirlo, al mismo tiempo que se prendían las luces _

_A Black Dash no le tomo mucho comprender que todo eso era una fiesta sorpresa...De entre todos los ponis que se encontraban allí pudo distinguir a las "Mane 6", y a uno que otro extra que realmente nunca volveremos a ver en este fanfic. De repente de entre todos salio Pinkie Pie, se subió a la mesa y grito al mismo tiempo que sacaba una botella de sidra espumosa y la agitaba ante el publico..._

_-¡Que empiece la fiesta!_

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

La fiesta estaba muy buena. Aparentemente esa era una tradición en Poniville, los amigos de Pinkie Pie (Alrededor de medio pueblo) le daban la bienvenida al recién llegado. en este caso yo. La fiesta llevaba ya algún tiempo y algunos ya se estaban llendo debido al tiempo que había pasado. Graciosamente yo era el que menos estaba bailando o conviviendo con los demás salí al balcón del segundo piso y prendí un cigarrillo para poder relajarme mientras miraba las estrellas. Aceptemoslo, si no fumas no puedes ser un buen compositor

En eso llego Applejack con un tarro de cidra y me lo ofrecido...

-Lo siento, yo y el alcohol no nos llevamos muy bien- Le dije con el cigarrillo aun en la boca

-Vamos, únete a la fiesta y diviértete un poco, ¿Que podría pasar?- Me dijo sonando muy animada

_Opciones, se que aman poder decidir_

a) Acepta la bebida

b) Niega la bebida

c) Únete a la fiesta sin tomar

_Continuara..._

_**Bueno, no hay nada que decir...**_

_**Hasta la próxima...**_


	10. Juego del Rey

_**Black Dash POV**_

La fiesta estaba muy buena. Aparentemente esa era una tradición en Poniville, los amigos de Pinkie Pie (Alrededor de medio pueblo) le daban la bienvenida al recién llegado. en este caso yo. La fiesta llevaba ya algún tiempo y algunos ya se estaban llendo debido al tiempo que había pasado. Graciosamente yo era el que menos estaba bailando o conviviendo con los demás salí al balcón del segundo piso y prendí un cigarrillo para poder relajarme mientras miraba las estrellas. Aceptemoslo, si no fumas no puedes ser un buen compositor

En eso llego Applejack con un tarro de cidra y me lo ofrecido...

-Lo siento, yo y el alcohol no nos llevamos muy bien- Le dije con el cigarrillo aun en la boca

-Vamos, únete a la fiesta y diviértete un poco, ¿Que podría pasar?- Me dijo sonando muy animada

_Opciones, se que aman poder decidir_

a) Acepta la bebida

b) Niega la bebida

c) Únete a la fiesta sin tomar

-Bueno pues, después de todo solo se vive una ves, ¿No es así?-Le dije a Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo que tomaba el tarro.

Me quite el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tire al piso para poder apagarlo, le di un pequeño sorbo a la cidra para quitarme el aliento a fumador que tenia en ese momento. El sabor de la cidra me recordó a la manzana que me había comido recientemente, por lo tanto me supo a gloria. Guarde mis cigarrillos en la funda de mi guitarra para ocultarlos y también hice lo mismo con el encendedor.

-No sabia que eras un fumador, sinceramente no lo pareces- Me dijo totalmente sorprendida

-Es solo un pequeño habito de hace 3 años, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Okay, todos tienen su vida.

Decidí bajar las escaleras junto con ella y unirme a la fiesta. Para cuando llegue ya mas de la mitad de los invitados se habían ido, lo mas seguro es que tenían trabajo o simplemente no eran tan exagerados con las fiestas. Pude ver a todas las amigas de mi hermana por ahí, excepto a Rarity...

-¿Donde esta Rarity? ¿Acaso no la invitaron?

-Claro que la invitamos, pero ella tenia trabajo y ademas no les gustan este tipo de fiestas, dice que son ruidosas

-Vaya, que mal por ella.

La fiesta estaba perdiendo un poco de animo, la música era para bailar pero para ese punto la mayoría estaba tan "pedos" que apenas podían mantenerse de pie y tener conciencia. Pero debía admitirlo, Pinkie daba unas fiestas perrisimas. Todo estaba hecho un desmadre total, pero aun mantenía un poco de orden. Claro que habían ponis tirados en el suelo, pero bueno, todo eso es parte de las fiestas.

-"Mañana van a tener la cruda de sus vidas"- Pensaba mientras me terminaba de tomar el tarro de Cidra.

En eso llego Pinkie Pie corriendo hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus movimientos eran graciosos (La verdad no podia distinguir si estaba borracha o era así normalmente) Se acerco a mi y me lleno el tarro de Cidra nuevamente sin que se lo pidiera. Me lo tome casi todo de un senton sin respirar, la verdad aquella cidra estaba muy buena.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?- Me pregunto alegremente

Al parecer no había notado que me había ausentado las primeras horas de fiesta.

-Claro, esto esta muy bien. Nunca me había divertido de esta forma (Graciosamente...era verdad. Mi vida social en Manehattan daba pena)

-Ohh, me alegro mucho. Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favorcito muy pequeño?- Me pregunto

-¿Cual es?

-Bueno, la fiesta ya esta a punto de terminar y me gustaría acabarla con un gran ¡Kaboom!...

-Aja...¿Tu punto es...?- Le pregunte nuevamente

-Podrías tocar algo con la guitarra, necesitamos un poco de música que sea movida pero no sea para bailar... Porfis- Me rogó

Normalmente no lo hubiera aceptado, pero tal vez el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en mi y me estaba comenzado a desinhibir de mi pena y todo ese rollo...

-Esta bien, solo recuerda que...

-Si, si ya se. No te preocupes ya tengo preparado el amplificador y tengo a los chicos de la banda que por alguna razón saben como tocar tus canciones

-¡Perfecto! No se diga mas, pero antes ¡Twilight!-La llame para que viniera hacia donde estaba, tenia algo que pedirle.

Twilight reacciono un poco lento y vino hacia donde yo estaba. A ella ya se le podían notar un poco de desorientación por la bebida, pero nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Cuando llego hacia donde yo estaba me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la cara...

-Hey, ¿Que pasa Dash? ¿Necesitas algo?- Me pregunto sonando un poco borracha

-¿Conoces algún hechizo que evite que el sonido salga de esta casa?

-Si...¿Por que?- Me pregunto extrañada

-Digamos que...esto se va a poner muy "_Hardcore"_

_-¿_Ahhh? Bueno, lo que sea, aquí va..- Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y un aura de color morado cubrió completamente los interiores de la casa...

-Aquí esta, todo listo capitán-Me dijo mientras hacia el ademan de poner su casco sobre su frente

-Alright my fellows, ¡Lets Rock!-Dije al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi guitarra de su estuche

* * *

_Black Dash se posiciono en una esquina vacía de la casa donde coloco el amplificador y todo el equipo necesario para poder cantar. Su banda de ponis desconocidos se puso a su lado también preparados para poder tocar. Black Dash tomo el micrófono y busco la manera de llamar la atención del publico..._

_-¡ Buenas noches Poniville!- Grito Black Dash_

_Los ponis menos fregados por el alcohol volteron a verlo casi al instante, los demas tardaron un poco..._

_-¡Hey! ¡Es la estrella de Manehattan!- Dijo uno de los ponis que estaban en la fiesta_

_-¡A la verga! ¡Pinkie se suero a si mismo, contrato a una estrella!_

_Black Dash ignoro los comentarios y prosiguió..._

_-¡Esto va para todos los locos enamorados!-Gritó llamando aun mas la atención de todo el publico. Su voz comenzaba a sonar de un borracho_

_Antes de comenzar a tocar Black Dash se tomo otro tarro de cidra de casi un senton y luego comenzó..._

_Primero marco un ritmo lento con la guitarra __eléctrica la verdad todos se decepcionaron un poco, pero entonces comenzó a subir el ritmo de la melodía y al mismo tiempo la batería comenzó a seguirle el juego a la guitarra y..._

_(Comienza parte Hardcore de la melodía, tan hardcore que destruye una copa de cristal)_

* * *

(NA: Si eres mexicano y tienes aproximadamente mi edad (20 años) leer esta letra de cancion te dara un orgasmo nostalgico)

Me como las uñas,  
todo por tu culpa  
¿a caso no sabes  
que mi alma es tuya?  
Maldita la hora  
en que te vi a los ojos  
te veo y yo creo  
que todo es un sueño

Uwoo, wooo, ohhhh

¡Dime otra vez,  
que me quieres  
y que no te iras!.  
¡Dime otra vez que eres mía y de nadie mas!

(Estribillo musical)

Me encantan tus ojos  
que son como el cielo  
los veo y no creo que pueda tenerlos,  
si estoy en el cielo me voy al infierno  
todo por tu cuerpo  
maldito deseo.

Uwoooo, wooo, ohhh

¡Dime otra vez,  
que me quieres  
y que no te iras!.  
¡Dime otra vez que eres mía y de nadie mas! x5 (Mientras suena el estribillo al mismo tiempo)

¡Dime otra vez! ¡Que me quieres yyyyyyyy, que nooooo, te irasssss!

* * *

_Black Dash termino de tocar la canción y provoco que todos le aplaudieran y vitorearan el publico pedía mas, esa canción los había despertado finalmente y los había sacado de su sopor. El poder del Rock Fuck Yeah. Black Dash continuó tocando hasta que dio la 1 de la madrugada y ya todos los invitados que no eran amigos íntimos de Pinkie Pie se habían ido finalmente. Black Dash se dio un buen tiempo para descansar, como no, se tomo otro tarro de cidra entero. Se sentó en un sillón y de repente  
_

_-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-Le pregunto alguien que estaba sentado justo a su lado_

_-Claro que si...Espera un momento-Dijo Black Dash sonando espantado_

_Black Dash voltea lentamente y se encuentra a su hermana sentada a su lado, el rápidamente se tira al suelo y se hace bolita para intentar no sufrir mucho del castigo que su hermana le iba a dar._

_-No te preocupes no te haré nada, en nombre de nuestros amigos no te haré daño- Le dijo Rainbow Dash para calmarlo_

_-¿En serio?-Le pregunto Black Dash arqueando una ceja_

_-Si... Oye tocas muy bien la guitarra- Le dijo Rainbow Dash dándole un cumplido_

_-Gracias... "¿Un cumplido...de ella? ¿Desde cuanto tiempo que estas en la fiesta?-Le pregunto a Rainbow Dash_

_-Casi al mismo tiempo que llegaste, veras, te estuve siguiendo..._

_-¿Hiciste que?-Se puso asombrado Black Dash_

_-Nada, no hice nada, solo olvídalo- Dijo Rainbow Dash sonando apenada y con un sonrojo en la mejilla._

_-Okay..._

_Black se levanta del colchón y le dice a Rainbow Dash que se fueran a la casa de una vez. Si bien no había tomado mucho ya estaba un poco cansado y quería irse, pero justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de enfrente Pinkie Pie lo detuvo en seco._

_-¿A donde crees que vas?- Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta justo enfrente suyo_

_-Este..pues a casa. LA fiesta termino ¿No?_

_-La fiesta pudo haber terminado, pero es hora del "after party". Solo nosotras 4 y ustedes 2- Se referia a Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, los 2 Dash y a ella misma_

_-Ok, ¿pero que vamos a hacer?. Sinceramente ya no tengo ganas de tocar música, ademas la banda y los instrumentos desaparecieron __mágicamente.- Le pregunto Black Dash_

_-No te preocupes- Le dijo Applejack- Tenemos la costumbre de jugar a la botella después de una fiesta_

_-¿La botella? "Un momento, soy el único macho y hay 5 hembras, aunque no quede siempre yo tendrán que haber...¡Besos lesbicos!" Esta bien, nos quedamos- Dijo Black Dash sonando muy alegre_

_-Ok, vamos a la sala pues.-Dijo Twilight_

_-Esto se va a poner bueno.- Dijo Fluttershy...si, el alcohol la desihnibia completamente._

_Todos se sentaron en los sillones que habían en la mesa, esperando a que Pinkie trajera la famosa botella para empezar a jugar. Pero en ves de eso trajo 6 palillos de madera, 5 de esos palillos estaban enumerados del 1 al 5 en un costado y el palillo restante ,en lugar de un numero, tenia un circulo de color rojo. Pinkie puso todos los palillos en al mesa y se puso a esperar a que alguien le preguntara..._

_-Pinkie...¿Que es esto?- Le pregunto Twilight obviamente sabiendo que eso era lo que Pinkie quería._

_-Excelente pregunta, es un juego muy divertido que yo cree. Se llama "El juego del rey"_

_-Ahhh, que interesante...¿Como se juega?-Pregunto Fluttershy_

_-En realidad es muy sencillo. Todos los palillos se voltean de tal forma que no se vea que numero tienen, luego cada uno toma el palillo que quiera. El que le toco el palillo con una punta de color rojo sera el rey y los demás los súbditos. Nadie debe decir que numero le toco. El rey podrá ordenar casi cualquier cosa (Hay que mantener un grado de moralidad) a cualquier subdito. Ejemplo: Yo ordeno al numero 2 que me de un beso o se lo de a alguien mas (otras cosas también son validas). Ahí es donde entra la importancia que no se revelen los números, te podría tocar cualquier poni. Terminado el primer reto los palillos se devuelven a la mesa y se revuelven para que pueda aparecer otro rey- Pinkie explico su juego inventado._

_-Me parece bien-Dijeron casi todos_

_Pinkie volteo todos los palillos y los revolvió rápidamente para que se perdieran y nadie pudiera descubrir que tocaba. Cuando termino todos rápidamente tomaron un palillo rápidamente para evitar que vieran sus números._

_-"Soy la numero 1"- Pensó Twilight al ver su palillo_

_-"2"- Pensó Applejack_

_-"3"- Fluttershy_

_-"4"- Pinkie Pie_

_-"5" Rainbow Dash_

_-¡Yo soy el Rey!- Dijo Black DAsh mientras le mostraba a todas el palillo marcado_

_**Black Dash**  
_

_**-**_¿Que numero eligire?

_Continuara..._

_**Y eso es todo por este capitulo muchachos.**_

**La decisión que tomaran sera un numero... la acción la decidiré yo.** **Nota, el juego del rey es un juego japones, just so you know**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	11. WTF

_-Me parece bien-Dijeron casi todos_

_Pinkie volteo todos los palillos y los revolvió rápidamente para que se perdieran y nadie pudiera descubrir que tocaba. Cuando termino todos rápidamente tomaron un palillo rápidamente para evitar que vieran sus números._

_-"Soy la numero 1"- Pensó Twilight al ver su palillo_

_-"2"- Pensó Applejack_

_-"3"- Fluttershy_

_-"4"- Pinkie Pie_

_-"5" Rainbow Dash_

_-¡Yo soy el Rey!- Dijo Black DAsh mientras le mostraba a todas el palillo marcado_

_**Black Dash**_

_**-"**_¿Que numero eligire? ¡Ya se!" ¡Yo ordeno que el numero 4 me de un beso en la boca por no menos de 15 segundos!- Dijo Black Dash sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Todas se voltearon a ver entre si para descubrir quien era la que tendría el numero 4, pero no tuvieron que indagar mucho ya que Pinkie comenzo a brincar de alegría mientras mostraba el palillo a todos...

* * *

_-¡Soy yo, soy yo! Bueno Dashie, creo que es hora._

_Black Dash atrajo a Pinkie hacia el y ella no puso ninguna resistencia, la abrazo directamente del cuello y le planto el beso de una forma muy pasional. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas por lo que estaban viendo. Pero Rainbow Dash se estaba comenzando a morir de celos al mismo tiempo que observaba como su mejor amiga (O segunda mejor amiga, primero estaba Fluttershy) se besaba con su hermano gemelo. Lo peor de todo es que no sabia el por que estaba celosa._

_Rinbow Dash se acerco a ellos 2 y los separo sutilmente..._

_-Ya pasaron mas de 25 segundos...Creo que es hora de pasar a otro desafió- Les dijo sonando un poco irritada_

_Los dos se separaron del beso dejando un hilillo de saliva mientras sus bocas dejaron de estar juntas. Pinkie estaba con la cara toda roja y estaba un poco mareada por lo que había pasado así que simplemente se fue a sentar en su lugar._

_-Perdón, parece que perdí un poco la noción del tiempo-Dijo Black Dash como excusa mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_Todos volvieron a tomar asiento en su lugar y volvieron a hacer la rutina de voltear los palillos y revolverlos. Ya que habían hecho todo eso volvieron a sacar los palillos. Estuvieron jugando unas 5 rondas mas, cumpliendo retos un poco absurdos o embarazosos. Iniciando la ronda 7 todos estaban ansiosos de que alguien perdiera finalmente un desafió (Gana el juego aquel que quede al ultimo, si te niegas a hacer un desafio quedas descalificado. PEro eso no evita que te puedan usar como base para un desafió)_

_-¿Quien es el rey esta vez?- Pregunto Black Dash_

_-Yo soy la Reina- Dijo Twilight mientras mostraba el palillo a todos_

_-Y aquí es donde el juego se arruina, conociéndote harás que hagan algo estúpido o algo así- Le dijo Rainbow Dash a Twilight_

_Twilight se enojo un poco por el comentario pero lo dejo pasar por esa vez._

_-Hmmmm, La reina ordena que el numero 3 revele su mas oscuro secreto. Ah y por cierto, usare un hechizo para comprobar si esta diciendo la verdad- Dijo mientras reía malvadamente al ver la reacción de los demás._

_Todos se voltearon a ver simultáneamente para ver al pobre desdichado que le tocaría aquel desafió Justo en ese entonces se dieron cuenta de como Fluttershy estaba temblando en su lugar mientras contemplaba su palillo. Luego lo dio a ver a todos..._

_-Oh, parece que es tu turno de sufrir un poco- Dijo Applejack sin querer sonar ruda_

_-¿Cual es tu mas oscuro secreto?- Le pregunto Twilight a Fluttershy al mismo tiempo que le colocaba el hechizo encima de ella_

_Fluttershy comenzó a temblar de pavor, al parecer ese reto la había devuelto a su estado habitual de tímida que siempre tenia. Su voz se quebraba mientras intentaba decir algo y el sudor del nerviosismo cruzaba por toda su cara..._

_-Y-yo... realmente uso extensiones de cola_

_*Gasp colectivo*_

_Pero de repente un aura de color rojo comenzó a invadir a Fluttershy sin ninguna explicación aparente..._

_-¡Mientes! El hechizo se pone de color verde si dices la verdad y de color rojo si estas mintiendo, lo siento Fluttershy, ¡Estas fuera!-Dijo Twilight sonando muy orgullosa de su victoria._

_Fluttershy se retiro de la mesa con la cabeza en bajo, y se fue a esperar en la sala a que todo esto terminara. Aunque en realidad estaba tan cansada que apenas se sentó en el sillón se quedo dormida completamente._

_-Bueno, una menos faltan 4- Dijo Rainbow Dash sonando desafiante._

_-Suenas muy confiada hermana, pero yo no creo que tu ganes- LE dijo Black dash retándola_

_Rainbow Dash lo volteo a ver dándole una mirada de esas que te matan... Black Dash se cubrió la cara previniendo cualquier tipo de maltrato por parte de su gemela. Ambos estaban ignorando que no eran los únicos en la habitación._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo Black Dash como disculpa mientras se acojonaba al ver a su hermana._

_-Dime Black...¿Tu me odias? ¿Yo te doy miedo?- Le pregunto sonando un poco dolida_

_-"¡Es justo como ayer en la noche!" Noo, solo lo hago de broma. ¿Como podría tenerte miedo u odiarte?- Le dijo Black Dash mintiendo lo mejor que podía de hecho el era un muy buen mentiroso- "Si ignoramos los 15 años de abusos, mi ojo faltante y los traumas psico-fisico-espirituales creo que somos muy buenos hermanos"_

_-Ahhh, Que bueno...Gracias- Le dijo Rainbow Dash sonando apenada y con un rubor en las mejillas_

_Black Dash noto ese comportamiento raro en su hermana otra vez. No podía negarlo, ella era absolutamente linda cuando se comportaba así El no pudo evitar quedarsele viendo a su hermana al mismo tiempo que el también se ruborizaba._

_-¿Van a dejar de verse los unos a los otros como idiotas o que?- Les pregunto Applejack burlándose de ellos._

_Ellos voltearon a ver a lados contrarios rápidamente evitando asi verse la cara, los 2 estaban muy apenados por lo que había pasado._

_Mas rondas pasaron y se habían eliminada a Pinkie Pie y a Twilight. A Pinkie le habían retado a besar a Fluttershy mientras estaba dormida (Obviamente ella también tiene principios...nunca besaría a alguien dormido) y Twilight perdió cuando le aplicaron el truco de tener que revelar su secreto mas oscuro y sagrado, ella solo alcanzo a decir "Prin...cesa Cel" antes de caer desmayada por la tensión provocada por el desafió._

_Como solo quedaban 3 personas en el juego las reglas cambiaban, ahora RD, BD y AJ eran reyes al mismo tiempo y ya no tenían que decir números para ordenar un desafió, ya podían hacerlo todo mas directamente. _

_El desafió se intensificaba cada vez mas, por un lado estaban las obstinadas y orgullosas de Aj y Rd que no querían perder por ningún motivo, y del otro lado tenemos al prota de la historia, el cual tiene un temple de acero y no se avergüenza con nada._

_Era el turno de Rainbow Dash de retar a Aj..._

_-Te desafió aaaaa...-Se puso a pensar- Peinarte de la manera que Rarity lo hace...durante 3 __días_

_*Gasp colectivo*_

_Applejack no dijo nada, se paro lentamente de la silla, tomo su sombrero y camino directamente a la sala..._

_-¡Fuck this shit! I'am out- Dijo mientras se despedia de todos con la mano y se iba a acostar en la sala cerca de donde Fluttershy lo había hecho._

_Al final solo quedaban 2 ponis mas, los hermanos gemelos. Una pelea épica iba a comenzar, mejor que la de Dante vs Vergil, mejor que la de Solid Sanek vs Liquid, mejor que la de Sasuke vs Itachi o la de Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru._

_-Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo- Le dijo Black Dash a su hermana_

_-Si...- Dijo sonando distante-Y es mi turno para retarte a ti- Dijo sonando maliciosa_

_-(Gulp) Bueno, lanza tu desafió- Le dijo para sonar que no estaba asustado_

_-Te reto a...que a partir de hoy duermas conmigo- Le dijo Rainbow Dash con un rubor en las mejillas._

_A Black Dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack (Las demás estaban dormidas o inconscientes) se quedaron boquiabiertos totalmente y con expresión de sorpresa. Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de lo que paso y rápidamente se corrigió..._

_-Es que tengo frió últimamente... no piense mal... Idiota._

_-Bueno, entonces yo te reto a dejar de usar el látigo conmigo en la casa- Le dijo Black Dash_

_-¡ Látigo!-Gritaron las otras 2 al escuchar esas palabras- "Bueno, tiene sentido cuando lo piensas Rainbow es la ama y Blackie es el sirviente"-Ambas se pusieron a pensar lo peor_

_-No,no es lo que creen-Corrigió rápidamente Black Dash_

_El reto continuo... Los 2 eran muy buenos para perder ya cuando tenían la victoria tan cerca. Los retos que se mandaban cada vez eran mas humillantes, pero todo tenia que llegar a un fin..._

_-Te reto a ponerte el traje de sirvienta por un dia entero y que salgas a la plaza de poniville- Le dijo Rainbow Dash_

_-E-esta bien, no hay problema-Dijo sonando un poco dudoso- "Mierda, estoy a punto de perder...Solo me queda mi ultimo respaldoaldo, la verdad no quiero usarlo"_

_-¿Que ocurre? ¿Te rindes de una vez?-Le pregunto su hermana_

_-...Te reto a que... Me beses-Dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco_

_"No jodas, no vergaspinchisputasmames"- Eso estaba en la mente de todos en ese momento_

_Black Dash ya se consideraba vencedor, vio como su hermana se quedo sin aire al escucharlo y no hacia nada mas que estar callada y sin moverse de su lugar. Pero de un momento a otro Rainbow Dash sale volando hacia el y le da un beso para sorpresa de todos...sobre todo suya propia._

_Los sentimientos de Black entran en un conflicto interno...otra vez..._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

...

...

a)¿me separo de ella?

b) -¡¿Que te pasa?!

c)Le sigo al juego

_**Y aqui esta el capitulo de hoy...**_

_**No se preocupen, habra mas relaciones tipo harem en el fanfic, esto no terminara de manera unilateral...Espero**_

_**Lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	12. Duda

_-¿Que ocurre? ¿Te rindes de una vez?-Le pregunto su hermana_

_-...Te reto a que... Me beses-Dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco_

_"No jodas, no vergaspinchisputasmames"- Eso estaba en la mente de todos en ese momento_

_Black Dash ya se consideraba vencedor, vio como su hermana se quedo sin aire al escucharlo y no hacia nada mas que estar callada y sin moverse de su lugar. Pero de un momento a otro Rainbow Dash sale volando hacia el y le da un beso para sorpresa de todos...sobre todo suya propia._

_Los sentimientos de Black entran en un conflicto interno...otra vez..._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

...

...

a)¿me separo de ella?

b) -¡¿Que te pasa?!

c)Le sigo al juego

* * *

_Por la velocidad que llevaba al volar Rainbow Dash termino tirando a su hermano al suelo, mas sin embargo Black Dash la había abrazado muy fuerte para que no se separaran al caer al piso. Los 2 seguían besándose en el piso ignorando a los 2 espectadores que los estaban viendo. La mayor sorpresa fue para Pinkie y Applejack que seguían con la boca abierta y con una expresión de "WTF" mientras veían a los gemelos tirados en el suelo._

_Rainbow Dash seguía encima de Black Dash besándolo sin parar al mismo tiempo que Black Dash comenzaba a recorrer la espalda de su hermana con uno de sus cascos. Comenzaban a escucharse algunos gemidos de Rainbow Dash mientras su hermano deslizaba su casco por toda su espalda hasta llegar casi a su trasero._

_-E-e-ey, ch-chicos, eso no es gracioso- Dijo Pinkie Pie para hacerlos entrar en razón..._

_Rainbow Dash de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se separo rápidamente de Black Dash dando un salto hacia atrás Black Dash tenia también una mirada perdida en la cara... el mismo no sabia lo que estaba pasando o mejor dicho lo que había pasado. Ambos habían quedado separados a unos 3 metros de distancia y se encontraban sentados en el piso, sus miradas evitaban cruzarse. Los 2 estaba completamente rojos y apenados, pero sobre todo reinaba el sentimiento de confusión entre ellos 2._

_-R-rainbow...yo...-Black Dash intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras se __perdían_

_-Y-yo, creo que me voy a ir a la casa...¡ Adiós!- Dijo RAinbow mientras se paraba rápidamente, se preparaba para volar y salia rápidamente de la casa por la ventana._

_Black Dash intento detenerla, pero una parte dentro de si lo detuvo en seco. Se desplomo en el piso de la frustración, seguía sin saber lo que había pasado y lo peor de todo es que no sabia si estar feliz o triste. Estrello su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared (Obviamente no tan fuerte, no quería una contucion o algo por el estilo)_

_-Hermana...-Alcanzo a murmurar antes de gritar de frustración._

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Tenia que salir de ese lugar...

Apenas salí de la casa de Pinkie Pie comencé a volar lo mas rápido que podía, como si así pudiera olvidar lo que paso hace unos minutos...

¿ Pero que paso? ¿Acaso hay algo entre nosotros? ¿Estoy enamorada de el?

Esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente profundamente, sin darme cuenta empece a llorar un poco mientras llegaba a la casa. Entre a la casa y le puse seguro justo detrás de mi,me diriji directamente a la habitación y me tire sobre la cama para poder reflexionar... O eso quería hacer.

Comencé a llorar mas fuerte, era un sentimiento desolador...Nunca me había sentido así antes...

Pero, ¿Que era lo que me dolía?

Dentro de mi yo sabia la verdad...Desde ayer, cuando lo vi después de tres años de habernos separado, note algo diferente en el...algo que me inquietaba... Creo que algunos ponis lo llaman "Amor a primera vista".

Cuando beso a Pinkie Pie realmente me enoje, pero no era el hecho de que beso a mi mejor amiga, era el hecho de besar a otra yegua. No lo quería admitir, pero en ese momento pensé ¿Me besara así también a mi?. Dato gracioso ya que mi primer beso y el suyo fue el mismo, fuimos nosotros 2.

Ahora que lo recuerdo hubo un tiempo que nos llevamos muy bien, fue hasta que tuvimos como 9 años que empezaron nuestras discusiones y diferencias. Yo nunca lo odie, era simplemente envidia.

No podía concebir que tuviera una relación con otra yegua que no fuera yo... ¿Pero por que?. Solo recuerdo que me sentí tan mal que me fui a casa a beber hasta olvidar todo.

¿Eso era amor? ¿Ganas de que no sea feliz? ¿O era un capricho mio?

Sea lo que sea no estaba bien, eramos familia...peor aun eramos hermanos gemelos. Seria como tener una relación con uno mismo

Entonces llega a mi algo muy importante... el me estaba siguiendo la corriente, no me detuvo en ningún momento, de hecho si mal no lo recuerdo el estaba llevando las cosa un "Poquito" mas lejos. Recuerdo como me tocaba, recorría mi cuerpo con sus cascos, casi llega a tocar mi...

¡Mierda! Ahora estoy caliente y frustrada... Es como estar en el periodo mientras ves una película porno

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

-Vaya Black, no sabia que tenían _ese _tipo de relación- Dijo Applejack mientras fingía una sonrisa

-No, no se supone que la tengamos-Dije sonando un poco molesto ante el estúpido comentario de Applejack

-Entonces...¿Que carajo fue lo que paso alla?-Dijo Pinkie, sonaba un poco molesta, no se porque

-También lo quisiera saber yo "¿Ella me gusta?...¿Ella? Tal vez después de todo si soy un masoquista"- Pensé mientras daba un resoplido de frustración

-¿Como que lo quisieras saber? Tu también participaste en todo eso, de hecho tu lo hiciste mas profundamente- Me recrimino Applejack

-Creo que fue simplemente el "Calor del momento" eso aunado a que estoy semi-borracho- Les comente

Eso podía explicar mis actos, pero no los de Rainbow, actuó justamente como ayer, pero esta vez no estaba dormida. Estaba en sus 5 sentidos y aun así me beso...

-Pero ustedes se odiaban, se que la gente suele decir que de el odio al amor hay un paso pero... No de esta cantidad- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-Y yo que quería tener una vida tranquila aquí en Poniville (Sigh) "Rainbow..."

-Dime Black, ¿Tu quieres a tu hermana?- ME asalto con esa pregunta, la verdad no me la esperaba

-Creo que si... De una manera que no debería...-Dije mientras miraba hacia el techo

-Creo que se lo que pasa...-Dijo Applejack

-¿En serio?- Le pregunte esperanzado

-No se mucho del tema...pero se llama "Frustración sexual"

-¿Sexual? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, dicen que a veces odias tanto estar con alguien del sexo opuesto que desarrollas una especia de obsesión con esa persona, pero en realidad lo único que quieres es "Pisartela"...¿Entiendes?- Me dijo Applejack sonando seria

-¡¿Estas diciendo qe me tire a mi hermana?!-

-Si lo dices de esa forma suena muy mal, pero si, solo de esa forma los 2 podrán estar en términos normales y podrán convivir normalmente

-Eso es una tontería- Dijimos Pinkie Pie y yo al mismo tiempo

-Applejack, por dios...Es mi hermana, mas aun es mi gemela. Hasta cierto punto puedo verlo como tener sexo conmigo mismo.

-Entonces, velo nada mas como una masturbación...si eso te calma un poco

(Sigh)

Por alguna razón no me parecía mala idea... Estúpida calentura de los 18 años...

-Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie mas- Le dije a las 2 sonando un poco amenazantes

-No te preocupes, mi boca es un candado

-Esta bien, Blackie puedes confiar en mi, yo nuca te decepcionaría- Me dijo Pinkie Pie fingiendo una sonrisa.

Que bueno que solo ellas 2 estaban despiertas, asi, si se sabe mi secreto solo tendré que ocultar 2 cadáveres...

Me fui de la casa volando lo mas rápido que podía...

* * *

_Applejack y Pinkie seguían en la sala contemplando como Black Dash se iba..._

_-¿Como sabes tanto sobre eso?- Le pregunto Pinkie_

_-Dejame contarte un secreto Pinkie, te acuerdas que por un tiempo Big Mac y yo nos llevamos muy mal_

_-Aha..._

_-Pero ahora ya no..._

_-¿A que quieres llegar con eso?_

_-(Sigh) Olvídalo..._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

Ahora que hago... Que tal si no solo termina con sexo, si no que terminamos teniendo una verdadera relación...

Destino, ¿Que debería hacer?

a) Hablar con Rainbow Dash acerca de sus sentimientos

b) Tirartela

c) Disfrutar ver como Rainbow Dash sufre por ti hasta que se disculpe por todo lo que ha hecho

_**Eso es todo por hoy compañeros...**_

_**Con la respuesta que me den ver que tipo de personalidad tienen...**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir**_

**_Adiós_**_**, hasta la proxima**_


	13. Confesiones

-Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie mas- Le dije a las 2 sonando un poco amenazantes

-No te preocupes, mi boca es un candado

-Esta bien, Blackie puedes confiar en mi, yo nuca te decepcionaría- Me dijo Pinkie Pie fingiendo una sonrisa.

Que bueno que solo ellas 2 estaban despiertas, así, si se sabe mi secreto solo tendré que ocultar 2 cadáveres...

Me fui de la casa volando lo mas rápido que podía...

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Ahora que hago... Que tal si no solo termina con sexo, si no que terminamos teniendo una verdadera relación...

Destino, ¿Que debería hacer?

a) Hablar con Rainbow Dash acerca de sus sentimientos

b) Tirartela

c) Disfrutar ver como Rainbow Dash sufre por ti hasta que se disculpe por todo lo que ha hecho

-"No debería ser egoísta con ella...Debo preguntarle que pasa..."- Pensé mientras salia volando hacia la casa.

...

...

Después de volar casi 10 minutos finalmente llegue a casa, la puerta estaba abierta...al parecer Rainbow Dash no se había molestado en cerrarla cuando entro a la casa.

Cerré la puerta detrás mio intentando no hacer ruido, en la alfombre del piso habían marcas de pequeñas gotas de agua...

-"Estaba llorando..."

Me encamine directamente a la habitación de mi hermana, solamente me dio tiempo de dejar mi guitarra tirada en alguna parte de la sala... Pase por el pasillo oscuro y sinuoso que separaba a la sala de la habitación . La espera me estaba matando, ciertamente no sabia que es lo que iba a ocurrir.

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación estaba parcialmente cerrada pero aun así dejaba ver un poco de lo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

-Rainbow Dash...¿Estas ahí?- La llame débilmente para no crear un escándalo

Ella no contesto, yo sabia que ella estaba ahí y también sabia que estaba completamente despierta, simplemente no quería responderme.

-Voy a pasar...-Dije en voz baja

Lentamente abrí la puerta, había tanto silencio en la casa que el rechinido que hacia la puerta pudo escucharse muy claramente. Después de entrar me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta... Posiblemente ella quiera evitar platicar conmigo e intente escaparse, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, este asunto tenia que terminar aquí y ahora.

Me dirigí directamente a la cama y me quede justo a los pies de la misma. Rainbow Dash estaba acostada en la cama tapada completamente con las sabanas y me estaba dando la espalda deliberadamente.

-Rainbow, se que estas despierta y me estas escuchando...Tengo que hablar contigo- Le dije sonando lo mas dulce que pude

Pensé que no me respondería otra vez, pero esta ocasión si obtuve una respuesta de su parte...

-Vete... Por favor...-Me dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Rainbow...-Le dije al mismo tiempo que intente caminar un poco mas hacia adelante

Ella escucho mis paso así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta quitándose así la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Su cara estaba toda roja, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y ademas también estaban enrojecidos. La expresión de su cara era de una tristeza total, me volteo a ver directamente hacia los ojos y me transmitió sus sentimientos con esas amargas palabras que me dirigió...

-¡Lárgate!...No ves que me lastimas al estar aquí

No esta vez...esta vez haré lo que yo quiera...

-Rainbow, tenemos que hablar... aquí y ahora-LE dije sonando lo mas serio posible.

Ella se volvió a acostar en la cama para poder ignorarme, yo me acerque a la cama y me recosté sobre ella. Apenas Rainbow Dash sintió mi cuerpo sobre la cama se paro de un brinco y sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar me dio un golpe con el casco en el ojo izquierdo...

Buena suerte que ya no tengo un ojo izquierdo, si no eso me habría dolido mucho.

El golpe me medio zarandeo un poco pero reaccione rápidamente, aproveche que Rainbow esperaba que me fuera hacia atrás por el golpe, y sin que diera la abrace fuerte (Pero cariñosamente) al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia mi cuerpo.

Apenas la abrace todo su cuerpo se aflojo, relajo sus tensiones y bajo sus brazos para dejar de verse amenazadora. Recargue su cabeza contra mi hombro y deje que ella liberara su frustración...

Ella comenzó a sollozar primero, luego comenzó el llanto incesante...Mi hermana estaba liberando toda la frustración que ella sentía.

Luego de un poco tiempo ella comenzó a calmarse, posteriormente me devolvió el abrazo mientras ponía su cabeza al lado de la mía para hablarme al oído...

-¿Podemos quedarnos un poco mas así?-Me pregunto tristemente

-El tiempo que sea necesario...

* * *

-Rainbow, mirame los ojos- Le dije a mi hermana seriamente

Ella se separo del abrazo para poder levantar la vista, me vio con una mirada aun desolada...

-¿Que pasa?...

-¿Que sientes por mi? Dime la verdad- Le dije sonando amable y serio al mismo tiempo

-Y-yo...Te amo, ¡¿Esta bien?! Ya lo dije...

-¿Desde cuando?

-No lo se...Tal vez desde antes que te fueras, simplemente no me había dado cuenta

-Sabes, yo también te quiero mucho Rainbow

-Si claro- Dijo sonando sarcástica- Tu me odias y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Por que habría de odiarte?- Le pregunte

Ella simplemente señalo el lugar donde se supone debería tener un ojo, la verdad pude notar que se sintió claramente apenada al recordar que ella había hecho eso.

-Si te refieres a lo del ojo eso ya es agua pasada, ademas, ahora puedo hacer un "Cosplay" de pirata demasiado real-Dije bromeando mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Al parecer mi comentario le había devuelto una pequeña sonrisa y la había relajado un poco, ella pensaba que la seguía recriminando por lo que había pasado (Que de hecho lo sigo haciendo, pero bueno...)

-Pero aun así, nunca sentirás lo mismo que yo siento por ti...eso me duele mucho

La verdad era lastimoso ver a alguien como Rainbow sintiéndose tan patética ahí estaba ella, rendida y sin poder hacer nada, simplemente me veía con unos ojos llenos de melancolía y tristeza mientras suspiraba. Muchas veces en mi mente creaba escenas donde ella se disculpaba por todo lo que me había hecho en la vida, eso incluyendo llantos y lamentaciones.

Pero ahora que pasaba deseaba que todo eso se acabara...

-Hey Rainbow...-La llame

-¿Que pa...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar toma su cara y la dirigí hacia mi, la jale poco a poco hacia mis labios y le di un beso tierno en la boca. Un beso rápido y apenas duro unos 5 segundos, sin embargo para los 2 fue mágico La luz de la luna nos ilumino justo en ese momento haciéndolo aun mas mágico Nos separamos lentamente y vi como la cara de Rainbow era una muestra de asombro, alegría, y un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Sabes?, Te ves extremadamente linda cuando te sonrojas así- Le dije bromeando

-Eres un completo idiota...- Me dijo sonando algo molesta por el comentario

Ahora fue su turno de atraparme con la guardia baja e hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, solo que ella prolongo el beso por mas tiempo...

-Pero es por eso que te amo- Me dijo devolviendome la sonrisa que le había dado

Los 2 nos abrazamos y nos comenzamos a besar de nuevo, yo creo que ella ya no tenia duda de lo que yo sentía por ella...el que seguía estando en duda era yo mismo...

* * *

-No tienes por que dormir conmigo- Me dijo sonando bastante apenada mi hermana

-Un reto, es un reto, ademas, ¿No tenias frió por las noches?-Le dije tomandole el pelo otra vez

-Como quieras...-Me dijo evitándo verme a la cara

Los 2 nos metimos en la cama y nos acurrucamos cerca, nos abrazamos para darnos calor mutuamente.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?-Me pregunto aun dudando sobre mi comportamiento

-Si lo pides, yo para siempre estaré allí-Le respondí

-Eso es una parte de una canción tuya...¿Verdad? ¬¬-Me volteo a verme con esa cara

-Me atrapaste...pero si, estoy aquí contigo-Le dije mientras la atraía mas hacia mi

-¿Tu crees que esto esta mal? Lo de nosotros 2...-Me pregunto sonando triste

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no me importa, si es tan malo que venga Celestia en persona a matarnos-Le dije muy seguramente

-Eres un exagerado

Los 2 nos cordinamos y nos dimos un ultimo beso antes de dormirnos

-Buenas noches, hermano (a)-Nos despedimos al mismo tiempo y nos volvimos a abrazar

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en los sueños de Black Dash**_

Vaya sueños mas aburridos tengo, simplemente estoy yo solo en una habitación blanca...

Aprovechare este momento para pensar un poco...

A Rainbow Dash no le gusta mucho que trabaje o este mucho tiempo con sus amigas...¿ Debería renunciar al trabajo con Twilight?

a)Si

b)No

c) Pregúntale a Rainbow

_continuara..._

_**¿Que tal el capitulo de hoy? ¿Les gusto el toque Romance/Comfort?**_

_**Me cae de a madres que debería escribir guiones románticos de películas...Nah, sigo siendo muy mierda para escribir**_

_**Anyway, aquí termina el capitulo del **_**_día_**

_**Nos vemos luego...**_


	14. Descubiertos

-¿Tu crees que esto esta mal? Lo de nosotros 2...-Me pregunto sonando triste

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no me importa, si es tan malo que venga Celestia en persona a matarnos-Le dije muy seguramente

-Eres un exagerado

Los 2 nos cordinamos y nos dimos un ultimo beso antes de dormirnos

-Buenas noches, hermano (a)-Nos despedimos al mismo tiempo y nos volvimos a abrazar

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en los sueños de Black Dash**_

Vaya sueños mas aburridos tengo, simplemente estoy yo solo en una habitación blanca...

Aprovechare este momento para pensar un poco...

A Rainbow Dash no le gusta mucho que trabaje o este mucho tiempo con sus amigas...¿ Debería renunciar al trabajo con Twilight?

a)Si

b)No

c) Pregúntale a Rainbow

-"Bueno, pensándolo bien lo mejor seria quedar en buenos términos con ella siempre que pueda,no quiero hacerla enojar"-Pensé

Sigo soñando...¿Me pregunto que puedo hacer? Después de todo es mi sueño, puedo hacer que ocurra lo que yo quiera...

Nah, me da mucha flojera para pensar algo que hacer ahora... Mejor apago mi cerebro y pienso en blanco.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente, 3 de diciembre... Rainbow Dash POV**_

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y me despertaron sutilmente con su cálido abrazo. Normalmente estaría muy enojada o refunfuñaría por querer dormir un poco mas, pero hoy estaba demasiada feliz como para poder enojarme...

Al despertarme me di cuenta que seguía estando abrazada a Black, era una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Lo vi dormido tan plácidamente tenia la mirada serena y calmada, la verdad se veía muy dulce cuando estaba dormido. Me separe de el lentamente para no despertarlo en el proceso, el se movió un poco ente sueños pero aun no se despertó.

Me estire un poco y bostece por suerte hoy no tenia trabajo debido a que en invierno no se tiene que trabajar demasiado debido al frió. Tenia todo el dia por delante para convivir con Black...

El simple hecho de pensarlo me ponía tan sonrojada...ese idiota era el único capaz de hacerme actuar tan cursi y femenina...(Sigh)

Como sea, tenia que despertarlo de alguna forma...Yo conozco la manera adecuada.

Aproveche que Black estada durmiendo boca-arriba, me acerque lentamente hacia su cara, justamente cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto... Sus ojos se abrieron de repente

-Rainbow...¿Que estas haciendo?

-¡Wah!-Grite por la sorpresa mientras me iba hacia atrás

Me caí de la cama al brincar y me golpee un poco la espalda, no me había dolido mucho, pero aun así el me la iba a pagar. Me levante del piso sobandome le espalda mientras veía como el se partía de risa al mismo tiempo que terminaba de despertarse.

-¡Hey! Eso fue muy cruel- Le reproche sonando lo mas dolida posible

-¿Cruel? Cruel eres tu, quien sabe las cosas que me harías si estuviera completamente dormido- Me dijo bromeando

El comentario me hizo apenarme demasiado, el estaba implicando muchas otras cosas ademas de un beso... El se dio cuenta de mi verguenza y se acerco hacia mi, me acaricio la cabeza fraternalmente al mismo tiempo que despeinaba mi pelo.

-¿Sabes?, aun consciente podría aceptar lo que quisieras hacer conmigo- Me dijo directamente al oido lo que provoco que me estremeciera

-Y-yo...-Quería decir algo pero me quede muda al intentar hablar

-Solo bromeo- Me dio un corto beso para relajarme- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a desayunar al pueblo?

-¿Ahhh? ¿Al pueblo? ¿Por que?

-Bueno,DIGAMOS que ayer no tuve tiempo para poder ir a comprar los víveres así que, a menos que quieras desayunar un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan mohoso te sugiero que salgamos a comer- ME dijo al mismo tiempo que iba a recoger su bufanda

-¿Comer? ¿Juntos?- Mi cara se ilumino instantáneamente

-Si. ¿Por que no? Después de todo creo que ya nos llevamos muy bien- Dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa

-Okayyyy, un momento...¿No tienes que trabajar hoy con Twilight?- Le pregunte arrinconandolo

-La verdad no creo que Twilight este de humor para abrir la biblioteca hoy...-Me dijo

-...Cierto- Recordé como esa Nerd se había tomado como 10 tarros de cidra

-Hablando de eso...-Comenzó a decirme un poco nervioso- ¿Que opinas de que siga trabajando con tu amiga?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad si me sentía un poco incomoda al saber de que Black se quedaba como unas 4 horas a solas con Twilight...Pero bueno, Spike esta ahí con ellos, ademas, Twilight era tan mojigata que de seguro no intentaría nada.

-La verdad no me importa ni un comino- Le menti sonando lo mas indiferente posible

-Ahhh, okay

Fui por una bufanda para poder salir afuera en el frió, apenas los 2 estuvimos listos decidimos salir de la casa mientras platicábamos un poco...

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

Rainbow Dash y yo nos fuimos volando de la casa, decidimos ir muy despacio para poder admirar el paisaje de Poniville en invierno, eso era algo realmente bueno de los pueblos y algo que no podías observar en las ciudades como Manehattan...la tranquilidad y belleza de la naturaleza. Todo el ambiente era propicio para un día agradable.

La platica con Rainbow Dash era fluida...La verdad era muy extraño, la odiaba a muerte apenas hace 2 días y ahora somos como una pareja mas que duermen juntos y salen a comer de vez en cuando. Todo lo estaba haciendo por ella...o eso era lo que yo me convencía a mi mismo. La verdad yo nunca había experimentado lo que era estar enamorado, por lo tanto no sabia lo que realmente sentía por mi hermana, tal vez era solo condecendencia.

Pero entonces Rainbow Dash me saco de mis pensamientos...

-Hey Black, tenemos que tratar un asunto muy importante- Me dijo seriamente

-¿Que cosa?

-Bueno, tenemos que pensar una manera convincente de ocultar nuestra relacion a los demas...

-¿Ahhh?-

-N-no me malinterpretes- Me dijo rápidamente para evitar que no me sintiera- Veras, si todo el pueblo se llega a enterar nos verán con malos ojos

-Ya veo "Ella aun no sabe que Pinkie y Applejack conocen un poco de la verdad, bueno, ellas solo piensan que lo hicimos ayer..."- Me puse a pensar tanto que me perdí

-¿Se te ocurre algo?-Me pregunto

-Ok, en vista de que ya no nos odiamos se nos hará muy difícil actuar nuestro odio...¿Que te parece si fingimos que ya nos llevamos bien? Ya sabes, que somos como hermanos normales- Le propuse

-Awwww, eso quiere decir que no podremos hacer cosas como ...¡Esta!

Ella salio volando hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente lo que provoco que ambos nos cayéramos al suelo en pleno vuelo, la buena suerte que tuvimos es que debido al invierno había como 15 cm de nieve que evitaron que nos rompiéramos la espalda al caer. Caímos levemente separados el unos del otro, nos quedamos en un pequeño prado a las afueras de Poniville. DEspues de caernos nos paramos de la nieve agitandonos para quitarnos los restos de nieve...

-¡Hey! Eso fue muy arriesgado- Le dije como si la estuviera regañando

-L-lo siento-Me dijo muy apenada mientras ponía una cara de cachorrita regañada

LA verdad no sabia si era amor, pero realmente no podía soportar un solo tiempo sin estar junto a ella. Me acerque a ella y le empuje a la nieve débilmente para evitar que se espantara

-¿Q-que haces?-Me pregunto muy sorprendida mientras yo me ponía encima de ella sin aplastarla

-¿Tu que crees?

La comencé a besar, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, estos besos eran mas lujuriosos. Ella se dio cuenta de esto pero no le dio mucha importancia y me correspondió los besos. Luego proseguí a besarle el cuello lentamente provocando en ella muchos espasmos y unos pequeños gemiditos que soltaba.

-N-no, idiota...¿Que tal si alguien nos ve?- Me dijo mientras continuaba atrayéndome hacia ella

-¿Quien nos va a ver? Estamos a 5 kilometros del pueblo...Ademas, se que lo quieres-

Continuamos mucho mas tiempo así, estaba a punto de que todo ocurriera cuando...

-Ch-chicos...-Una voz nos comenzó a llamar

-¡Oh Mierda!- Gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras nos separábamos dando un brinco

-¿Q-q-que estaban haciendo?- Nos pregunto la misma poni que nos había interrumpido...¡Pinkie! Pero estaba diferente, ahora tenia un nuevo look con el pelo lacio...no lw quedaba para nada

-E-esto...Nada-...Rainbow, apestas mintiendo

-Solo espero no haberlos interrumpido mucho- Dijo burlándose de nosotros

Algo me dice que lo había hecho a propósito...¿Pero por que?

_Pero que idiota eres Black Dash..._

_-_Sea lo que sea...¿Que quieres?-Afronte a Pinkie Pie directamente

-¿Yo? Nada,solamente a ti-Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba

-¡Hey! Aléjate de mi...

-Hermano-Completo Pinkie para hacer sentir mal a RAinbow Dash- Bueno, no se preocupen, su oscuro secreto esta a salvo conmigo, solo pido algo a cambio

-¿A mi?

-Así es, tendrás que ser mi esclavo personal y hacer todo lo que yo diga... y cuando digo todo, es TODO- Me dijo Pinkie acercándose a mi cara

-JA...¿Crees que alguien te va a creer esa historia tan loca?-La rete directamente

En eso Pinkie saca de su bolsillo una cámara fotográfica, pero no una cámara cualquiera, era una de esas cámaras de alta definición...

-Mierda...

-No te preocupes, tienes hasta las 12 de la noche para decidir que van a hacer- Guardo la cámara digital en su bolsillo de nuevo- Hasta entonces, MWAJAJAJAJA- Pinkie se fue corriendo de ahí mientras reía macabramente y nos dejaba a los 2 con una cara 0-0.

...

...

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Me pregunto Rainbow Dash

a)Debemos llegar a un acuerdo con Pinkie

b) Me entregare

c) Hagamos una operación espía completamente exagerada para recuperar la cámara y destruirla

_**Y aquí termina el capitulo...**_

_**¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de las acciones de Black Dash? ¿Quienes mas se involucraran en este enrollo?**_

_**Las respuestas a estas incógnitas en los siguientes capítulos...**_

_**Por cierto, como soy muy malo para poner nombres a los capítulos necesito alguien que lo haga por mi, suban sus sugerencias en un Review o en un PM.**_

_**Well, see ya later.**_


	15. Operacion Cupcake Eater

-Solo espero no haberlos interrumpido mucho- Dijo burlándose de nosotros

Algo me dice que lo había hecho a propósito...¿Pero por que?

_Pero que idiota eres Black Dash..._

_-_Sea lo que sea...¿Que quieres?-Afronte a Pinkie Pie directamente

-¿Yo? Nada,solamente a ti-Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba

-¡Hey! Aléjate de mi...

-Hermano-Completo Pinkie para hacer sentir mal a RAinbow Dash- Bueno, no se preocupen, su oscuro secreto esta a salvo conmigo, solo pido algo a cambio

-¿A mi?

-Así es, tendrás que ser mi esclavo personal y hacer todo lo que yo diga... y cuando digo todo, es TODO- Me dijo Pinkie acercándose a mi cara

-JA...¿Crees que alguien te va a creer esa historia tan loca?-La rete directamente

En eso Pinkie saca de su bolsillo una cámara fotográfica, pero no una cámara cualquiera, era una de esas cámaras de alta definición...

-Mierda...

-No te preocupes, tienes hasta las 12 de la noche para decidir que van a hacer- Guardo la cámara digital en su bolsillo de nuevo- Hasta entonces, MWAJAJAJAJA- Pinkie se fue corriendo de ahí mientras reía macabramente y nos dejaba a los 2 con una cara 0-0.

...

...

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Me pregunto Rainbow Dash

a)Debemos llegar a un acuerdo con Pinkie

b) Me entregare

c) Hagamos una operación espía completamente exagerada para recuperar la cámara y destruirla

-Se que puede sonar un poco arriesgado, pero que tal si nos infiltramos en su casa y le robamos la cámara Le dije a mi hermana, sinceramente yo esperaba que se riera en mi cara

-¡Hey! Podría funcionar...-Me dijo mi hermana- No creo que sea muy difícil escabullirse en la casa de alguien

-La pregunta aquí es como lo haremos, según Pinkie tenemos hasta las 12 de la noche para hacerlo...-Me puse a pensar seriamente sobre el plan.

-Lo mejor seria intentarlo por ahí de las 10 de la noche, no se lo esperara...

-¿Tu crees que ella no tendrá todo esto previsto?-Le dije a Rainbow Dash

-¿Como crees? Ella no es tan lista-Dijo burlándose

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Sugar Cube Corner..._**

_Pinkie se encontraba preparando todo para la llegada de Black Dash..._

-Guardias en todas las entradas...Listo. Trampas...Listo. Cámaras de Seguridad...Listo. Música ambiental de Espías ...Listo_- Dijo Pinkie mientras tachaba todas las cosas en una lista- _Ja, esos 2 creen que no tengo esperado una operación espía, lo que ellos no saben es que Grayfox esta obsesionado con la saga de Metal Gear Solid.

* * *

_**Regresando con los 2 hermanos... Unas horas **_**_después._**

_Rainbow y Black Dash ya habian tomado el desayuno en una cafeteria del pueblo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo planeaban como lograr que la operacion sea un exito total. Su reputacion en el pueblo dependia al 100% de recuperar esas fotos antes de que se acabe el tiempo._

_Ahorita mismo ya se encontraban en su casa organizando todo lo necesario para escabullirse en la casa de Pinkie Pie... Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, se hizo muy tarde por que tuvieron que ir a buscar todo el equipo necesario para la operación, para su conveniencia había una tienda espía justo al otro lado de la calle._

-Bueno, ya tenemos el traje de "Stealth" preparado...

_El traje de "Stealth" era un tipo de maya protectora de color negra con unas adiciones de color gris, ademas tenia incluido unos zapatos que evitaban hacer ruido al caminar._

-También tenemos radio comunicadores miniatura para mantenernos al contacto de todo lo que ocurra

-Bueno, parece que tenemos casi todo cubierto, excepto 2 cosas-_Dijo Black Dash_

_-_¿Cuales?-_Le pregunto curiosa._

_-_Primero que nada necesitamos ponerle un nombre a la operación...-_Dijo Black Dash muy infantilmente_

_-¬¬'_

_-_¿Que? No me mires así, siempre quise ser un espía...Como sea, se me ocurrió el nombre de "Operación Cupcake Eater"

-¬¬'

-Ya sabes...Pinkie hace cupcakes y...

-Si,si...ya entendí-_Dijo Rainbow Dash seriamente_

_-_Lo otro es un poco mas importante...¿Quien de nosotros ira...?-_Le pregunto Black Dash a su hermana, por su tono de voz obviamente era el el que quería ir_

-(Sigh) ¿Por que no vas tu Black? Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo-_Le dijo Rainbow Dash sonando obviamente sarcástica mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Rainbow Dash le había dado la espalda a su hermano, y justo cuando devolvió la mirada hacia el vio como su hermano ya se estaba poniendo el traje desesperadamente. Ademas de eso Black Dash se acomodo hacia atrás para evitar que el fleco le tapara la cara, también saco de su bolsillo una bandana de color gris y se la acomodo en la frente. Black Dash con el pelo hacia atrás + Traje de "Stealth"+ Bandana en la cabeza + el parche en el ojo izquierdo= Awesomeness._

_-(Ujum, ujum) _Puedes llamarme... Snake-_ Dijo Black Dash engrosando la voz lo mas que pudo_

_-...¿Que?_

-Ya sabes, mi nombre clave para la operación-_Le contesto Black Dash con una sonrisa_

_-_Si, me lo imaginaba...¿Pero por que Snake?-

-Ya sabes... "Sneaking like a Snake"_-Dijo Black Dash utilizando un chiste rebuscado utilizando un juego de palabras_

_-...¿Ahhh?- Obviamente Rainbow Dash no lo entendió._

_-(_Sigh) Olvidalo...-_Dijo Black_

-Bueno, mi nombre clave sera "Cloud", yo te mandare apoyo visual desde la casa utilizando estos costoso binoculares que compre en la tienda.

-Ok, "Lets do this"- _Dijo Black mientras se terminaba de poner el equipo y salia por la ventana_

* * *

_**Tiempo despues...A las 11 de la noche... Cercanías de Sugar Cube Corner.**_

_Una sombra se empieza a mover lentamente con dirección a Sugar Cube Corner, la actual ubicacion de Pinkie Pie..._

_Black Dash se quedo recargado en un edificio a unos 50 metros de la ubicación indicada. Tenia todo el inquinamento necesario, traía con sigo un cuchillo, unos lentes de visión nocturna y otras cosas espiosas. Snake dio una mirada rápida hacia Sugar Cube Corner y descubrió a otras 3 sombras vigilando el lugar, también estaban armados y parecían esperar la llegada de un intruso._

-Cloud, me recibes- Snake llamo a su apoyo...

-Fuerte y claro...Snake_- Contesto con un susppiro_

-Parece ser que Pinkie se lo esperaba, tiene a gente cubriendo las entradas-_Le dijo Snake sonando nervioso_

-¿En serio? Que problemas_- Le respondio Cloud_

_Cloud uso los binoculares para revisar la ubicación actual de Sugar Cube Corner y no solo descubrió 3 guardias, si no que detecto que todas las entradas estaba bloqueadas..._

-Estamos en problemas, tiene guardias en todas las entradas, no solo la principal. Te sugeriría intentar entrar por la ventana derecha, ese lugar solo tiene un guardia_-Le dijo Cloud comprobando la __visión_

-Okay.._._

-Recuerda Snake, esta es una misión de recuperación, intenta evitar el combate lo mas que puedas "Por que de seguro te harán papilla"

-Entendido, cambio y fuera_- Snake apaga su transmisor y lo guarda, después procede a ajustarse la bandana dramáticamente- _Comenzando la operación...¡Ahora!

* * *

_Black Dash se acerca lentamente a la ventana derecha, justo cuando esta a punto de llegar vio al guardia parado justo en frente de la ventana..._

_-¿¡Quien esta ahí?!-Exclamo el guardia al ver una sombra __acercándose_

-"Mierda"_- Snake rápidamente da una marometa y se oculta en una caja justo antes que la linterna del guardia lo llegue a alumbrar_

-...Debe ser solo mi imaginación_-Dijo el guardia al volver a su puesto de vigilancia_

-Fiu, eso estuvo cerca_-Dijo Snake mientras seguía oculto detrás de la caja_

_De repente el comunicador de Snake comienza a sonar, Snake contesta y habla en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado..._

-Parece que tendrás que encontrar una forma para que el guardia se mueva de ahí_- Le dijo Cloud_

-Creo que tengo el plan perfecto-_Dijo Snake después de apagar su transmisor otra vez_

_Snake agarra una piedra que había por donde el estaba y la avienta a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba el guerdia, la piedra cae estrepitosamente por ahi y empieza a rodar lo que genera un ruido parecido al de unos pasos..._

-¡ Ahí esta ese sonido otra vez!_-Dijo el guardia mientras iba a ver que ocurría por __ahí_

_El guardia se salio de su puesto de guardia y le dio la espalda a Snake, Snake salio corriendo hacia el guardia con el cuchillo en el casco y antes de que se diera cuenta le puso el cuchillo en la espalda amenazándolo._

-¡Quieto!_-Le exclamo al guardia mientras presionaba el filo del cuchillo contra su espalda_

_El guardia tiro al suelo su arma, su linterna mientras temblaba por el miedo. Snake procedió a darle un golpe en la nuca, lo que provoco que se desmayara automáticamente. Snake recogió el arma y la guardo y luego decidió dirigirse a la ventana que ahora no tenia protección. La abrió fácilmente usando unas ganzúas y entro a la casa sin hacer ruido. Busco un lugar donde esconderse para poder comunicarse de nuevo con Cloud._

-Cloud, ya estoy dentro de la casa de Pinkie..._-Da una mirada rápida por la casa-_Parece ser que estoy en la cocina no hay muchos guardias dentro de la casa, mejor dicho, no parece haber ninguno adentro de la casa

-Bien, entonces no costara mucho encontrar la cámara ...Por cierto, ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Ay Cloud, la ciudad es tan peligrosa...hay tantas cosas que no sabes...

-Lo que sea, desde ahora no podre darte apoyo visual. Pero conozco muy bien la casa de Pinkie, eso debería ser suficiente.

-Okay, buscare por todas las habitaciones...

* * *

_**1 hora después...**_

-¡Rayos!- _Le dijo Snake a Cloud por el comunicador- _No hay rastros de esa camara, ni de Pinkie

-Que extraño...¿Donde has buscado?

-En la cocina, en los baños, en la bodega de suministros...

-Por lo que dices aun te faltan 3 lugares por revisar-_Le dijo Cloud a Snake_

_-¿_Enserio? Pero si ya busque por todas partes

-Bueno, Pinkie tiene un ático y un sótano ocultos, ademas tiene un Bunker secreto fuera de la casa...Posiblemente por ahí debería estar ella

-¿Bunker secreto? ¿Para que...

-Nadie lo sabe...

-Okay..."¿Pero en cual debería buscar primero?"

a) Sótano

b) Ático

c) El bunker

**_Aquí_**_** termina el capitulo del día...**_

_**Como verán ya tienen nombre los capítulos...Pues yo digo que están 2/3, ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Bueno, Adiós y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_


	16. Operacion Cupcake Eater: Final

_**1 hora después...**_

-¡Rayos!- _Le dijo Snake a Cloud por el comunicador- _No hay rastros de esa camara, ni de Pinkie

-Que extraño...¿Donde has buscado?

-En la cocina, en los baños, en la bodega de suministros...

-Por lo que dices aun te faltan 3 lugares por revisar-_Le dijo Cloud a Snake_

_-¿_Enserio? Pero si ya busque por todas partes

-Bueno, Pinkie tiene un ático y un sótano ocultos, ademas tiene un Bunker secreto fuera de la casa...Posiblemente por ahí debería estar ella

-¿Bunker secreto? ¿Para que...

-Nadie lo sabe...

-Okay..."¿Pero en cual debería buscar primero?"

a) Sótano

b) Ático

c) El bunker

-Yo te sugeriría que fueras por el sótano, es el lugar mas común para ocultar cosas-_Le dijo Cloud_

_-_Ok, estoy en eso. Tenemos que darnos prisa, solo tenemos una hora antes de que termine el tiempo limite, Snake fuera-_Apago su transmisor y se puso en camino hacia el sótano._

* * *

_Snake recorrió toda la casa hasta dar con un pasillo largo y oscuro, seguramente por ahi se encontraba el sotano a donde deberia de ir. Snake recorrio el pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta de un extraño sonido que provenía del mismo. Por su pura seguridad decidio detenerse y contactar con su apoyo..._

_-_Cloud, escucho un sonido extraño y no tengo idea de lo que podría ser, te pondré el sonido en el transmisor a ver si descubres que es

-Entendido

_Snake acerco el transmisor al lugar donde el ruido parecía intensificarse, después de un momento Cloud solo suspiro..._

_-_Esa Pinkie se lo esta tomando muy enserio...Snake, ¿Puedes observar una pequeña luz de color rojo desde donde te encuentras?

-Déjame checarlo-_Da una vista rápida por el pasillo oscuro y descubre una luz pálida de color rojo- _Si, si puedo verla, pero esta muy oculta

-Ya veo, veras, Pinkie tiene una cámara de seguridad en el lugar donde te encuentras

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-No te preocupes, preví un caso como este así que te puse en tu equipo una granada chaff

-¿Granada Chaff? ¿¡Quieres explotar su casa?!

-No, la granda chaff desactivara todos los equipos electrónicos por un corto tiempo. Si la usas la cámara de seguridad dejara de grabar y podrás pasar sin ser descubierto. Pero ten cuidado, solo se desactivara por 7 segundos, tienes que ser muy rápido para pasar por ahí.

-Entendido

_Snake busco dentro de su bolso y encontró la susodicha granada. La granada tenia un botón justo en la parte de en medio,Snake asumió que era el detonador. Se puso delante del pasillo sin introducirse a el, contó hasta tres y entonces presiono el botón de la granada y la arrojo al pasillo la granada detono emitió una luz de color azul y emitió un leve chirrido, esa era la señal. Snake corrió por todo el pasillo lo mas rápido que pudo y logro traspasar el pasillo antes que la luz de la granada se apagara._

_Una vez cruzado el pasillo se encontro con una puerta de color gris, en la puerta tenia rotulada una etiqueta que decía "Sótano"._

_-_Bueno, parece que he llegado

* * *

_Snake se adentro en el sótano de la familia Sugar, a simple vista parecía un sótano cualquiera. Bajo lentamente por las escaleras que crujían con cada uno de sus pasos. El sótano parecía no tener iluminación así que tuvo que utilizar los lentes de visión nocturna para poder moverse sin caerse o chocar con algo._

_Terminando de bajar las escaleras llego al interruptor y encendió finalmente la luz. El sótano se ilumino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Snake se quito los lentes de visión nocturna y comenzó a avanzar en el sótano El espacio era bastante grande, el sotano era del tamaño de la sala y el comedor juntos, ademas el sotano estaba completamente vació lo que lo hacia ver mas espacioso de lo normal._

_La tranquilidad envolvía todo el lugar, no se escuchaba nada mas que la respiración de Snake. Esa sensación de quietud era bastante inquietante y preocupadora. Siguió avanzando un poco mas, tenia el arma que le quito al guardia en posición de alerta, siguió caminando hasta que de repente un sonido de una computadora prendiéndose hizo que se sobresaltara._

_-¿¡Que fue eso?!-Exclamo por el asombro al mismo tiempo que intentaba encontrar la fuente del sonido_

_Busco con la vista por todo el sótano hasta que se encontró con una puerta que conducía a otra parte dentro del sótano, era una puerta semi-oculta que estaba en un rincón oscuro dentro del sótano. Snake se acerco lentamente a la puerta y acerco el oido a la misma para ver si podía escuchar algo._

_Agudizo el oído lo mas que pudo y comprobó que el sonido provenía de adentro de la habitación abrir la puerta lentamente, pero la manija no respondía,alguien la había cerrado por dentro así que era imposible abrirla del método tradicional. Sin pensarlo mucho preparo el arma y dando una patada derribo la puerta..._

-¡¿Quien esta ahí?!_-Exclamo mientras apuntaba a todos los lados con el arma._

_La habitación oculta era muy pequeña, apenas y era la mitad de una recamara oscura, pero de entre toda esa penumbra podia relucir el resplandor de un monitor de computadora encendido y también se podía distinguir una sombra de una poni que ahi se encontraba._

-Parece que decidiste la pero opción-_Dijo Pinkie mientras encendía la luz de la habitación._

_Snake finalmente pudo reconocer a Pinkie, ella estaba sentada en un escritorio donde se encontraba una computadora y la camara digital conectada a la misma. En el monitor de la pantalla se podía observar la pagina que Pinkie estaba navegando..."Ponybook"._

_-_Pinkie, entrégame la cámara gentilmente- Le dijo Snake mientras le apuntaba con el arma

-¿Por que tendría que hacer eso?- Respondio Pinkie/Pinkamena mientras se paraba del asiento donde estaba

-...Por que tengo un arma... y dispara-Dijo sorprendido por la respuesta de Pinkie

_Pinkie comenzó a reír un poco mientras chocaba los cascos como dando un aplauso. Snake se saco de onda al ver la reacción de Pinkie, pero lo que no sabia era que eso era la señal para que los demás entraran en acción._

_De algunos rincones del sótano salieron 3 guardias muy altos y fuertes y agarraron a Snake desprevenido. Uno de ellos le hizo una llave al cuello aprisionándolo y los otros 2 se pusieron a los lados como otra amenaza y ademas le quitaron el arma. En eso el transmisor comenzó a sonar..._

_-Snake, ¿¡Estas ahí?-Le pregunto Cloud_

_-Cloud, me atraparon..._

_-Snake, no...¡Snakeeeeeee!_

_El guardia tomo el transmisor, lo tiro al piso y lo destruyo._

* * *

_-_Bueno, parece que ya no estas en ventaja-Dijo Pinkamena acercándose a el

-¿Por que Pinkie? ¿Que te hicimos nosotros? Tu no eres así realmente- Dijo Snake resignándose a su destino

-(Sigh) Tu no lo entiendes verdad, nadie lo entiende-Dijo Pinkamena sonando molesta

¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunto Snake

-Siempre intento ser amiga de todos, caerle bien a todos, que me conozcan...pero solo eso, nunca puedo pasar de ser solamente una amiga mas para los demás.

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres-Dijo Snake dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de Pinkie-...Pero aun así esta no es forma de tratar a un "amigo"-LE reclamo

-Déjame te lo pongo de esta manera...Son las 11:50 de la noche, aun no ha llegado la hora limite...¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta?-Le pregunto Pinkie amenazándolo

-Y-yo...¡No soy propiedad de nadie!-Le grito Snake a Pinkie

-Tch, eso esta muy mal...Bueno, veamos que opina toda Equestria de su relación incestuosa. Cuando suba esas fotos a "Ponybook" su reputación abra acabado

-¡No lo hagas!-Le suplico

-Upsie, ya es muy tarde

_Pinkie se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear cosas en la computadora mientras reía maquiavolicamente. Snake agacho la cabeza resignándose a su destino, hasta que de repente escucho algo que le dio esperanza..._

-¡No! ¡No me hagas esto maldito internet de mierda!_ -Gritaba Pinkie de __frustración_

_Snake levanto la cabeza y se fijo en el monitor. El monitor simplemente mostraba el mensaje:_

_"Error 404 Internet Connection not Found"_

-¡Te maldigo servicio de internet "Infinitum!_-Exclamo Pinkie mientras le daba un golpe al monitor_

-Jefa, ¿Por que no intenta reiniciando el módem inalambrico?_-Le pregunto el guardia que tenia a Snake agarrado, mientras hablaba soltó ligeramente a Snake de su __prisión_

-"¡Es ahora o nunca!"

_Snake aprovecha el momento de descuido del guardia y le da un cabezazo justo en la nariz. El guardia retrocede todo mareado y adolorido mientras se agarra la nariz sangrando. Uno de los otros 2 guardias se da cuenta e intenta golpear a Snake utilizando un tonfa policíaco;Snake se agacha rápidamente y le da una patada a la rodilla para derrumbarlo ya en el piso lo remata pisandole el estomago fuertemente. El ultimo guardia logra golpear a Snake en el estomago, pero Snake se incorpora rápidamente y le da un uppercut en la barbilla que lo deja noqueado._

_Pinkie voltea incrédula a observar lo que había pasado, ve que Snake sale corriendo hacia ella. Ella en su desesperación recoge un arma electrificadora que tenia en su escritorio y le apunta a Snake, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Snake ya estaba demasiado cerca, dio una patada giratoria y desarmo a Pinkie mandando a volar su arma al suelo._

_Pinkie se quedo pasmada sin hacer nada mientras Snake tomaba la cámara digital y borraba las fotos incriminadoras..._

_-Esto se ha acabado, Pinkie-Le dijo Snake mientras la volteaba a ver_

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

a) Perdónala

b)Dale un pequeño sermón

c) Salte de la casa sin decir nada

d)Besala, total, Rainbow no esta viendo

_**Y este es el final de la Operacion Cupcake Eater.**_

_**Sorry por no poder subir el capitulo ayer, pero copmo dijo Pinkie "Maldito servicio de internet Infinitum".**_

_**Les voy a avisar que no actualizare hasta el domingo...Problemas personales**_

_**Bueno, adiós...**_


	17. Los Bipedos

_Pinkie voltea incrédula a observar lo que había pasado, ve que Snake sale corriendo hacia ella. Ella en su desesperación recoge un arma electrificadora que tenia en su escritorio y le apunta a Snake, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Snake ya estaba demasiado cerca, dio una patada giratoria y desarmo a Pinkie mandando a volar su arma al suelo._

_Pinkie se quedo pasmada sin hacer nada mientras Snake tomaba la cámara digital y borraba las fotos incriminadoras..._

_-Esto se ha acabado, Pinkie-Le dijo Snake mientras la volteaba a ver_

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

a) Perdónala

b)Dale un pequeño sermón

c) Salte de la casa sin decir nada

d)Besala, total, Rainbow no esta viendo

-¿Que esperas? Solo dame el golpe final y vete de una vez-Dijo Pinkie mientras cerraba los ojos

-...¿Golpe final?-Exclame mientras me quedaba con una cara de incredulidad

* * *

-Si, ya sabes...el golpe de gracia...-_Dijo Pinkie mientras volteaba a ver a Snake_

-¡¿Que pedo?! Yo solo vine a destruir las fotos que nos tomaste a mi y a Rainbow-_Le respondió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el traje de Stealth, se volvía a colocar el cabello en forma de flequillo para tapar su parche en el ojo izquierdo._

-Pe-pero...¿No me odias? ¿No venias a acabar conmigo ya que conocía tu secreto?

-¿Como crees? ¿Yo? ¿Odiarte? Pfff, yo se que tuviste tus buenas razones para hacer lo que hiciste...

-E-entonces, ¿Comprendes lo que siento? ¿...T-tu me amas?

-Wowowow, detente ahí mismo, dije que te comprendo, no lo que tu crees

_Pinkie se volvió a deprimir grandemente y se dejo caer al suelo..._

-(Sigh) Mira te diré algo, si prometes no volver a hacer algo como esto... Podría llegar a enamorarme de ti

_Pinkie se volvió a parar lentamente mientras volteaba a ver a Black Dash con esos ojos llorosos, sollozando un poco todavía, lo volteo a ver a los ojos..._

-¿E-en serio?

-Si seguro, ¿Por que no?. Solo recuerda, yo no soy el esclavo de nadie "Excepto de mi hermana (Risita mental)"

-Eso quiere decir que solo le tengo que ganar a Rainbow Dash

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo...Si-_Le respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía el casco para ayudarla a levantarse_

-¿Eso quiere decir que en algún futuro no muy lejano podríamos llegar a casarnos?-_Le pregunto directamente_

-"Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir Black Dash, de eso podría depende muchas cosas" Tal vez "¡A webo!, super respuesta"

_Apenas Black termino de decir esas palabras Pinkie Pie comenzó a brillar intensamente, su pelo de color rosado comenzó a moverse hasta volverse a transformar en ese amasijo de pelos despeinados. La mirada de Pinkie volvió a cambiar, su sonrisa volvió a la cara y comenzó a brincar de un lado al otro de felicidad._

-¡Si,si,si,si,si! Tengo una oportunidad todavía- _Decía Pinkie mientras brincaba de un lugar a otro_

-Si...whatever...Pinkie ya me tengo que ir, son las 12:02 de la mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar en 7 horas

_Black Dash comenzó a irse al darse cuenta de que Pinkie no le estaba haciendo caso, recogió sus cosas del suelo y se fue por la puerta...pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta escucho a Pinkie decirle las ultimas palabras..._

-¡Black Dash! Te juro que me ganare tu corazón de cualquier forma...

_Black Dash cerro la puerta detrás de el lentamente..._

-(Sigh) ¿Por que a mi?

* * *

_MISION CUMPLIDA:_

_Heroísmo__: +100_

_Dinero ganado: +0_

_Experiencia ganada: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo + 10 Manejo de armas: +0_

_Tiempo transcurrido: 2 horas 2 minutos_

_Rango: A_

* * *

_Black Dash salio de la casa de Pinkie todo abatido y cansado por lo que había pasado,francamente el pobre semental tenia mucho para ese día y únicamente quería dirigirse a casa. Apenas había recorrido unos 15 pasos de la puerta principal Rainbow Dash vino volando rápidamente hacia el, tenia toda la cara preocupada mientras se acercaba a el..._

-Blackie...¡Estas bien!_-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba fuertemente_

-Rainbow aghhh...me lastimas_- Alcanzo a decir entre el dolor que sentía, al parecer el golpe que le dio ese guardia en el estomago lo había lastimado un poco_

-¡Ay! ...L-lo siento_- Dijo Rainbow Dash apenada mientras se alejaba de el_

-No te preocupes...-Tomo un poco de aire para poder recuperarse-... Misión Cumplida...-_ L_e_ dijo Black Dash mientras le hacia una señal de __aprobación_

_-¡¿En serio?!-Se __sorprendió_

_-Claro, destruí la cámara y toda la evidencia con ella, ademas le hice prometer a Pinkie que no diría nada acerca de nosotros_

_-Fiuuu, que alivio, lo bueno es que Pinkie tiene un muy alto código de honor y no dirá nada_

_Se quedaron en un momento un poco incomodo..._

_-Ey...¿Me llamaste Blackie?-Le pregunto avergonzado a su hermana_

_-Emm...no...Solo vayámonos a casa, ¿quieres?-Le respondió su hermana también avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho_

_-Ok..."Lo dijo, yo lo se"-Pensó Black con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el y su hermana se iban volando_

* * *

_Parece ser que Black se ha conseguido una pretendiente...Pero eso no solo acabara ahí, otras cosas pasaran..._

* * *

**_2 semanas después...17 de diciembre _**

_Black Dash se dirigía nuevamente a su trabajo. Cada vez los días invernales se hacían mas fríos pero aun así las festividades decembrinas inundaban el ambiente y llenaban todo de felicidad. Todo eso se notaba en el bullicio de gente que se amontonaba en el día para empezar a prepararse. Black caminaba por el pueblo llevando su clásica bufanda de color negro que hacia juego con su melena._

_Toda la gente ya conocía a Black, se había convertido en una pequeña celebridad en Poniville. A pesar de que ya habían resuelto el asunto del rumor, como a Black le gustaba tocar la guitarra lo habían comenzado a contratar para tocar en fiestas o en eventos, la ganancia era muy buena asi que a pesar de odiar la atención acepto los trabajos fácilmente._

_Aun así tenia que seguir trabajando con Twilight, no tanto por el dinero, si no que disfrutaba la compañía de Twilight. A ambos les gustaba leer (Pero mas que nada Twilight leí libros de Ciencia e historia y Black Dash disfrutaba mas los libros de Poesía y las novelas)._

_Black Dash finalmente llego a la casa-árbol, se detuvo y toco la puerta 3 veces, en eso llego Twilight en la puerta y le abrió:_

-¡Buenos Dias Black Dash!_-Le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en el rostro_

-Buenos días Twi_- Twilight lo había obligado a llamarla asi_

-Pasa, hice un poco de café si quieres_-Le dijo Twilight_

-Ok

_Black Dash entro a la casa y como siempre casi todo estaba en orden..._

_-_Parece que no tengo trabajo hoy...jeje_-Dijo Black con una sonrisa_

-Así es, como es diciembre la afluencia (De por si poca) a bajado mucho... Pero puedes quedarte si quieres

-Gracias, creo que terminare de leer la novela que deje ayer

_-Suena bien, necesito un compañero para leer_

_Spike trajo la bandeja con la cafetera y unos cuantos bocadillos, Black y Twilight se fueron a la sala donde se supone deberían estar los libros que iban a leer. Se senatron en unos sillones especiales y se sentaron a comer los bocadillos que habían traído._

-Sabes, me siento mal cuando me pagan por hacer nada "No la verdad no, pero sirve para hacer platica"

_-_No te preocupes, es dinero por parte del gobierno así que no hay ningún problema_-Dijo Twilight mientras traía su libro usando magia_

_Black Dash se paro del sillón y fue a buscar el libro que había empezado a leer, busco por toda la estantería pero aun así no lo pudo encontrar por ninguna parte..._

-¿Que extraño?_- Exclamo Black mientras dejaba de buscar su libro_

-¿Que pasa?

-Podría jurar que guarde el libro en su lugar ayer...

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo...Deje el libro en mi habitación ayer, es que lo comencé a leer en la noche

-Ya veo...

-Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo, mi habitación es la tercera puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras

-¿En serio?...Gracias

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

La habitación de Twilight...¿Me pregunto como sera? Meh, ahorita solo me importa ir a leer el libro

Subí las escaleras tal y como me habían dicho, llegue a la puerta de su habitación y no note nada fuera de lo normal. Abrí la puerta de par en par y entre a su habitación. Como andaba buscando específicamente el libro fue lo primero que note al entrar a su habitación El libro estaba justo sobre su cama así que solo entre rápidamente y lo tome.

-Vaya aquí esta...-Doy una mirada mas rápida a su habitación-...¡Su puta madre! ¿Que es todo esto?-Exclame fuertemente al ver lo que había

La habitación de Twilight estaba llena de posters alusivos a una afamada serie de dibujos animados, toda la pared de su habitación estaba tapizada de esos posteres donde aparecían 2 chicos humanos jóvenes. Los humanos eran seres mitológicos de otra dimensión.

Así es, en una cierta parte del oriente de Equestria hacían unas caricaturas llamadas "anime", los dibujos eran hechos con lápiz y tenían una muy buena animación, sobresalían sobre todo los animes de acción Había leído una vez que a los ponis adictos a estas series se les llamaba "Bípedos". Pero yo nunca llegue a pensar de que Twilight seria una Bípeda.

Me quede perplejo contemplando todos los posters...

-¿¡Que paso?! Escuche que gritaste y...Uhhh, eso-Dijo Twilight un poco apenada

**_-Vaya_** Twi...no sabia que ...te gustaba el anime

-Has de pensar que soy una loca...Como todos los demás, por eso mismo guardaba ese secreto a los demás

-No,¿Como crees eso? Yo siempre he dicho que todos tienen derecho de amar lo que quieran

-Que bueno, desearía que todos pensaran así. Me gustaría poder hablar abiertamente de mis gustos, aquí en Poniville solo conozco otras 3 "Bípedas"

-"Debo seguir conservando mi amistad con ella" Esta serie...-Me acerco mas a un poster donde uno de los jóvenes traía una espada en la mano y logro ver el nombre de la seria GEES-...GEES...¿De que trata?-Le pregunte sonando muy interesado

Twilight se alegro al escuchar mi intertes por la seria y comenzó a explicarme...

-La serie trata sobre un grupo de jovenes que van al instituto (Tienen 17 años la mayoría) , pero todos ellos en secreto se encargan de proteger a la ciudad del ataque de unos monstruos conocidos como las sombras. Todos los personajes tienen habilidades distintas de combate. La serie gira mas en torno a Adrian y Ángel que son 2 hermanos que se acababan de mudar al pueblo. Adrian es un cinta negra en TaeKwonDo y ademas es una maestro de la espada y Ángel es un cinta negra en varias artes marciales. GEES proviene de las siglas de Grupo Extracurricular Eliminador de Sombras

Twilight me explico sobre la seria resumiendola lo mas que pudo, ella sonaba muy emocionada mientras me explicaba la serie como si fuera una de sus clases que impartía a sus amigas...

-Por cierto, tengo unos capítulos grabados en la computadora,¿Quieres ver un capitulo conmigo?-ME dijo muy emocionada

-Si seguro, ¿Por que no?

* * *

_**Un capitulo de 30 minutos después...**_

**-**Entonces...¿Que te parece?-Me pregunto Twilight

a)Es de lo mejor que he visto

b)Me gusto la historia central

c)...Esta mas o menos

d)No es mi tipo de serie

* * *

_**Datos extra: Edades**_

_**Black Dash, Rainbow y Fluttershy: 18 años**_

_**Pinkie Pie: 17 años**_

_**AJ y Rarity: 24 años**_

_**Twilight: 20 años**_

_**CMC y Spike: 15 años (Por cierto Spike ya es mucho mas grande)**_

_**Y aqui esta el final de este capitulo...**_

_**Aww Yeahh, Equestria tiene sus Otakus...O Bípedos en este caso**_

_**¿Que ocurrirá a travez de todo esto? Eso mis amigos lo deciden ustedes...**_

_**Hasta la próxima...**_


	18. Los Bipedos Parte 2

-La serie trata sobre un grupo de jovenes que van al instituto (Tienen 17 años la mayoría) , pero todos ellos en secreto se encargan de proteger a la ciudad del ataque de unos monstruos conocidos como las sombras. Todos los personajes tienen habilidades distintas de combate. La serie gira mas en torno a Adrian y Ángel que son 2 hermanos que se acababan de mudar al pueblo. Adrian es un cinta negra en TaeKwonDo y ademas es una maestro de la espada y Ángel es un cinta negra en varias artes marciales. GEES proviene de las siglas de Grupo Extracurricular Eliminador de Sombras

Twilight me explico sobre la seria resumiendola lo mas que pudo, ella sonaba muy emocionada mientras me explicaba la serie como si fuera una de sus clases que impartía a sus amigas...

-Por cierto, tengo unos capítulos grabados en la computadora,¿Quieres ver un capitulo conmigo?-Me dijo muy emocionada

-Si seguro, ¿Por que no?

* * *

_**Un capitulo de 30 minutos después...**_

**-**Entonces...¿Que te parece?-Me pregunto Twilight

a)Es de lo mejor que he visto

b)Me gusto la historia central

c)...Esta mas o menos

d)No es mi tipo de serie

* * *

-La verdad Twilight es una de las mejores series de televisión que he visto

-¡Lo se! Lo bueno de estos programas es que hacen cosas que nunca pasarían en Poniville tan fácilmente A parte los humanos son ciertamente interesantes.-Me dijo sonando como una niña

-Vaya, pero realmente nunca pensé que tu fueras una fanática de este tipo de programas,digo, tu siempre te veías tan seria.

-Ya ves, todos tenemos nuestros gustos secretos-Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Un momento, dijiste que en Poniville hay mas..."Bípedos"

-Claro,ademas de Spike y yo tenemos otras 3 amigas que ven este tipo de programas

-¿Quienes son? ¿Los conozco?

-No creo, por lo regular pasan desapercibidas...¿Te gustaría conocerlas?

-Bueno, seria interesante tener amigos con gustos similares-Le dije

-Entonces esta arreglado, se supone que hoy tendríamos una reunión para platicar sobre el show

-¿Platicar sobre el show?-Le pregunte intrigado

-Ya sabes, como los grupos de lectura discuten sobre lo que les gusta del libro

-Ahhhh, ya caigo...¿Va a ser hoy?-Pregunte retoricamente

-Si, de hecho va a ocurrir en unas horas

-Esta bien, creo que me quedare a esperar entonces "Rainbow espera que llegue a la casa tarde hoy, después de todo ella también llegara tarde por que le toca doble turno"

-De mientras, ¿no te gustaría ver mas capítulos de la serie? Tengo la primera temporada completa

-Ahhh...Ok "A este paso yo también me transformare en uno de ellos...Pues ya que"

* * *

_Black Dash se quedo esperando en la casa de Twilight mientras veía los capítulos que Twilight tenia en el Ordenador. Francamente cada vez se quedaba envuelto mas y mas en la historia atraparte y emocionante de la serie. LA verdad se daba cuenta del porque mucha gente se podía llegar a sobre-emocionar por ella. Había __acción, comedia, romance, drama y sangre como para donar...Si saben a lo que me refiero._

_Pero si había algo que le encantaba de la serie eran 2 cosas:_

_Que se identificaba completamente con el personaje de Adrian_

_El soundtrack que usaba la serie para las peleas (NA: Busquen en youtube "Ill face myself" y elijan la primera opción")_

_La serie le gustaba mucho, pero todavía no se consideraba un verdadero fan de la misma, cuando menos sabia que no iba a ser tan fan como le era Twilight o las amigas que iba a traer consigo._

_Como sea, Black termino de ver la primera temporada hasta la trágica muerte de uno de los protagonistas de la serie..._

* * *

_Black escucho como se abría la puerta de allá abajo y entraban ponis vestidos con ropa invernal, originalmente parecía que ellos iban a la biblioteca, pero entonces vio mas de cerca y se dio cuenta de que las 3 ponis que habían entrado tenían en sus brazos una cinta de color rojo con las siglas "GEES". Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones...Ellas eran las otras "Bipedas" de las que Twilight había hablado._

_Twilight sube corriendo las escaleras para avisarle a Black, pero el ya lo sabia asi que terminaron por encontrarse en el camino. Black siguio a Twilight por donde le señalaba y se dirigieron a una sala especial de conferencias que se encontraba oculta por un hechizo. Dentro de ella ya estaban reunidas las 3 ponis y Spike, quienes, ademas de traer la cinta roja traían también uno que otro artefacto haciendo referencia a los personajes de la serie._

_Black tomo asiento justo al lado de Twilight ante la mirada sorprendida de los demas invitados..._

_-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto una de ellas un poco brusco_

_-Un momento, yo lo conozco, eres la "Celebridad" de Poniville, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto otra de ellas_

_-Esto... Verán-Intento contestar ante las preguntas rudas de las ponis invitadas_

_-El viene conmigo, es un amigo mio, no se preocupen, ya ha visto la primera temporada y parece estar interesado en el programa_

_-¿¡En serio?! Un nuevo integrante- Dijo la ultima poni a la que le faltaba hablar_

_-Así es, yo quería ver como eran las cosas y todo eso-Dijo Black Dash torpemente_

_-Bueno, si tu lo dices...Por cierto mi nombre es Cherilee- Le dijo la primera poni presentandose_

_-Es un gusto tenerte con nosotras..._

_-(Ahem)Nosotros-Corrigió Spike sintiéndose ofendido_

_-Lo que sea-Termino de decir la unicornio- Mi nombre es Lyra-Se presento felizmente_

_-Mucho gusto Black Dash-Le dijo- Mi nombre es Flitter-Le dijo una pegaso con un estilo de peinado parecido al suyo_

_-Bueno, que acaben las presentaciones,comencemos de una vez-Dijo Twilight_

* * *

_**Advertencia: Solo verdaderos OTakus o conocedores del internet entenderan toda esta parte hasta que la separe con una linea...**  
_

_Una vez todos se habían dispuesto en un lugar en especial iba a dar comienzo el debate acerca del tema especial que habían visto anteriormente..._

_-(Murmurando)Ya que solo has visto la primera temporada y aun no conoces tecnicismos muy importantes, sugiero que no hables mucho y pongas atencion a todo lo que vayamos a decir.-LE susurro Twilight a Black en el __oído_

_-Entiendo_

_Twilight se vuelve hacia sus invitadas y pregunta..._

_-¿Que tema íbamos a discutir hoy?_

_-Creo que era sobre el Shipping en la serie-Dijo Lyra emocionada_

_-Ahh, si, ya me acorde. Bueno, empezare por preguntarte a ti Cherilee...¿Cual es tu pareja favorita en la serie?_

_-Eso es muy obvio Twi, claramente todo el Fandom conoce que la mejor pareja es Adri/Tere_

_Apenas dijo eso una explosión de comentarios comenzó a volar en la habitación, como si hubiera dicho algo mortal para todos los demás... Twilight calmo a todos lo mejor que pudo, logro estabilizar a todos usando un hechizo de calma. Una vez que todos estaban mas relajados Black le pregunto en el oido..._

_-¿Que es el Fandom y el Shipping?_

_-Fandom se refiere a toda la comunidad de Fans y sus derivados, el shipping se refiere a las uniones de parejas no oficiales... Como ves, a las parejas se les llamas utilizando las primeras letras de los nombres. ADRIan y TEREsa_

_-Ahhhh, creo que lo entiendo. "La verdad no entiendo cual es el alboroto"_

_-Eso es absurdo Cheri, todo mundo sabe que la mejor pareja es, y siempre sera Angel/Drian-Dijo Lyra felizmente_

_-(Sigh) Y ahi vas con tus ideas yaoi, Lyra eres toda una Fujoshi-Dijo Spike con un resoplido de __frustración_

_Black Dash nuevamente estaba confundido asi que le volvió a preguntar a Twilight...Twilight le contesto._

_-Fujoshis se les dice a las amantes del yaoi...Yaoi son las relación homosexuales en el anime_

_-¿¡Que pedo?!-Logro exclamara Black Dash un poco alto, lo bueno es que nadie estaba poniéndole atención ya que estaban discutiendo que mas sobresalto a Black fue el hecho de que Adrian y Angel eran hermanos...Pero luego se acordó de Rainbow y se dio cuenta de que era un hipócrita de mierda._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lyra...Pero obviamente la pareja debe ser Adrian/El-Dijo Flitter seriamente_

_Black Dash se acerco nuevamente a Twilight..._

_-Veras, en las relaciones Yaoi (Bueno, en todas en realidad) el nombre que va primero designa quien es el dominante en la __relación_

_-Ahhhh "Rain/Black"-Pensó acerca de su relación y no pudo evitar __sonreír_

* * *

**_Mas discusiones de ese tipo después..._**

_Todos se comenzaron a retirar del lugar de la reunión y se fueron a comer algo que Spike había preparado._

_Sin duda Black aprendió muchas cosas sobre Twilight, cosas que casi nadie mas sabia..._

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Bon-Bon me esta esperando en la casa- Dijo Lyra mientras se iba_

_-Espero que CloudChaser no se enfade conmigo-Decia Flitter mientras se iba con Lyra_

_-Tengo que llegar a casa a calificar unos exámenes...Que flojera.-Dijo Cherilee_

_-¡ Adiós!-Dijeron las 3 mientras se __despedían_

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy a mi casa-Le dije a Twilight. Tenia que llegar a casa en unos 10 minutos a lo máximo

-Espera...¿ Podrías quedarte un poco mas de tiempo aquí? Es algo importante que quiero ver contigo.

a)Seguro

b)¿Va a tardar mucho?

c)Lo siento, tengo compromisos hechos

d)¿Que quieres?

_**Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy...**_

_**Como verán cada Mane 6 tendrá su capítulos personales con Black Dash. En ellos puede terminar como pretendientes o enemigos, ustedes decidirán.**_

_**Bueno, antes de que vengan Trolls a joderme mi Inbox, ¡No! ¡No veo Yaoi! Simplemente se todo eso por que soy Otaku.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir me despido...**_

_**Soy Grayfox, hasta la próxima...Sarakatoyo WAhhh**_


	19. Confrontacion

**_Mas discusiones de ese tipo después..._**

_Todos se comenzaron a retirar del lugar de la reunión y se fueron a comer algo que Spike había preparado._

_Sin duda Black aprendió muchas cosas sobre Twilight, cosas que casi nadie mas sabia..._

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Bon-Bon me esta esperando en la casa- Dijo Lyra mientras se iba_

_-Espero que CloudChaser no se enfade conmigo-Decia Flitter mientras se iba con Lyra_

_-Tengo que llegar a casa a calificar unos exámenes...Que flojera.-Dijo Cherilee_

_-¡ Adiós!-Dijeron las 3 mientras se despedían_

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy a mi casa-Le dije a Twilight. Tenia que llegar a casa en unos 10 minutos a lo máximo

-Espera...¿ Podrías quedarte un poco mas de tiempo aquí? Es algo importante que quiero ver contigo.

a)Seguro

b)¿Va a tardar mucho?

c)Lo siento, tengo compromisos hechos

d)¿Que quieres?

* * *

_-Seguro, ¿Por que no?- Dijo Black Dash felizmente _

_-¡Que bien! Spike y yo teníamos algo muy importante que pedirte_

_-¿Que es?-Pregunto Black un poco intrigado_

_-Bueno, es algo respecto a nuestro "Club"_

_-Ahhh, ya capto...¿Que necesitan de mi?_

_-Bueno, normalmente una vez al año se realiza una convención de "Bípedos" en Manehattan. Así que estábamos planeando ir vestidos de los personajes de GEES para participar en un concurso de "Cosplay"-Dijo Spike mientras le mostraba a Black algunos accesorios correspondientes al personaje de Ángel._

_-Ok, entonces necesitan que vaya con ustedes ¿por que...?_

_-Por que te pareces mucho al personaje principal de la serie. Adrian.- Le dijo Twilight_

_-¿En serio? Yo no lo veo tanto así-Dijo Black sonando un poco inconforme_

_-¿Como no? Tienen la misma personalidad serie y agradable, los 2 tienen el pelo negro y muy largo y por sobre todo los 2 son músicos-Le refuto Twilight_

_-Bueno si, nos parecemos un poco. Pero su estilo de peinado es muy diferente al mio. Yo tengo un fleco perfectamente peinado que me cubre el ojo izquierdo ,mientras que el tiene el pelo despeinado y le cae sobre la frente.-Les dijo Black mientras les demostraba las diferencia en un poster._

_-No te preocupes por eso-Dijo Spike mientras le tiraba un balde de agua directamente a la cabeza_

_Cuando el agua fría toco la cabeza de Black, este brinco un poco debido a la sorpresa. Todo el pelo de Black se volvió completamente lacio y le cubrió casi completamente la cara. Lentamente separo los mechones de pelo de su cara para revelar que estaba completamente enojado_

_-¡EY! ¡Me toma aproximadamente media hora hacerme ese maldito fleco! Sin contar los numerosos productos para el cabello que yo utilizo..."Wow, eso no sonó nada masculino..."_

_-Tch, no seas un llorón. Ahorita me encargo de tu cabello-Dijo Twilight_

_El cuerno de Twilight brillo y entonces apareció una secadora de cabello mágica que comenzó a arreglar el pelo de Black. Posteriormente aparecieron peines y cepillos de la misma índole. Cuando terminaron de arreglar el pelo de Black se termino pareciéndose completamente al que usaba Adrian en la serie..._

_-¡Wow! Ya sabia yo que te encajarías perfectamente al papel...Un momento...¿Por que te tapas el ojo izquierdo con el casco?-LE pregunto Twilight_

_Twlilght se fijo como Black Dash cubría su ojo izquierdo con un poco de nerviosismo..._

_-Ahhhh, e-es que me entro una basura en el ojo..._

_-...Eres malo mintiendo, creo que eso viene de familia- Dijo Spike haciendo clara referencia a Rainbow Dash_

_-"Estúpidos Genes" (Sigh) Bueno, creo que serán de los pocos que conocen este secreto mio..._

_Black Dash comienza a retirar su casco del ojo hasta revelar el parche que tenia... Cuando Spike y Twilight lo vieron se quedaron completamente callados, pero tenían algo en sus caras que revelaba alegría y un poco de satisfacción..._

_-¿Que pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien tuerto anteriormente?-Les dijo Black Dash un poco ofendido por sus miradas_

_-Lo siento Black...pero es que...definitivamente encajaras en el personaje de Adrian-Dijo Spike sonando muy convincente_

_-¿Ahhhh?_

_-Veras-Comenzó a decir Twilight- Adrian pierde un ojo al final de la segunda temporada el salvar a Brenda. Por esa razón en los capítulos mas nuevos trae un parche en el ojo...IZQUIERDO-Dijo Twilight sin poder contener su __emoción_

_-(Risita nerviosa) Vaya...pero que cosas "Su nivel de bipecidad esta cuando menos 10 niveles arriba del mio"_

_-Como sea, aparte de que te vistas necesitamos que actúes una escena de un capitulo con nosotros._

_-¿En serio? Es que necesito irme seriamente "Solo me quedan 5 minutos..."_

_-Vamos, es solo una escena muy corta de la tercera temporada-Le rogó Twilight_

_-(Sigh) Ok..._

* * *

_-Twilight...¿Por que tenemos que actuar esta escena en tu cuarto...Solos...Y con la luz apagada?  
_

_-Por que hay que apegarnos al guion. En la escena estamos en un lugar oscuro y solos-Dijo Twilight con un ligero sonrojo. Twilight iba vestida como Brenda, una de las personajes introducidas en la segunda temporada._

_-Ahhh, ok, comencemos de una vez.-Dijo Black Dash mientras abría su libreto_

_**Parte de actuación...**_

-(Sonido de dolor) ¿Donde estamos?-Le pregunto Adrian a Brenda

-No lo se, pero parece que nos hemos separado del grupo. Chicos...-Dijo Brenda sonando un poco triste

-Tengo que volver con ellos...-Dijo Adrian determinado

-¡No! No importa que vayas no podrán destruir a NYX...el es muy fuerte. Solo estarías sacrificándote a ti mismo...-Le rogó Brenda

-No me importa, no puedo dejarlos morir...cuando menos no solos-Le dijo Adrian con una sonrisa

-¡Idiota! Por comportarte así es que perdiste ese ojo, todo por querer salvarme-Dijo Brenda sonando muy dolida

-Ya te había dicho que olvidaras lo del ojo, no fue tu culpa, ademas yo se que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi

-¡Antes de que te vayas!-Dijo para llamar la atención de Adrian- Prométeme que si sobrevives, vendrás por mi y nos largaremos de esta ciudad

-No se si podre cumplir todo eso...Solo te prometo una cosa...¡Yo volveré!

_**Fin de la actuación...**_

_-Bueno, aquí dice "Entonces Adrian y Brenda se dan un apasionado beso de despedida" pero creo que eso lo sal..._

_Antes de que Black terminara de Hablar Twilight ya había saltado sobre el y lo había besado sin dudar un solo segundo. Black se sorprendio al momento, pero entonces se dejo llevar por el momento y le correspondió a Twilight._

_Los dos se habían quedado así por un momento hasta que por la mente de Black comenzaron a surgir imágenes de Rainbow Dash llorando y sintiéndose en ese momento que reacciono y se despego de Twilight. Twilight se saco de onda, pero luego noto que había en la mirada de Black un poco de sentimientos encontrados...Sobre todo se notaban los nervios y la culpa..._

_-L-lo siento Twilight...Tengo que irme_

_-¡E-espera!-Lo intento detener Twilight- No tenemos que actuar mas...si sabes a lo que me refiero-Le propuso Twilight picaramente_

_-L-lo siento...Pero...Es que, me gusta otra poni actualmente...¡Adios!-Le dijo Black Dash mientras atravesaba los muros de la casa para salir lo mas rapido posible._

_Twilight se quedo con esta cara... ( *-*)_

_-Esto no se quedara asi Black...Nadie rechaza a Twilight Sparkle...NADIE_

_-Principalmente por que nadie se te ha declarado o tu te le has declarado a alguien-Dijo Spike para trolear al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación._

_-¿Cuanto hace que llevas escuchando?_

_-Lo suficiente para saber que te mando a la fregada usando la tipica excusa de andar con alguien mas"¡Esta soltero!...¡Malditos pensamientos Gay!-Pensó Spike_

* * *

_**Black Dash Pov**  
_

¡Oh Celestia! ¡Santa Lauren Faust! ¡Glorioso Grayfox que diriges esta trama!

¿Por que a mi?

¿No era suficiente con Pinkie?

Ahora tengo que lidiara con otras 2...Ademas de que mi hermana me va a matar si se entera, y tal vez se suicide después de eso...o peor aun...Se vuelva una cantante como paquita la del barrio, siempre en contra del sexo masculino.

Bueno, relájate Blackie. Con un poco de suerte Rainbow no ha llegado a casa y no se enojara si estoy llegando a casa a las...¡10:30 Pm!

Llegue a la casa volando a toda prisa y atravesé el umbral de la puerta esperando que Rainbow Dash no este en casa. Pero cuando llegue a la casa todo estaba oscuro así que tuve que mover el switch de la luz... Cuando todo se ilumino pude ver a Rainbow Dash sentada en un sillon de la sala mirándome fijamente con una mirada des-aprobatoria.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías fuera de casa a estas horas...?_ me pregunto muy enojada rematandome con su mirada acusadora...

a)Contarle la verdad...TODA la verdad

b)Omitir la parte del beso de Twilight

c)Mentir

d)Callarla de la mejor manera...IF you know what i mean

_**Final del capitulo de hoy...y ayer.**_

_**No tuve tiempo de escribir ayer.**_

_**Bueno, algunos ya lo saben, pero para los que no...Yo tengo un primer fanfic que no he terminado.**_

**_Así_**_** que anuncio que llegando al capitulo 20, me tomare un descanso de 7 dias de este fic para subir un capitulo del otro. Verán escribir un capitulo de mi otro fic es mas difícil debido a que a mi me gustaba hacer capítulos de 6000 palabras como promedio y ademas tiene que seguir una historia mas compleja que esta.**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**_


	20. La noche

_**Black Dash Pov**_

¡Oh Celestia! ¡Santa Lauren Faust! ¡Glorioso Grayfox que diriges esta trama!

¿Por que a mi?

¿No era suficiente con Pinkie?

Ahora tengo que lidiara con otras 2...Ademas de que mi hermana me va a matar si se entera, y tal vez se suicide después de eso...o peor aun...Se vuelva una cantante como paquita la del barrio, siempre en contra del sexo masculino.

Bueno, relájate Blackie. Con un poco de suerte Rainbow no ha llegado a casa y no se enojara si estoy llegando a casa a las...¡10:30 Pm!

Llegue a la casa volando a toda prisa y atravesé el umbral de la puerta esperando que Rainbow Dash no este en casa. Pero cuando llegue a la casa todo estaba oscuro así que tuve que mover el switch de la luz... Cuando todo se ilumino pude ver a Rainbow Dash sentada en un sillón de la sala mirándome fijamente con una mirada des-aprobatoria.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías fuera de casa a estas horas...?_ me pregunto muy enojada rematandome con su mirada acusadora...

a)Contarle la verdad...TODA la verdad

b)Omitir la parte del beso de Twilight

c)Mentir

d)Callarla de la mejor manera...If you know what i mean

-Bueno, veras...Hay algo muy importante que tengo que confesarte

-¿A que te refieres?-ME pregunto curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-Ya que somos pareja...Yo creo que nos debemos contar la verdad y ser sinceros el 100% del tiempo

-Sigo sin entenderte...-Me dijo preocupada, pero creo que ella podía adivinar un poco de lo que estaba pasando

-Toma asiento, vayamos a nuestra habitación ahí estaremos mas cómodos "Ademas en la habitación no hay ningún objeto punzocortante cerca"

-...Ok...-Me respondió levemente mientras se paraba de la sala.

* * *

_Los 2 hermanos se fueron a la habitación en donde dormían. Durante el corto trayecto hacia la misma ninguno de ellos profirió alguna palabra o gesto, reinaba un silencio incomodo y sepulcral._

_Los sentimientos de ambos eran parecidos. Por un lado teníamos la culpabilidad y nervios de Black Dash y del otro lado teníamos la preocupación y tristeza de Rainbow Dash. Ninguno de ellos 2 tenian que hablarse para comunicarse sus sentimientos,el silencio a veces podía comunicar mas que las palabras..._

_Los dos llegaron a la habitación y se introdujeron en ella. Black Dash se adelanto y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, luego, RAinbow Dash se sentó al lado suyo después de que su hermano la había llamado._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?-Le pregunto Rainbow DAsh sonando seria..._

_-¿Sabes la razon por la que Pinkie Pie hizo todo lo que hizo?_

_-No, pero ella no era Pinkie en si. Cuando Pinkie recibe mucho daño por parte de alguien o sus sentimientos son heridos, una doble personalidad se apodera de ella.-Le dijo Rainbow Dash revelando la intriga acerca del comportamiento de Pinkie_

_-Ahh eso revela mucho...pero bueno, ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de por que "la otra Pinkie" se comporto así?-Le volvió a preguntar a Rainbow_

_-Bueno la verdad no...Tal vez estaba en su periodo o yo que se-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras subía los hombros_

_-(Tomando aire) La verdad...Pinkie esta enamorada de mi-Black Dash se armo de valor y se lo dijo directamente_

_-¿¡Que?!-Dijo Rainbow mientras se iba hacia __atrás_

_-Así es, esa es la razón por la que ha sido tan melosa conmigo en estas 2 semanas_

_-No me digas que estabas con ella en estos momentos...¿¡Acaso me vas a cambiar por ella?!-Le pregunto Rainbow muy enojada y frustrada_

_-¡Por Celestia, Rainbow, Claro que no! "No podría aguantar a Pinkie un solo día entero"-Le dijo Black para tranquilizarla __rápidamente_

_-E-entonces ¿Que estabas haciendo durante todo este día?-LE pregunto seriamente otra vez_

_-Bueno, aquí va la parte mas dificil de todo esto. No solo Pinkie va tras de mi..._

_-No me digas que..._

_-Así es, tengo otra pretendiente y es...Twilight_

_-¿¡Queeee?! ¿Twilight?-Esta ves Rainbow si se fue hacia atrás._

_-Sip..._

_¿Y como te diste cuenta? ¿Se te declaro verbalmente?-Rainbow Dash en vez de enojada estaba sorprendida_

_-DIGAMOS que fue algo mas DIRECTO que eso..._

_-No me gusta donde va todo esto_

_-A mi tampoco...me va a gustar. Siéntate, sera una historia divertida y corta..._

_**Una explicación incomoda después...Black Dash evito mencionar sobre el "secreto" de Twilight acerca de su **_**_obsesión_**

_**-**Y después de eso me fui volando lo mas rápido que pude de ahí..._

_-No me lo creo...Twilight,¿Haciendo tal cosa?_

_-Yo tampoco lo creí en ese momento..._

_-¡Definitivamente tengo que hablar con esa Perra!-Exclamo Rainbow muy enojada y celosa_

_-¡No! Rainbow, no puedes hacer eso-Le rogó su hermano mientras la sostenía del brazo_

_-¡¿Como chingados no?!-Le respondió su hermana mientras empujaba a Black_

_-Si dices algo se enterara sobre NOSOTROS, y ya es bastante difícil que Pinkie lo sepa._

_Rainbow se calmo y se volvió a sentar sobre la cama un poco decepcionada, Black la abrazo y beso para relajarla un poco..._

_-Pero tengo que hacer algo, ella no puede hacer eso...T-tu eres mio-Le dijo Rainbow como si fuera una niña haciendo berrinche_

_A contrario de otras veces, Black no se molesto al escuchar que alguien decía ser su dueño , al contrario, se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo venir de su hermana y pareja..._

_-Confía en mi. Tu eres la única para mi, no importa lo que haga Twilight o lo que llegue a hacer Pinkie._

_-(Sigh) Creo que puedo confiar en ti. Después de todo me contaste la verdad._

_-Si eso no es bastante sello de confianza siempre puedo hacer esto..._

_Black la atrajo hacia ella y la beso Rainbow no quería hacer eso en ese momento... Sin previo aviso empujo a Black sobre la cama y este cayo fuertemente todavía con la mirada de sorpresa. Rainbow se subió sobre el y comenzó a besarlo mas apasionadamente, luego paso por el cuello..._

_-R-rainbow...¿Que haces?- Pregunto Black __estúpidamente_

_-Bueno, Pinkie y Twilight ya te han besado también...Creo que debo llevarles un paso de ventaja-Le dijo picaramente_

_Las palabras sobraron para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir..._

_Rainbow continuo besando a Black, pero ahora Black se había unido a el juego también. El juego de lenguas que ambos llevaban cada ves se volvía mas lascivo y rápido. Al mismo tiempo Black Dash comenzó a usar su casco para recorrer todo el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, paso lentamente por la espalda de su hermana hasta que finalmente llego hasta sus partes intimas._

_Cuando finalmente llego ahí comenzó a masajear el contorno de los "otros labios" de Rainbow Dash, ella comenzó a reaccionar un poco debido al estimulo sexual,soltaba unos pequeños gemidos y ademas se estremecía con cada movimiento que sentía Black se apresuro e introdujo la punta de su casco en la vagina de Rainbow Dash _

_Rainbow Dash dejo de besar a Black y arqueo la espalda al mismo tiempo que soltaba un fuerte alarido. Black había descubierto 2 cosas en ese momento:_

_Rainbow Dash era realmente sensible en sus partes intimas y ademas todavía era virgen..._

_Black no le dio tiempo de reponerse a Rainbow Dash. Comenzo a mover la punta del casco que le habia introducido. Rainbow comenzo a gemir mas fuerte e involuntariamente tambien comenzo a mover las caderas. Los fluidos vaginales de Rainbow la comenzaron a lubricar lo suficiente como para que los movimientos pudieran ser mas rapidos._

_-M-me...¡Vengo!_

_Rainbow dio un alarido tan fuerte que pudo haber logrado despertar a todo el vecindario...si hubiera uno. Ella se tiro sobre la cama mientras gemia y jadeaba un poco, estaba cubierta en sudor y sus propios tan cansada que no se podia ni omver, ademas, sus piernas temblaban._

_-D-demonios, creo que ser guitarrista te da muy buenas habulidades con los cascos...jaja-Dijo Rainbow entre jadeos y recostada en la cama_

_Black la tomo fuertemente de las caderas y se coloco detras de no estaba satisfecho..._

_-¿¡Q-que haces?! Y-yo ya no puedo continuar- Dijo Black Dash un poco asustada_

_-No te preocupes, yo hare todo. Ademas, yo se que las yeguas son multi-orgasmicas_

_Rainbow volteo a ver hacia atras y vio como el miembro de Black estaba completamente parado, ademas de todo sinceramente la tenia muy grande, casi como los actores porno que ella veia en las peliculas. Ella trago saliva fuertemente sin poder disimular su miedo e inseguridad..._

_-Es mi primera vez...Se gentil_

_-Lo sere..._

_Black Dash se acerco mas a RAinbow y comenzó a frotar la punta de su pene en la entrada de su intimidad, luego, tomando fuertemente de las caderas a Rainbow la comenzó a penetrar lentamente para poder romper el himen. Rainbow contuvo sus ganas de gritar tapándose la boca con su propio casco. Para la suerte de los 2 el himen de Rainbow no era tan resistente así que Black pudo entrar casi sin ningún problema... Aunque solo pudo meter la mitad de todo el miembro_

_-Y-ya estoy dentro-Alcanzo a decir Black _

_-M-uevete un poco..._

_Black comenzó a mover las caderas hacia enfrente, Rainbow comenzaba a superar el trauma de la primera penetración. Luego de unos minutos Rainbow comenzó a gemir un poco mas fuerte, esa era la señal de Black para comenzar a moverse mas rápidamente y ademas lentamente comenzó a introducirse mas dentro de su hermana._

_Después__ de un tiempo Rainbow se había repuesto del primer orgasmo y ella comenzó a mover las caderas también Black se decidió y de un solo movimiento penetro completamente a Rainbow. Ella grito y soltó otro alarido mas fuerte..._

_-¡E-estas rozando la entrada de mi útero!_

_Ya dentro lo mas que pudo, Black comenzó a sacarla y meterla lo mas rápido que pudo. Sentía como las paredes vaginales de Rainbow lo comenzaron a atrapar y apretar contra ella..._

_-Ya estoy casi allí...-Dijo Black entre jadeos_

_-Y-yo t-también... ¡No la saques!-Le rogó Rainbow._

_Cuando Black se sintió venir se quedo dentro de su hermana y apretando a Rainbow contra el se vino finalmente. Los fluidos de ambos se unieron y se cayeron sobre la cama. Ellos se recostaron sobre la cama también y se quedaron completamente cansados, sin darse cuenta ellos también se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Continuara..._

_**Bueno aquí esta el final de este capitulo...**_

_**No, este tampoco tiene elección al final...pero no por no vayan a comentar, recuerden, los reviews son la sangre de los fanfictioners.**_

_**Por cierto tengo 2 cosas que agregar al final...**_

_**Primera, les sugiero que lean el fanfic llamado "El vengador" del autor dimencioncreador. El chavo esta iniciando en esto de los fanfics y necesita un poco de apoyo. Tiene talento, tal vez ahorita su fanfic este un poco lento pero yo se que puede mejorar. Muy pocos tienen el valor de hacer su propio fanfic, por lo tanto hay que apoyar a los pocos que si tienen el valor**_

_**Segunda cosa, ¡Feliz fin del mundo! Si sobrevivimos nos veremos en 7 dias. Ya saben, tengo que actualizar mi otro fic**_

_**Hasta la **_**_próxima_**


	21. Hearth's Warming Eve

_**¡I AM BACK BITCHES!**_

_**Ya subí el capitulo de mi otro fic, a si que como les prometí volví a este. Por cierto, si leyeron el titulo ya sabrán de que tratara este capitulo...**_

_**¡Navidad! **_

_**Y se que estoy 2 días atrasado pero...Me vale 3 kilos de Riata, yo voy a hacer mi capitulo especial de navidad.**_

_** Si son brony sabrán que en Equestria se celebra el "Hearth's Warming Eve"**_

_**PD: De paso les digo a todos ustedes ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! , si eres judío pues ¡Feliz Hannukah! y si eres ateo y aun así celebras la Navidad pues eres un maldito hipócrita...Nahh, no se crean.**_

_** Lo que sea, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas.**_

* * *

_**24 de diciembre. **_

_Ahhhh el maravilloso dia de "Hearth's Warming Eve"._

_Todos los ponis en Equestria esperan todo el año para llegar a esta gran fecha donde celebran el nacimiento de su Princesa Celestia. En estas fechas el amor, la amistad, la familia y la unión llena el ambiente de calidez que contrasta con el frio ambiente que se vive por ser invierno. Los ponis salen a comprar lo que necesitan para las fiestas decembrinas y los padres tienen la obligación de comprar regalos para sus potrillos recordando la tradición de dar regalos._

_Ahhh, "HWE" esa fecha tan hermosa que todos aman...Bueno casi todos._

* * *

_**10 de la mañana, centro de Poniville.**_

_El centro de Poniville estaba decorado debido a las vísperas de "HWE", habían decoraciones de todo tipo, desde palos de dulce gigantes que hacían en la dulceria de Bon-Bon, hasta las mas simples luces brillantes. Todas las decoraciones fusionadas proporcionaban un espectáculo gigante para los ojos de cualquier poni. De camino al mercado se encontraba nuestro querido protagonista con cara de aburrimiento y enojo a la vez mientras veía a todos, iba acompañado de su hermana/pareja en secreto, su acosadora tierna Pinkie Pie y su única amiga de verdad Applejack. Pinkie y Rinbow Dash seguian siendo amigas, pero ahora eran mas como rivales, cada una de ellas tomo un brazo de Black Dash y caminaban a su lado. Applejack ya sabia sobre la relación de Rainbow Dash y Black Dash, así que no era problema que ella estuviera viendo._

-¡Me caga la "Hearth's Warming Eve"_-Exclamo fuertemente Black Dash mientras iba caminando c_

-Ahi vas con eso de nuevo(Sigh)_-Dijo Rainbow Dash en respuesta a su hermano_

-¿¡Quee?!_-Pinkie casi casi grito directo al oído de Black Dash sonando anonadada al escuchar lo que había dicho- Nunca pensé que que llegaría a escuchar a alguien decir eso en toda mi vida_

-¿Por que esa actitud de Grinch Black?_-Le pregunto Applejack_

_Black volteo a verla rápidamente con una mirada un poco misteriosa e inquietante..._

-Ohhh, ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?_-Le dijo Black Dash sonando realmente molesto_

-...No, ya no (Risa nerviosa)_-Dijo Applejack mientras retrocedía lentamente para alejarse de el._

-Pues ahora te chingas por que la voy a contar_- Dijo Black DAsh mientras una nube de recuerdos y pensamientos aparecía encima de el_

-¡Yay! Amo los recuerdos_-Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se sentaba a ver la nube de pensamientos de Black Dash_

-(Sigh) Aquí vamos de nuevo_-Dijo Rainbow Dash_

-Verán, YO nuca tuve un muy bonito recuerdo de etas fechas_-Comenzó a relatar Black Dash mientras las imágenes aparecían en su nube de pensamientos- _Desde que fui un niño nuca recibí ningún regalo bueno, RAINBOW recibía todos los mejores regalos por parte de Papa

-Ya superalo hermanito_-Dijo Ranbow Dash interrumpiendo_

-Shhh, sigo contando

-Yo nunca tuve nada bueno, solo ropa o cajas de chocolate que se me acababan en 2 días, por el contrario mi hermana recibía juguetes, videojuegos y otros artículos caros.

-Pe-pero estas fechas tratan sobre el amor y la familia, recordar sobre el nacimiento de la Princesa Celestia. Todo trata sobre la unidad, la convivencia con los familiares y..._-Intento convencerlo Applejack_

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Que bueno que tomaste el punto de los familiares!_-La nube comenzó a transformarse mostrando a la familia de Black en la sala de Navidad- _El día comenzaba bien, pero entonces llegaba el tío borracho a empezar a joder todo, luego los demás se comenzaban a emborrachar también y a discutir entre todos, hasta que finalmente se daba inicio a una guerra entre familias. Normalmente la guerra terminaba hasta que alguien saliera con una herida punzo cortante causada por una botella rota, cuando esto pasaba dejábamos de pelear y todos volvíamos a nuestras casas fingiendo que nada había pasado. ¡Y eso era todos los PUTOS años!

-Bu-bueno, pero_-Ahora Pinkie intento corregir la negatividad de Black Dash_

-¡Ahhh si! Ahora me van a salir que solo por que mi familia era una mierda no significa que la fecha sea mala. Nohoho, la fecha ha cambiado demasiado y nos hemos desviado del propósito religioso real, adorar a La Princesa Celestia. Ahora no es mas que una fecha basada en fingir ser buenos los unos con los otros, cuando en realidad todos son unos dobles caras y todo esta relacionado con el consumismo y la vanidad-_Dijo Black Dash sentenciando la platica y destruyendo su nube de pensamientos._

_Black Dash les dio a todas una mirada de soslayo y tristeza al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la bufanda en el cuello._

_-_Aun así vamos a tener la fiesta con todas las chicas sabes-_Le dijo Rainbow Dash_

_-(Sigh)_Ya lo se...Shit, that's so fucking awful_  
_

-¡Blackie!_-Le dijo Pinkie Pie mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda- _Habra música, juegos, postres y una deliciosa cena...

-¡Que yo voy a tener que preparar!_-Puntualizo Black mientras sacaba una receta de ensalada que tenia en su bolsillo_

-¡Déjame terminar!-_Le dijo Pinkie algo desesperada_- Sobre todo estaremos todas nosotras...Y habrá muérdago-_Esto ultimo lo dijo provocadoramente al mismo tiempo que intentaba besar a Black Dash_

_Rainbow Dash rápidamente le dio un zape a la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se fuera de boca contra la nieve. Rainbow Dash era realmente celosa con su pareja. Pinkie Pie se paro rápidamente y comenzaron a discutir un poco, cuando Black Dash intento hablar las 2 lo callaron fuertemente. Applejack solo se quedaba viendo todo con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza..._

-Pero ya en serio_- Dijo Rainbow Dash despues de dejar de pelear con Pinkie- _No creo que haya otro poni que no le guste esta fiesta...aparte de los ateos que creen que el sol se mueve por naturaleza y no por la Princesa.

-Nope, yo estoy completamente seguro que en alguna parte de Equestria alguien piensa como yo_-Dijo Black mientras veía hacia el horizonte con mirada perdida._

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de el castillo de Canterlot.**  
_

**-**(Sigh) Ya llego este día..."Estoy segura que en alguna parte del mundo alguien mas piensa como yo"_-Alcanzo a murmurar un poco la Princesa Celestia._

_Ohhh, si. La Princesa Celestia disgustaba de esta fecha también. ¿Por que? Se preguntaran, muy sencillo, porque ya nadie recordaba esta fecha como era antes, todos la habían dejado en el olvido. Ademas, su vida en el castillo de por si era muy aburrida y cada 24 de diciembre recordaba que pasaba un año mas de vida sin hacer nada divertido. Era en esos momentos que odiaba ser inmortal._

_Ella no tenia familia con quien celebrar su cumpleaños, bueno estaban Luna, Cadence y Blueblood;Pero la primera no podia pasar mucho tiempo con ella, la segunda estaba en el reino de cristal con su esposo y Blueblood era un mamón que no lo aguantaba ni su madre, la cual por cierto se suicido y esa es la razón por la cual Blueblood vive con sus tías._

-Te noto algo decaída Hermana mía, ¿Pasa algo malo?_-Le pregunto Luna quien estaba a su lado _

_Luna se había decidido desvelar un poco para poder felicitar a su hermana en su dia. Pero noto que ella estaba un poco extraña._

-No pasa nada Luna...es solo que estoy un poco cansada_-Dijo Celestia intentando encubrir su __depresión_

_-_Ahh ya veo, como sea quería darte esto_-Luna saco algo de un bolsillo y le entrego a su hermana mayor un regalo- _¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_Los ojos de Celestia se iluminaron y tomo el regalo, con mucho cariño abrazo a su hermana y le dio un beso en la la única familia que tenia era su hermana._

-Ahora dime en serio_- Luna comenzó a hablar mas seria-_ ¿Que ocurre?

_Celestia aspiro un poco de aire para comenzar a hablar..._

-Simplemente odio mi cumpleaños_-Dijo Celestia sonando un poco frustrada_

-¿En serio? Si todos los ponis parecen disfrutarlo_-Se pregunto Luna mas a si mismo que a su hermana. Al haberse ido por mil años había cosas que aun no comprendía._

-Es que todos tienen familia con quien estar. Pero yo solo te tengo a ti, lo cual es muy bueno_-Dijo Celestia rápidamente para que su hermana no mal interpretara- _Pero debido a nuestros deberes no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntas

-Ya lo se, pero no podemos evitarlo hermana_-Dijo Luna sonando también un poco deprimida- _Pero, ¿No tienes una cena con los Nobles de Canterlot?

-Pfff, esas personas son tan engreídas y solo quieren tener beneficios. No es como si quisieran estar conmigo._-Dijo Celestia bastante deprimida_

-Entonces porque no haces algo que realmente quieras hacer_-Le propuso Luna_

-¿A que te refieres?_-Le pregunto Celestia intrigada_

-Bueno, si realmente no quieres estar con ellos,¿Por que simplemente no asistes?_-Le dijo Luna_

-Pero es que es algo casi protocolario

-¡Al diablo con los protocolos!_-Dijo Luna frustrada-_Es tu cumpleaños y mereces pasarlo bien_-Le dijo Luna alegremente_

-Pero de todas formas no se que haría...

-¿No conoces a alguien mas con quien convivir, Hermana?_-Le pregunto Luna, pero por el tono de voz se notaba que era un pregunta retorica_

_Los ojos de Celestia se iluminaron fuertemente al recordar a alguien principalmente...¡Twilight!_

-¡Ya se a que te refieres!_-Exclamo Celestia_

-Entonces ve, diviértete. Yo, por mi parte, tengo que irme a dormir, ya sabes para cuidar la noche y esas cosas.

-Luna eres la mejor hermanita del mundo_-Le dijo Celestia cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba_

-Si...Lo se-_Le devuelve el saludo y la felicita otra vez, luego utiliza un hechizo de tele-trasnportacion y se va de ahí._

_-Ahora solo tengo que pensar la forma de escabullirme en Poniville sin que me descubran-Pensó Celestia._

* * *

_**Volviendo a Poniville...30 minutos después.**_

-Bueno Blackie, me tengo que ir a preparar los dulces para la fiesta-_Dijo Pinkie mientras se despedía de Black_

_-Yo tengo que irme también, hay Cidra que preparar-Dijo Applejack_

_-Yo también me voy...Ya me dio flojera y quiero volver a la cama_

-E-espera, me vas a dejar aquí solo, con las compras...YO SOLO

-Estarás bien, ya deja de quejarte_-Le dijo bromeando Rainbow Dash,a pesar de ser pareja también eran hermanos_

-Ok, pero si Twilight viene a por mi le diré que si y nos iremos directo a su cuarto_-Dijo Black sonando amenazador_

-Si, si lo que digas. Nos vemos mas al rato_.-Dijo Rainbow antes de desaparecer volando __rápidamente_

-Tch, Odio esto...

* * *

_**Volviendo al palacio de Canterlot**  
_

-Perfecto-_ Exclamo la Princesa Celestia al verse en el espejo_

_Celestia había usado un hechizo de transformación muy avanzado para poder transformarse en un poni terrestre común y corriente. Ya tenia el tamaño de un poni normal también, ademas el hechizo también le redujo la forma física para que pareciera una yegua de 20 años. Se había cambiado también su Cutie Mark para que fuera una representación del cielo diurno. Era un poni de color blanco como normalmente era, solo que su melena ahora de un solo color rosado pálido con un poco de brillo sobre el._

-Hace años que no me veía tan joven, lastima que el hechizo solo dure durante 24 horas... Como sea, creo que es hora de irme.

_Celestia realizo un hechizo de tele-transportación y se fue directo a Poniville._

* * *

_**Regresando con Black...**  
_

-"Bueno, la parte positiva es que posiblemente tome tanto alcohol que me de un coma etílico y posiblemente despierte después de todas las fiestas decembrinas"_-Pensaba Black Dash mientras caminaba directo a la casa de Rarity, la única con una cocina decente._

_En eso Black Dash alza la vista un momento y logra divisar algo que realmente capto su atencion. A unos pocos metros de el se encontraba la poni mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su completa vida. El blanco de su melena, la perfección de sus ojos pero sobre todo esa mirada serena y cálida._

_¿Que? Todo macho de cualquier especie tiene derecho a fijarse en otras, no es que se la fuera a tirar._

_Pero al parecer no era el único que la había visto. De un momento a otro otros 5 sementales se comenzaron a reunir al rededor de ella con el propósito de querer ligarsela. Claramente la pobre Yegua estaba incomoda y un poco molesta, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Por alguna razón Black sintió que debería hacer algo._

* * *

_**Black Dash Pov**  
_

**a)**Aleja a los demás pacíficamente

b)¡Hey! Dejen de molestar a la señorita

c)No hacer nada

d)Miente para alejar a los sementales de ella amenazalos

* * *

_**Final del capitulo.**_

_**Como podrán ver cumplí mi promesa, en 7 días regrese.**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima.**_


	22. Badass Black Dash

_En eso Black Dash alza la vista un momento y logra divisar algo que realmente capto su atención A unos pocos metros de el se encontraba la poni mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su completa vida. El blanco de su melena, la perfección de sus ojos pero sobre todo esa mirada serena y cálida._

_¿Que? Todo macho de cualquier especie tiene derecho a fijarse en otras, no es que se la fuera a tirar._

_Pero al parecer no era el único que la había visto. De un momento a otro otros 5 sementales se comenzaron a reunir al rededor de ella con el propósito de querer ligarsela. Claramente la pobre Yegua estaba incomoda y un poco molesta, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Por alguna razón Black sintió que debería hacer algo._

* * *

_**Black Dash Pov**_

**a)**Aleja a los demás pacíficamente

b)¡Hey! Dejen de molestar a la señorita

c)No hacer nada

d)Miente para alejar a los sementales de ella amenazalos

* * *

_**Celestia POV**_

**-**(Sigh) "¿Por que esto tenia que pasarme a mi?-Pensaba mientras analizaba mi situación

Estaba rodeada de los típicos sementales que se creen de lo mejor. Esos que utilizan muchos productos para el cabello, chaquetas de cuero, lentes oscuros y cosas por el estilo. Eran 4 de ellos, cada uno estaba en un punto cardinal para evitar que me escapara o moviera.

-Entonces díganos hermosa señorita- Dijo uno de ellos intentando sonar amable- ¿Que le trae a este humilde pueblo?

-E-esto, estoy buscando a alguien en especial

-Huu,¿Es algún tipo de novio o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto otro de ellos

-No realmente, es una amiga. Oigan realmente necesito irme rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo-Les rogué, al cambiar de apariencia mi voz autoritaria se había ido también.

-Estaría muy mal dejar a una señorita valerse por si misma, hay tipos muy peligrosos por aquí-Dijo otro de ellos

-"Como ustedes" (Risita nerviosa) Me las arreglare yo sola...Gracias-Les dije un poco dura mientras intentaba irme de ahí

Rápidamente uno de ellos tomo un brazo mio y me retuvo fácilmente Intente forcejear pero ellos eran mas fuertes que yo, y como me había quedado sin magia debido al hechizo no podía alejarlos de mi.

-Enserio, solo te estamos ofreciendo un poco de ayuda-Dijo el mas grande de ellos posiblemente era su jefe, todos ellos rondaban entre los 25 a 30 años

-..."¿Y ahora que hago? Podría gritar pero llamaría mucho la atención"

* * *

-"Okay Black, demostremosles a esos bravucones como ser amables"-_Pensó Black Dash mientras se acercaba a ellos _

_Black Dash se acerco al grupo de esos 4 bravucones, dejo las compras en el piso para estar mas cómodo. Uno de ellos rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Black se acercaba y con una cara de pocos amigos._

-¿Que quieres?_-Le pregunto rudamente a Black_

-Dejen de molestar a la señorita, no ven que no necesita su compañía_-Dijo Black Dash seriamente, sin demostrar algun tipo de __emoción_

-Ahhhh,¿Nos estas diciendo que hacer?_-Pregunto incredulamente uno de ellos_

-Creo que nos esta diciendo que hacer_-Respondio otro de ellos amenazadoramente_

-Para empezar mocoso-_Dijo el mas grande de ellos, el que tenia a la yegua agarrada de un brazo-_¿Quien carajos eres?_-Le pregunto mientras le apuntaba_

-Mi nombre no les interesa_-Les respondió secamente-_Simplemente soy un transeunte mas que cree que lo que esatan haciendo esta mal_-Dijo sin seguir mostrando sus emociones, ya saben para parecer mas serio._

-"Ese chico, se me hace conocido..."_-Pensó Celestia al ver a Black Dash fijamente_

-Sabes que chico lindo_-Le dijo uno de ellos mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo levantaba del suelo-_Mejor vete, de seguro no quieres problemas

_El tipo arrojo fuertemente a Black Dash contra el piso, lo bueno es que había nieve así que la caída fue amortiguada. Black Dash recogió su bufanda del suelo y se la volvió a colocar como si nada. Los volteo a ver desafiadoramente..._

-En serio, se los preguntare directamente a ver si asi entienden...¿ Podrían dejar a la señorita en paz?_-Les pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los 4._

-¡Vete de aquí!_-Le rogó Celestia_-¡Te va a hacer daño!

_Black Dash la volteo a ver pero no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y le mostró una cara de alguna forma esa mirada logro calmar a Celestia._

-Bueno, parece que aun no comprendes tu lugar_-Comenzó a decir el jefe- _¡Tu! Rompele su cara, que ni su madre lo reconozca._-El jefe le ordeno a uno de ellos_

_El poni salio corriendo hacia Black Dash y le intento tirar un golpe a la mandíbula. Black Dash se agacho sin mucho esfuerzo y esquivo el golpe, luego le pateo en la parte posterior de la rodilla para hacer que se arrodillara y le dio un golpe en la nuca para que se desmayara. Todos se quedaron con cara de O.0...Era realmente sorprendente que Black Dash le haya ganado sin mucho esfuerzo a aquel poni unos 15 centímetros mas grande que el._

_-_Tch ese perdedor_-Exclamo el jefe en voz alta otra vez-_¡Tu! Ve contra el, y no me falles

_Ahora era el turno de otro tipo, pero este se veía mucho mas tonto que el otro ya que este vino corriendo directamente hacia Black,nuetro protagonista sin ninguna preocupación se hizo hacia un lado y le metió el casco para que se tropezara, el pobre poni iba corriendo tan rápido que al momento de tropezarse salio volando y fue a golpearse la cabeza contra un poste de dulce de menta gigante._

_¡Stage Fatality!_

_Ya habían 2 fuera de conocimiento, el jefe se quedo con cara de ¬¬ y luego se dio un hoofpalm totalmente decepcionado._

-Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo_-Dijo el jefe al mismo tiempo que tiraba a celestia al piso para ir corriendo hacia Black_

_El jefe fácilmente media 20 centímetros mas que Black, sin embargo este se quedo con la misma mirada de inexpresion mientras veía como el bravucón se tipo comenzó a tirar varios golpes rápidamente se podía notar que ese poni había entrenado boxeo anteriormente. Black Dash comenzó a cubrir todos los golpes que podía, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y uno de los golpes se colo y estaba a punto de impactar._

-"Mierda"_-Pensó Black mientras veía en cámara lenta como el golpe se acercaba a su cara_

_(Sonido de impacto)_

_El golpe llego a dar justo en su ojo...izquierdo_

_El tipo puso cara de victoria al ver como le había logrado dar el golpe en la cara, sin embargo luego vio como Black Dash dibujo una mueca en su rostro._

_-¡Eres mio! "Vaya, a veces agradezco el no tener ese ojo ahí"-_

_Black tomo el brazo del tipo y aplicando lo que había aprendido de defensa personal hizo un movimiento extraño y logro colocarse justo detras de el asfixiandolo con su propio brazo. Se acerco a su oído y le soltó un poco el brazo para que pudiera hablar._

-Sabes, ustedes los matones de pueblo son puro hablar_-Le dijo secamente_

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo estuve 3 años en Manehattan, pero no en un barrio rico,no no no, yo estuve 3 años en el bronx-_Le dijo a su oponente, y si es cierto los 3 años vivio en el barrio mas peligroso de Manehattan_

-¿B-bronx?_-Pregunto temblando el tipo_

-Así es, de hecho perdí el ojo izquierdo en una pelea de bandas-_Le mintió mientras le mostraba el parche en su ojo_

_El tipo trago saliva sonoramente, se había metido con el poni volvio a apretarlo un poco mas fuerte y lo volvio a solatar para dejarlo respirar_

-Ey, ¿Conoces el sonido de un cuello rompiendose?_-Le dijo, pero esta vez si sono muy macabro_

-...N-no

-Pues yo si, dejame que sea lo ultimo que escuches

_Black hizo la finta de que le iba a romper el cuello, el tipo se orino del miedo y se desmayo dramáticamente en el acto. El otro poni faltante salio corriendo mientras gritaba un poco. Celestia permanecía en el piso sintiendo tanto miedo como admiración por la valentía de aquel chico que no debía tener mas de 16 años (Lo juzgo debido a su altura en comparacion a la suya, median exactamente lo mismo y eso que el era un semental)_

-(Riendose) Mis amigos del bronx deberían haber visto esto

_Black se acerco lentamente hacia Celestia sin pronunciar una palabra, le ofreció el casco para levantarla. Celestia se paro con la ayuda de Black y lo continuo viendo con una mirada de incredulidad._

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?_-Le pregunto con una voz calmada y amable_

-¿T-todo eso fue cierto?-_Le pregunto la princesa un poco __incrédula_

-Lo del Bronx, si. Lo de mi ojo no, en realidad lo perdí en un accidente que involucra a un montón de perros hambrientos ...Realmente no quiero hablar de eso_-Dijo Black Dash mintiéndole acerca del ojo y a demás intentando romper la tensión._

-Gracias por ayudarme, nadie mas lo hizo_-Le dijo a Black Dash_

-No hay problema, no es de caballeros ignorar a una damisela. Por cierto,¿Vienes de Canterlot verdad?

-Si, como lo supiste_.-Se sorpendio que lo haya notado tan __fácilmente_

-Tu acento, tu forma de hablar y sobre todo que si fueras de un pueblo o una ciudad posiblemente ya le hubieras golpeado a uno de ellos_-Le dijo intentando bromear con ella_

_Clestia rió un poco, finalmente estaba hablando con alguien mas que no fuera de Canterlot, ademas Black Dash era muy amigable cuando se lo proponía._

-Se que ya lo dije pero, Gracias realmente lo aprecio...-_Dijo Celestia pensando si había escuchado el nombre del chico antes _

-Ah lo siento, que descortesía de mi parte. Mi nombre es Black Dash, un placer.

-El placer es mio, mi nombre es Cel..."Rápido, piensa un nombre" Sunrise Bright"_-Mintió Celestia acerca de su nombre_

-Bueno Lady Sunrise, espero que la pase bien aquí. No quiero molestarla así que me iré_ -Le dijo Black Dash mientras se iba, como el ya sabia ella parecia no querer compañía._

-¡Espera!_-Celestia llamo su atención provocando que el volteara-_De hecho necesito un poco de ayuda y te ves muy confiable

-¿Ahhh? ok ¿Que necesitas?

-Estoy buscando la ubicion de Twilight Sparkle_-Le pregunto Celestia mientras le mostrba una foto de su alumna_

_-_¿Twilight? Ah, si se donde vive. Esta a unos 200 metros de aqui, justo hacia el este_-Le dijo Black Dash mientras apuntaba la direccion_

-P-pero no se si me llego a perder_-Dijo Celestia mientras chocaba los cascos y desviaba la mirada-_¿ Podrías llevarme con ella?_-Le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver, ella tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara_

-Ok, tengo todo el día libre._-Dijo Black Dash mientras iba a recoger sus cosas._

_Y así los 2 se fueron caminando juntos hacia la casa de Twilight._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

Y así es como me fui caminando tranquilamente con una desconocida...

Pero bueno hice mi buena acción del año, si sigo así posiblemente me gane un lugar mas bonito en el infierno.

Mientras iba caminando escuche que el estomago de ella y el mio rugían un poco...

¿Que debería hacer?

a)La llevo a comer algo rápido a la pastelería de Pinkie Pie

b)Lo ignoro y vamos directamente a la casa de Twilight

c)Paso a comprar una manzana en un puesto cercano

* * *

_**Y termina el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**Les digo de una vez, estoy en casa de unos familiares debido a las fechas y la computadora es compartida para todos. Y si, soy muy pobre como para una Laptop. Así que los capítulos podrían salir cada 2 días en vez de ser diarios.**_

_**No tengo nada mas que agregar...Ah si, si tengo Xd. Buscando por intenet encontré una imagen de como mas o menos seria Black Dash (De hecho la coloque como imagen de historia)La única diferencia es en los colores de la melena y el pelaje.**_

_**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**_


	23. Pinkie La Celosa

-¡Espera!_-Celestia llamo su atención provocando que el volteara-_De hecho necesito un poco de ayuda y te ves muy confiable

-¿Ahhh? ok ¿Que necesitas?

-Estoy buscando la ubicion de Twilight Sparkle_-Le pregunto Celestia mientras le mostrba una foto de su alumna_

_-_¿Twilight? Ah, si se donde vive. Esta a unos 200 metros de aqui, justo hacia el este_-Le dijo Black Dash mientras apuntaba la direccion_

-P-pero no se si me llego a perder_-Dijo Celestia mientras chocaba los cascos y desviaba la mirada-_¿ Podrías llevarme con ella?_-Le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver, ella tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara_

-Ok, tengo todo el día libre._-Dijo Black Dash mientras iba a recoger sus cosas._

_Y así los 2 se fueron caminando juntos hacia la casa de Twilight._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Y así es como me fui caminando tranquilamente con una desconocida...

Pero bueno hice mi buena acción del año, si sigo así posiblemente me gane un lugar mas bonito en el infierno.

Mientras iba caminando escuche que el estomago de ella y el mio rugían un poco...

¿Que debería hacer?

a)La llevo a comer algo rápido a la pastelería de Pinkie Pie

b)Lo ignoro y vamos directamente a la casa de Twilight

c)Paso a comprar una manzana en un puesto cercano

* * *

_**Celestia POV**_

(Gruñido leve de estomago)

Hambre...Mucha hambre

¿Por que se me olvido tomar el desayuno antes de irme? Y para colmo no traje ni un poco de dinero conmigo y no estoy en mi palacio como para que "Leales sirvientes, deseo que me traigan un pastel de chocolate"

(Sigh) ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Solo espero que Black Dash no se entere...

* * *

_Los 2 iban caminando lentamente sin ningun tipo de prisa, disfrutando del ambiente que, aunque era un poco frio, llegaba a ser calmado y reconfortante. Black Dash solo pensaba en esto como una ayuda a alguien desconocido, el no podria imaginar a quien esta ayudando realmente. Durante el viaje los 2 no cruzaron las miradas mas de 3 segundos._

_ La princesa intentaba ocultar su creciente hambre lo mas que podia, tenia mucha pena de lo que podria pasar. Pero, lo inevitable irremediablemente ocurrio._

_(Rugido de estomago un poco fuerte)_

_Black Dash voltea a ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa, este era su momento para sacar provecho._

-¿Un poco de hambre?_-Le dijo sonando amable._

-...N-no_-Dijo la princesa mientras volteaba hacia un lado y se agarraba el estomago_

_(Rugido de tripas un poco mas fuerte)_

-B-bueno, tal vez un poquito. Pero creo que puedo aguantar hasta llegar con Twilight Sparkle_-Mintió la Princesa_

-No hay problema por eso."Debo sacar provecho de la situación y comer yo también".Si quiere la puedo llevar a comer a un lado, invito yo_-Le ofreció Black Dash_

-No, ¿Como crees? Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi_-Dijo la Princesa, aunque realmente estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad desinteresada de aquel chico_

-No te preocupes, tengo un poco de dinero extra, ademas mi amiga es dueña del local y puedo obtener un descuento_-Le dijo Black Dash mientras le señalaba el Sugar Cube Corner que casualmente quedaba a mitad del camino hacia la casa de Twilight._

-P-pero es que me sentiría incomoda, no quiero que solo por mi tengas que gastar dinero.

-No, de hecho

_(Rugido de estomago de Black Dash)_

_-(Risita nerviosa) _Yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

_Los 2 se quedaron viendo mutuamente y luego comenzaron a reir un poco debido a la escena. La princesa finalmente acepto la propuesta de Black y se fueron al local de Pinkie._

* * *

-¡Buenos Dias señor y señora Cake!_-Saludo Black a los padres adoptivos de Pinkie Pie mientras entraba al umbral del local_

-Ahh, Black, que sorpresa que estés por aquí._-Le dijo el señor Cake mientras lo saludaba de vuelta_

_Black los conocía bastante bien ya que aveces Pinkie Pie lo invitaba a comer a Sugar Cube Corner, de hecho Black era algo así como un cliente usual en aquel lugar. "Sunrise" entro justo detrás de el y saludo a los dueños del local como es debido. La Princesa ya había estado en ses lugar antes, así que realmente estaba feliz de haber aceptado la oferta de Black Dash._

-¿Quien es esa hermosa jovencita?_-Le pregunto la señora Cake a Black Dash mientras apuntaba a Sunrise_

_La princesa se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, pero también se rió un poco por dentro._

-"Jovencita...Hace mil años que no escuchaba eso"

-Ella es solo una yegua de Canterlot, parece andar buscando a Twilight._-Dijo Black Dash_

-¿Canterlot? ¿Twilight?_-Se puso a pensar el señor Cake_

-Es que Twilight y yo eramos amigas de infancia, así que decidí visitarla en Hearth Warmig Eve_- Mintió rápidamente la Princesa._

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido._ -Dijo la señora Cake- Pero aun no se que te trae aqui Black Dash_

-...¿Comer algo?_-Dijo Black Dash sonando un poco __irónico_

-Ahhhh, ya veo a donde va todo esto_-Comenzó a decir el señor Cake mientras se acercaba a Black Dash y le tomaba del hombro-_ Aprovechando todas las oportunidades,¿eh, muchacho? Me recuerdas a mi mismo en tu edad._-Le dijo el señor Cake malentendiendo todo_

-¿Ahhh? ¿Que? No, simplemente quise ser amable_-Dijo Black Dash_

-Si claro, lo que tu digas muchacho_-Le dijo el señor Cake mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y se volvía a la cocina._

_Sunrise se quedo en su lugar sin comprender lo que habia pasado recientemente, mil años te dejan sin conocer las indirectas. Black Dash se acerco a ella y la invito a tomar asiento en un lugar del local. _

-¡Pinkie Pie baja un momento!-_Empezó a decir la señora Cake llamando a Pinkie- _Tu amigo Black Dash esta aquí_._

-Alguien dijo Black Dash_-Dijo Pinkie quien mágicamente había aparecido justo al lado de la señora Cake casi causándole un infarto._

_Black Dash y Sunrise había observado como Pinkie había rota las leyes de la física...otra vez._

-...¿Como hizo eso?-_Pregunto Sunrise todavía impactada_

-Sigue siendo un misterio hasta estos días_-Respondió Black Dash sin sorprenderse._

* * *

_**Pinkie Pie POV**  
_

Oopsie, creo que no debí haber espantado a la señora Cake así...

-Pinkie Cariño, que te he dicho de desafiar las leyes de la física-Me reprendió la señora Cake

-Lo siento, pero creo que escuche Black y Dash en una misma oración

-Asi es, vino otra vez a comer algo. Pensé que tu querrías servirle comenzó a decirme

(Momento mágico en el que vuelvo a romper las leyes de la física)

Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba vestida utilizando un traje de camarera.

-Bueno, ya no lo haré mas-Le dije a la señora Cake mientras le daba un abrazo

-(SIgh) Como sea, Black Dash esta sentado en esa mesa de por ahí, solo tienes que tomar su orden-ME dijo mientras me señalaba el lugar

-Okie-Doki-Loki-Le dije antes de irme

Ohhh, ¡Esto va a ser genial! Voy a ir con el y aprovechare para hablarle ya que estamos a so...¿¡Quien es esa Perra que esta sentada con el?!

* * *

_Durante el corto tiempo que pudieron Black y la Princesa comenzaron a platicar un poco..._

-¿¡En serio?!-_Le pregunto anonadada Sunrise a Black_

-Asi es, tal vez no lo parezca pero tengo 18 años, cumplidos hace casi 2 meses-_Le dijo Black Dash_

-Vaya, lo siento es que...

-Si ya se, no tengo el tamaño de un semental de mi edad. No te preocupes, ya me lo han dicho antes-_Dijo Black Dash_

-Hablando de eso, ¿No te he visto antes en alguna parte?-_La Princesa queria salr de esa duda finalmente_

-Bueno, no creo. No he estado en CAnterlot desde hace años. Pero si es amiga de Twilight posiblemente conozca a mi hermana, Rainbow

-"Rainbow Dash...¡El elemento de la Lealtad!" Ahora que lo mencionas creo que si he escuchado de tu hermana.-_Dijo la Princesa_

_Ellos siguieron hablando un poco hasta que finalmente llego Pinkie Pie a su mesa, ella estaba vestida ya con el uniforme y traía consigo una libretita para embargo haba cambiado, Pinkamena había resurgido._

-¡Hola Blackie!...¿Quien es tu amiga?-_Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco enojada_

-E-esto, ella es...-_Black Dash tenia miedo,Pinkie estaba en su estado maligno otra vez_

-Mi nombre es Sunrise Bright. "Ella es el elemento de la risa, si mal no recuerdo"

-Ahhh ya veo "Como si de verdad me importara tu nombre"

-Veras es amiga de Twilight y vino a visitarla, así que decidí invitarla a comer algo-_Dijo Black Dash para evitar problemas_

-Okie-Doki-Lokie-_Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco macabro, pero casi automáticamente cambio de voz_- ¿Que desean ordenar?

-Bueno, por mi parte quisiera un poco de café negro, sin azúcar ni crema. También me gustaría un estrudel de manzana con crema batida-_Comenzó a pedir Black Dash mientras que Pinkie anotaba todo lo que decía_

-A mi dame un rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una taza de te dulce-_Dijo Sunrise Bright_

-Ahhh entendido, solo espero que te guste los postres de aquí. Son LETALMENTE deliciosos

-(Gulp) Pensándolo bien Pinkie, yo también quiero pastel de chocolate en vez del estrudel

-Okay, Blackie-Le dijo cariñosamente-La orden estará en 15 minutos a lo sumo, de mientras pueden tomar uno de los aperitivos gratis.-_Dijo Pinkie Pie antes de irse._

-"Pinkie esta tramando algo, debo descubrir que es"-_Black Dash comenzó a pensar profundamente_

-¿Ella es tu novia?-_Le pregunto Sunrise Bright de manera repentina, lo que hizo que se le fuera la concentración_

-¡¿AhhhhH?! N-no, nada por el estilo. Solo somos amigos-_Dijo Black Dash defendiéndose rápidamente_

-¿En serio? Es que se nota que te quiere mucho-_Le dijo Sunrise claramente para molestarlo un poco_

-(Sigh) "Creo que "un poco" no es el termino adecuado para loca obsesión"-_Pensó Black Dash_

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes novia?-_Le pregunto la Princesa_

-Bueno, no realmente...¿Es eso tan raro?

-Bueno en cierta forma si, digo un chico apuesto y lindo como tu debería tener una novia

_Celestia no andaba pensando en lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta hasta que ya esas palabras habían salido de su los 2 se sostuvieron la mirada por un prolongado tiempo sin saber que decir. Un ruido ajeno al local los saco de su trance y los 2 voltearon a ver a lugares distintos con la cara colorada._

-..."¿Por que dije eso?"-_Se pregunto Celestia_

-"¿Por que estoy tan sonrojado?"_-Se pregunto Black Dash_

-Quiero preguntarte algo...si no te molesta

-N-no, claro que no

-Dime, ¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo? Con una desconocida

-Bueno, eres amiga de Twilight,lo cual es suficiente para mi-_Dijo Black Dash mientras la volteaba a ver_

-Pero pude haberte mentido

-No creo que seas de las mentirosas, puedo sentir el corazon de las personas. Y te puedo decir que ciertamente eres una persona confiable-_LE dijo Black Dash con una mirada de confianza_

-...Gracias-Dijo la Princesa

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente estaba conviviendo con otros ponis._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

a)Deberia indagar un poco mas sobre ella

b)Hay que platicar sobre cosas sin importancia

c)No hablar de nada hasta que llegue Pinkie con la comida

* * *

_**Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, espero que se le hayan pasado bien con sus familias.**_

_**Hasta la proxima.**_


	24. Pinkie es toda una loquilla

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes novia?-_Le pregunto la Princesa_

-Bueno, no realmente...¿Es eso tan raro?

-Bueno en cierta forma si, digo un chico apuesto y lindo como tu debería tener una novia

_Celestia no andaba pensando en lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta hasta que ya esas palabras habían salido de su los 2 se sostuvieron la mirada por un prolongado tiempo sin saber que decir. Un ruido ajeno al local los saco de su trance y los 2 voltearon a ver a lugares distintos con la cara colorada._

-..."¿Por que dije eso?"-_Se pregunto Celestia_

-"¿Por que estoy tan sonrojado?"_-Se pregunto Black Dash_

-Quiero preguntarte algo...si no te molesta

-N-no, claro que no

-Dime, ¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo? Con una desconocida

-Bueno, eres amiga de Twilight,lo cual es suficiente para mi-_Dijo Black Dash mientras la volteaba a ver_

-Pero pude haberte mentido

-No creo que seas de las mentirosas, puedo sentir el corazon de las personas. Y te puedo decir que ciertamente eres una persona confiable-_LE dijo Black Dash con una mirada de confianza_

-...Gracias-Dijo la Princesa

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente estaba conviviendo con otros ponis._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

a)Deberia indagar un poco mas sobre ella

b)Hay que platicar sobre cosas sin importancia

c)No hablar de nada hasta que llegue Pinkie con la comida

* * *

-Sabes, hay algo que aun no logro comprender-Comenzó a hablar Black Dash

-¿Ahhh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, hoy es HWE, ¿no deberías estar con tu familia?-Le pregunto Black Dash

-Yo...no tengo familia-Dijo Tristemente Sunrise mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

-Y-yo...lo siento. No sabia que eras huérfana-Se disculpo rápidamente Black Dash

-Tengo una hermana menor, pero ambas trabajamos mucho y casi no nos vemos...

-Debe ser difícil

-Si, un poco. Sabes, en lo personal no me gusta este día-Comenzó a decir la Princesa

-¿Por que?

-Bueno, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y no tengo muchos amigos o familia, así que este día es muy solitario-Comenzó a decir mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Le intento animar Black Dash mientras le daba un abrazo y le limpiaba la mejilla

-¿Q-que haces?-Se sorprendió la Princesa por la acción inesperada de Black

-Bueno, te felicitaba por tu cumpleaños. Sabes, yo podría ser tu amigo...¿Si no es muy pronto?

-Gracias...-Se calmo un poco mas y entonces sonrió un poco- Debes pensar que soy extraña ya que no me gusta este día

-Nope, en realidad también me cae mal este día. No quiero sonar egoísta pero aunque tengo familia todos me caen mal y somos des-funcionales Así que normalmente esta fecha es agridulce para mi-Dijo Black Dash.

-Wow, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien mas que le caiga mal este día-Dijo la Princesa

Los 2 comenzaron a reír mutuamente mientras se veían a los ojos...

* * *

_Finalmente Pinkie llego a la mesa con los pedidos. Puso las tazas con el café y el te en sus respectivos lugares. Lo mismo hizo con las rebanadas de pastel mientras miraba macabramente hacia Sunrise Bright y le dirigía una mirada provocativa hacia Black Dash antes de irse y desaparecer de la cocina._

_Sunrise estaba a punto de tomar el primer bocado del pastel, pero Black rápidamente la detuvo y llamo su atención._

_-_Ey, ¿No es esa Twilight Sparkle la que va caminando por ahí?-Le dijo Black mientras apuntaba a un lugar fuera del lugar

-¿Donde?-Exclamo la princesa mientras volteaba a ver hacia al ventana

_Black aprovecho el momento de distracción y cambio su rebanada de pastel con la de ella. El sospechaba que posiblemente Pinkie le hubiera hecho algo a la rebanada de pastel de Sunrise. Sunrise volteo de nuevo a su acompañante ya que no había visto nada, Black solo se encogió de hombros..._

_-Perdón, es que se parecía-Dijo sonando muy convincente_

_-Okayyy, ¿Comemos de una vez?_

_-Como quieras "Estoy seguro que esta rebanada de pastel tiene algo..."_

* * *

_**Pinkie Pie POV**_

Mwahaahahahahaha, esa perra nunca lo habrá visto venir... Le puse una aguja de metal en el pedazo de pastel (NA: Método de asesinato ultra sigiloso, a veces mas efectivo que el veneno. Cuando la victima se traga la aguja esta perfora la traque o el esófago)

La mejor parte es que en el pedazo de Blackie coloque un afrodisíaco ultra-poderoso estará tan caliente que cuando se lo proponga no podrá negarse y finalmente le habré ganado a Rainbow Dash..._Ella aun no sabe que ellos ya cruzaron esa linea..._

* * *

_Comenzaron a comer los 2. Black Dash tomo lentamente un bocado del pedazo del pastel, comenzó a masticarlo lo mas lento que pudo, saboreo todos los sabores que contenía aquel deleitable platillo, todo iba bien hasta que...Mordio la aguja de metal. Como si ya lo hubiera esperado la tomo con sus cascos y la aventó lejos de ahí..._

_-"Buen intento Pinkie...Buen intento"-Pensó Black mientras terminaba de comer el pastel con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara._

_Black termino de comer y tomar su taza de café sin se había fijado en lo mas mínimo en su acompañante, quien ciertamente estaba cruzando unas pequeñas adversidades._

* * *

_**Celestia POV**_

¿Que me esta pasando?

Siento tanto calor... En todo el cuerpo. La cabeza me da vueltas.

No puedo aguantar la respiración.

Tengo ganas de...No, no, ¿Que estoy pensando?

-(Ligero gemido)-No pude evitarlo y termine llamando la atención de Black Dash

-¿Que ocurre?...¡Ey! Tienes la cara toda roja, ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto muy amablemente

-N-no lo se-Esta vez tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no volver a soltar un alarido-Va-vamonos de aqui, llevame con Twilight-Le rogue todo lo que pude

-Ok-Dijo Black Dash miientras iba corriendo a dejar la paga con los propietarios.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente y a sudar un poco. Aunque no quería tenia ganas de orinar y no me podía controlar. Pero sin duda sentía mas calor "Allá abajo".Black vino corriendo hacia mi e intento ayudarme a pararme, pero mis piernas temblaban mucho y apenas podía moverlas. Apenas me pare de la silla me derrumbe en el suelo temblando completamente.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-Me pregunto otra vez, pero ahora si se escuchaba muy preocupado

-N-no puedo moverme...

-Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare al hospital.

-¡N-no! Llévame con Twilight, ella sabrá que hacer-Le rogué mientras me subía a su espalda y el salia corriendo del local

-Como tu digas, a la casa de Twilight entonces

Mientras íbamos corriendo podía sentir como el efecto se hacia mas fuerte...

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

¿Que hago?

La pobre a de tener fiebre, su temperatura esta elevadisima y no se puede mover.

¿ Debería llevarla al hospital?

No. ella me dijo que la llevara con Twilight. De seguro Twilight la puede curar con un hechizo o algo por el estilo.

Ya no falta mucho para llegar...

* * *

_(Knock,Knock)_

_-Allá voy-Contesto Twilight desde adentro de la casa- "¿Quien viene a la biblioteca en estas fecha?"_

_Twilight abrió la puerta y no sabe que fue lo que le sorprendió mas. Ver a Black Dash ahí cuando debería estar preparando la comida o el hecho de que una yegua desconocida estaba encima de el completamente roja y con cara de excitación claramente marcada._

_-Ahhhhhh...Hola_

_-No hay tiempo Twi, Sunrise esta enferma y dice que necesita tu ayuda urgentemente..._

_-Eso responde una de mis preguntas...Pero hace surgir muchas otras-Dijo Twilight con la cara de ._. todavía en la cara_

_-¡Twilight!-Exclamo frustrado Black Dash_

_-Okay, okay-Le dijo calmándolo mientras levitaba a la yegua con su magia- La llevare a mi habitación y veré que puedo hacer, de mientras tu espera aquí en la sala._

_-Okay_

* * *

_Twilight se llevo a la Yegua que seguía respirando agitadamente. La llevo a la habitación y la recostó sobre su cama. En eso Twilight comenzó a buscar entre los libros que tenia..._

_-Tengo 2 preguntas para ti "Sunrise". Primero, ¿Quien eres y de donde me conoces? y segundo ¿Por que estas bajo los efectos de un afrodisíaco?_

_La pobre Yegua reunio todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a hablar..._

_-La segunda no lo se, pero la primera...Recuerdas ese cálido día en el castillo de Canterlot cuando..._

_-¡Princesa CElestia!-Exclamo Twiligh sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Sunrise_

_-Sabia que lo recordarías, mi mas fiel estudiante-Dijo Celestia entre alaridos_

_-P-pero, ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto_

_-Planeaba visitarte...Hola_

_-¿Por que se ve así?_

_-Use un hechizo de transformación y ahora no tengo magia._

_Celestia comenzó a retorcerse aun mas..._

_-Eso explica porque aun no se ha quitado ese efecto, no se preocupe yo le ayudare._

_-Hazlo rápido por favor, no puedo pensar bien ni moverme a voluntad-Comenzó a decir la Princesa_

_Sin previo aviso Twilight se acerco y la beso directamente en los labios. Celestia mantuvo los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Twilight se separo rápidamente y se puso detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba._

_-TWilight Sparkle, ¡¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!_

_Twilight comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja lentamente haciendo que la Princesa comenzara a gemir un poco..._

_-Usted quería ayuda, ¿No es así?-Le dijo murmurándole al __oído_

_-...Si-Dijo volteando a ver a otra __dirección_

_-No se preocupe s majestad, yo calmare ese calor dentro de usted-Le dijo provocadoramente_

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

_****_Ya van pasando unos cuantos minutos...¿Que estará pasando?

(Sonidos raros procedentes de la habitación de Twilight, llaman mi atencion.

¿Que estará pasando?

a)Ir a checar

b)Quedarse aquí

c) Decirle a Spike que vaya a ver que ocurre

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Hola a todos, ¿Como están?**_

**_Actualice_**_** por fin el capitulo. Me costo no dormir muy bien (Solo en la noche puedo escribir sin que me jodan) Pero aqui esta.**_

_**Es hora de la pregunta RAndom para el publico: ¿Cual es la serie que representa mas su infancia? La mia es Digimon Adventure o Digimon Tamers (En lo personal nunca me gusto mucho Dragon Ball z, preferia Dragon Ball)**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Hasta la proxima**_


	25. Black Dash Charlie Harper?

_-¡Princesa CElestia!-Exclamo Twiligh sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Sunrise_

_-Sabia que lo recordarías, mi mas fiel estudiante-Dijo Celestia entre alaridos_

_-P-pero, ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto_

_-Planeaba visitarte...Hola_

_-¿Por que se ve así?_

_-Use un hechizo de transformación y ahora no tengo magia._

_Celestia comenzó a retorcerse aun mas..._

_-Eso explica porque aun no se ha quitado ese efecto, no se preocupe yo le ayudare._

_-Hazlo rápido por favor, no puedo pensar bien ni moverme a voluntad-Comenzó a decir la Princesa_

_Sin previo aviso Twilight se acerco y la beso directamente en los labios. Celestia mantuvo los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Twilight se separo rápidamente y se puso detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba._

_-Twilight Sparkle, ¡¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!_

_Twilight comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja lentamente haciendo que la Princesa comenzara a gemir un poco..._

_-Usted quería ayuda, ¿No es así?-Le dijo murmurándole al oído_

_-...Si-Dijo volteando a ver a otra dirección_

_-No se preocupe s majestad, yo calmare ese calor dentro de usted-Le dijo provocadoramente_

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Ya van pasando unos cuantos minutos...¿Que estará pasando?

(Sonidos raros procedentes de la habitación de Twilight, llaman mi atención.

¿Que estará pasando?

a)Ir a checar (Decidido por la inmensa mayoría ¬¬)

b)Quedarse aquí

c) Decirle a Spike que vaya a ver que ocurre

-Debería ver que ocurre...

* * *

_Black comenzó a subir las escaleras poco a poco. Los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Twilight se hacían cada ves mas nítidos y fuertes. Black subió a la segunda planta de la casa y se coloco en la puerta..._

-Ahhhhhh~~~~-_Se escucho un pequeño alarido desde afuera de la habitación, si el oído no le fallaba era la voz de Twilight_

-N-no me toques ah..i...ahhhhh~~~~-_Ahora era el turno de Sunrise_

_Black movido por su instinto masculino puso un oído en la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a espiar todo lo que pudo... La sangre comenzó a salirse bombeada a toda velocidad, le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz, pero su amiguito fue el que recibió la mayor cantidad de sangre._

-¿D-donde ahh~~prendiste eso?_-Dijo Sunrise entre jadeos_

-He leído muchos libros_-Contesto Twilight_

_Black Dash pego aun mas el oído a la puerta, pero sin saberlo había hecho un ruido al hacerlo._

-"¡Mierda! Que no se haya dado cuenta, que no se haya dado cuenta"_-Comenzó a rezar en sus propios pensamientos_

_Entonces de repente la puerta se abrió mágicamente haciendo que Black se cayera justo en la entrada de la habitación de Twilight. Black comenzó a quejarse un poco del dolor y sin pararse del suelo levanto la mirada y observo a una Sunrise completamente colorada y tapándose con las sabanas de la cama. También estaba Twilight con el pelo todo alborotado, la cara roja y una sonrisa de perversión mientras veía a Black._

-"¡Shit!" (Risa nerviosa) B-bonita tarde... ¿No es así?

_Black se paro de un salto y comenzó a retroceder lentamente para evitar los problemas, pero entonces...¡Motherfucking body paralisis spell out of fucking nowhere! (NA:Si has leído mi otros fic entenderás esta referencia)_

-¿A donde crees que vas?_-Le dijo Twilight mientras la atraía hacia ella_

_-_Emmm, ¿Fuera de aquí?_-Dijo Black con una cara de __preocupación_

_Sunrise se tapo aun mas con las sabanas mientras se moría de vergüenza y observaba a Black Dash._

-Tch,tch,tch, no sabia que eras del tipo Vouyer_-Le dijo Twilight mientras le fingia una reprimenda_

-N-no es verdad. Yo solo escuche sonidos raros y me preocupe un poco, no sabia que ustedes eran INTIMAS amigas "Lo que de hecho tiene mucho sentido, eso explica la urgencia de Sunrise"

-No seas mentiroso, estabas espiándonos Normalmente estaria enfadada_-Le dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado, entonces lo atrajo mas a ella con la magia y le dio una sonrisa macabra- _Peeeroooo, en vista de que eres tu, haré una excepsion

-Fiu, entonces me ire y las dejare solas para que "Recuerden su amistad"_-Dijo Black Dash mientras intentaba liberarse de el hechizo_

-No, me entendiste mal. No te dejare ir, de hecho todo lo contrario...¿Te gustaría unirte?-_Esto se lo dijo provocadoramente_

-¿¡Queeeeee?!_-Gritaron al unisono Sunrise y Black Dash_

-Pe-pero..-_Intento hablar Sunrise con la cara a punto de volversele un tomate_

-L-lo siento, pero-_ En realidad si quería...pero las imagenes de Rainbow cruzaron por su mente_

-¿Temes arruinar tu relación incestuosa con tu hermana?

_-0_0- La cara de Sunrise y Black_

-¿Co-como lo supiste?_-Pregunto Black Dash_

-Por dios, todo el pueblo lo sabe. ¿Crees que no se escuchan los gritos de Rainbow hasta aqui abajo?. Ademas siempre que estan juntos ella esta tan sonriente y no se despega de ti en todo el día. De ser un anime ella estaría de "Onii-Chan"

-=_=' "Shit"

-¿Entonces que decides?-Le pregunto Twilight

* * *

_¿Que decidira Black Dash?_

_a) Dira que_

-¡A mi no me vengas con Pendejadas narrador de mierda! Por primera vez decidiré yo mis putas acciones_-Pose pensativa..._-Por un lado si me descubren me ahorcara con una soga y luego me sacara el intestino y se lo comerá como salchicha, peerooooo si no me descubren habré logrado la fantasía de cualquier semental...

_¿Entonces...?__  
_

_-_Déjame pensar, Joder contigo ¬¬...Uhum-_Se aclara la garganta y comienza a cantar_

"Should i stay or should i go now? x2

If i go there will be trouble

And if i stay there will be double.

So come on and let me know...

Should i stay or should i go?

This indecision's bugging me...

_¿Que carajo estas haciendo?_

_-_Estoy pensando con una canción. Pues ya que, decido que si. Después de todo el publico lo pide a gritos

_¡Dijo que si damas y caballeros! ¡Un aplauso!_

_¡Yeahhhhh!_

_Uhum,uhum. Perdón por eso...Me emocione._

* * *

-...Esta Bien_-Dijo Black Dash_

-Sabia que dirías eso_-Dijo Twilight pervertidamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el miembro erecto de Black- _Después de todo tu cuerpo nunca miente

_El hechizo de Twilight dejo de cubrir el cuerpo de Black dejándolo finalmente libre. Black se subió a la cama donde estaban ellas 2. Se acerco a Twilight y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Los 2 estaban usando sus lenguas para explorar sus bocas. Sunrise estaba paralizada sin hacer nada, simplemente se quedaba viendo todo lo que ocurría sin poder dar crédito a lo que pasaba._

_Después__ de un tiempo los 2 se separaron del beso para poder tomarse un tiempo para dar previo aviso Black empujo a Twilight contra la cama..._

-Tu no estas con rodeos..._-Dijo Twilight_

_Black se puso detrás de ella y la tomo por las caderas. De la intimidad de Twilight comenzaron a salir los fluidos para prepararla para lo que venia. Black comenzó a dirigir su miembro a la entrada de Twilight, debido a la practica que iba agarrando ya no se le hizo tan dificil saber que hacer._

-Allá voy

_Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, Black la metió sin ningún problemas hasta el fondo,a diferencia de su hermana Twilight no estaba tan apretada._

-Ah~~-_ Dejo soltar un alarido sordo mientras se tiraba un poco sobre la cama-Mu-mevete_

_Black comenzó un vaivén lento y pausado, TWilight movía también las caderas y ambos comenzaron unos movimientos lentos y sincronizados por unos minutos. Los pequeños gemidos de Twilight se mezclaban con los gruñidos que daba Black Dash con cada vez que entraba y salia de Twilight._

-Mah~~s rápido

-Como desees

_Black obedeció las ordenes de Twilight y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad e intensidad de sus embestidas. Aprovechando su posición Black comenzó a agarrar fuertemente las caderas de Twilight y comenzó a penetrarla mas fuerte. La sacaba y la metía muy rápido..._

-Así, sigue así.._..._

_Sunrise sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocarse ella misma mientras los veia a ellos 2 teniendo relaciones en frente de sus ojos. La cara de Twilight, el sonido de las penetraciones, el aroma embriagador y afrodisíaco del sudor mezclado con las feromonas invadían la habitación y hacían de la atmósfera un lugar insoportablemente placentero. La Princesa estaba tan urgida que apretó los labios muy fuerte para que ellos no escucharan sus gemidos y continuo tocándose para calmar ese fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo._

-Ah~~, y-ya estoy a mi limite...ah~~~

-(Entre gruñidos) Y-yo también

_El limite aumento por ultima vez, Black la jalo completamente hacia el y la penetro completamente mientras la abrazaba por detrás Twilight se arqueo hacia atrás para dejarse ser abrazada por Black. En el momento final del clímax Twilight dejo soltar un ultimo gemido al aire mientras Black liberaba toda su carga dentro de ella y terminaban finalmente el acto. Twilight se dejo ir de lleno en la cama para descansar, ella ya no podía mas. Su cuerpo (Sobre todo de la cintura para abajo) temblaba mucho debido al trauma-post clímax (Perdón por eso, estoy estudiando medicina). Black estaba cansado y jadeaba mucho, pero el ya había aprendido a controlarse debido a la practica (Recuerden niños, la practica hace al maestro)._

_Black volteo a ver a Sunrise y observo como se andaba tocando mientras los veía Ella se dio cuenta en el acto y dejo de hacerlo totalmente avergonzada. Black comenzó a acercarse a ella como proponiendole. Pero ella tímidamente volteo a ver hacia otro lado y se alejo un poco de el. Black suspiro un poco..._

-"Bueno, no fue el trió de mis fantasías. Pero cuando menos eche una canita al aire" Bueno, creo que es hora de irme_-Dijo Black Dash mientras se iba de la cama_

-¿Por que?_-Le suplico Twilight sin levantarse de la cama_

-Una, tu ya no puedes seguir. Y 2 la fiesta de HWE empezara en unas cuantas horas y yo no he hecho nada todavia.

-Awwwww_-Dijo Twilight quejandose- _¿Vendras otro dia?

-No lo creo. Ya me arriesgue mucho hoy_-Dijo Black mientras se olia un poco- _De hecho, aun tengo tu escencia corporal en mi cuerpo_-Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzado- _¿Me dejarias bañarme aqui?

_-_¿Puedo bañarme contigo?_- Le rogo Twilight_

-Joder dejame bañarme en paz si quiera ¬¬_-Le dijo Black_

-Tch, esta bien. 2 Puertas a la derecha_-Dijo Twilight resignandose_

_-_Ok-_Dijo Black antes de irse y desaparecer de la habitacion_

_..._

_..._

_-_Princesa...¿Por que le dijo que no?-Le pregunto Twilight

-...

-Usted sabe lo que en realidad quiere.

-...Creo que tienes razón

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la ducha...**_

_**-**_I cant get no...satisfaction x2, Cause i try..and i try x3. ¡I cant get no~~~-Black Dash estaba cantando en la ducha mientras se enjabonaba

_De repente Black escucha como se abre la puerta del baño y alguien la cierra lentamente detras de el. Black no puede ver ciertamente quien es, detras de la cortina solo se veian unas sombras un poco borrosas. PEro el creia saber quien era_

-Coño Twilight, que te dije sobre_-Black comenzo a hablar mientras recorria las cortinas para ver de quien se trataba..._

* * *

_La figura avanzo rapidamente hacia el y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo comenzo a apuñalar salvajemente con un cuchillo de cocina gigante. Black se desplomo en el piso cubierto de sangre y con un agujero muy grande en el pecho. Con la poca vitalidad que le quedaba y con la vista nublada que tenia alcanzo a ver quien era...Rainbow Dash. La sangre comenzo a desvanecerse con el agua..._

-Ra-rainbow._.._

_RAinbow contesto llorando..._

-¿Por que me traicionaste?

_RAinbow se monto encima de el y volvio a apuñalarlo repetidamente en el pecho. Black no podia gritar, el asombro y el dolor se habian mezclado dejandolo mudo, unos pequeños alaridos salian de la cara casi muerta de Black Dash. Rainbow estaba segada por la ira y continuaba con su trabajo mientras lloraba. Black con su ultimo suspiro de vida tomo un casco de RAinbow, lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejara el cuchillo clavado en su hermano._

-L-lo siento hermana_-Tose un poco de sangre_-F-fui un estupido...Hasta nunca, espero me perdones algun dia

_Y dando su ultimo respiro dejo este mundo con una cara de dolor en el rostro palido por la falta de sangre..._

_..._

_..._

_-¡Meeeentiraaaaa! Esto fue por el 28 de diciembre atrasado XD_

_..._

_..._

_Solo ignoren esta parte Ok_

* * *

_Detrás__ de la cortina se encontraba la figura insegura de Sunrise Bright con la cara toda colorada y con las piernas cruzadas..._

-¿Su-sunrise? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

_Sunrise se abalanzo hacia el y lo beso rápidamente como respuesta a su pregunta. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar entro a la ducha con el y apoyo sus patas delanteras en una de las paredes de la ducha mostrandole sus partes privadas a Black. Black Dash se acerco lentamente hacia ella y comenzo a tocarla con uno de sus cascos haciendo que la Princesa se moje y gima un poco._

-¿Estas segura de esto? Porque no lo pareces

-L-lo necesito...Por favor, házmelo como se lo hiciste a Twilight

___Continuara..._

* * *

_**Yyyyyy aquí el final del capi.**_

_**Buenas noticias, desde mañana volverá a ser capítulos x dia.**_

_**Hora de la pregunta al publico: Planeo hacer un Fanfic Crossover, ¿Con que lo prefieren, con Full Metal Alchemist o con Hetalia?**_

_**Dato extra: Chequen este vídeo (wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=egcrpERPMCQ) recuerden agregarle los puntos donde se necesite.**_

_**¿Por que les mostré el vídeo?...Solamente porque esta muy bonito y bien hecho. Imagínense que la chica de pelo rojo que va a aparecer es Rainbow Dash y el wey todo emo es Black Dash. Si tan solo supiera dibujar haría mi propia versión.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**_


	26. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

_**Mientras tanto en la ducha...**_

_**-**_I cant get no...satisfaction x2, Cause i try..and i try x3. ¡I cant get no~~~-Black Dash estaba cantando en la ducha mientras se enjabonaba

_De repente Black escucha como se abre la puerta del baño y alguien la cierra lentamente detras de el. Black no puede ver ciertamente quien es, detras de la cortina solo se veian unas sombras un poco borrosas. PEro el creia saber quien era_

-Coño Twilight, que te dije sobre_-Black comenzo a hablar mientras recorria las cortinas para ver de quien se trataba..._

* * *

_Detrás de la cortina se encontraba la figura insegura de Sunrise Bright con la cara toda colorada y con las piernas cruzadas..._

-¿Su-sunrise? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

_Sunrise se abalanzo hacia el y lo beso rápidamente como respuesta a su pregunta. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar entro a la ducha con el y apoyo sus patas delanteras en una de las paredes de la ducha mostrandole sus partes privadas a Black. Black Dash se acerco lentamente hacia ella y comenzo a tocarla con uno de sus cascos haciendo que la Princesa se moje y gima un poco._

-¿Estas segura de esto? Porque no lo pareces

-L-lo necesito...Por favor, házmelo como se lo hiciste a Twilight

* * *

_**Continuando con la historia...**_

-Bueno, no voy a hacerme del rogar

_La penetro lo mas que pudo, sin embargo estaba tan apretada que no pudo meter ni la mitad de su miembro. Lo extraño es que no era virgen, simplemente parecía que no lo había hecho durante siglos...En este caso era literalmente. Sunny se tapo la boca mordiendo su brazo para evitar que el grito se escuchara por toda la casa._

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupado al ver un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de su intimidad

-E-estaré bien...Continua. Solo se gentil

-"Si tan solo pudiera"

_Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella para intentar aflojarla un cada movimiento la Princesa soltaba pequeños alaridos de dolor que eran en su parte amortiguados ya que cerraba la boca. Era muy doloroso para ella, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Por su parte Black nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida,era como si el coño de la Princesa lo succionara cada vez mas. Después de un rato la Princesa comenzaba a disfrutarlo realmente, comenzó a soltar unos pequeños gemidos de placer que eran como música para los oídos de Black Dash._

-Lo siento, pero lo voy a meter todo-Dijo Black mientras la sacaba de la Princesa

-¿¡Eso no era todo!?-Exclamo la Princesa toda preocupada

_La tomo por las caderas y de un solo empujón la logro meter toda hasta el fondo. La Princesa no se pudo contener y grito de dolor al sentir el miembro de Black Dash entrando completamente en su interior. La Princesa sintió como perdió todas las fuerzas y se dejo caer en el suelo de la ducha. Black comenzó a moverse un poco para dejar a la princesa acostumbrarse. Poco a poco los líquidos vaginales la lubricaron lo suficiente como para sentirse bien. Black también disfrutaba demasiado, la intimidad de Sunny irradiaba un calor muy excitante._

-ahh~~ Mas fuerte- Le rogó la Princesa en esa voz tan dulce que tenia en esos momentos.

-Como desee, su alteza.

_Black estaba dispuesto mas que nunca. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lo mas rápido que podía Las caderas de los 2 se movían al unisono y hacían un sonido muy fuerte y lascivo. Black sin darse cuenta comenzaba a llevar las cosas a un nivel muy fuerte. Las embestidas que daba contra la Princesa eran muy violentas rápidas, los gemidos de la Princesa aumentaban en ritmo a tal manera que no la dejaban respirar muy bien_

-M-me...¡Vas a romper! ah~~~-_Soltó un alarido fuerte._

_La velocidad era muy intensa, el nivel de placer lo era también. Black ya se sentía venir pero intentaba aguantar lo mas que podía LA Princesa jadeaba fuertemente y sacaba la lengua mientras Black la penetraba una y otra ves. La cosa continuo así unos minutos hasta que..._

-¡Me vengo!_-Grito la Princesa justo antes de soltar un alarido muy fuerte al suelo y dejarse caer en el suelo de la ducha._

_Esta ves ella se separo de Black para poder descansar un poco y tomar aire. Sin embargo Black no se había venido todavía y el tenia una cara de insatisfacción en el rostro, pero lo que mas lo delataba era su pene palpitante que permanecía aun erecto en el acto. Black se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba la Princesa y se piso justo delante de ella...Sunny no tuvo que pensar 2 veces para captar la indirecta._

_Ella se hinco en el suelo y tomo el miembro de Black utilizando sus 2 cascos. Ella pudo sentir el calor que provenía de el con tan solo tocarlo. Todavía con un poco de pena lentamente acerco su cara al pene de Black y comenzó a lamerle la punta. Black rápidamente hizo una cara muy fruncida y comenzó a gemir un poco. graciosamente su voz no había madurado mucho y seguía teniendo voz de adolescente._

_-_"Es muy lindo"_-Pensó la Princesa viendo de reojo a Black Dash de reojo. Ciertamente parecía todavía un chico de 15 o 16 años...Excepto por su "Paquete"_

_Ella continuo lamiendo todo el cuerpo del pene. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a moverse y Black Dash se había puesto contra una pared. AHORA si nunca había sentido nada igual en toda su vida, no lo podía controlar y tenia unos pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo. La Princesa ahora prosiguió a meter el miembro a a su boca y a chuparlo lentamente. Aunque era un poco inexperta en el tema de la felacion simplemente intento hacer lo mismo que ella hacia al chupar paletas de dulce y parecia funcionar. La boca de la Princesa era lo suficientemente caliente como para que Black se corriera...De hecho lo hizo._

_Black dejo salir toda la carga que tenia acumulada dentro de la boca de la Princesa. Ella se fue hacia atrás para su suerte el ya habia descargado mucho dentro de Twilight así que no tuvo muchos problemas y termino tragándose el liquido. Black quedo completamente agotado y recostado en la esquina de la ducha, jadeando y con la cra toda roja. La Princesa se acerco a el y lo beso cariñosamente en los labios._

-Sabes, realmente eres muy lindo "Kyaaaa, como me gustaría llevármelo al castillo"_-Pensó la Princesa al verlo todo indefenso y con su melena mojada sobre la cara._

-Algo muy raro que decir después del sexo...¿No crees?

_Los 2 se rieron un poco y se volvieron a besar. De repente una luz comenzó a recorrer completamente a Sunny lo que hizo que Black se separara rápidamente de ella y se sacara de onda mientras presenciaba lo que ocurría. Rápidamente Sunrise Bright comenzó a cambiar de forma y volver a su estado original de Alicornio._

-Tch, el libro decia 24 horas "Pensándolo bien el desgaste de enrgia probablemente tuvo algo que ver"

_La Princesa volteo a ver a Black y el wey andaba como de 0_0_

-(Risita nerviosa) E-esto no estaba planeado_-Dijo la Princesa apenada_

-¡¿Pri-Pri-Princesa Celestia?!_-Exclamo Black mientras veía incrédulo a la Gobernante total de Equestria frente a sus oclayos_

-...Si

-Pe-pero, ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Por que?

_-_Lamentablemente no puedo contestar a tus interrogantes ahorita mismo_-Se disculpo la Princesa- _Sin embargo, solo tengo algo que decirte...Gracias por darle significado a mi cumpleaños

-...De nada_-Lo dijo todavía con la cara de Poker Face_

-Bueno, debería irme_-Dijo La Princesa mientras hacia brillar su cuerno- _Pero antes, ¿ Podría volver cada año a verte? ya sabes para que

-...Creo

-Bueno, muchas gracias por no quedara sin recompensar, te cumpliré 2 grandes favores esta noche

-¿Favores? ¿A que se refiere?

-Tu lo sabrás cuando los veas. Por cierto, te llevare al castillo conmigo cuando cumplas 25_-Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro_

-¿Ahh?

-Adiós. No cambies_-Dijo la Princesa antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos_

_Black se quedo parado, todavía sin poder comprender lo que había pasado...Pero mas importante todavía...¿¡WTF?!. Esta era el HWE mas raro de su vida..._

-Bueno, cuando menos podre tachar "Tirarme a alguien de la realeza" de mi lista "15 cosas que hacer antes de morir". Solo me faltan conocer a los "Hoofles" y cantar con ellos "She Loves you"...Eso, y ser un cantante famoso.

_Black se termino de bañar pero tenia el sentimiento de que olvidaba algo._

...

...

-¡La Ostia!-Exclamo Black mientras miraba el reloj de pared y recordaba acerca de la cena de HWE

* * *

_**Minutos despues. En alguna parte del castillo de Canterlot**  
_

**-**Se te ve muy feliz Hermana mía, ¿Disfrutaste de tu visita con Twilight Sparkle?-Le pregunto Luna a su hermana al verla tan risueña en su trono

-Eso y mucho mas Luna, eso y mucho mas

-Okeyyy

-Por cierto. ¿Cuantos días faltan para que pasen 7 años?

-Creo que 2555-Respondió Luna usando su super mente calculadora

-(Suspiro) Serán los 2555 dias mas laaaaargossss de mi vida. Pero pensándolo bien solo tengo que esperar 365 días para verlo otra vez

-¿Verlo?

-(Risita Nerviosa) Lo siento, estaba pensando para mi misma-Dijo Celestia a su confundida hermana.

* * *

_**Regresando con nuestro prota todo preocupado.**_

**-**Relajate Black, relájate _Hablaba para si mismo_- No creo que se encabronen solo por que no hice el platillo principal de la Cena... Pensándolo bien se van a emputar-_Dijo muy preocupado_.

_Black iba caminando todo preocupado hacia la casa de Rarity. Tenia como preocupación principal eso, pero luego recordó algo mas importante..._

-¡Mierda! ¿Como justificare mi tardanza? Principalmente a mi hermana. Ella estará así de "¿Donde puta estabas todo el día " y entonces sacara una vara de 20 centímetros y me sodomizara con ella...No me gusta que me sodomicen-_Se quejaba mentalmente Black Dash._

_El toco la puerta de la casa esperando unas caras enojadas...Pero en vez de eso._

-¡Blackie cariño!-_Le dijo RArity cuando le abrió la puerta_- ¡Cocinas como un dios!

-¿Ahhh?

-Ya sabes, esa ensalada y esa pasta al estilo canterlot con salsa de tomate que preparaste-_Le volvió a decir_

-...¿Ahhhhh?

-¿Que estas esperando? Entra de una vez

_Rarity lo metio por las fuerzas a la casa.._.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Ohhh si, Black Dash es todo un semental. Twilight es una destruye relaciones y Celestia es una amante del Shotacon. Pero Black no quedara impune, no,no,no.**__  
_

_**No se preocupen, el final de Navidad termina el próximo capitulo y con ello vuelven las decisiones. Este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo. Aun así, aquí esta.**_

_**Pregunta para el publico: ¿Conocen el video-juego Persona 3 o Persona 4? De no ser así, ¿Cual es el mejor video-juego RPG que hayan jugado?**_

_**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**_


	27. Lección aprendida

_**Regresando con nuestro prota todo preocupado.**_

**-**Relajate Black, relájate _Hablaba para si mismo_- No creo que se encabronen solo por que no hice el platillo principal de la Cena... Pensándolo bien se van a emputar-_Dijo muy preocupado_.

_Black iba caminando todo preocupado hacia la casa de Rarity. Tenia como preocupación principal eso, pero luego recordó algo mas importante..._

-¡Mierda! ¿Como justificare mi tardanza? Principalmente a mi hermana. Ella estará así de "¿Donde puta estabas todo el día " y entonces sacara una vara de 20 centímetros y me sodomizara con ella...No me gusta que me sodomicen-_Se quejaba mentalmente Black Dash._

_El toco la puerta de la casa esperando unas caras enojadas...Pero en vez de eso._

-¡Blackie cariño!-_Le dijo Rarity cuando le abrió la puerta_- ¡Cocinas como un dios!

-¿Ahhh?

-Ya sabes, esa ensalada y esa pasta al estilo canterlot con salsa de tomate que preparaste-_Le volvió a decir_

-...¿Ahhhhh?

-¿Que estas esperando? Entra de una vez

_Rarity lo metió por las fuerzas a la casa.._.

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

**-**Enserio, no se a que te refieres con...-No vergaspinchisputasmames...

Después de que Rarity me jalara directo a su casa pude ver el interior de la misma, claramente ella se había esforzado en decorarla al mas puro estilo Rarity. Todos los detalles, incluso el mas minúsculo estaba pulido a su máximo esplendor. Guirnaldas doradas en las paredes, luces de colores de tamaños proporcionales al árbol característico de estas fechas.

Créanme, después de años de HWE fallidas con la familia ver esas decoraciones te levanta demasiado el animo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida veía como un niño todas estas decoraciones embobado.

-Blackie, que te he dicho de moderar ese lenguaje tuyo-Me reprochó Rarity sacándome de mi trance

La voltee a ver rápidamente y me rasque la cabeza mostrando un poco de incomodidad

-(Risita nerviosa) Perdón...es la costumbre. Pero ya enserio...¡Wow! Esta casa esta tan decorada como las calles de Canterlot-La elogie

-Oh Gracias por tus halagos. Me esforze mucho para que se vea bien para la cena.

-"¡La Cena!"-Pensé rápidamente cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso de "La comida que prepare". Pero en eso escuche unos pasos veloces acercándose hacia donde estábamos los 2.

-¡Feliz HWE Hermano!-Me saludó Sweetie Bell mientras iba corriendo a abrazarme

-¡Feliz HWE a ti también Sweetie!-Le regrese el saludo a ella

Últimamente me ha estado llamando Hermano Mayor. Ella me dice que es porque siempre ha estado celosa de AppleBloom. En cierta forma también me gusta a mi, yo siempre fui el hermano menor a si que es interesante ser el mayor, aun si es solo de mentiras.

-¿Por que llegas tan tarde?-Me preguntó Sweetie Bell

-Esto...

-¿Y porque mandaste la comida en unos recipientes a nuestra casa?

Ahí estaba esa cosa otra vez. Según ellas 2 yo cocine y les mande la comida de alguna forma. Bueno, es mi oportunidad. Luego tendré tiempo de descubrir que anda pasando.

-Bueno, Veras...Es que me surgió un problema de ultimo momento y tuve que retrasarme. Pero logre mandar la comida a tiempo para que no se preocupen por mi.

-Awwww, que considerado de tu parte-Me dijo Rarity sonando verdaderamente impresionada- Ninguna de nosotras sabia que cocinabas también

-Bueno, yo cocino, lavo la ropa, arreglo el tiradero de la casa y hago todo eso. Se podría decir que tengo dotes para las tareas del hogar-...Lamentablemente esto era verdad. Yo desempeñaba el papel de esposa

-Como sea. Todos te estábamos esperando. ¡Ven al comedor de una vez!-Me dijo Sweetie Bell mientras me señalaba el lugar donde estaba el comedor.

Y así finalmente me dirigí al comedor a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo...

* * *

Después de moverme un poco por unos pequeños pasillos en la casa de Rarity finalmente llegue al comedor. No estaba tan decorado como la sala, pero aun así le ganaba a cualquier decoración que haya presenciado antes en mi corta vida. Cuando llegue a la mesa central vi a todos los invitados; Estaban Pinkie, AJ y su hermana menor, Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo (La colada en todo esto) y finalmente estaba Rainbow. Por mas que intente no pude encontrar a Twilight en ninguna parte. Detrás de mi llegaron Rarity con su hermana, seguida por TWilight, la cual llegaba recien bañada y con el pelo arreglado...Fiu.

Todos me vieron llegar y me saludaron eufóricamente (Como era costumbre en estas fechas). Gracias a mis dotes y habilidades sociales yo era capas de responder con un "Ahhh...Hola". Como ya me habían dicho, la comida estaba sobre la mesa. Ellos ya habían comido un poco, pero tuvieron la amabilidad de esperarme. Sin embargo seguía inquietándome el hecho de donde había salido esa comida. Twilight tomo asiento al lado de Spike y evito verme a la cara, lo mismo hice yo.

Decidí acercarme a Rainbow para saludarla:

-Finalmente llegaste...-Alcanzo a decirme Rainbow Dash, su voz sonaba indiferente

-Si...Es que me retrase

Estaba preparado para recibir una oleada de preguntas, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así:

-Ahhh-Alcanzo a decir sin verme tan directo a los ojos

Rápidamente me senté al lado de mi hermana, del otro lado tenia sentada a Sweetie Bell. Finalmente todos empezaron a comer realmente. Apenas mis papilas gustativas degustaron un poco de aquel platillo sentí que me hundía en el paraíso. Ahora ya entendía porque tanto escándalo por "Mi comida".

Después de la comida Applejack y su hermana se retiraron. Aunque era temprano tenían que ira a cenar con su familia en la granja también. Después de todo el escándalo de la comida comenzó el típico desmadre de estas fiestas. Todos aprovechamos que Spike y Sweetie Bell se habían dormido para poder empezar a echar mas relajo con la bebida y el ambiente adulto (Eso si, sin salvajismos...Regla de Rarity).

Karaoke, retos, juegos de azar, platicas, inclusive pude fumar un poco en solitario. Las horas pasaron deprisa y ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello.

Que puedo decir, la mejor HWE y por mucho...¿Que podría arruinar este día?

* * *

_**Horas después: 25 de diciembre...**_

**-**Hasta mañana-Dijo Flutershy antes de despedirse de vez no había bebido tanto así que podía caminar

Poco a poco nos comenzamos a ir de la casa de Rarity. Los últimos que quedamos fuimos Rainbow y yo. Yo por cortesía decidí quedarme para ayudar a recoger el desmadre que quedo en la casa después de la pequeña fiesta que tuvimos. Sin embargo Rainbow se fue y me dejo solo ahí pero antes de despedirse me dijo algo:

-Te espero en la casa...Hay una sorpresa para ti

* * *

Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar,limpiar.

Sin embargo no fue una mala decisión. Mientras ayudaba a Rarity encontré algo muy interesante.

-¿Que es esto?-Le pregunte a Rarity mientras recogía un tipo de cesta que estaba en la cocina

-¿Ahhh? ¿No te acuerdas? Ahí fue donde venia los recipientes con la comida

-...¿En serio? ¡Ahh si! ¡Ya me acorde!-Mentí para encubrirme

Inspeccione a fondo aquella cesta extraña. Buscaba cualquier indicio que me pudiera decir de donde vino aquella comida (Muy deliciosa, por cierto).

Nada, ni una pinche pista.

-"Que raro. Bueno, nunca falta una alma bondadosa en estas fechas"-Pensé mientras dejaba la cesta en su lugar nuevamente y terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Blackie; te lo agradezco profundamente-Me dijo Rarity despidiéndose de mi justo en la puerta de su casa

-Nah, no es nada. Es lo que un invitado debe hacer-Le dije sonando humilde

-Vaya, si tan solo tu hermana fuera como tu

-Ja...Yo no la cambiaría ni un poco-Dije casi para mi mismo, sin embargo lo dije en voz alta

-Se ve que la quieres-Me dijo para molestarme

-Solo un poco. No es que me caiga muy bien realmente-Le dije volteando mi cabeza hacia otro lado

Ella rió un poco y yo también. Salí unos cuantos pasos de su casa y me di la vuelta deseando irme de una vez, pero entonces:

-Oye, por cierto. Dejaste una nota en la cesta que nos diste

Rápidamente doy un giro de 180 grados y me acerco hacia ella. Ella busco algo de entre su bolso y saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, extendió su casco y me lo dio.

-¿Que querías decir con esas palabras?-Me dijo Rarity mientras yo desdoblaba el pedacito de papel.

Desdoble aquella nota y me encontré con el siguiente mensaje:

_"Primer favor concedido"_

Sonreí para mi mismo y deje salir una pequeña risita

-"Princesa"

-¿Entonces?...-Dijo Rarity para llamar mi atención

-¿Ahhh? Eh, lo siento. No me acuerdo ahorita...Te lo diré mañana, ¡Bye!

-Okay. Bye, nos vemos mañana

Me despedí de ella y salí volando de ahí...

* * *

_Black llego a su casa después de volar por un corto tiempo. Abrió la puerta utilizando la llave que había sacado para la casa y entro en la misma. Lo primero que pudo notar fue un pequeño camino de rosas en el piso. Este sendero parecía conducir concretamente hacia la habitación que compartían._

_Para Black es era una señal muy provechosa..._

_-3 veces en un solo dia, este debe ser un nuevo record-Dijo para si mismo Black mientras iba caminando directo a a habitacion de Rainbow_

_Ya te imaginaras como iba caminando Black, era una mezcla de caminar con brinquitos exagerados y todo eso lo hacia mientras tarareaba una cancion de triunfo. Llegó a la puerta y sin siquiera tocar la abrio de par en par con una patada._

_-¡Ya llegue!-Exclamo Black al entrar a la habitacion_

_Sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada dentro de ella, ademas, estaba muy oscuro y no podia ver nada mas alla de un metro y medio de distancia._

_-¿Rainbow? ¿Estas ahi?-Comenzo a preguntar Black mientras se adentraba en la habitacion_

_Comenzo a caminar lentamente buscando el "switch" de la luz. Tanteaba en la oscuridad y en las paredes..._

_-¿Donde esta ese pinche interruptor?-Dijo un poco molesto Black Dash_

_Despues de buscar un poco palpeando las paredes logro encontrarlo..._

_-¡Aja!-Exclamo cuando logro sentirlo_

_En un solo movimiento prendió la luz provocandole una pequeña ceguera momentánea debido a la descompensacion. Cerro los ojos fuertemente por un solo momento..._

_-Puta madre, que estúpido soy-Se quejo Black mientras poco a poco abría los ojos_

_Comenzó__ a recuperar la visibilidad y una sombra se comenzó a vislumbrar justo en frente de el, aparentemente de su mismo tamaño. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces aquella sombra levanto lo que parecía ser su brazo en el cual tenia algo agarrado y lo alzaba justo arriba de Black Dash._

_-¿Herma...-Black comenzó a preguntar, pero no le dio tiempo._

_Efectivamente aquella sombra era Rainbow Dash, y si, el objeto que tenia agarrado era un sartén de cocina de acero inoxidable. Rainbow le dio un golpe fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y noqueo a su hermano..._

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**  
_

**-(**Quejido de dolor) ¿Que paso?-Fue lo primero que dije antes de despertarme del todo

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos antes, todo estaba borroso en mi mente. Sin embargo, si habia algo que me preocupaba era mi situación actual.

-¿Que carajo?-Fue mi única expresión que hice al ver como estaba.

Me encontraba atado en nuestra cama (Mía y de Rainbow), sin embargo había algo extraño ahora...

-¡¿Por que mierdas tengo orejas de perro?!...¿¡Por que carajo estoy encadenado a la cama?!

Ahora que me daba cuenta no me podía mover mucho que digamos. Estaba encadenado de los patas delanteras;Mis patas traseras estaban libres cuando menos, pero aun así no tenia forma alguna de escapar (Si eso fuera necesario). En mi cabeza tenia una diadema con orejas de perro plásticas (No se porque).

Intente forcejear lo mas que pude para liberarme, obviamente con muchas fallas y solo me ocasiones mas dolor.

-La resistencia es inútil-Escuche que Rainbow dijo desde el baño.

Rainbow salio del baño usando una lencería negra ultra-entallada, de esa que usan los de BDSM. Ademas traía al Sr. Látigo ...Pinche Sr. Látigo No sabia si excitarme o empezar a gritar por mi vida, Rainbow era una sádica de primera.

-(Risita nerviosa mas estúpida de lo normal) Eh, Rainbow...¿Me dejas ir?-Le rogué

Ella agito el látigo provocando un sonido cortante. Trague saliva sonoramente mientras veía como se acercaba hacia mi...

-¿Por que haces esto?-Le pregunte

-Tu crees que no me entero de ciertas cosas-Me dijo entre molesta...y provocadora.

Voltee a ver hacia otro lado evitando ver a mi hermana. De repente sentí que algo se subía a la cama.

-No se ha que te refieres-Mentí, de hecho creía saber a que iba todo esto.

Fue en ese entonces que recibí el primer latigazo en el pecho, el dolor rápidamente invadió mi cuerpo y me hizo retorcerme en mi me movió la cabeza e hizo que la mirara directamente hacia los ojos. Esos ojos de color violeta suyos ahora parecían de un color rojo.

-Si, si sabes. Y yo también lo se.-Me dijo

-(Sigh) ¿Que tanto sabes?

-Lo suficiente

Me volvió a dar otro vez mas fuerte y en un costado, no pude evitar gritar un poco y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, ademas de todo eso me salio una pequeña lagrima.

-¿Como lo supiste?-Le pregunte tontamente

-Seria una tonta de no saberlo. Tu y Twilight llegaron casi al mismo tiempo...Ademas pude sentir tu esencia corporal en ella.

-Rayos

Ella volvió a darme otro latigazo provocándome ahora una cortadura en el pecho. Me retorcí otra vez en mi lugar y solté mas lagrimas. Rainbow se acerco a mi cara, pero en vez de besarme lamió mis lagrimas de una forma macabramente retorcida.

-Pero en realidad es mi culpa-Dijo melancólicamente

-...¿Enserio?

-Así es. Te he dado mucha libertad. Después de todo eres solo un perro.

-¿Un perro? "Eso explicaría las orejas de perro"

-Así es. Y como eres un perro necesitas ser fuertemente entrenado.

-(Gulp)

Ella se subió encima de mi colocando el látigo a mi vista.

-Créeme, después de esto no querrás engañarme otra vez.

-¿Que planeas hacer conmigo?-Le pregunte todo espantado

-No te preocupes por eso. Tu sufrirás y yo lo disfrutare

-Eso no me hace mas feliz

-No se suponía que lo hiciera...-Me dijo mientras sacaba un consolador de 15 centímetros

...

...

* * *

...

...

- Y esa es la razón por la que ahora tengo un ligero temor a las yeguas que no sean Rainbow Dash... También es la razón por la que no me puedo sentar.

Estaba parado en un consultorio psicológico frente a un psicólogo (Valga la redundancia). El tipo tenia una cara de "WTF". Le había contado la historia de mi HWE pasada hace apenas 2 días de hecho (Omití la parte de la princesa Celestia, de todos modos nunca me hubiera creído)

El doctor se dio un tipo face-hoof mientras murmuraba algo

-¿Realmente tenias que contarme todo esto?. TODO eso que paso-Me pregunto el doctor mientras leía sus notas

-Si, lo siento sobre eso-Le dije mientras volteaba hacia la ventana

-Bueno, tu caso es ciertamente raro. No te preocupes, tu fobia se curara en cuanto olvides la tortura que sufriste.

-Es que usted no sabe lo que sufrí-Le dije en un tono exagerado- ¿No tiene una droga que me haga olvidarlo? Cuando menos suprimirlo un poco

-Déjame busco algo-Comenzó a escribir algo en esos papeles de receta medica y me lo dio.

-Te recete un antidepresivo, tal vez te ayude a sobrepasarlo un poco.

-¿Por que me receto un ungüento?-Le pregunte mientras leía el papel

-Para tu "Problemita" haya atrás-Me dijo entre risas

-Ahhhh...Gracias

Lo peor de todo es que...Quitando lo del asuntito con el consolador, de hecho lo disfrute...Soy todo un masoquista. Bueno, aprendí algo en este HWE.

Moraleja del especial de Navidad: Nunca engañes a tu novia, mucho menos si es una sádica. Sufrirás... Sufrirás mucho

_Continuara_

_Esta no es una desicion pero bueno: ¿De quien quieres que trate el próximo capitulo?_

_a) Trixie (La Grande y poderosa)_

_b)Fluttershy_

_c)Un personaje misterioso que yo elija_

_d)Tu mama_

* * *

**_Finalmente acaba el especial Navideño. El próximo capitulo volverá con las decisiones._**

**_Por ahí me han comentado acerca de errores ortográficos. La verdad es que antes usaba el Word para escribir, así que casi no tenia errores. Pero últimamente he estado utilizando la opción Copy-Paste en el Doc Manager ya que es fácil y practica. El pedo es que su corrector es una mierda._**

**_Otra cosa, gracias por seguir este fic. Me estoy acercando a los 200 Reviews y eso es mucho para mi, se los agradezco sinceramente._**

**_Hora de la pregunta para el publico Otaku: ¿Cual es el mejor anime que hayas visto? ¿Por que lo consideras así?_**

**_Pregunta para el publico en general: ¿De que país eres? Si eres de México: ¿De que estado eres?  
_**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


	28. Encuentro inoportuno

-¿Que planeas hacer conmigo?-Le pregunte todo espantado

-No te preocupes por eso. Tu sufrirás y yo lo disfrutare

-Eso no me hace mas feliz

-No se suponía que lo hiciera...-Me dijo mientras sacaba un consolador de 15 centímetros

...

...

* * *

...

...

- Y esa es la razón por la que ahora tengo un ligero temor a las yeguas que no sean Rainbow Dash... También es la razón por la que no me puedo sentar.

Estaba parado en un consultorio psicológico frente a un psicólogo (Valga la redundancia). El tipo tenia una cara de "WTF". Le había contado la historia de mi HWE pasada hace apenas 2 días de hecho (Omití la parte de la princesa Celestia, de todos modos nunca me hubiera creído)

El doctor se dio un tipo face-hoof mientras murmuraba algo

-¿Realmente tenias que contarme todo esto?. TODO eso que paso-Me pregunto el doctor mientras leía sus notas

-Si, lo siento sobre eso-Le dije mientras volteaba hacia la ventana

-Bueno, tu caso es ciertamente raro. No te preocupes, tu fobia se curara en cuanto olvides la tortura que sufriste.

-Es que usted no sabe lo que sufrí-Le dije en un tono exagerado- ¿No tiene una droga que me haga olvidarlo? Cuando menos suprimirlo un poco

-Déjame busco algo-Comenzó a escribir algo en esos papeles de receta medica y me lo dio.

-Te recete un antidepresivo, tal vez te ayude a sobrepasarlo un poco.

-¿Por que me receto un ungüento?-Le pregunte mientras leía el papel

-Para tu "Problemita" haya atrás-Me dijo entre risas

-Ahhhh...Gracias

Lo peor de todo es que...Quitando lo del asuntito con el consolador, de hecho lo disfrute...Soy todo un masoquista. Bueno, aprendí algo en este HWE.

Moraleja del especial de Navidad: Nunca engañes a tu novia, mucho menos si es una sádica. Sufrirás... Sufrirás mucho

* * *

_**Días después... 14 de Enero. Black Dash POV**_

Ahhhhh. Ya va mas de un mes desde que me mude a este "Tranquilo pueblo". Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida desde ese fatídico día del 1ro de enero.

Si, mi vida es mejor aquí que en Manehattan. Pero digamos que también tiene sus desventajas...

En la gran ciudad mi mayor miedo era que al salir de mi casa me apuñalaran, dispararan, me asaltaran o me secuestraran. Aquí en Poniville mi mayor miedo es ser violado por cualquiera de las obsesivas amigas de Rainbow Dash. Como esa vez que Pinkie entro a hurtadillas a nuestra casa e intento secuestrarme. O aquella vez que Twilight intento hacerme un hechizo de enamoramiento, pero termino saliéndole mal y termino transformándome en una yegua...Vaya, eso si que fue extraño.

Rainbow ahora me cela mucho mas que antes.A menos que tenga trabajo siempre esta a mi lado y evita que cualquiera se me acerque a 2 metros de distancia...(Suspiro) Después de todo me lo merezco.

Bueno, dejémonos de pendejadas. Vamos a comenzar el día

* * *

**_Poniville, afueras de la Boutique de Rarity. Aproximadamente las 6:45 de la mañana._**

**-**Sweetie Bell apúrate. ¡Se te hace tarde para la escuela!- Gritaba a la potrilla mientras tocaba la puerta de su casa.

Sweetie Bell no vive con Rarity oficialmente, simplemente la viene a visitar cuando sus padres quieren un descanso de ella (Destruye todo lo que toca). A si que Rarity siempre me pide que cuide a su hermana cuando la viene a visitar. Le dije que si ya que solo involucraba en cuidara en la tarde;lLo que yo no sabia era que también tenia que llevarla a la escuela ya que las clases iniciaban ese lunes 14 de enero.

Ahí me pueden ver...Parado enfrente de la puerta de una casa, con unas ojeras fuertemente marcadas y un humor de los mil demonios ya que estaba acostumbrado a despertarme a las 10 de la mañana (Ya saben, mi trabajo siempre es en la tarde o en la noche).

Bostece varias veces mas y me estire hasta que finalmente la potrilla salio de la casa toda apresurada con su mochila en la espalda.

-¡Buenos días Hermano!-Me saludo enérgicamente

** -**(Yawn) Buenos días-Conteste cargando conmigo toda la flojera posible

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto

-No te preocupes por mi-Le conteste intentando sonar lo menos cansado- Solo vayámonos, que se te esta haciendo tarde

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamo toda preocupada- No quiero llegar tarde en el primer día de escuela.

Ella salio corriendo toda aprisa de ahí mientras yo me quede casi dormido recargado contra la puerta de su casa...

-¡Black! ¡ Apúrate!-La niña empezó a gritarme desde lo lejos

Lentamente comencé a despertarme y a moverme como un zombie. Usando toda la fuerza que tenia comencé a volar a escasos centímetros del suelo. Después de volar por un buen tiempo finalmente logre alcanzar a la potrilla, quien, felizmente iba tarareando una canción mientras iba trotando con mucha emoción. Estábamos en un sendero en medio del bosque. Había un clima agradable hasta cierto punto. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a tener cada vez mas intensidad e impactaban en mi cara haciendo que me despertara finalmente.

-Parece que te gusta mucho la escuela- Le dije cuando me acerque a su lado

-¡Así es!

-...¿Por que? No lo entiendo-Le pregunte seriamente intrigado

La niña volteo a verme extrañada, como si no entendiera la fuente de mi pregunta.

-Quiero decir...Tarea, responsabilidades, exámenes. ¿No te molesta nada de eso?

-Bueno, un poco. Pero el hecho de que mis amigas estén allí me reconforta mucho. La escuela es un lugar divertido-Me respondió muy felizmente

-Pfff, si tu lo dices-Le dije sonando claramente alterado

-¿No tuviste buenos recuerdos en la escuela?

-No, realmente la odie. Esta llena de gente cruel y despiadada-Dije sonando muy exagerado mientras movía los brazos de la misma forma

Ella comenzó a reír un poco y me volteo a ver dándome una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Ay, Black. Te ves tan gracioso cuando exageras las cosas

Me di cuenta de como estaba actuando y me dio un poco de risa. El mal humor de la mañana realmente no se me había quitado todavía el dolor de cabeza de madrugar. Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo...

-Anímate un poco hermano. El sol esta tan brillante, los pájaros cantan y parece que la naturaleza nos esta sonriendo-Me dijo muy alegremente- ¡Este día es tan maravilloso! No creo que nadie pueda odiar la vida en un día tan hermoso-Comenzó a exclamar en voz alta

De repente se escucho un sonido sordo, como si algo se hubiera caído. Rápidamente llamo mi atención así que comencé a buscar con la vista hacia todos los lados. No tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar la fuente del sonido...

Frente a nosotros, a no mas de 15 metros había un banco de madera tirado en el piso, pero eso no era lo que llamo mi atención Arriba del banco, colgado sobre un árbol, la figura de un poni con una soga en el cuello balancenadose con el viento se vislumbraba con la luz del sol.

...

...

-0_0 ¿Q-que está pasando?-Pregunto espantada Sweetie Bell

-¬¬* ¿Quien lo diría? Alguien suicidándose justo frente a mis ojos-Exclame sarcásticamente mientras corría a socorrer al suicida.- ¡Adelantate a la escuela!- Le grite de lejos

La niña salio corriendo como le dije.

Llegue al árbol y me di cuenta de que era una yegua de aproximadamente la edad de Twilight. Llevaba una capa medio roída con unas estrellas estampadas en ella. Tenia el pelo desarreglado y sucio cayéndole por la cara pálida.

Me subí a la copa del árbol y logré cortar la cuerda desde arriba. El cuerpo de la yegua callo fuertemente al piso. Me baje del árbol de un solo rincón y procedí a revisar el cuerpo. Para su suerte de aquella yegua no se había roto el cuello, cheque su pulso y tenia todavía unos cuantos latidos débiles que lentamente iban desapareciendo.

-Sigue con vida-Murmure un poco mientras la cargaba en mis brazos

Había leído antes que podían haber algunas complicaciones por asfixia...No había tiempo, tenia que decidir rápido.

-La casa de Fluttershy esta cerca y ella sabe un poco de medicina para animales. También esta el hospital, pero ese está un poco lejos.

a) Hospital

b)Casa de Fluttershy

c) Llevarla a mi casa

* * *

_**Hola a todos... Perdón por actualizar tan tarde.**_

_**Pero tengo que decirles algo, tengo que desahogarme de alguna forma.**_

_**Se acuerdan de que el capitulo anterior lo subí 3 días tarde por "Razones personales", bueno, lo mismo ocurrió ahorita. El 11 de enero mi abuelo sufrió un infarto y tuvo que ir al hospital, por la misma cosa yo también tuve que ir a velar por el en el hospital. Milagrosamente se salvo y siguió en el hospital en recuperación Todo andaba normal...Pero el 15 de enero paso a mejor vida. Los doctores dijeron que fue un complicación cardíaca, así que le dio otro infarto mas fuerte y no lo pudo soportar.**_

**_Perdón_**_** si este capitulo no tuvo el mismo nivel de humor (De hecho este capitulo es mas como de transición) , pero realmente no pude escribir nada. No es que no tuviera el tiempo...Simplemente no tenia las ganas de escribir.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la proxima.**_


	29. Trixie Revival

Frente a nosotros, a no mas de 15 metros había un banco de madera tirado en el piso, pero eso no era lo que llamo mi atención Arriba del banco, colgado sobre un árbol, la figura de un poni con una soga en el cuello balancenadose con el viento se vislumbraba con la luz del sol.

...

...

-0_0 ¿Q-que está pasando?-Pregunto espantada Sweetie Bell

-¬¬* ¿Quien lo diría? Alguien suicidándose justo frente a mis ojos-Exclame sarcásticamente mientras corría a socorrer al suicida.- ¡Adelantate a la escuela!- Le grite de lejos

La niña salio corriendo como le dije.

Llegue al árbol y me di cuenta de que era una yegua de aproximadamente la edad de Twilight. Llevaba una capa medio roída con unas estrellas estampadas en ella. Tenia el pelo desarreglado y sucio cayéndole por la cara pálida.

Me subí a la copa del árbol y logré cortar la cuerda desde arriba. El cuerpo de la yegua callo fuertemente al piso. Me baje del árbol de un solo rincón y procedí a revisar el cuerpo. Para su suerte de aquella yegua no se había roto el cuello, cheque su pulso y tenia todavía unos cuantos latidos débiles que lentamente iban desapareciendo.

-Sigue con vida-Murmure un poco mientras la cargaba en mis brazos

Había leído antes que podían haber algunas complicaciones por asfixia...No había tiempo, tenia que decidir rápido.

-La casa de Fluttershy esta cerca y ella sabe un poco de medicina para animales. También esta el hospital, pero ese está un poco lejos.

a) Hospital

b)Casa de Fluttershy (Empate de votos... Así que lance una moneda al aire)

c) Llevarla a mi casa

-"Ok, debo ir rápido"-Pensé mientras la acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos y procedía a empezar a volar a una altura muy baja

* * *

_**Trixie POV**_

-¿Donde estoy?-Fue lo primero que mi ávida mente pensó al comenzar a tomar conocimiento.

Me desperté pesadamente con una jaqueca muy fuerte.

No había nada...absolutamente nada. Sea donde sea que estaba...estaba vacío; Era un espacio blanco y solitario sin nada en el, ni siquiera había piso o tierra que me sostuviera, parecía como si estuviera flotando en la infinidad.

-Es esto...¿Un sueño?-Me pregunte mientras arqueaba la ceja

Intente recordar que era lo ultimo que estaba haciendo antes de aparecer aquí

-Ahhhh...ya lo recuerdo-Pensé tristemente

Bueno, la verdad ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo en ese apestoso mundo que me odiaba. Cuando menos cumplí mi ultimo objetivo antes de dejar ese mundo.

Comencé a recorrer aquella infinidad con mi mirada;no importaba cuanto buscara no veía nada( ademas de mi misma, claro esta). En cierta forma estar en este lugar era relajante y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esto es el cielo...o sera el infierno?-Pensé patéticamente mientras soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Lamento decepcionarte...Pero esto no es nada que tu creas-Una voz misteriosa dijo justo detrás de mi.

Me sobresalte en el acto y di un brinco hacia atrás. Me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver quien era, estaba bastante alterada por la sorpresa. Me di la vuelta rápidamente ..pero no logre ver a nadie

-¿¡Quien esta ahí?!-Grite fuertemente, claramente espantada

-Solo soy yo-Me respondió otra vez la misma voz...Pero esta vez me toco el hombro

Esta ves si grite del espanto y casi me desmayo. Me di la vuelta y finalmente pude verlo completamente.

Era un humano (Como los que aparecían en esas series de animación). Media cuando menos 1.80, tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de un smokin de color negro. Pelo rizado y largo le cubría la cabeza y le caía en parte en la cara. Era de tez blanca y con una melena de color negro. Sea quien sea...realmente no daba miedo al verlo, ni siquiera autoridad.

-Geez, cálmate. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño.-Me dijo un poco frustrado

-¿Qui-quien eres?-Le pregunte curiosa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista...

-¡Excelente pregunta!-Me respondió desde mi espalda, sorprendiéndome nuevamente

Era realmente molesto cuando hacia eso...

-Soy conocido por diferentes nombres, ninguno es el verdadero. Unos me llaman "Gray", otros prefieren llamarme "Fox".

-No es eso a lo que me refería...¿¡Que carajo eres tu?!

Otra vez hizo lo mismo, así que esta vez no me espante cuando me respondió justo a mis espaldas.

-Eso depende de las culturas. Pero en general podrías considerarme como un Dios.

-¿¡Dios?!-Exclame fuertemente por la sorpresa- ¿¡Pero que no la Princesa es nuestra diosa?!

-Nope. Ella es solo una marioneta-Me respondió al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y comenzaban a aparecer imágenes de Celestia en este mundo vació Como vez, YO SOY EL AMO DE ESTE MUNDO. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con el- Me respondió claramente y con una voz autoritaria.

-E-entonces...¿Realmente estoy en el cielo?-Le pregunte esperanzada

-Ohhhh, claro que no. De ser por mi estarías en un infierno pudriéndote-Me respondió mientras levantaba los hombros y sonreía socarronamente- De hecho sigues viva

-¿¡Que?!-Le grite prácticamente en la cara-Pe-pero, me colgué de un árbol...hasta utilice una cuerda de calidad para asegurar mi muerte.

-Si,si, ya lo se. Pero no fue mi decisión, mis seguidores pidieron que te mantenga con vida.-Me respondió

-¿Seguidores?-Le pregunte, pero realmente yo quería preguntar otra cosa-...¿Por que?

-Ahhh, no lo se. Tal vez te quieren ver hacer algo estúpido y reírse de ti, o probablemente solo quieren que aprendas una lección

-¡Pero yo no quiero regresar!-Le grite nuevamente

-¡Esto no es si quieres!-Me respondió en voz alta- ¡Esta "segunda oportunidad" es voluntariamente a la fuerza!

Entonces el chasqueo los dedos y mi cuerpo lentamente desapareció de ese extraño mundo

* * *

Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, mas sin embargo podía sentir mi cuerpo mas que antes. Realmente lo que había sentido anteriormente era solo un sueño.

Escuche voces, voces que hablaban entre si. Un semental y una yegua aparentemente...

-Pe-pero Black...¿Por que la trajiste aquí?-Le reclamaba la yegua al semental aparentemente llamado Black, su voz se me hacia conocida.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Se podría haber muerto! ¿Que no te gustaba ayudar a los demás!-Le respondía el semental a la yegua, aparentemente el me había salvado

-Bu-bueno si...pe-pero

Comencé a balbucear un poco sin querer. Me agarre la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la cama donde me encontraba. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz que había en la habitación.

Estaba en una casa mitad árbol, en frente de mi estaban 2 de las peores personas que me esperaba encontrar.

* * *

_**Inicio de narración en tercera persona.**_

-¡Hey! Ya se despertó-_Dijo Black mientras veía a Trixie levantarse de la cama_

_Fluttershy cerro los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a estar en su modo super-tímida. Black se acerco a la desconocida lentamente..._

_Trixie respondió de la manera mas elocuente y educada posible..._

_-¡Ahhh! Ustedes no otra vez-Le grito a Black al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una lampara usando su magia de __levitación_

_Black se agarro la cabeza lamentándose del dolor. Trixie comenzó a hiperventilar y a arrinconarse en la habitación._

_-¿¡Que te pasa!?-Le reclamo Black mientras se volvía a acercar a ella_

_-No te hagas la estúpida. Eres la pegaso megalomaniaca y ella es la exageradamente tímida, ustedes son amigas de Twilight Sparkle. Por cierto, ¿Por que te teñiste el cabello de negro?_

_Black se hizo un hoof-face..._

_-Otra vez no...En primer lugar soy semental y me estas confundiendo con mi hermana. En segundo lugar, yo te salve...¡Dame un poco de reconocimiento!_

_-¿Quieres que un suicida te agradezca por evitar que se mate? ¡De verdad eres mas idiota de lo que te recordaba!-Le respondió Trixie- ¿Para que me salvaron? No les fue suficiente arruinando mi vida o es que acaso prefieren matarme ustedes_

_-¡TE digo que no se de que coño hablas!-Le respondió Black frustrado_

_Las cosas estaban bastante tensas de por si...Pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir._

_De la nada se escucho que la puerta de enfrente de la casa de Flutershy se abrió de un solo golpe. Una Rainbow Dash bastante molesta con el látigo en mano entro en la casa sin preguntar._

_-¡Black! ¿Que haces en la casa de Fluttershy? "Se que estas aquí, te instale un GPS"-Dijo Rainbow mientras entraba en la casa dando una patada a la puerta_

_El momento fue Épico...La cara que pusieron Trixie y Rainbow al verse, la cara de Fluttershy al saber que algo malo iba a pasar, pero sobre todo...la cara de Black al ver al Sr Látigo._

_-¡Tu!-Se dijeron mutuamente Trixie y Rainbow Dash._

_-¿¡Que haces ella aquí?!-Vocifero Rainbow Dash_

_-...¿Por que hay 2 Rainbow Dash?-Preguntó Trixie_

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

**_-_**¡Voy a matarte!-Gritó Rainbow Dash mientras arremetía contra la unicornio suicida

Todo lo logre ver en cámara lenta. Mi hermana iba directamente hacia la unicornio.

Yo podía hacer algo...¿Pero que?

a) Evitar que Rainbow teclee a la unicornio

b)Interponerme entre las 2

c) No hacer nada

d)Gritar para llamar sus atenciones

* * *

**_Listo el capitulo._**

**_Se me acaba el tiempo así que solo les daré la pregunta: ¿Cual es tu caricatura favorita?_**

**_Nota: En mi trama Trixie nunca regreso a Poniville hasta este día._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


	30. Amenazas

_-Otra vez no...En primer lugar soy semental y me estas confundiendo con mi hermana. En segundo lugar, yo te salve...¡Dame un poco de reconocimiento!_

_-¿Quieres que un suicida te agradezca por evitar que se mate? ¡De verdad eres mas idiota de lo que te recordaba!-Le respondió Trixie- ¿Para que me salvaron? No les fue suficiente arruinando mi vida o es que acaso prefieren matarme ustedes_

_-¡TE digo que no se de que coño hablas!-Le respondió Black frustrado_

_Las cosas estaban bastante tensas de por si...Pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir._

_De la nada se escucho que la puerta de enfrente de la casa de Flutershy se abrió de un solo golpe. Una Rainbow Dash bastante molesta con el látigo en mano entro en la casa sin preguntar._

_-¡Black! ¿Que haces en la casa de Fluttershy? "Se que estas aquí, te instale un GPS"-Dijo Rainbow mientras entraba en la casa dando una patada a la puerta_

_El momento fue Épico...La cara que pusieron Trixie y Rainbow al verse, la cara de Fluttershy al saber que algo malo iba a pasar, pero sobre todo...la cara de Black al ver al Sr Látigo._

_-¡Tu!-Se dijeron mutuamente Trixie y Rainbow Dash._

_-¿¡Que haces ella aquí?!-Vocifero Rainbow Dash_

_-...¿Por que hay 2 Rainbow Dash?-Preguntó Trixie_

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

**_-_**¡Voy a matarte!-Gritó Rainbow Dash mientras arremetía contra la unicornio suicida

Todo lo logre ver en cámara lenta. Mi hermana iba directamente hacia la unicornio.

Yo podía hacer algo...¿Pero que?

a) Evitar que Rainbow teclee a la unicornio

b)Interponerme entre las 2

c) No hacer nada

d)Gritar para llamar sus atenciones

-"Meh. mejor veo que es lo que va a pasar"..."¡CATFIGHT!

Mi hermana se tiro encima de Trixie y ambas comenzaron a forcejear en el mi hermana era fuerte (Y me constaba) Trixie le estaba dando pelea seriamente mientras las 2 se jalaban el cabello en el piso y gemían y gritaban un poco.

This was my face...: ^_^

Yo fui a la cocina, puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, espere unos 2 minutos y luego regrese a ver la escena mientras comía las palomitas.

-"... Debí haber traído la cámara"

Y así continuaron unos minutos mas...

-"Creo que vi un beso... Me pregunto que dirá Rainbow si le pregunto por un trió"-Y estos son los pensamientos de un chico saludable de 18 años con novia.

Voltee a ver que estaba haciendo Fluttershy, después de todo esta era su casa y no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Di la media vuelta y la encontré buscando algo desesperadamente entre un cajón.

-¿Que buscas Fluttershy?-Le pregunte inesperadamente y por la espalda así que se sobresalto un poco

-B-busco...¡Esto!-Exclamo triunfalmente después de sacar un tipo de bengala extraña de aquel cajón. La bengala graciosamente tenia un listón con la leyenda "Trixie"

-...¿Que es eso?

-Digamos que...-Comenzó a decir con su voz usualmente dulce mientras apuntaba la bengala al cielo y la disparaba- Es un método de emergencia...Por cierto, ¿Es eso sangre en tu nariz?-Me pregunto con la cara toda roja

-Jajajajajajaja...N-no-Le respondí mientras limpiaba mi nariz.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en algunos lugares de Poniville.**_

_**La biblioteca...**_

**-¡**Twilight mira!- Le grito Spike a Twilight mientras le apuntaba hacia el cielo

Twilight fue corriendo a la ventana y vio hacia el cielo. En el cielo se veía dibujada la figura de trixie con fuegos artificiales

-No creí que este día en realidad llegaría...¡Spike! Prepara el comité de bienvenida para Trixie-Le ordeno Twilight a su ayudante

-Estoy en eso-Dijo Spike mientras sacaba unos subfulises Mp45 que estaban escondidos detrás de un estante

-Ok...shit just got real

_**La Boutique**_

Rarity salio corriendo hacia la ventana al escuchar un gran estruendo. Ella asomo la cabeza y observo a Trixie en todo su esplendor

-¡Noooo! No puede ser posible-Empezó a exclamar dramáticamente, de repente se deja caer y mágicamente aparece un sofá para evitar su caída.

-¡Esto es...La-Peor-Cosa-Posible!-Exclamo aun mas dramática mientras se contorsionaba

Ella se para lentamente del sofá y comienza a buscar dentro una caja de cartón oculta detrás de una puerta trampa. La caja venia rotulada así "En caso de Trixie".

-A ver si esa zorra me vuelve a dejar el pelo verde después de...-Ella lentamente saca algo medio pesado de aquella caja- ¡Esto!

Saco una pistola 9 mm que venia decorada con diamantes y piedras preciosas, recordando su estilo fashionista que no se pierde ni siquiera con sus armas. Metió el cartucho en su lugar y luego guardo la pistola en una funda colocada en su pierna.

_**Sweet Apple Crees**_

-Tch,tch,tch Trixie, pensé que te había quedado claro que no volvieras-Decía Applejack mientras cargaba su revolver .44 del viejo oeste.

Applejack salio dramáticamente de la casa dándole una patada a la puerta principal.

-Posiblemente llegue tarde...No me esperen despiertos-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer en el horizonte mientras el tema musical de "The good, the bad and the ugly" sonaba de fondo (NA: Si nunca viste esa película de niño no tuviste infancia...O cable).

_**Sugar Cube Corner**_

-¡Parece que es tiempo de la diversión!-Grito Pinkie mientras sacaba una bazooka que tenia escondida en un árbol...ya saben, por si acaso

Posteriormente saco un Jetpack y se subió en el para ir volando en ayuda de Fluttershy.

* * *

_**Volviendo con Black Dash**_

-¿Como que método de emergencia?-Le pregunto Black Dash a Fluttershy

Entonces, y de la nada , Twilight y las demás ponis... y Spike entraron a la casa de Fluttershy de las maneras mas dramáticas posibles. Applejack y Rarity entraron por las ventanas, Twilight y Spike rompieron la puerta a balazos, y Pinkie destruyo el techo de la casa utilizando la bazooka. Trixie se distrajo por un segundo, así que Rainbow aprovecho para darle una patada y alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Todas se pusieron en posiciones y apuntaron fijamente a Trixie ante la mirada estupefacta de Black Dash.

-...¿Como carajo hicieron eso?-Les pregunto Black llamándoles la atención

-¿Hacer que?-Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-No se...Tal vez traer armas que se supone que no existen en Equestria y de que Pinkie traiga un Jetpack... y haber llegado en tan solo 15 segundos después de que Fluttershy lanzo el aviso.

-...Hay cosas en la vida que no debes saber-Dijo Twilight

-Así que finalmente aparecieron-Dijo Trixie mientras se levantaba del suelo provocando que todas apuntaran aun mas de cerca

-Creí que te habíamos dicho que no volvieras a este pueblo-Le dijo Applejack

-En primer lugar no es culpa de Trixie que-...Recuerden que Trixie tiende a hablar en 3era Persona.

-¡ Cállate o disparare!-Amenazo Pinkie mientras le apuntaba con la Bazooka

-Pinkie...Si disparas eso todos moriremos-Dijo Black Dash medio espantado

-Habla por ti mismo-Le respondió Pinkie

-Parece que tendremos que echarte de nuevo

-De hecho Trixie ya se iba-Dijo Trixie un poco melancólica mientras se iba saliendo de la casa de Fluttershy

-Eso es lo que queríamos escuchar-Dijo Twilight

-Y mas te vale que no vuelvas-Dijo Rarity

Trixie abrió la puerta de la casa lentamente, pero antes de irse le dio una mirada triste a todos con una pequeña lagrima:

-No se preocupen, realmente no creo que nadie vuelva a ver a "La gran y Poderosa" Trixie...nunca mas.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara

(Portazo fuerte)

¬¬'- Cara de Black mientras veía a las chicas

-Bueno eso fue mas fácil de lo que pense-Dijo Spike

-¡Podria alguien explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aqui!

-Bueno Blackie toma asiento-Comenzo a decir Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsillo- Es hora de los Flashbacks

-¡Yay!

* * *

_Inserte recuerdos del primer encuentro con Trixie __aquí_

* * *

-Y... fue por eso que la sacamos del pueblo y la obligamos a nunca regresar

...

...

-Se dan cuenta de que ustedes están siendo las cretinas ahorita mismo

-¿A que te refieres?

-No se, tal vez el hecho de que la amenazaron con armas letales aunque ella aun no les había hecho ABSOLUTAMENTE nada

-Pe-pero ella intento destruir Poniville una vez

-Nope, de hecho si lo piensas bien ella simplemente era creída. EL problema con la Osa Menor fue culpa de esos 2 niños

...

...

-P-pero

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir corriendo a buscarla antes de que se suicide otra vez

Black salio corriendo de la casa dejando a todas sintiéndose un poco mal...

-...¿¡Suicidio?!

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Si fuera un suicida potencialmente peligroso...¿Donde me iría?

a)El bosque otra vez

b)La estación de trenes

c)El barranco

d)La farmacia

_**Bueno llego al final del capitulo...(Sigh)**_

_**Les diré de una vez, ya no tengo internet en mi departamento debido a la crisis económica (Y al hecho de que se me olvido pagar a tiempo y me lo cancelaron), de hecho, agradezco seguir teniendo computadora.**_

_**Ahora los capítulos los escribo desde un Cibercafe, de ahí que tarde mas en subirlo.**_

_**No se cuanto tiempo me tomara recuperar mi internet así que no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ello.**_

_**La pregunta va para todos, bueno, mas que pregunta es una petición: Recomiendenme Fanfics**_

_**Ya sean suyos o de un amigo,de MLP o de un anime. Lo unico que quiero es que sean buenos**_

_**Eso es todo por el momento, hasta la proxima**_


	31. Caida

-No se preocupen, realmente no creo que nadie vuelva a ver a "La gran y Poderosa" Trixie...nunca más.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara

(Portazo fuerte)

¬¬'- Cara de Black mientras veía a las chicas

-Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé-Dijo Spike

-¡Podría alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí!

-Bueno Blackie toma asiento-Comenzó a decir Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsillo- Es hora de los Flashbacks

-¡Yay!

_Inserte recuerdos del primer encuentro con Trixie aquí_

-Y... fue por eso que la sacamos del pueblo y la obligamos a nunca regresar

...

...

-Se dan cuenta de que ustedes están siendo las cretinas ahorita mismo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, tal vez el hecho de que la amenazaron con armas letales aunque ella aun no les había hecho ABSOLUTAMENTE nada

-Pe-pero ella intento destruir Poniville una vez

-Nope, de hecho si lo piensas bien ella simplemente era creída. EL problema con la Osa Menor fue culpa de esos 2 niños

...

...

-P-pero

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir corriendo a buscarla antes de que se suicide otra vez

Black salió corriendo de la casa dejando a todas sintiéndose un poco mal...

-...¿¡Suicidio?!

_**Black Dash POV**_

Si fuera un suicida potencialmente peligroso... ¿Dónde me iría?

a) El bosque otra vez

b) La estación de trenes

c) El barranco

d) La farmacia

-¡Al barranco! Es el lugar más cerca de la casa de Fluttershy- Pensé mientras me ponía a volar en dirección al susodicho lugar.

* * *

_**Parte de narración.**_

Después de escuchar la declaración de Black Dash todos los presentes en la casa de Fluttershy se quedaron con cara de Poker Face mientras reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

-Sui,sui….¿suicidio?-Volvió a exclamar Fluttershy mientras sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarse

_Verán, el tema del suicidio es casi un Tabú en un mundo casi perfecto como Equestria. Los únicos que se suicidaban eran los que les diagnosticaban enfermedades crónicas…..ellos y los sementales que recibían una prueba de embarazo positiva._

-¿Por qué Trixie haría algo así?-Se pregunto Rarity

-Es decir, no tiene ningún sentido….Nosotros simplemente la sacamos del pueblo y arruinamos su reputación para siempre.-Dijo Spike lo mas sarcásticamente posible. El si se había dado cuenta de la razón

-….. ¡Por Celestia! Tenemos que encontrarla rápido-Exclamo Twilight toda alarmada

-No se preocupen chicos, Black ya fue detrás de ella hace unos 2 minutos-Los intento relajar Applejack

-¡Con mucha más razón tenemos que encontrarla primero!-Dijo Rainbow Dash toda alarmada

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntaron todas

-Mi hermano tiene una suerte pésima cuando se trata de suicidas, ¿Qué no se acuerdan de su primer trabajo aquí en Poniville?-Les empezó a recordar aquel "pequeño incidente" que ocurrió el 15 de Diciembre del año pasado

-Ahhh si….Cuando Black trabajaba contigo en "Ayuda Mundial" (NA: Ultimo Player FTW)

* * *

_**Recuerdo de Rainbow Dash**_

_Se puede apreciar a Black Dash con un uniforme de oficina y con una cara de pocos amigos en su rostro. Se notaba a leguas que detestaba ese trabajo con toda su alma. Su oficina consistía de un Monitor donde tenia que ayudar a la gente con sus problemas….Cualquier Problema._

_(Sonido de llamada entrante)_

_-_(Suspiro y presiona el botón de contestar) Ayuda Mundial, ¿Cuál es su problema?-Pregunto Black con una voz cansada

En el monitor apareció la imagen de un Pegaso todo demacrado y con cara patética…

-¡Ya no quiero vivir!

-(Suspiro) Oh Grayfox, un pesado-Murmuro en voz baja- ¿Qué le ocurre señor?

-¡Ya no encuentro nada porque vivir!-Le respondió exageradamente

-Por favor señor-Le comenzó a hablar Black Dash medio irritado- Aun le queda mucho por que vivir. No se haga algo grande de su vida

-Me diagnosticaron Cáncer Terminal

-Agggg, Bueno, pero creo que aun le quedan unos cuantos años antes que...

-Me dieron menos de 2 semanas de vida

-P-pero piense en su familia-Intento convencerlo un poco- Estoy seguro que querrá pasar los últimos momentos de su vida con ellos

-A mi familia le cayó un meteorito del espacio

-Mire el lado positivo, si están muertos ellos no sufrirán cuando usted…

-No están muertos, solo recibieron fracturas craneales que los dejaron en estado vegetativo con quemaduras de 3er grado en el 95% de su cuerpo

-….¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Que acaso usted fue King Sombra en una vida pasada?!

-¡Ve que tengo razón!

(Sonido de llamada entrante)

-Espere señor, tengo otra llamada. Por favor no se cuelgue…digo, no cuelgue-Le dijo Black Dash antes de recibir las siguientes llamadas

(Unas llamadas relacionadas con Tiburones Mutantes Sindicalizados y un Anticristo….)

Black rápidamente busca el botón de llamada en espera y reza por que el tipo no se halla suicidado todavía.

-¡Por favor no se mate!-Fue lo primero que dijo Black Dash

-¿Por qué me colgó?-Le pregunto un poco decepcionado

-No le colgué. Es que la máquina de llamada en espera es una mierda

-No se preocupe. Decidí hacer algo grande de mi vida

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Hare algo tan grande que todos me recordaran por siempre

-Ya vio. Le dije que suicidarse no era lo mejor. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Voy a convertirme en un bombardero suicida

-….. ¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo hablar ahora. Voy a hacer historia. Muchas gracias por su consejo-Dijo antes de despedirse

* * *

_**Noticias impactantes del 16 de diciembre**_

_Pegaso se suicida usando una carga gigante de C4. Este lamentable suceso deja 20 muertos, 15 lesionados graves y 100 de ponis con heridas psicológicas permanentes._

_Según se sabe lo último que grito antes de realizar el cato fue: ¡Seré recordado!_

_Lamentablemente nunca supimos su nombre y su cadáver exploto en mil pedazos hasta quedar irreconocible._

* * *

_-__**Regresando al tiempo actual**_

_**-**_Después de eso Black fue despedido-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlos….y rápido!-Exclamó Pinkie mientras salía corriendo en dirección a ningún lugar

Todas las demás hicieron lo mismo y salieron en búsqueda de Black. Para la suerte de todas Rainbow aun tenía el GPS implantado en el cuello de su hermano, así que ella tomo el mando de la búsqueda.

* * *

_**Grande y poderoso POV**_

Me encontraba a escaso centímetros de un risco de aproximadamente 40 metros de altura.

Había llegado mi momento, tenía un poco de duda en mi corazón.

Pero ya no tenía nada por que mirar hacia atrás. No había dejado ninguna cuenta pendiente o a una persona que llorara por mí. Mis amargas lágrimas mojaban mis cascos y la tierra debajo de ellos.

Un final un poco amargo, pero al fin de cuentas creo que no hubiera preferido algo mejor….

_¡No Trixie no lo hagas!_

_-_¡Jodete Narrador de mierda! Trixie lo va ha hacer y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.-Le respondí al odioso Narrador

_Eso crees tú…_

Bueno, es hora de tirarme. Pero antes tengo que presionar para sincronizar…

¿Qué acabo de pensar? Creo que el hecho de morir me hace alucinar un poco.

Como sea…

¡Salto de Fe!

Así que salte….. Cerré los ojos fuertemente

Empecé a caer rápidamente, el viento daba contra mi cuerpo y la brisa golpeaba mi rostro y….

Un momento, ¿No debería haber muerto ya?... ¿Por qué siento que alguien me está cargando?

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con algo que no hubiera querido ver nunca….

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Tu otra vez?!

_**Inicio de narración.**_

_Black Dash logro rescatar a Trixie a tiempo. La sostuvo justo cuando faltaban unos 7 metros de caída para que se estrellara._

-Si, si ya se. Yo otra vez-Le dijo Black en forma de burla

-¿Qué tienes en mi contra? ¿Por qué estas salvando a Trixie?-Le pregunto Trixie

-Tengo mis propias razones

-¡Coño! ¡Deja a Trixie morir de una vez!-Trixie le comenzó a ordenar

Como Black Dash no le hacía ni puto caso, Trixie tuvo que pasar a unas mediadas mas desesperadas….

-¿¡Que haces?!-Exclamo Black Dash- ¡Vas a lograr que los 2 nos lastimemos!

Trixie comenzó a forcejear en el aire. Black la tenia agarrada en sus brazos como cuando el protagonista de una película salva a la chica. Trixie procedió a lanzar patadas al aire. Black lentamente comenzó a perder el control.

-¡Detente!

En eso una de las patadas de Trixie logro impactar en una de las alas de Black Dash lastimándola seriamente y logrando que Black finalmente pierda el control y se logre estrellar en el piso fuertemente.

La buena suerte que tuvieron es que la caída se había reducido a escasos 7 metros, así que no fue más que un doloroso recuerdo.

Sin embargo Trixie estaba intacta, Black la había protegido en el último segundo con su cuerpo.

-¡Ouch!-Comenzó a quejarse Black. –Bueno parece que no podre volar en un buen tiempo

Se encontraban en un pequeño bosque que estaba justo debajo del risco. Trixie comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se acerco al cuerpo de Black Dash, el cual tenía uno que otro moretón y cortadura.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Trixie en voz baja

-Porque una vez cometí un error. Deje que alguien se suicidara y término matando a cientos de personas

-Pero ya te dije que mi vida es un asco. No tengo familia así que siempre tuve que dedicarme a trabajar para vivir. Por un tiempo me fue bien, pero después de que tu "Hermana" y sus amigas me desprestigiaran ya nadie acudía a mis shows y me insultaban. Después de eso el dinero comenzó a escasear y tuve que realizar muchos trabajos….Todo tipo de trabajos. Comenzó a decir Trixie entre sollozos

-….

-Decidí que mi vida no valía nada, así que decidí suicidarme y acabar con todo de una vez

-¿Pero por que lo quisiste hacer en Poniville?

-Cuando menos así mi fantasma vengativo atormentaría al pueblo que me vio caer

-Vaya, eso es frio-Dijo Black Dash

-Creo que ahora entiendes mi historia…. ¿Dejarías morir a Trixie?

-Claro que no. Una vida es muy valiosa, no importa cuál sea. Siempre puedes comenzar otra vez.-La comenzó a animar

-¿Pero quién me aceptaría ahora? ¿Quién me daría a Trixie una nueva oportunidad?

-Yo lo haría. De hecho fue divertido cuando bromeaste a las chicas

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

_**a)**_ Abrazarla

b) Animarla

c) Ofrecerle vivir en la casa hasta que se reanime

d) No hacer nada

* * *

_**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto?**_

_**Creo que ahora notaran que la ortografía mejoro, es que decidi hacerlo en Microsoft Word (Que Wea XD)**_

_**La pregunta del capítulo es: ¿Conocen a Ayuda Mundial? (Hice una referencia a esa Machinima)**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. **_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	32. Aceptando a Trixie P1

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Trixie en voz baja

-Porque una vez cometí un error. Deje que alguien se suicidara y término matando a cientos de personas

-Pero ya te dije que mi vida es un asco. No tengo familia así que siempre tuve que dedicarme a trabajar para vivir. Por un tiempo me fue bien, pero después de que tu "Hermana" y sus amigas me desprestigiaran ya nadie acudía a mis shows y me insultaban. Después de eso el dinero comenzó a escasear y tuve que realizar muchos trabajos….Todo tipo de trabajos. Comenzó a decir Trixie entre sollozos

-….

-Decidí que mi vida no valía nada, así que decidí suicidarme y acabar con todo de una vez

-¿Pero por que lo quisiste hacer en Poniville?

-Cuando menos así mi fantasma vengativo atormentaría al pueblo que me vio caer

-Vaya, eso es frio-Dijo Black Dash

-Creo que ahora entiendes mi historia…. ¿Dejarías morir a Trixie?

-Claro que no. Una vida es muy valiosa, no importa cuál sea. Siempre puedes comenzar otra vez.-La comenzó a animar

-¿Pero quién me aceptaría ahora? ¿Quién me daría a Trixie una nueva oportunidad?

-Yo lo haría. De hecho fue divertido cuando bromeaste a las chicas

_**Black Dash POV**_

_**a)**_ Abrazarla

b) Animarla (Okay, esta decisión afectara gravemente a Trixie)

c) Ofrecerle vivir en la casa hasta que se reanime

d) No hacer nada

-Vamos, debes intentarlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? "De hecho un montón de cosas ya que Gray tiene una mente retorcida"-Intente animarla

Ella seco sus lágrimas un poco e intento mejorar la cara que tenia. Me volteo a ver y sonrió un poco….

-Nadie me había dicho palabras tan amables en toda mi vida…Perdón por lo de tus alas lastimadas-Me dijo en un tono de voz muy apenado

-…No te preocupes por eso. Como sea tenemos que irnos de aquí, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas extrañas podrían estar en este bosque.

Le doy una mirada rápida al entorno donde nos encontrábamos. A decir verdad el bosque no era muy tenebroso, en realidad lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que estábamos muchos metros debajo de la civilización y no podía volar para sacarnos de ahí.

Además para acabarla de rematar estábamos solos y si no encontrábamos la forma de salir podríamos morir allí mismos.

Intente pararme….Pero en eso siento un dolor muy penetrante por todo mi cuerpo. Tuve que volverme a sentar ya que no aguantaba esa horrible sensación. Pero ahora incluso cuando me senté me dolió y me dio ganas de desmayarme…

-¿Q-que me pasa…?-Me pregunte a mi mismo

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Trixie y veo que esta horrorizada viéndome directamente a mí….

-¿P-por qué me estás viendo (tosido) a-a-así?-Mi voz se debilita gradualmente

Llevo mis cascos a mi torso por puro instinto y siento en mis cascos una sensación húmeda y desagradable

-Oh-oh

Levanto mis brazos para observar algo que ya me temía. Rápidamente bajo la mirada para inspeccionar mi propio cuerpo. Tenía el torso desgarrado de una manera muy profunda y la sangre salía poco a poco. Debí haberme desgarrado con la rama de un árbol mientras caia

Color rojo carmesí…Así que de esa manera luce la sangre de uno. Lo gracioso es que el dolor no lo sentí hasta mucho después.

-T-trixie…Esto me va a doler en la mañana-Alcance a murmurar antes de empezar a desfallecer

Mi vista se nubla…Lo último que mis ojos verán será la cara de Trixie llorando y acercándose a mi…

* * *

_**Trixie POV**_

¡Oh-no, oh-no! ¡Ahora que hago! ¡Se está poniendo pálido muy rápidamente…a este paso se va a desangrar!

No puedo dejarlo morir así…Vamos Trixie piensa un poco.

¡Ya se! Hare lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos

-¡AUXILIO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!-Grite a todo pulmón

Oh si…Definitivamente alguien me va ha oír a aproximadamente 50 metros bajo un acantilado olvidado por Celestia. Sin embargo es lo mejor que puedo hacer…Rezar

-¡AUXILIO! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?!

Lo intente otra vez sin ningún resultado…Todo era mi culpa. Alguien me había dado una segunda oportunidad y por mi culpa se va a morir. Me acerco a su cuerpo pálido e intento tomar su pulso…Esta bajando drásticamente.

-¡TRIXIE! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!-Esa voz….

¿¡SPARKLE?!

No jodas que si funciono….Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?

-Oh si perfectamente bien. Solo por eso estoy debajo de un barranco pidiendo ayuda a gritos

… ¿¡Qué?! No pude evitarlo, era una pregunta estúpida.

-¡YA VAMOS EN CAMINO!-Gritaron todas al unisonó

-¡APURENSE! ¡EL HERMANO DE LA PEGASO ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!

-¡BLACKIE!-Escucho gritar a la Pegaso presumida.

Se escucha un retumbo en el aire y una ráfaga de viento cruza sobre mi cabeza. En menos de 5 segundos veo a la pegaso aterrizar exageradamente cerca de nosotros.

Wow, eso sí que fue rápido.

Lo primero que ella hace al aterrizar es ir corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su hermano medio muerto. Puedo ver su mirada aterrorizada y muy preocupada mientras lo ve, sus lágrimas sin dudar empiezan a correr por su rostro.

-¿Q-que pasó?-Me pregunta torpemente

-E-el intento salvarme y recibió una herida al caer.

Ella se acerca a él y creo que está a punto de intentar cargarlo….

-¡No! Es muy peligroso, se podría morir en el camino.

-¡P-pero!...No quiero que mueras-Las lagrimas corren aun mas rápido por sus mejillas

Tenía que hacer algo….cuando menos intentarlo.

* * *

_**Narración tercera persona:**_

Trixie se acerca un poco a Rainbow Dash y al cuerpo de Black Dash.

-Trixie lo salvara-Dijo muy decidida mientras ponía su cuerno a brillar

-¿E-e-enserio?

-"Cuando menos lo intentare. Solo espero que esos video-tutoriales por Ponytube hayan servido de algo"-Pensó Trixie mientras hacia su cuerno brillar a escasos centímetros de la herida de Black.

Un resplandor de color azul rodeo el cuerpo de Black por unos pequeños instantes. Ni siquiera Trixie se lo podía creer algo realmente estaba pasando. En una sola explosión de magia se termino el tratamiento de Trixie.

Algo había resultado de la magia de Trixie. Digamos que Trixie si lo logro….Pero quedaron unos efectos secundarios menores. El cuerpo de Black dejo de sangrar y la herida cerró parcialmente (Cuando menos lo suficiente para que no sea muy peligrosa!

-Bueno, no es lo que esperaba…. ¡Pero lo logre!

-E-esta ¡Vivo!-Exclamo Rainbow Dash de emoción

Trixie y Rainbow comenzaron a brincar de felicidad y se agarraron de los cascos. De repente entre todo ese alboroto Rainbow jala a Trixie hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente. Esta acción toma por sorpresa a Trixie, la cual se pone completamente colorada ante la muestra de afecto.

-Gracias…Muchas gracias…-Comenzó a agradecerle susurrándoselo al oído-Perdón por haber sido tan mala contigo antes.

-H-hablando de eso yo…-

-Shhh, arruinas el momento.

-"Mo-mo-mo… ¿Momento? E-ella-Trixie comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto.

Rainbow separa a Trixie de ella y la voltea a ver con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro….Trixie estaba mas roja que nunca

En eso llegan todas las demás ayudadas por paracaídas que Pinkie guardaba debajo de una piedra…Ya saben, por "Emergencias de paracaidismo". Todas voltean a ver el cuerpo de Black Dash mientras aterrizan y no pueden evitar sorprenderse al verlo…Fluttershy incluso se desmayo al verlo.

-¿Q-que ocurrió aquí?-Preguntó Twilight

-Ahorita no tengo tiempo de explicarlo, de momento lo único que importa es llevar a Black a la casa de Fluttershy. Creo que allí tendrá unas cuantas vendas.

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué se ve así?

-Aun no lo sé, se los explicaré lo mejor que pueda mientras volvemos. Lo único que les puedo decir es que Trixie salvo a Black

* * *

_**Tiempo después….Black Dash POV**_

Siento una presión en mi pecho. El dolor parece finalmente haber desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

¿Estaré muerto? Todo se ve tan oscuro….

_Eso es porque aun no has abierto los ojos pedazo de idiota_

Ah, ¿Quién lo diría?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré nuevamente en la casa de Fluttershy. Rainbow estaba apoyada contra mi pecho. Ella parecía estar muy preocupada por mí. Awww, que linda. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había despertado ella se retiro de mi para dejarme en paz.

Me senté sobre el filo de la cama y contemplé a todas viéndome. Incluida Trixie.

Voltee a ver a mi costado y vi que lo tenía vendado y al parecer había sanado muy bien.

-¡Hey Chicas! ¡No estoy muerto!... ¿Porque todas me están viendo de esa forma?

Raramente todas me estaban viendo de una forma muy graciosa, de hecho parecía que estaban a punto de la risa…Excepto Fluttershy, ella estaba intentando mantener su hemorragia nasal tapándola con su casco.

-Pff, m-mírate al espejo-Me dijo Applejack finalmente soltando una pequeña carcajada

Rarity me paso un espejo y me vi la cara…

-¿¡QUE CARAJO?! ¿POR QUE SOY UN CONEJO?

Bueno, no era un conejo al 100%, de hecho solo tenía las orejas de un conejo…y la cola esponjada también.

-Veras es que…-Explicación tediosa por parte de Trixie

-Pero yo no quiero tener estas orejas.

Al parecer mi comentario hizo que todas finalmente desataran todas sus risas contenidas, Trixie también se soltó a reír.

-N-no te preocupes Black…Yo creo que te ves lindo-Me dijo Fluttershy abrazándome

Y las risa siguieron…. Y siguieron. Hasta que pareció que finalmente decidieron ser un poco maduras…Pero entonces Rainbow hizo un chiste sobre mi cola esponjada y volvieron a reírse otros 15 minutos.

-Sí, si lo que sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-Les pregunte sobre sus risas

-Muchas horas. De hecho ya es de noche-Me respondió Twilight

Me di cuenta de que Trixie estaba parada alejada de todas ellas. Tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Chicas! Respecto a Trixie yo creo que…

-No te preocupes Black-Me respondió mi hermana- Ya sabemos lo que ocurrió allí. Acordamos darle una oportunidad más a Trixie, después de todo ella te salvo

-Fiuuu. Una cosa menos de que preocuparme

-De hecho ella va a vivir en nuestra casa por unos días-Respondió

-…. ¿¡Que cosa?!

-Así es, le ayudaremos a conseguir un trabajo estable. Hasta ese momento vivirá con nosotros-Dijo Rainbow mientras traía a Trixie hacia sus brazos y le daba un medio abrazo.

Es mi imaginación Trixie acaba de sonrojarse….

-Bueno se va haciendo de noche finalmente, creo que es momento de irnos

Poco a poco todas se fueron de la casa de Fluttershy. Las ultimas en quedarse fueron Trixie y mi hermana…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme también. Gracias por todo Fluttershy

-No, lo siento. Tú te quedaras aquí-Me dijo Rainbow

-¿Por qué?

-E-es que quiero que te quedes hoy. Puede que necesites ayuda médica, además necesitas alguien que cambie tus vendajes-Respondió Fluttershy

-Bueno Adiós, nos vemos mañana-Fue lo último que dijo mi hermana antes de salir por la puerta arrastrando a Trixie.

* * *

_**Y aquí termina la primera parte de este capítulo. Si ya se dieron cuenta Trixie se ha enamorado de Rainbow…Digo, el no podía conseguir todas las ponis. Y todo fue por su decisión.**_

_**Si, si este capítulo no tuvo decisión, que malo.**_

_**Pero el siguiente capítulo va a ser especial**_

_**¡YAY!**_

_**El capitulo siguiente va a ser uno de preguntas. Así es espectadores, ustedes podrán hacerles preguntas a Black Dash, Rainbow Dash y a mí (Si quieren).Yo responderé de la manera más divertida y elocuente posible.**_

_**Solo son validas 2 preguntas por usuario. Erigiré las 15 mejores o las más estúpidas y/o creativas. Solo aceptare las preguntas hasta la noche del 9 de enero.**_

_**Ah por cierto, les recomiendo leer "Sangre de otro mundo" del autor comino628. Tiene muy buena trama y es 100% Graysie Seal of Aproval. digo ustedes me recomendaron Fics, ahora me toca a mi hacer lo mismo.**_

_**Eso es todo por el momento, hasta la proxima**_


	33. Talk Show

_Aparece en escena un estudio de grabación muy parecido al de los "Talk Show" americanos. El telón estaba sin descorrerse, sin embargo ya estaba un montón de ponis y humanos sentados en las gradas esperando a que iniciara el programa._

_**¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE "BLACK DASH"!-**__Dijo una voz muy fuerte a través de un micrófono._

Un tipo de producción sale de entre el telón mostrando un cartel "(Aplausos)". La ovación y aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar.

_Después de que la voz de fondo anunciara el estreno, el telón se descorrió mostrando finalmente a los invitados especiales del programa de hoy: Los gemelos Dash quienes estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá en el medio del estudio y 2 presentadores que estaban sentados en un sillón apartado de los 2 hermanos._

_-_Hola a todos. Yo soy su anfitrión Adrian-Dijo monótonamente un chico de alrededor de 20 años vestido con un traje de lujo tipo "Armani". Tenía el pelo largo de color negro oscuro y como peculiar aspecto tenía 2 ojos de diferente color cada uno; café y amarillo

-¡Y yo soy su coanfitrión, Ángel! Bienvenidos a la primera entrega de "Preguntas y respuestas". -Se presento el otro chico de una manera más alegre y jovial. Se veía aproximadamente de la misma edad que el anterior, sin embargo tenía una actitud más de acuerdo a su edad. Venia vestido de la misma manera que el anterior. Su pelo era de color castaño claro y lo tenía peinado a manera de fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho.

_Después de que se presentan los anfitriones se vuelven a escuchar las ovaciones del público. Durante ese tiempo Ángel se acerca a Adrian y le habla discretamente al ido._

(-Oye intenta parecer más animado-Le reprimió Ángel susurrándole.

-(Sigh) Recuérdame, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta mamada?

-Porque desde nuestra historia perdió ranking de audiencia y nuestra segunda historia fue cancelada no tenemos más opción que aparecer en cameos. De otra forma Gray no nos pagara lo suficiente para comer.

-¿Entonces porque chingados Gray no vino a esto?-Se quejo Adrian

-"No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces", cito textualmente lo que me dijo-Le respondió Ángel- "Dile Adrian que si se empieza a poner de mamón le bajare el sueldo aun mas", también dijo eso

-Tch, como te odio Grayfox. Lo que sea hagamos esto rápido)

_Termina la ovación del público y los 2 presentadores se aclaran la garganta._

-Junto a nosotros tenemos a los "protagonistas" e invitados del show-Dijo Adrian mientras señalaba a los 2 hermanos pegasos sentados- Primero tenemos a Black Dash

-Es un gusto estar aquí-Respondió Black con una sonrisa

-¡Y no podemos olvidar a la asombrosa Rainbow Dash!-Dijo Ángel presentando a la hermana mayor

-"Asombrosa" Yo apruebo ese título. Hola gente ¿¡Como están?!-Se presentó Rainbow Dash muy a su manera

* * *

-Ok chicos, ¿saben por qué están aquí?-Les pregunto Adrian

-Así es Adrian, según sabemos es nuestro turno de responder algunas interrogantes a nuestros queridos admiradores-Respondió Black Dash

-Que bien enterados están. Les aviso de una vez que queremos que sean completamente honestos con sus respuestas….No importa cuál sea-Les dijo Ángel, aunque analizándolo bien sonó mas como una amenaza.

-¿Okayyy?

-Vamos con las preguntas entonces

Ad: Aquí esta la primera pregunta, es para Rainbow Dash

RD: Lánzala

Ad: ¿Qué se siente ir a la velocidad de la luz?

RD: Bueno quisiera aclarar que es imposible viajar a la velocidad de la luz,weon. Pero si lo que quieres saber es que se siente ir a mucha velocidad solo te puedo responder algo: Emoción, éxtasis. Es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, la adrenalina de la velocidad es la mejor droga que puedas probar

An: Impresionante respuesta, pasemos a la siguiente. (Risitas) Para Black Dash, ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con tu hermana?

BD: ¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué clase de estúpido hizo esa pregunta? (Enojado y un poco avergonzado) Me niego a contestar esa pregunta

Ad: Me temo que no puedes

RD: Ahhh, ¿Por qué carajos no?

An: Lo dice en las letras pequeñas (Le muestra una hoja de papel) No te preocupes, ninguno de tus amigos o conocidos vera esto. Es único para ojos y oídos de los lectores…

BD: (Sigh y con un poco de sonrojo en el rostro) Yo creo que se siente muy bien, no sé porque la sociedad hace tanto tabú con el incesto, al fin y al cabo tener relaciones con la persona que amas es lo mejor. Además como dicen los amores prohibidos son los mejores….

RD: Awwww…quiero decir ¡Que descortés hacer ese tipo de preguntas!

Ad: Bueno pues, va la siguiente para Rainbow Dash. ¿Cuál es el trastorno más grande que le has producido a tu hermano?

_Rainbow estaba a punto de hablar pero rápidamente Black le tapa la boca y la interrumpe_

BD: De hecho creo que yo puedo responder mejor a eso. Muchos creerán que fue atravesarme el ojo con un tenedor, pero no. Cuando tenía 5 años yo tenía un hámster llamado "Peludito". Un día no le quise prestar mis juguetes a Rainbow; así que se le hizo gracioso arrancarle la cabeza a mi hámster y ponerla a lado de mi cama mientras dormía….Aun sigo soñando que "Peludito" viene a comerme la cabeza.

_La cara de Adrian y Ángel era de *_*…._

_RD_: ¿Qué? No me vean así, estaba un poco loca en ese entonces

BD: ¿En ese entonces? (Ve que RD se deprime y decide abrazarla) Sabes que te amo tal como eres

An: Ignorare haber escuchado eso ultimo….Vamos con la siguiente pregunta que también es para RD. ¿Qué harías si Black te preguntara por un trió? Estamos al tanto de que eres un Sex symbol, estoy seguro de que un montón de yeguas se han ofrecido

RD: Es gracioso que lo preguntes…Porque de hecho ya paso. Digamos que una vez paso….SOLO UNA VEZ (Dijo mientras sacaba un látigo al estilo Pinkie Pie)

_La cara de Black demostraba terror como si estuviera recordando algo tenebroso. La insinuación de Rainbow Dash fue suficiente para que la respuesta fuera obvia._

_Ad:_ (Aclarándose la garganta) ¿Qué harías si Twilight y Rainbow quedaran embarazadas?. Espera wey… ¿Te tiraste a Twilight también?

BD: ¿También? (Intrigado)

Ad: Olvida lo que dije. Solo responde a la primera

BD: No se cómo funcionan los humanos. Pero nosotros los ponis solo pueden quedar embarazadas en primavera. Así que yo no tengo pedos con ese tema…Cuando menos hasta marzo. Ahora si tu pregunta es que las 2 quedaran embarazadas al mismo tiempo, Ummmm, no sé, tal vez me desgarraría el cuello con un cuchillo de carnicero.

An: Aquí va otra, igual un poco personal. ¿Te declaras definitiva y oficialmente como sadomasoquista? o has logrado ser en alguna sesión tu el amo?

BD: (Totalmente roja) En serio lectores. Creo que tienen un problema. ¿Acaso solo piensan en sexo?

RD: Black es todo un Sadomasoquista (Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa macabra)

_Black quería callarla pero Rainbow lo puso en su lugar…_

_RD:_ Le gusta que lo maltraten y que lo insulten. Sin embargo…(aquí es ella la que se pone toda roja) A-a veces cambiamos roles…el me pone un collar y-y entonces me toma por detrás y..y..

An, Ad y BD: ¡Ya es suficiente!

RD: P-perdón

An y Ad: (Pensando mutuamente, ya saben sus mentes están conectadas) Estos tipos están enfermos….

Ad: Para RD, Antes de darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por Black, ¿Tenis la vista en alguien más?

_RD_ voltea a ver_ a su hermano buscando en su mirada una señal…_

BD: Anda dilo. No me enojare ni nada…

RD: Okay…Digamos que tenia sentimientos cruzados por Fluttershy

BD: ¿¡Queeee?! ¿En serio? Entonces porque no quieres un trió.

RD: Tú eres solo mío. No pienso compartirte con alguien más.

_RD y BD se miraron fijamente completamente sonrojados. A pesar de tener siempre pequeñas diferencias siempre se amaban igual. Después de todo, esas diferencias era lo mejor de su relación_

_An_: (Tose para llamar la atención de los tortolos) Ya estamos a punto de terminar. Esta es para ti Rainbow, ¿Qué le hiciste a Twilight cuando te enteraste de que tuvo algo con Black?

BD: Si es cierto… ¿Qué le hiciste?

RD: Me es difícil contestar esa pregunta….Pero tengo el audio de lo que le paso esa vez

_Rainbow saca una grabadora de sonido:_

_No…Por favor no….ah~~~~_

_Te pasa eso por meterte con mi hermano_

_Duele….duele mucho_

_Y aun no llega la mejor parte_

_No, eso no. Es muy grande, no me va a entrara~~~ahh_

_Ah~~~~ah~~~ Me, me rompes…._

_Justo ahí termina la grabación de audio._

An, Ad y BD: Creo que necesito ir al baño un pequeño tiempo…Para hacer cosas

_Los 3 "hombres" fueron al baño. Tenían una clara erección en los pantalones…en el caso de Black simplemente la traía de fuera. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y volvieron…_

_Ad: _Perdón por la interrupción. Esta es la última pregunta de la noche. Para Black. ¿Hay algún "Flanco" femenino que te haya llamado la atención?

RD: Anda dilo sin problemas, total es solo el físico.

BD: Okay, Applejack, sencillamente Applejack. ¿Por qué? Imagínense todos esos años de trabajo en el campo, ella tiene el flanco más sexy y firme que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Aunque también el de Fluttershy no está mal…

_Parecía que Black pudiera hablar por horas sobre sus "aficiones" en eso voltea a ver a su hermana, quien nuevamente había sacado el látigo amenazadoramente…_

_BD: _Di-dijiste que no te enojarías

RD: ¡Mentí!

_RD se acerca mortalmente hacia su hermano, el rápidamente empieza a correr desesperadamente hasta que sale del estudio suplicando por su vida…_

_An y Ad:_ ¬¬'. Bueno parece que el programa termino. Esperamos verlos nuevamente…. (Sigh) en otro cameo. Si nos disculpan tenemos que evitar que esos 2 se maten

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA VEZ.**_

**El telón se cierra dando como ultima vista a Ángel y Adrian corriendo detrás de los 2 hermanos…**

_**Aquí termina el capítulo especial. **_

_**No pude poner las 15 preguntas ya que hubiera sido muy tardado, además había algunas que de haberlas contestado habría jodido la trama. Sin embargo procure poner mínimo una de cada usuario que me pregunto.**_

_**Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hicieron a mi, Grayfox: ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la idea para este fic?**_

_**Bueno, un día estaba leyendo un Fanfic donde Twilight se transforma en hombre y comienza a tirarse a todas sus amigas (No me pregunten cómo se llamaba, se me olvido, aparte estaba completamente en Ingles). **_

_**Entonces se me ocurrió algo: ¿Por qué no hacer algo parecido?**_

_**Ahí me surgió la idea, pero cambie muchos aspectos: En el original era casi puro Lemon, era Twilight versión hombre (Yo en vez de eso cree un OC), no le di la misma personalidad que ha Rainbow Dash o a cualquiera otra Mane 6. Además que yo lo volví incesto (He visto demasiado anime).**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.**_

_**Pregunta para ustedes: Si tuvieran una Cutie Mark… ¿Cómo sería?**_

_**Eso es todo por el momento, hasta la próxima.**_


	34. Aceptando a Trixie P2

_**En el capitulo anterior.. ¡Yay!**_

Al parecer mi comentario hizo que todas finalmente desataran todas sus risas contenidas, Trixie también se soltó a reír.

-N-no te preocupes Black…Yo creo que te ves lindo-Me dijo Fluttershy abrazándome

Y las risa siguieron…. Y siguieron. Hasta que pareció que finalmente decidieron ser un poco maduras…Pero entonces Rainbow hizo un chiste sobre mi cola esponjada y volvieron a reírse otros 15 minutos.

-Sí, si lo que sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-Les pregunte sobre sus risas

-Muchas horas. De hecho ya es de noche-Me respondió Twilight

Me di cuenta de que Trixie estaba parada alejada de todas ellas. Tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Chicas! Respecto a Trixie yo creo que…

-No te preocupes Black-Me respondió mi hermana- Ya sabemos lo que ocurrió allí. Acordamos darle una oportunidad más a Trixie, después de todo ella te salvo

-Fiuuu. Una cosa menos de que preocuparme

-De hecho ella va a vivir en nuestra casa por unos días-Respondió

-…. ¿¡Que cosa?!

-Así es, le ayudaremos a conseguir un trabajo estable. Hasta ese momento vivirá con nosotros-Dijo Rainbow mientras traía a Trixie hacia sus brazos y le daba un medio abrazo.

Es mi imaginación Trixie acaba de sonrojarse….

-Bueno se va haciendo de noche finalmente, creo que es momento de irnos

Poco a poco todas se fueron de la casa de Fluttershy. Las ultimas en quedarse fueron Trixie y mi hermana…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme también. Gracias por todo Fluttershy

-No, lo siento. Tú te quedaras aquí-Me dijo Rainbow

-¿Por qué?

-E-es que quiero que te quedes hoy. Puede que necesites ayuda médica, además necesitas alguien que cambie tus vendajes-Respondió Fluttershy

-Bueno Adiós, nos vemos mañana-Fue lo último que dijo mi hermana antes de salir por la puerta arrastrando a Trixie.

* * *

_**Retomando la historia... Narración en tercera persona**_

**-**No, por favor no te vayas- Rogó con todas sus fuerzas Black, pero era demasiado tarde ya que su hermana había cerrado la puerta sin llegar a escuchar sus suplicas

Black volteo lentamente para ver a Fluttershy, por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que esto iba terminar de alguna manera mal...

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con la pareja Trixie/Dash**_

Las 2 ponis femeninas caminaban bajo la luz de la luna, Rainbow no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Como siempre Rainbow era muy mala para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de otras personas.

Trixie caminaba con la cabeza agachada intentando no sostener la mirada con su "Crush".

-Trixie no quisiera ser una molestia-Dijo Trixie tímidamente Rainbow finalmente la volteo a ver después de toda la caminata-E-estoy segura de que encontrare una posada cerca de por aquí

-¿Pero no dijiste que no tenias dinero?-Le pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno si, no tengo ni un céntimo...pero estoy seguro que Trixie sabrá arreglárselas sola "Como siempre"

-No, de eso nada- Le reclamo Rainbow firmemente- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que salvaras a mi hermano, te debo prácticamente mi vida

Trixie no sabía como reaccionar, se sentía incomoda cuando la veía directamente a los ojos...pero a la vez quería estar con ella. Trixie volvió a quedarse callada y se limito a caminar al lado de esa yegua que volvía pedazos sus pensamientos.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí-Dijo Rainbow mientras se paraba en un punto especifico

-Errrrr...No hay nada aquí...¿Donde esta la casa?-Pregunto Trixie

Rainbow simplemente apunto al cielo, Trixie siguió con su mirada al casco de Rainbow Dash. Justo arriba de ella se podía apreciar una casa encima de una Nube. Estaba aproximadamente a 40 metros de altura.

-Ehhh, Trixie no puede volar

-Ya lo se. Súbete a mi espalda-Le dijo Rainbow Dash mientras le mostraba su espalda

-¿¡Q-que?!-Pregunto Trixie alarmada

-Digo que me abraces y yo te llevare encima de mí

-A-a-abrazar...Okay

Trixie se agarró de Rainbow, mientras mas pensaba en ello mas avergonzada se sentía. Ya que se había acomodado en ella Rainbow despegó lentamente y subió con ella hacia los cielos.

* * *

_**Volviendo con Blackie...**_

**-**Ehhh, entonces...¿Dónde voy a dormir Fluttershy?

-Ahhhh, pues puedes ir a mi habitación-Dijo Fluttershy con su usual tono de voz

-¿T-tu habitación? No querría incomodarte así y hacer que tu duermas en el sofá-Intento, de cualquier método, no dormir en la misma habitación que ella

-Errr, yo no voy a dormir en el sofá-Dijo Fluttershy

-...¿Qué cosa?...E-entonces yo dormiré en el sofá

-L-lo siento Blackie, es que mis mascotas duermen en el sofá

-Pe-pero-Blackie tenia un mal presentimiento

-No te preocupes Blackie...No va a pasar nada-Le dijo Fluttershy en el oído, el tono de voz que uso era...¿Provocatívo?

-Ahhh, esto...-Black se quedó sin palabras

-Me voy a meter a bañar-Dijo Fluttershy mientras daba la media vuelta y dejaba a Black en su lugar- Mí habitación esta escaleras arriba y una puerta a la derecha

-Esto...¿Por qué te vas a bañar?

-Ahhh, nada en especial...Simplemente quiero estar presentable

-(Squee) Mierda, ahora chillo como conejo

* * *

_**Regresando con las otras dos**_

**-**Ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar-Le dijo Rainbow a Trixie mientras la dejaba bajarse de su espalda

Después de un corto "viajecito" en "Rainbow Aero-Express" Trixie finalmente logro apreciar como era la casa de Rainbow Dash...Sinceramente la esperaba mas sucia (Debido a la personalidad de aquella yegua). La casa estaba rechinando de limpio, todo estaba en orden y ademas se veía hasta en cierto punto muy moderna por algunos electrodomésticos que tenia (Todos pagados con el salario de Black).Trixie estaba tan sorprendida que de hecho no pudo contener su sorpresa ya que se le notaba en toda la cara.

-Muy bonita eh-Exclamó Rainbow al ver su expresión facial- Todo se lo debo a mi hermano, después de todo el mantiene el orden aquí

Rainbow empieza a recordar y una imagen mental de Black en mandil y con un plumero hace que ella suspire un poco.

-T-tu hermano...¿Vive aquí?

-Así es. Debido a que mis padres creyeron que no vivía de manera "adecuada" lo mandaron a vivir conmigo...Odio admitirlo pero funcionó

-"Como lo pensaba"E-entonces...¿D-dónde dormiré? "Por favor dí contigo...Por favor dí contigo"

-Bueno, esta la habitación de Black. Después de todo el estará durmiendo en casa de Fluttershy

-Ahhh...Okay. ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó con una voz muy decepcionada

-Esta al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda. Es un pequeño sótano, pero no te preocupes tiene cama y esta muy limpio.

-Okay, buenas noches entonces-Dijo Trixie dando la media vuelta

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes tocar la puerta de mi habitación. Esta en la puerta antes del sótano.

Rainbow sale corriendo hacía Trixie y la abraza por detrás. Trixie se sorprende y se pone completamente colorada.

-¿Q-q-q-que..?

Rainbow se acerca a su oído y le susurra suavemente, aunque no lo parecía estaba al punto de las lagrimas

-G-gracias...Muchas Gracias

Rainbow se había guardado todas su emociones, ella no quería que las demás la vieran de esa forma...

-Que duermas bien...

-Te amo-Susurro Trixie en voz baja, pero Rainbow escucho un poco

-¿Ahhhh?

-Nada, solo duerme bien

Y así las 2 se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

_**Volviendo con Black,. Black Dash POV**_

-Veamos... Escaleras arriba y una puerta a la derecha...¡ Aquí esta!.

Gire la perilla de la puerta y se abrió lentamente. La habitación de Fluttershy era tal y como yo la había imaginado, estampados de flores por doquier, todo hecho de madera y hierbas...Se podía inhalar la naturaleza en aquel lugar.

La cama de Fluttershy era muy pequeña como para que los 2 cupiéramos...a menos de que durmamos abrazados...Oh Celestia.

Calma Black, calma. Por dios, solamente es Fluttershy; la mojigata, tímida asustadiza y tierna Fluttershy. No hay alguna manera que solo por tener orejas de conejo ahora quiera follarte.

Debería relajarme y dormirme...Eso es, dormirme me ayudara

Me acerco a la cama de Fluttershy e intento subirme en ella. Pero entonces siento un pequeño bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama. Decido inspeccionar lo que había...

-¡Oh my motherfucking Celestia!

Era una revista...¡Porno!. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo era la portada

¡Fetiches! Sección del mes: Animales tiernos

-(Squee) Creo que es hora de que comience a correr

Pero entonces siento una presencia detrás de mi, una presencia maligna...por alguna razón creo que trae consigo un sartén...

-¡Deja Vu!-Fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de...

(Pazzzzz)

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta...vuelta, vuelta, vuelta

-¡Coño! ¿¡Por qué no me puedo dormir?!-Exclamé enfurecida

Ya son aproximadamente las 1 de la mañana y aun no me puedo dormir. Estoy cansada y todo el rollo...Pero no puedo dormir. Necesitaba el sentimiento de calor corporal, la respiracion de alguien mas, la escensia de...Black.

-Después de todo me he acostumbrado a que alguien duerma a mi lado...Black

Un momento...ahora que lo recuerdo Trixie aun olía un poco a Black...No creo que se moleste si le propongo dormir conmigo

* * *

_**Trixie POV**_

No puedo dormir...

-¡Maldición Trixie! Te has vuelto muy débil- Me dije a mi misma mientras me golpeaba la cara con la almohada

No era la cama, no era el ambiente, no era nada relacionado con al habitación. La única razón por la que no puedo dormir es ella...

-¡ Estúpido Amor! Te odio

Como quisiera que Dash viniera y me propusiera dormir con ella...Solo para sentirla cerca de mí

(Sonidos de puerta abriéndose)

-¿Ahhh?

Volteo a ver a la dirección de la puerta y allí estaba...

* * *

_**Relato en tercera persona...**_

_Lo que realmente esta pasando_

_-_¡Hey Trixie! Creo que mi cama esta mas cómoda ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-Le pregunto energéticamente

_Lo que Trixie esta viendo..._

Rainbow esta con una almohada tapándose la parte baja de la cara, se le puede notar un sonrojo leve en las mejillas, ademas de todo tiene las piernas cruzadas y esta agitándose de los nervios.

-T-trixie...Me siento muy s-sola... ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?-Dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono muy tímido mientras el sonrojo de su cara aumentaba aun mas

Sin que Rainbow se diera cuenta Trixie ya se había puesto a su lado...

-Por Celestia, eres rápida

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

Ugggg, ¿Donde estoy?

La cabeza aun me da vueltas, el dolor del golpe aun no desaparece. Creo que mi mente se esta recuperando otra vez.

La vista se me recupera. Mis sentidos están regresando...

(Sonido de cadenas)

-¿¡Que carajo?!-Exclamé- ¿Estoy encadenado otra vez?

-Así es...-Dijo ¿Fluttershy?- No tienes escapatoria ahora

Veo a alguien acercándose...aunque parece Fluttershy la noto algo extraña...¿Desde cuando Fluttershy tiene los ojos tan malignos?

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

a) ¿Que está ocurriendo?

b)Espera a ver que ocurre

c) Reza

d) Invoca a Pinkie Pie

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**¿Que ocurrirá? Ohhhhh**_

_**Creo que ustedes saben a donde va todo esto verdad.**_

_**Bueno, al fin y al cabo ustedes deciden.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Por cierto algunos ya lo sabrán, pero otros no así que lo diré: Subí otro fic recientemente, bueno técnicamente es un Reboot de mi primer fic, pero bueno. Me gustaría que lo leyeran.**_

_****__**Es todo por el momento, hasta la próxima.**_


	35. Pelea, Pelea

_**Relato en tercera persona...**_

_Lo que realmente está pasando_

_-_¡Hey Trixie! Creo que mi cama está más cómoda ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-Le pregunto energéticamente

_Lo que Trixie está viendo..._

Rainbow está con una almohada tapándose la parte baja de la cara, se le puede notar un sonrojo leve en las mejillas, además de todo tiene las piernas cruzadas y esta agitándose de los nervios.

-T-trixie...Me siento muy s-sola... ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?-Dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono muy tímido mientras el sonrojo de su cara aumentaba aun mas

Sin que Rainbow se diera cuenta Trixie ya se había puesto a su lado...

-Por Celestia, eres rápida

* * *

_**Black Dash POV**_

-Ugggg, ¿Dónde estoy?

La cabeza aun me da vueltas, el dolor del golpe aun no desaparece. Creo que mi mente se esta recuperando otra vez.

La vista se me recupera. Mis sentidos están regresando...

(Sonido de cadenas)

-¿¡Que carajo?!-Exclamé- ¿Estoy encadenado otra vez?

-Así es...-Dijo ¿Fluttershy?- No tienes escapatoria ahora

Veo a alguien acercándose...aunque parece Fluttershy la noto algo extraña... ¿Desde cuándo Fluttershy tiene los ojos tan malignos?

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

a) ¿Que está ocurriendo?

b) Espera a ver qué ocurre

c) Reza

d) Invoca a Pinkie Pie

* * *

-"Se que esto podría salir mal…pero bueno, ya que. A veces unas voces en mi cabeza me dicen que hacer" ¡Pinkie, por Celestia ven aquí un segundo!

-¡Nadie puede ayudarte ahora!-Dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente

La diferencia con Fluttershy es que ahora tenía algo así como unas ojeras de color negro que redondeaban sus ojos (Parecía como maquillaje), tenía un aspecto más demacrado y macabro.

-Ahora prepárate a ser violado

-¡Oh Por favor! Me vas a decir que solo porque ahora me veo casi como un animal me vas a violar

-No, tú no lo entiendes. Nunca lo entendiste-Dijo sonando un poco triste

-¿Ahhhh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Fluttershy comenzó a reír como una completa desquiciada, pero entre esas risas se escuchaba un tono de amargura y tristeza. Realmente no era algo muy bonito de escuchar.

Fluttershy se puso frente a mí, nos distanciaba una pequeña separación de 20 centímetros, nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome la cara violentamente.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado….Me dio un golpe en la mejilla, pero no un golpe débil de potrilla, nonononono fue un Don Putazo que sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme y sentía como la sangre salía de mi boca.

¡Rayos! Eso dolió como el infierno. Hasta donde yo sé no he hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que alguien me golpee…Bueno, cuando menos no en Poniville.

Voltee lentamente a ver la cara de Fluttershy, intente poner mi cara de inocente y dolido solamente para que se calmara un poco. Pero en vez de eso digamos que todo salió de una manera que no esperaba…

Me beso…Si, así es, ¡Me beso! Fue un beso largo, y además fue de lengua. Cuando ella termino de besarme se separo de mí y dio la media vuelta para evitar verme directo a la cara. No sé si es producto de mi Masoquista imaginación…..Pero creo que la vi sonrojarse.

Esta fue mi cara durante Todo el beso- O.0

¿¡Quien coño besa a alguien después de golpearlo salvajemente?!, ¡Ostia! Ni siquiera Rainbow es tan sádica como para hacer eso.

-Flu-Fluttershy…. ¿Qué diablos sientes por mi?

Esa pregunta ya se la tenía esperada, pero aun así creo que la incomodaba….

-(Sigh) ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? Ni siquiera yo lo sé…

-"No me digas que ahora se va a poner a recordar…"

-Todo comenzó hace 12 años…

-"¡Verga!, realmente ya quiero salirme de estas esposas"

* * *

_**Flashback time….**_

_Me acuerdo que hace mucho tiempo yo era demasiado tímida…_

_-_¿Hace mucho tiempo….?

-¡Déjame terminar!

_Y recién me había inscrito en la academia de vuelo en Cloudsdale. Como posiblemente podrás recordar nunca fui buena en eso de volar, por lo cual siempre era motivo de burlas rechazo por parte de mis compañeras y compañeros…_

-Sí, sí, lo tuviste difícil y todo eso. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esposarme a tu cama….?

Fluttershy voltea a verme mortalmente mientras sostenía un martillo en la mano

-Okay, okay…Olvídalo ¬¬

Fluttershy se aclara la garganta y prosigue:

_Pero entonces llegaron 2 hermanos a la escuela: Los 2 tenían algo especial que los hacía muy interesantes para mí; si, esos 2 hermanos era Rainbow Dash y tú._

_Rainbow Dash quedo en mi grupo, ella representaba todo lo que yo querría ser alguna vez en mi vida: Confiada, con alto auto-estima y sin miedo a nada, además ella se puso de mi lado y me defendió más de una vez. Ella fue lo más cercano a una amiga para mí._

_Y en el otro lado estabas tú. Eras parecido hasta cierto punto a mí, excepto por una diferencia: A ti te valió todo lo que te decían, era como si se te resbalaran todas las burlas que te decían. Eso me llamo la atención de ti, además de que eras lindo…._

_Me enamore de ti perdidamente, tal vez nunca te diste cuenta, pero lo hice. Te seguía a todas partes: El comedor, la entrada de tu salón, en el salón de música donde practicabas a usar la guitarra. Siempre estaba detrás de ti, como una sombra que te seguía lentamente mientras no te dabas cuenta_

-"¡No mames! ¡Qué acosadora!"

_Y así fue…año tras año. Hasta que finalmente nos separamos y yo me quede con esa espina de no decirte lo que realmente siento por ti._

_-_Okay, Okay, Estabas o estas enamorada de mi. Ahora, ¿Podrías desatarme?

-Déjame….Terminar…La Jodida….HISTORIA

-Bueno, cuando menos lo intente "Por Grayfox, ella también se pone loca como Pinkie Pie"

_Pero entonces vino Rainbow Dash a mi vida aquí en Poniville. Eventualmente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella…Pero otra vez no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para contarle mis sentimientos._

_Pero bueno, cuando menos ella no me dejaría y tal vez algún día sentiría lo mismo por mí. Eventualmente se sentiría lo suficientemente sola para aceptarme…._

_-_"Creo que ya se a donde va todo esto"

_Pero adivina que paso: llegaste tú, otra vez llegaste a mi vida._

_Eso pudo ser bueno, pero lo graciosos es que se me regreso todo: Ahora resulta que tu y Rainbow Dash son amantes. Ahora ya no podré tener a ninguno de ustedes_

_Entonces decidí algo, si no pudo tener a ninguno de ustedes…Tendré que romper su relación._

_-_¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Rainbow y yo mantenemos nuestra relación en base de la fidelidad "Y el sexo"

-He instalado cámaras en toda la habitación. No puedes meter resistencia, cuando te viole parecerá que fue un acto voluntario y te aseguro que terminara contigo. Tal vez no lo creas pero he esperado una oportunidad como esta para tener una excusa que te quedes en mi casa.

-Pero ella te odiara, posiblemente más que a mí

Fluttershy puso su cara más inocente que pudo y comenzó a hablar:

-L-lo siento Ra-rainbow Dash…e-es que Black me obligó a hacerlo…-Dijo en la voz más dulce en el mundo

-Eres una desquiciada….

-¿Alguien dijo desquiciada?...

….

…

-¡Wahhhh!-Gritamos Fluttershy y yo al unísono

Pinkie había aparecido de ningún lugar, simplemente apareció justo a mi lado en la cama. Bueno ya no era Pinkie Pie, se había convertido en su versión maniática-obsesiva (Aka: Pinkamena).

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...Mejor dicho ¿Por qué?-Le pregunté a Pinkamena

-Tontito Black, ¿No te acuerdas? Me llamaste al inicio del capítulo…

-Ah…Si es cierto

-¿Capitulo? ¿Qué capitulo?-Pregunto Fluttershy desconcertada

-Olvídalo, a veces no recuerdo que soy la única (Junto con Black) que rompe la 4ta barrera-Dijo Pinkie un poco molesta

-¿4ta barrera?...-Pregunto Fluttershy, pobrecita Flutter, ella esta tan desconcertada en este momento…

-Lo que sea. Vengo a detener tus planes Fluttershy.-Dijo Pinkamena mientras se ponía en posición de combate

-Muéstrame lo que tienes…Amiga.-Dijo Fluttershy desafiadoramente. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los tímidos y los callados; pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos

Pinkie brinca directo hacia Fluttershy y le da una patada giratoria. Fluttershy la esquiva agachándose. Pinkie al fallar la patada queda en una posición muy descubierta y entonces Fluttershy decide atacar. Fluttershy usa un Uppercut con el casco derecho y manda a volar a Pinkamena unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás.

Pinkie pie se incorporo lentamente y limpio un pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca. Pinkie dio una mueca entre desagrado y felicidad.

-Bien, bien. Esperaba que esto fuera divertido

Ahora fue el turno de atacar de Fluttershy. Ella se lanzo dando golpes con los cascos de manera rápida y precisa (Ella ha estado practicando boxeo en secreto…Solo para protección personal). Pinkie esquivaba los golpes lo mejor que podía, por un momento se veía que la victoria iba a ser claramente de Fluttershy…

Pero lo que Fluttershy no esperaba es que Pinkie tenía un as bajo la manga, una técnica milenaria que ha estado practicando por años:

-¡Hey Fluttershy mira! ¡Hay un animalito herido por ahí!-Dijo Pinkie mientras apuntaba hacia un lugar perdido

-¿Dónde?

-¡Hay Celestia! Que estúpida….

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Fluttershy, Pinkie se prepara y le da una patada en el estomago mandándola hacia atrás violentamente. Fluttershy terminó por estrellarse con un mueble dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Hey! No pensé que realmente funcionaria

-Gracias a Celestia Pinkie…. ¡Ahora mueve el culo y quítame estas esposas!-Le grite a Pinkamena mientras le demostraba mi situación

-No te preocupes Black, yo derrotare a Fluttershy

-Ya lo hiciste idiota….-Se escucha a Fluttershy murmurar de dolor

-¡Calla! Yo puedo romper las reglas del tiempo y el espacio, y eso me transforma en el personaje más querida del Fandom.

Fluttershy había quedado claramente muy herida como para pelear, pero aun así logro incorporarse adoloridamente.

-Así que Pinkie… ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Blackie?

-Tontita Flutter, lo necesito para el Lemon y la infidelidad

-Así es…..No espera ¿Qué?...¿¡Queeeee?!

-El Lemon y la infidelidad son indispensables para la vida de este Fic. Sin el Lemon "Black Dash" se cancela

-"Extrañamente estoy de acuerdo con eso….Pero Rainbow me sodomizara otra vez y eso no me gusta nadita"

-Sigo sin entender de lo que hablas….Pero, ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes la oportunidad perfecta para cometer infidelidad?-Le dijo Fluttershy incitando a Pinkie- Después de todo nunca tendrás una oportunidad como esta para hacerlo

-Oh-ho….No me gusta a donde va todo esto…

-P-pero, ¿No te molesta "Compartirlo"?-Pregunto Pinkamena

-Nooo, ¿Cómo crees? Insisto, después de ti-Dijo Fluttershy macabramente

-Si tú insistes…

Ahora veía venir a las 2 directamente hacia mí….Estaba bien jodido. Tal vez si hubiera rezado a Celestia me hubiera ido mejor…..Pensándolo bien de todas formas estaría jodido.

Me pregunto…. ¿Como le estará yendo a mi hermanita?

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en la casa de los "Dash"**_

-~~Ahhhh, si-sigue así Ra-rainbow Dash-Rezaba Trixie mientras se arqueaba la espalda por el placer

-"Creo que esto está mal…Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo tanto calor que no puedo controlarme…Espero que Black no se entere nunca"

* * *

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Dum,dum,dum**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza de actualización. Espero que nunca me vuelva a tardar tanto.**_

_**Bueno solo tengo un anuncio más que decirles…El fin de Temporada e acerca (Ojo, de temporada, no de la historia) asi que después d capítulos comenzare a hacer un especial de fin de temporada.**_

_**Hora de la pregunta del dia: Si hicieran un Videojuego de MLP…..¿Que genero les gustaría que fuera?: En mi caso yo quisiera un RPG**_

_**Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decirles.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	36. Fin del Arco de Trixie: Explicación

**_Primero que nada les voy a tener que pedir disculpas:_**

**_Me he dado cuenta de que los últimos 2 capítulos no han sido muy divertidos, eso solo responde a una razón: Estoy atorado._**

**_Así es, no se como continuar el "Arco" de Trixie. Tengo las ideas, pero simplemente no las puedo plasmar (Algo así como un _**

**_"Bloqueo de escritor")._**

**_En vista de lo mejor (Para poder continuar la historia rápidamente, y para mi salud mental también) decidí terminar el arco de Trixie de una vez, solo necesitan saber esto:_**

_+Los gemelos fueron "violados", cada uno por sus respectivas yeguas._

_+Ambos saben lo que les paso, pero decidieron perdonárselo mutuamente. Después de todo fue una experiencia traumatica_

_+Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie no tienen ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó (Por pedos de su segunda personalidad :Flutterbitch y Pinkamena). Graciosamente despiertan en la misma cama y creen que algo pasó entre ellas la noche pasada. Gracias al cielo Black logró escabullirse antes de que ellas despertaran._

_+Trixie termina por convertir a Rainbow Dash en una pseudo-gata (Como lo que le hizo a Black, pero con características felinas)._

_+Twilight se da cuenta de que Trixie tiene talento para la magia (Cuando menos para las transformaciones), así que decide enseñarle a controlar su propio poder. Trixie va a trabajar siendo la perr-digo la asistente personal de Twilight...Twilight no pudo haberse puesto mas feliz._

_+Rainbow Dash le dice a Trixie de que solo fue por una noche. Trixie dice que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que Rainbow caiga sus cascos._

**_Neta les pido perdón, y espero que no me vuelva a pasar otra vez. Incluso a mí me molesta dejarlo así._**

**_Eso es todo lo que tenia que decirles, bueno excepto por una cosa:_**

**_El final (De temporada) está cerca:_**

**_¿De qué género quieren que sea? (Tomara entre tres o cuatro episodios)_**

**_a)Drama_**

**_b)Acción_**

**_c) Parodia o Crossover (Videojuego, Anime u cualquier cosa, especificar)_**

* * *

**_No tengo otra cosa que decir. Espero que no me odien por mi desicion, pero yo creo que fue lo mejor._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


	37. Oportunidad

_Siento que me tocas sin ver, que te apareces _  
_detrás de la pared, detrás de mis recuerdos. (NA: Que nostalgia)_  
_Siento las caricias de ayer, aquellos labios _  
_que busco sin seder, _  
_te quiero ver por dentro. _

_Y entre las llamadas busqué, _  
_y un mensaje oculto encontré, _  
_y es quiero sabeeer... _

_Dime que me crees, _  
_dime que me crees, _  
_dime que sientes cuando me ves _  
_o cuando me voy, _  
_cuando no estoy._  
_Dime ven ven, _  
_dime ven ven dime. _  
_Dime otra vez "nunca te olvide", _  
_dime que quieres __volverme a ver,_

_ Sin importar lo que vendrá... _  
_dime ven ven _  
_dime ven ven _  
_dime.._

_(Riffs de Guitarra)_

_Y cada espacio y_  
_cada lugar, _  
_cada palabra inmortal _  
_que has repetido, _  
_grabó en mi cuerpo tu sonido._  
_Y cada vez que quiero soñar _  
_solo hace falta pensar... en el inicio _  
_y en lo que nos traerá el destino._  
_Busco en las palabras la fe, _  
_las caricias fieles desde ayeeer _  
_por que quiero sabeer... _

_Dime que me crees, _  
_dime que me crees, _  
_dime que sientes cuando me ves, _  
_o cuando me voy, _  
_cuando no estoy _  
_Dime ven ven _  
_dime ven ven dime. _  
_Dime otra vez "nunca te olvide", _  
_dime que quieres _  
_volverme a ver... sin importar lo que vendrá _  
_dime ven ven _  
_dime ven ven _  
_dime..._

La ovación del público no se hizo esperar, el rugido fuerte de los 10000 ponis que estaban en aquel concierto llenaron el ambiente. Había ponis de distintas edades y sexos, después de todo la música no conoce edades.

-¡Grácias, muchas gracias!-Exclamo el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda...Black Dash

Otra vez se escucha la ovación del público...Se cayan por un momento para dejar hablar a la estrella del momento

-Cómo ya sabrán este era mi última canción del día.

Se escucha un Awww colectivo...

-No se preocupen. Siempre pueden comprar mi disco a la salida del concierto, les agradecería mucho su ayuda.

_Era el día del 14 de marzo. Mucho a pasado en la carrera musical de Black Dash durante esos 2 meses. Empezó a tocar y cantar en la radio local de Poniville, posteriormente llego a las radios estatales/regionales. Su fama como Cantaautor "Indie" comenzó a difundirse rápidamente entre los ponis más jóvenes y más apegados al Rock/Pop. Luego comenzó a dar toquines en los pueblos adyacentes a Poniville, el público rondaba entre los 1000 o 2000._

_ Pero sin duda lo que mas fans le ha conseguido fue tocar en el primer estadio inaugurado en "Crystal Empire" como el artista que abrió el Show para un grupo reconocido en el mismo lugar(Gracias a los contactos que tiene Twilight). Graciosamente Black tenía mas fans que el grupo "principal". Después fue invitado nuevamente (Lo que esta pasando actualmente),pero ahora como el grupo principal._

_-¡Muchas Gracias Crystal Empire! ¡Los Amo!-Dijo Black mientras se despedía de todos y se salía del escenario_

* * *

**_Black Dash POV_**

**-**Ahhhh~~~ Que cansado es esto. Pero me podría acostumbrar- Tome una botella de agua y comencé a ingerir el líquido. Mi garganta se reconforto nuevamente.

Me encontraba descansando en "Mi Camerino" (Que genial se siente decir eso).

-¿Disfrutando de tus "5 minutos de fama", Hermanito?-Mi "querida hermana" comenzó a molestarme.

-Jaja, que chistosita-Me hice el ofendido

-Solo juego-Me respondió

La atrajé hasta mi tomándola por el cuello y le dí un beso rápido.

-¿Sabes? En realidad yo también podría acostumbrarme a esto. Desde que te pagan tanto hemos comprado tantas cosas...

-Eres toda una superficial cuando te lo propones.

Los 2 nos reímos nuevamente y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión. Estábamos los 2 solos, en un camerino apartado y solo...Obviamente algo iba a pasar. Tiramos las cosas que habían sobre la mesa mas cercana y recargué a Rainbow sobre la mesa. La besé nuevamente, sin embargo comencé a bajar lentamente mis besos por todo su cuello, ella gemía por lo bajo mientras mas succionaba la piel de su cuello.

Lamento tener que quitar y destruir el ambiente...Pero era marzo. Lo bueno que siempre guardo condones en mi cabellera, ya saben, para emergencias como esta.

-Nyaaa~~ ¿Realmente tienes que hacer eso?-Me preguntó completamente enojada y alterada. (Aún le quedan algunas recaídas de su transformación)

-¿Quieres tener un hijo a los 18 años?...No verdad, ahora cállate que no tardara mucho.

Después de que el antivirus fue instalado (Lol, soy un desmadre) volví a intentar reencarnar el escenario, lo conseguí eventualmente, creo que era el momento de la verdad...

(toc,toc,toc. Motherfucker)

-Tienes que andar bromeando...

-(Sigh) ¿Quién es?-Pregunté con mi voz mas "Coño, como me cagas" que pude

-Errr, disculpe...Llegó una carta para "Black Dash"

-(Sigh) Allá voy- Me levanté de lo que estaba haciendo y fui a recibir "la carta"

Abrí la puerta y vi parado a un pegaso repartidor:

-Aquí tiene su carta señor

Me hace entrega de la carta, yo la tomo cuidadosamente y pedo observar deque tiene un porte muy fino,vaya, incluso el sobre era dorado y con un lazo de color púrpura. Sin darle mas importancia al asunto, vuelvo mi mirada hacia el repartidor, quien tenia los cascos abiertos esperando una propina...

-Ojalá se muera por Pendejo-Le digo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Me doy la media vuelta, pero antes escucho una voz que dice:

-(Sigh) Sabía que debí haber terminado la Universidad. Es hora de llegar a casa a tomar antidepresivos hasta desmayarme...o morir

Escuchó un vuelo desde afuera del camerino, creó que finalmente se fue. Rainbow se para de la mesa, obviamente después de 2 interrupciones ya no estaba de humor...Igual que mi pene.

-¿Y qué dice la "Maravillosa carta"?

-No lo sé, aun no la eh abierto. Pero parece importante...

Inspeccionó el sobre mas detalladamente y encuentro algo muy importante: WonderLive Studios...

Abro la carta desesperadamente. Encuentro una hoja de papel tan finamente decorada como el sobre mismo, mis ojo rápidamente comienza a inspeccionar el mensaje que la carta contenía...Simplemente no pude contener la emoción al leerla.

-(Squee,¡ Estúpida transformación en conejo!) No lo puedo Pinche Creer-Digo mientras doy saltitos al más puro estilo Pinkie Pie

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Buenas noticias?

-Más que eso...Son noticias tan buenas que se me paró otra vez.

* * *

_**Horas Después...En la estación de Trenes de Poniville. 3ra Persona**_

_-_Aún no me lo puedo creer...-Exclamaba Black mientras subía al tren que lo llevaría hacia su mayor oportunidad. "Las Pegasus"

Black, Rainbow, Pinkie y Twilight se subieron al tren, obviamente al la sección VIP; después de todo "El estudio" pagaba todo.

La carta que le había llegado a Black decía resumidamente esto:

_En vista de su creciente popularidad hemos decidido darle una oportunidad para grabar un disco profesional con nosotros, el 7 mejor estudio de toda Equestria. Si acepta nos gustaría verlo el día 16 de marzo en nuestra sede en "Las Pegasus". No falte._

_PD: Solo para que veá que tan interesados estamos en usted, le hemos provisto de lujos. Todos los biaticos; Hospedaje, transporte, comidas y un poco de dinero extra corren por nuestra cuenta. Todo lo podrá encontrar adjunto al sobre y, como se dará cuenta, podrá invitar a 3 acompañantes con usted (Caben 4 personas en la Suite del Hotel)._

Los 4 ponis se ubicaron en su vagón VIP, lo bueno es que el viaje era corto y llegarían en la noche. Además tenían ya las habitaciones preparadas.

-Aún sigo sin entender porque tuvieron que venir ellas 2-Se quejó Rainbow Dash

Los otros 3 ponis la volearon a ver...

-¬¬ ya te dije, tenía 3 lugares más; uno era obviamente para tí, los otros 2 quedaban libres.

-Si, ya lo se. ¿Pero por que no invitar a Rrity o a Applejack? Ya sabes...¡Las que no te quieren follar!

-(Sigh) Applejack y Rarity tenían trabajo (Como siempre).

-No te preocupes Dashie, no le haré nada a Blackie- Convenció a la Celosa Rainbow Dash

-Hmm

-Mira Rainbow, también tenemos principios. Si tu estás no haremos nada-Dijo Twilight

-Eso no ayuda nada...-Dijo Black

-Además es momento de celebrar el "Gran Momento" de Blackie, y lo mejor de todo ¡Las Pegasus!. Solo piénsenlo ¡Fiestas por doquier! ¡ Bebida! ¡Barra Libre! ¡Hierba! ¡Música en vivo!-Comenzó a brincar de la felicidad Pinkie Pie.

Por un momento pareció que Rainbow Dash también se relajó y comenzó a visualizar la idea:

-¡Apuestas! ¡Bares! ¡Peleas de Box en vivo!

-De hecho yo pienso quedarme en el hotel sin hacer nada

O.O

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntó sorprendida Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, es que...Una oportunidad así no se da más de una vez en la vida. No quiero que por mamadas se me pueda arruinar. "Las Pegasus" es muy peligrosa.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- Dijo Twilight- Incluso yo no puedo esperar a ver todo lo que va a pasar

-Vamos hermanito...¿Qué podría salir mal?-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Okay, okay. Hagamos lo a su manera, ¡Festejemos hasta que no recordemos lo que paso ayer!...

* * *

_**15 de marzo...Hora del día desconocida. Rainbow Dash POV**_

Ughhhh, pinche cabeza...Siento como si diera vueltas.

El cuerpo me pesa y me es difícil levantarme de donde estoy, sin embargo de alguna manera lo logró. Las nauseas me impiden ponerme parada correctamente, así que simplemente me recargó en un mueble cercano...

¿Qué pasó ayer? Todo es tan confuso. Creó que después de todo si cumplimos lo que dijimos...

...

...

-No...¡Mames!

Estaba en la Suite del Hotel...Creó. Pro ese no era el pedo principal.

Todo estaba hecho un desmadre. Paredes rasgadas, agua por doquier, vómito en el pisó, la tele destruida, un montón de cosas tiradas...que ni siquiera son parte de la habitación. Latas de cerveza y basura por doquier.

-¿Qué carajo...

Auch...Siento un dolor repentino en la frente. Pasó lentamente mi casco por mi frente...Sangré, y el sentimiento de una costra.

Era un corte semi-profundo que me estaba sangrando. Lo gracioso es que el corte parecía tener un patrón...Como si fuera un dibujo

-Oh Celestía...¡¿Qué putas pasó ayer?!

Lentamente el pánico se comienza a apoderar de mí...Oh Celestia, esto se va a poner feo.

¿Qué debería hacer primero?

a)Prender la radio

b) Buscar a los demás

c)Intentar recordar que pasó ayer

d) Ir a la recepción del hotel

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo. ¡HangOver Bitches!**_

_**Sorry por el atraso chicos. Es época de exámenes y realmente el tiempo se me hace tan corto que no puedo escribir a gusto.**_

_**Los que ya hayan ido a Uni comprenderán el siguiente Drabble.**_

-Bueno chicos, ya saben los exámenes se acercan

Chan, chan, chan. Brace Yourselves Motherfuckers.

-Esto.. Profesor...¿Qué tenemos que estudiar?

-Que bueno que pregunten. Tienen que buscar el libro "Inserte nombre largo aquí" del autor "Inserté nombre Europeo o Americano aquí". Tienen que leer los temas del 1 al 50, son aproximadamente 500 páginas.

Todos los alumnos con tics nerviosos...

-¿Cuándo son los examenes?-Preguntó yo tímidamente

-Hmmm...Creo que pasado mañana

Irritación colectiva

-¡No mame Profesor! ¡No nos chingue la amistad! ¿¡500 páginas para 2 días?!

-Ya no chillen cabrones. Si no quieren estudiar es su pedo, a mi no me pagan para aprobarlos a todos.

-Ojalá se muera por pendejo- Murmuré en silencio

_**Cómo sea, creo que es hora de dejar de mariconear acerca de mis problemas. **_

_**La mayoría me sugirió un CrossOver, pero como no se pusieron realmente de acuerdo yo hice mi propio CrossOver (Bueno, en realidad no es un CrossOVer...No sé como se llama esta madre que estoy haciendo).**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Esperen la siguiente actualización, el clímax del final de temporada comenzará.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	38. Desición

-Bueno, es que...Una oportunidad así no se da más de una vez en la vida. No quiero que por mamadas se me pueda arruinar. "Las Pegasus" es muy peligrosa.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- Dijo Twilight- Incluso yo no puedo esperar a ver todo lo que va a pasar

-Vamos hermanito...¿Qué podría salir mal?-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Okay, okay. Hagamos lo a su manera, ¡Festejemos hasta que no recordemos lo que paso ayer!...

* * *

_**15 de marzo...Hora del día desconocida. Rainbow Dash POV**_

Ughhhh, pinche cabeza...Siento como si diera vueltas.

El cuerpo me pesa y me es difícil levantarme de donde estoy, sin embargo de alguna manera lo logró. Las nauseas me impiden ponerme parada correctamente, así que simplemente me recargó en un mueble cercano...

¿Qué pasó ayer? Todo es tan confuso. Creó que después de todo si cumplimos lo que dijimos...

...

...

-No...¡Mames!

Estaba en la Suite del Hotel...Creó. Pro ese no era el pedo principal.

Todo estaba hecho un desmadre. Paredes rasgadas, agua por doquier, vómito en el pisó, la tele destruida, un montón de cosas tiradas...que ni siquiera son parte de la habitación. Latas de cerveza y basura por doquier.

-¿Qué carajo...

Auch...Siento un dolor repentino en la frente. Pasó lentamente mi casco por mi frente...Sangré, y el sentimiento de una costra.

Era un corte semi-profundo que me estaba sangrando. Lo gracioso es que el corte parecía tener un patrón...Como si fuera un dibujo

-Oh Celestía...¡¿Qué putas pasó ayer?!

Lentamente el pánico se comienza a apoderar de mí...Oh Celestia, esto se va a poner feo.

¿Qué debería hacer primero?

a)Prender la radio

b) Buscar a los demás

c)Intentar recordar que pasó ayer

d) Ir a la recepción del hotel

* * *

_**Continuando la historia...**_

**-**Creo que después de todo lo mejor sería encontrar a los demás-Pensé con determinación

Intento caminar, al principio fui muy despacio mientras mi cabeza s intentaba acostumbrar; aun podía sentir como mi cabeza quería explotar

-¿Cuanto bebimos ayer?-Me pregunté en voz alta, después de todo nunca (Después de tantas fiestas de bebidas con AJ) he llegado a olvidar lo que pasó ayer.

Camino y camino, y si antes pensaba que habíamos jodido la suite 5 estrellas del hotel...Oh Celestia, mientras mas avanzaba simplemente pensaba en el costo que tendría hacer todas las reparaciones.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Twilight! ¡¿Están ahí?!- Las llamaba alzando la voz.

Alcé la mirada un segundo para observar el techo...

-¿Cómo demonios llegó esa sangre al techo...¡Uwahhh! (Tud) Ohhh, mi pobre cara...

Por no fijarme en el camino tropecé con algo y me fui de cara contra el suelo. Me levanté rápidamente mientras frotaba mi nariz lastimada. Fue entonces que bajé mi mirada para encontrar con que me había tropezado: Twilight, quien se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo completamente dormida.

-¡Twilight!-Exclamé en voz alta, sin embargo eso no la despertó- ¡Twilight despierta, con un demonio!-La agité lo mas fuerte que pude, sin embargo no sirvió de nada.

(Sigh) Realmente no quería hacer esto...

-¡Oh no! ¡El reporte de amistad de Twilight tenía que ser entregado a las 7:00!...¡Son las 7:01!

Twilight brincó bien alto como si a su cuerpo le haya dado un espasmo...Por un tiempo pareció que incluso desafiaba las leyes de gravedad. Rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de la habitación mientras se mordía las pezuñas...

-¡Debo escribir el reporte!-Gritó Twilight con los ojos inyectados en sangre-¡Rápido Spike! ¡Necesito papel

-Twilight...-Intenté llamar s atención

-¡Plumas!

-Twilght...

-¡y...

-¡Twilight!-Le dí una ligera cachetada para sacarla de su trancé. Ella me dio una mirada confundida y asustada- Calamaté, estaba jugando

Ella pareció calmarse y recuperó nuevamente el aliento. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por un momento, pero entonces vi como su cara se transformaba lentamente en una mueca de desagrado:

-Ohh...Por..Celestia...¿¡Que demonios pasó!?...¿¡Que demonios TE pasó a Tí!?

Creo que Twilight acaba de descubrir el desorden de la habitación, eso aunado a...

-¿¡Por que no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó!?

Nuevamente Twilight comenzó a dar vueltas como loca, eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía miedo o preocupación.

-No puede ser, no puede ser. Hay tanta basura, tanta destrucción..VÓMITO Ewww...¿Por que hay sangre en la pared?

-"Lo mismo me preguntó yo"-Pensé- Ya cálmate Twilight, no es para tanto...-Intenté razonar con ella, después de todo comportarse como locos no ayudara en nada.

-¿No es para tanto? Lo dice la Yegua con una mariposa sangrante en la frente.

...

...

-¡Qué!

Twilight levitó un espejo hacía mi, su cara no me mostraba ni una señal de confianza.

-No...No...¡Todo menos esto!

Ya sabía yo que tenia una cicatriz/Cortadura en la frente...Pero, ¡Celestia! ¿¡Quien fue el maldito enfermo que hizo esto?!

Tenia una maldita mariposita hecha a base de cortes, tal vez ahorita no me dolía mucho, pero se que me dolerá como el infierno mañana...La mariposa tenía incluso una carita sonriente en ella.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-Me preguntó Twilight

-Si lo supiera no me estaría lamentando ahora.

-Ughhhh, ¿Por que me duele tanto la cabeza?-Dijo Twilight mientras se frotaba las sienes usando sus cascos

-Eso mi querida amiga se llama resaca...Normalmente ocurre cuando uno se pone hasta la madre

-¿Hasta la madre? ¿Quieres decir que bebimos anoche?

-Claro que bebimos anoche, la pura pregunta es estúpida.

-Es que no puedo recordar nada...-Dijo Twilight sonando muy preocupada

-¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno, recuerdo que nos registramos en el hotel, incluso recuerdo que salimos hacía un casino. Pero todo después de eso es todo borroso

-Lo mismo me ocurre. ¡Oh Celestía! Quien sabe las cosas que nos pudieron haber pasado durante toda la noche.

Twilight comenzó a sollozar un poco. Pobrecita Nerd, creó que nunca en su vida ah afrontado algo así...

-¿A-ahora que vamos a hacer? El personal del hotel vendrá, checara esto, llamará a la policía, nos encerraran y mi expediente perfecto estará manchado. No podré manejar la culpa y la Princesa se deshará de mí y ya no seré su estudiante...

-¡Cálmate Twilight! Aun podemos zafarnos de esta

-¿¡Ah, sí!? ¿Cómo?

-Mira, este es el plan. Encontramos a Pinkie y a Black y nos largamos de este maldito lugar antes de que la mucama llegué. Ves, Pan comido.

* * *

_**Perspectiva en tercera persona...**_

**R**ainbow se acercó e intento secar las lágrimas de la cara de Twilight. Twilight nunca había sido buena manejando el estrés o el pánico. Twilight rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás evitando que Rainbow si quiera la tocara.

-Haces que suene tan fácil. ¿Que tal si Pinkie ni siquiera esta aquí?-Se quejó Twilight, ella había entrado a un modo super pesimista.

-Hola Twilight

Pinkie Pie Out of Fucking Nowhere!

-¡Uwahhhh!-Rainbow y Twilight dieron un salto hacía atrás

-¡Pi-Pinkie! Ya te dijimos que no hagas eso, en serio ahorita no es momento para hacer esto.-Se quejó Rainbow mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-¿Donde estabas?-Preguntó Twilight con un pequeño tono de molestia

-Ah, yo estaba por ahí... Observándolas para ver su reacción.

-Pinkie...¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta?

-Unas 2 horas...

-Entonces...¿¡Por que demonios no nos despertaste?!-Le gritó enojada Rainbow Dash

-Lo siento chicas, es que no podía evitarlo. Sabía que iba a ser muy divertido ver como reaccionarían. Por cierto Dashie, Lindo tatuaje

-Oh Pinkie, no sabes las ganas que tengo de agarrar tu cuello y retorcerlo hasta que escuche un *Crack*...-Twilight lentamente se estaba acercando hacia Pinkie con los cascos extendidos. Pinkie se hizo hacia atrás por el terror, Twilight tenía en su rostro aquella mirada cuando se volvía "parcialmente loca"

Rainbow rápidamente se interpuso entre ellas, si algo quería evitar eran mas problemas.

-¡Ya déjenlo! ¡Tenemos que estar juntas para salir de este aprieto!-Dijo mientras empujaba a Twilight lejos del pescuezo de Pinkie.

-¡No Rainbow! ¡ Déjame en paz! ¡Juró que cuando la alcancé yo...

(Bitch Slap)

Twilight pareció volver en sí:

-(Sigh) Piripitiflautica...-Twilight tomó un respiro y se comenzó a relajar.

-¿Ya estas bien?

-Ignorando el labio roto y el no recordar nada...Si, creo que estoy perfectamente bien-Twilight...había regresado a su estado normal.

Rainbow estaba en aprietos. Twilight estaba volviéndose loca y Pinkie...Ya estaba loca. Por primera vez en la historia a ella le tocaba ser la voz de la razón.

-Miren el lado bueno, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Black dentro de la habitación. penas lo hagamos nos vamos sin dejar rastro, después de todo la suite está prepagada.

-Lo siento, pero Black no está aquí.

...

...

-¡¿Ehhh?!

-Así es, yo lo intente buscar. Pero parece que no está aquí en la habitación.

-¿No encontraste algún indicio de donde pueda estar?

-Nope, pero tal vez esté en el Burdel donde todos pasamos anoche.

-¿¡Burdel?!...Espera un minuto, ¡Tu! ¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó ayer?-Le preguntó Twilight, ya un poco más normal

-Algo, no es mucho, pero tengo unos ligeros recuerdos.

-Bueno, andando. No podemos perder más tiempo.-dijo Rainbow mientras buscaba algo para cubrirse la frente.- Pinkie

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Aún recuerdas el nombre del Burdél?

-Claro que sí. "La Yegua Sucia".

-Andando-Dijo Twilight

Las 3 se prepararon y estaban a punto de salir por aquella puerta de la suite cuando de pronto:

(Se escuchan unos pasos fuera de la habitación) Muy poco audible.

-Shhh, ¿Escuchan eso?-Dijo Rainbow agudizando su oído.

-Ya te dije Rainbow, tus sentidos son 5 veces más avanzados que los de un Poni normal. Es imposible que escuchemos lo mismo que tú...

-Shhhh...Creo que estamos en problemas-Dijo Rainbow con voz preocupada.

-¿A que te refieres...

(Knock,Knock)

-Servicio de Limpieza

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

**a)**Salgamos por la ventana (Solo están en el 2do piso)

b)Ocultémonos

c)Noqueemosla

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Otro capitulo de transición, el próximo capitulo sera lo emocionante.**_

_**Parece que muy pocos notaron que claramente estoy haciendo una adaptación de "HangOver" (¿Que pasó ayer? para latinoamérica). Para mí uno de los mejores filmes de comedia del mundo. Intentare hacerle honor.**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: Fugitivas**_

_**Eso es todo. Hasta la próxima**_


	39. Octavia Von Claff

-Así es, yo lo intente buscar. Pero parece que no está aquí en la habitación.

-¿No encontraste algún indicio de donde pueda estar?

-Nope, pero tal vez esté en el Burdel donde todos pasamos anoche.

-¿¡Burdel?!...Espera un minuto, ¡Tu! ¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó ayer?-Le preguntó Twilight, ya un poco más normal

-Algo, no es mucho, pero tengo unos ligeros recuerdos.

-Bueno, andando. No podemos perder más tiempo.-dijo Rainbow mientras buscaba algo para cubrirse la frente.- Pinkie

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Aún recuerdas el nombre del Burdél?

-Claro que sí. "La Yegua Sucia".

-Andando-Dijo Twilight

Las 3 se prepararon y estaban a punto de salir por aquella puerta de la suite cuando de pronto:

(Se escuchan unos pasos fuera de la habitación) Muy poco audible.

-Shhh, ¿Escuchan eso?-Dijo Rainbow agudizando su oído.

-Ya te dije Rainbow, tus sentidos son 5 veces más avanzados que los de un Poni normal. Es imposible que escuchemos lo mismo que tú...

-Shhhh...Creo que estamos en problemas-Dijo Rainbow con voz preocupada.

-¿A que te refieres...

(Knock,Knock)

-Servicio de Limpieza...

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

**a)**Salgamos por la ventana (Solo están en el 2do piso)

b)Ocultémonos

c)Noqueemosla

- OH Celestia, ¿ahora que vamos...

Rápidamente callé a Twilight atrayéndola hacía mi y tapando su boca usando mi pecho. Ella reaccionó dándome un mirada de "¿Que carajo estas haciendo?" y yo le respondí con mi mirada de "Cállate zorra".

-Hola...¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó la camarista al no escuchar ninguna respuesta dentro de la habitación.

Twilight se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se relajo un poco.

-"¡Eso es! Tal vez se vaya si nadie le responde, de seguro pensara que seguimos durmiendo"-Pensé para mí mismo relajándome "Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es no hacer ningún rui

-¡No mames Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Ya viste la nueva publicación de Rarity en Ponybook?!-Gritó Pinkie mientras sostenía su Smartphone

...¬¬ La concha de su madre.

Pinkie había gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan en todo el hotel.

Bueno, todavía no hay problema. Esto no esta perdido totalmente.

-Ahhh, veo que están en la habitación. ¿Necesitan servicio de limpieza?

-N-no, claro que n...

-¡Oh si porfavor! No sabe el completo desorden que hicimos aquí. Creo que dejamos sangre en el techo- Exclamó Pinkie

Twilight y yo volteamos a ver a Pinkie...Si las miradas mataran Pinkie hubiera sido descuartizada en es mismo momento.

-¿¡Sa-sangre?!...¡Voy a entrar!-Anunció la camarista

Puedo escuchar como el carro de la camarista se estaciona cerca de la puerta de la habitación y ella comienza a buscar la llave rápidamente. El sudor resbalaba por mi cara y sentía los nervios por toda mi espina dorsal. Ahora solo quedaba algo por hacer...Si tan solo tuviera un objeto contundente "a la mano" (No tenemos manos...pero es una expresión).

Siento como alguien toca mi hombro y volteó rápidamente: Ahí estaba Pinkie, ofreciéndome un bate de madera, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto solo me crea una reacción:

-Pinkie...¿De donde carajo sacaste un bate?

-Oh, no lo se.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Pero pensé que lo necesitarías, después de todo leí la elección del capitulo

-...Eso "responde" una pregunta, pero hace surgir muchas otras

(Sonido de llave entrando)- Ya no hay tiempo de preguntas

Tomo fuertemente el bate en mis cascos y me pongo en posición de bateo; estaba esperando a que la desgraciada abriera la puerta. Twilight estaba a mi lado derecho cerca y Pinkie correspondientemente al lado izquierdo.

(Sonido de perilla girándose)

Veo a la camarista entrar poco a poco, esto podría ser peligroso...pero ya que.

Aprieto el bate fuertemente y entrecierro los ojos:

-Cabrona... Prepárate a sentir el poder de la corredora designada de los "Rápidos de Cloudsdale"

Ella entra a la habitación. Suelto el batazo con todas mis fuerzas:

-Servicio de limpie...(Sonido bate rompiendo cráneo) ¿za?

...

...

Cuando di el batazo cerré mis ojos inconscientemente, sin embargo DIGAMOS que falle por unos cuantos centímetros y debido a la fuerza...Solté el bate y este terminó estrellándose en la cabeza de Twilight.

Quiero que imaginen la escena: Una camarista con cara de "WTF", Twilight con sangre saliendo de una herida de su cabeza, Pinkie tecleando en su Nuevo Smartphone lo que esta ocurriendo ("Lol, Twilight se esta muriendo ¿RT?) y finalmente yo; estaba riendo nerviosamente con sudor por toda mi cara.

-...Ahora recuerdo porque era la corredora designada.

-...¡Ahhh! ¡Seguridad! ¡Los huéspedes de la suite 4 son hostiles!-Gritó la camarista mientras salia corriendo despavorida

-Mierda...mierda ¡Pinkie! ¡Haz algo!

-Yo me encargo.

Pinkie salio corriendo a toda velocidad (No se cómo, pero ella corría mas rápido de lo que yo volaba), no importó que la camarista le llevaba unos metros de distancia...Pinkie la alcanzó. Cuando estaba a escasos 2 metros brincó lo mas alto que pudo:

-¡Pinkie Super Speciaal...- Los cascos traseros de Pinkie se acercaban peligrosamente a la camrista,la cual volteó por un segundo para ver su perdición

-...¿Como es eso siquiera pos

-¡KICK! "Bitch please, la lógica no afecta a Pinkie"

Pinkie le propino una patada tan fuerte en la cabeza que la mando a volar y a estrellarse contra una puerta de madera. Luego Pinkie (De alguna manera) desafió las leyes de gravedad y dio 5 backflips antes de aterrizar en el suelo de una manera épica.

-Oookayyy? _Whatever. _Bien hecho Pinkie. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes que los guardias de seguridad encuentren el cuerpo de la chica

(Sonidos de pasos acercándose lentamente)

-¿_Escuchaste eso?_

_-Sonó demasiado fuerte y vino directo de las suites_

_-Vallamos a investigar _

_D_e la chingada...

-Adelantate Dashie y llévate a Twiligh contigo. Yo me encargaré de estos tipos

-Pe-pero Pinkie. ¡Ni siquiera tengo la dirección del lugar!

-No te preocupes. Puse la dirección del lugar en un papel dentro de tu bolsillo derecho.

Reviso rápidamente mis bolsillos:

-¿Q-que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...Olvida eso...¿ Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí-Dijo sonando muy misteriosa, luego su pelo se volvió lacio y me volteó a ver con una sonrisa perturbadora- No me he divertido en tanto tiempo.

...

...

-Creo que me debería ir llendo de una vez.

Tomé a Twilight la subí arriba de mi espalda (Cuando menos sigue viva). Abrí una ventana y salí volando del hotel.

-No puede ser. ¡Ya es muy tarde!-Exclamé a juzgar por el color del cielo y que el sol ya estaba muy alto. Debía ser como las 3 pm

Desdoble el papel que tenía la dirección del Burdel... Era croquis a escala de toda la ciudad de Las Pegasus.

Con un punto rojo estaba marcado el hotel, y con otro punto negro el Burdel.

Solo tengo algo que decir: Estaba hasta la punta de la Chingada

-¡Oh Por Celestia! ¡Eso esta a más de 2 horas de vuelo!(Por llevar cargando a Twilight) Maldigo a las ciudades primer mundistas y sus proporciones gigantescas

* * *

Transición Copada ( /watch?v=cGxQWmjOS6A: Solo agréguenle el "Triple W" y el "Youtube . com"")

Por cierto Twilight revivió en medio del camino y se curo a sí misma. Rainbow se colocó el cabello al estilo de su hermano para cubrir la cicatriz de la frente

* * *

_**3 horas de viaje incómodo y doloroso después. Fueron 3 ya que tuvieron que pasar a la ambulacia para ver si Twilight no tenía una hemorragia interna**_

-Ahh~~, finalmente llegamos- Exclamé de alivio al estar frente la entrada principal del Burdel en cuestión.

Me alegra darme cuenta de cuando menos no fuimos a "ESE" tipo de Burdeles. Nosotros fuimos a los burdeles "Clásicos,a los finos; Estructura estilo Canterlot, una alfombra roja de terciopelo, una entrada automatizada y de cristal finamente trabajado (Gritaba ¡OPULENCIA! a los cuatro vientos)

Ahora mi preocupación es cuanto dinero habíamos gastado en ese lugar y encontrar el paradero de Black.

Creo que si le hablo concientemente a la "Madame" nos deje ver las grabaciones del local y ver a que hora nos fuimos...Y que cosas hicimos también

-Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez para que pueda regresar a Poniville. Salir con ustedes es todo un problema-Se quejó Twilight mientras entrabamos en el local

-Twilight exageras un poco...

-(Sonando hiriente) Ohh, perdón, no te pude escuchar ¿Podrías repetirlo?. Mi oído derecho ya no escucha nada debido al golpe de CIERTA pegaso.

-Ya, perdón. No te preocupes, todo terminara muy pronto "Espero".

Las puertas se abren de par en par:

Apenas al entrar vimos la imagen que nos esperábamos Cientos de las yeguas mas "Hermosas" y estéticamente perfectas vistiendo ropas provocativas (Graciosamente en Equestria es mas "Erótico" vestir lencería que ir desnudos todo el tiempo). También había una barra de bar muy elegante con un bartender con Esmokin y un escenario dispuesto para música en vivo...También (Apenas ocultas y detrás de todo) estaban las habitaciones donde la "Acción" ocurría. Eran apenas como las 6 o las 7 de la tarde, por lo tanto apenas estaba comenzando a ajetrearse allí a dentro.

La otra imagen que hizo que nuestra mandíbula callera al suelo fue:

Pinkie estaba sentada en una silla mas elegante de lo normal, vistiendo un vestido de cóctel, con el pelo bien peinado y con estilo y con una copa de vino en un casco; hablando con lo que parecía ser la "Madame" del lugar, las 2 rodeadas de _Bitches_. Pinkie pareció notarnos al instante:

-¡Ah! Llegaron finalmente. ¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo}'-Nos hablo Pinkie en un perfecto acento Canterlotciano

-¿Pi-pi-pinkie? ¿Có-como llegaste aquí primero?

La madame (Una poni terrestre con porte fino, de color gris y pelo negro) volteó hacia nosotros y nos recibió con una sonrisa:

-Oh, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Lady "Diane" aquí presente.

-Así es.-Dijo Pinkie mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Permitanme presentarme: Soy Octavia Von Claff, de Trottingham. No quiero sonar grosera, pero este lugar tiene un código muy estricto de Etiqueta. Les pediré que vayan al vestidor a disponer de uno de los vestidos que tengo para ustedes.

-Pe-pero no tenemos dinero

-No se preocupen, es parte de la casa. Después de todo no quisiera ser desagradecida con el grupo de clientes mas gastador que he tenido en años-Dijo alegremente

-Yo he de ayudarlas. ¿Me permite?-Le preguntó formalmente Pinkie

-Adelante. No tarden mucho por favor

* * *

Transición Copada

Twilight y Rainbow Dash se ponen los vestidos. Rainbow Dash se pone a quejarse sobre ello.

-Pinkie ¿Por que hablas así? ¿Donde aprendiste?-Le preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Ahh, te refieres a mi acento Snob. Lo aprendí de Rarity un día que me dijo "Debes aprender a ser más femenina".

-...¿¡Cómo demonios llegaste antes que nosotras?! Aún con nuestro retraso el camino a pie debe ser mucho más lento

...

...

-Hay cosas en la vida...Que mejor no deberías saber.

* * *

_**Regresando con**_** Octavia** (Ya vestidas formalmente) _** Tercera persona**_

-Lady Pinkie me ha contado acerca de su predicamento que no pueden recordar nada de lo que pasó la noche pasada y...

-Siento interrumpir, ¿pero tengo algo importante que preguntar?- Dijo tímidamente Twilight

-¿Que es? Twilight Sparkle, "protegé" de la Princesa Celestia

-Bueno. ¿Eres Octavia Von Claff? ¿LA Octavia Von Claff? ¿La heredera de la fortuna de la familia más rica de Trottingham, además de ser la música y compositora más joven en graduarse de la Academia de Trottingham?

-Así es. Me halaga que sepa tanto de mí Twilight Sparkle: Proveniente del linaje Sparkle, duques de Canterlot, y con contactos con la Familia Real. La mas joven graduada de la "Academía de Celestia para Unicornios Prodigios"

-Oh, no es para tanto- Dijo Twilight agitando los cascos tímidamente

La irritación de Rainbow Dash aumento hasta que se volvió demasiado obvia:

-Señorita Dash. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, si ocurre algo. Lo siento si sueno demasiado ruda, pero no tenemos tiempo: Mi hermano está desaparecido y podría estar muerto.

Apenas Rainbow menciono a su hermano medio Burdel (Incluída Octavia) pusieron ojos soñadores y empezaron a temblar de emoción.

-¿S-se refiere a Sir Black Dash? El chico con pelo negro hermoso...-Preguntó Octavia

-...Si...creo "¿Pelo hermoso?"

-Bueno, lamento tener que informarles esto, después de investigar algún tiempo las grabaciones de seguridad tengo que decirles algo: Se metieron en algunos problemas graves anoche... y no precisamente con las personad adecuadas.

-¿Black está bien?-Preguntó muy preocupada

-Creo que sí. El caballero Black se separó de ustedes en un cierto momento. PEro ustedes hicieron algo que no debieron haber hecho.

-...¿A que se refiere?

-Se metieron con _"Il poni spietato"_

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero al fin y al cabo si actualicé._**

**_Tal vez el próximo capitulo tarde igual de tiempo...Solo para que lo sepan._**

**_Antes de despedirme: Chequen este test de personalidad de MLP (bronyland./pony-personality-test/ Agreguen "Tripe w" y el "com" ) Comenten que resultado les salió: En mi caso Twilight Sparkle con un poco de Applejack_**

**_Nota: necesitaran un 40% de inglés para entenderle_**

**_Eso es todo por el momento: Hasta la próxima_**


	40. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PELEA!

La irritación de Rainbow Dash aumento hasta que se volvió demasiado obvia:

-Señorita Dash. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, si ocurre algo. Lo siento si sueno demasiado ruda, pero no tenemos tiempo: Mi hermano está desaparecido y podría estar muerto.

Apenas Rainbow menciono a su hermano medio Burdel (Incluída Octavia) pusieron ojos soñadores y empezaron a temblar de emoción.

-¿S-se refiere a Sir Black Dash? El chico con pelo negro hermoso...-Preguntó Octavia

-...Si...creo "¿Pelo hermoso?"

-Bueno, lamento tener que informarles esto, después de investigar algún tiempo las grabaciones de seguridad tengo que decirles algo: Se metieron en algunos problemas graves anoche... y no precisamente con las personad adecuadas.

-¿Black está bien?-Preguntó muy preocupada

-Creo que sí. El caballero Black se separó de ustedes en un cierto momento. PEro ustedes hicieron algo que no debieron haber hecho.

-...¿A que se refiere?

-Se metieron con _"Il poni spietato"_

* * *

**_Retomando la historia... Tercera Persona_**

**-...**¿Il Poni Spietato? ¿Que es eso, una banda de Rock?-Preguntó tontamente Pinkie Pie

-"Il Poni Spietato" Creo que he escuchado de ellos antes, cuando vivía en Canterlot...-Murmuró Twilight por lo bajo, mientras ponía su casco debajo de la barbilla para intentar recordar.

-Déjenme les ilustro acerca de su predicamento:

_Como sabran Equestria esta dividida en 4 Secciones: La sección Oeste, donde nos encontramos ahora y otras ciudades como Cloudsdale y Manehattan; la sección Este, donde se encuentra Japony; la sección sur, con todos esas ciudades Tercer Mundistas; Finalmente esta la sección Norte, donde estan las 3 ciudades mas importantes (Ecónomicamente hablando) de Equestria: Canterlot, Trottingham y Coltalia_

-Errr, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problema?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Realmente nada, pero así mi narración suena más importante...(Aclarándose la garganta) Como andaba Diciendo:

_"Il Poni Spietato" es un grupo criminal proveniente de "Coltalia". Coltalia es reconocida por ser una ciudad muy rica, opulenta y próspera, por lo consiguiente esto atrae la atención de los criminales. Durante años Il Poni Spietato realizó toda serie de actos delictivos: Asesinato, extorsión, secuestro, tráfico de armas, drogas, trata de blancas... incluso pirateaban películas en los mercados.._

-(Gasp) Esos bastardos- Exclamó Pinkie

_Sin embargo el grupo fue desmantelado y aniquilado completamente por un grupo de agentes de Cloudsdale, los sobrevivientes de este grupo (Aproximadamente entre 15 o 20) escaparon y se trasladaron a la única ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para esconderlos fácilmente: Las Pegasus. Desde ese entonces "Il Poni Spietato" pasó a ser únicamente un grupo de matones y asesinos casi sin nombre, sin embargó, son despiadados y hacen cualquier cosa por dinero._

_-_Entonces de alguna manera molestamos a un grupo de asesinos sanguinarios...Que bonito- Exclamó nerviosamente Twilight

-Aún no entiendo, se que estábamos drogadas o hasta la madre de alcohol, pero aun no tengo la más mínima idea de como nos pudimos haber metido con ellos.

En eso Pinkie comienza a reír nerviosamente mientras retrocedía lentamente:

-Pinkie, ¿Porque estas sobre-actuando?Un momento...Tu puedes recordar lo que pasó ¿No es así?

-¿Estas insinuando que yo cause el alboroto por golpear a los miembros de la banda?

...

...

-(Sigh) Vengan por aquí...Mejor les mostrare la cinta de grabación.-Les dijo Octavia mientras las dirigía a una habitación especial.

* * *

Octavia las había llevado a la cámara de vigilancia. En esta cámara habían demasiados monitores apuntando a los diferentes rincones del lugar.

-Tomen asiento- Les dijo Octavia señalandoles unas sillas dispuestas para ellas.

Cuando todas habían tomado el siento Octavia fue directamente a la sala de controles y empezo a teclear algo en la computadora, fue en en ese momento que la grabación empezó en todos los monitores al mismo tiempo...Una escena de pelea en el estacionamiento del cabaret.

Estaban 6 ponis en trajes negros de una lado...del otro lado estaban los gemelos y Pinkie. Fue entonces cuando empezó la pelea.

* * *

_Grabación de la noche anterior..._

_El ambiente se había puesto_

_-_Parece ser que, ustedes chiquillos insolentes, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de quienes somos, ¿No es así?

-No, no sabemos quienes son...Sinceramente nos vale 3 kilos de riata-Dijo Black Dash mientras se tronaba el cuello de manera presumida.

-Lo único importante ahorita es que los vamos a "Madrear". Ustedes fueron muy mamones en ese lugar, ahora lo van a pagar.-Dijo Rainbow Dash desgarrándose el vestido de gala (Para tener mas libertad de movimiento)

Los 6 ponis se empezaron a cagar de risa frente a ellos. Osea, los otros les llevaban una diferencia de 2:1, por no decir que se veían mas malos y de edades entre los 28 y 35 años.

-Por Celestia, mírense Una machorra, un "Semental" con un cabellos envidiable para las mujeres, y una poni rosada. Quieren decir que ustedes nos van a hacer daño.- Dijo unos de los matones

-No ya enserio. En vista de que están drogados (Se les notaba en los ojos) les daremos otra oportunidad para que se disculpen y vuelvan a casa.-Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe

-(Sigh) _tua madre è una puttana-_ Dijo Black haciendo gala de 3 meses de Coltaliano (Obviamente lo primero en aprenderse es a insultar)

Esto calentó bastante a los "Coltalianos" (NA: Luego les diré porque)

-¡¿_Che cosa hai detto_?! _Piccolo insolente. Preparati a morire._

_-Non ho paura, bastardi.-Dijo Black mientras le hacia el gesto de "Come at me bro". Rainbow Dash se puso a su lado_

_-_Yo me encargo del pequeño bastardo-Dijo otro de los matones mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Black.

-Oye-Le llamó la atencion el jefe

-¿Que pasa jefe?

-Solo intenta no regar mucho su sangre

-...No le prometo nada.

El matón se coloco una herradura de metal en el casco y se fue corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Black y Rainbow Dash. La distancia se hacia cada vez mas corta y en cualquier caso el tenía las de ganar contra dos pre-adultos escuálidos; sin embargo había un dato que el ignoraba por completo...

5 metros...

-3...2...1...-Comenzaron a contar los dos gemelos mientras veían a su oponente acercarse a ellos.

2 metros de distancia, los "Dash" se preparan...Al igual que el matón.

-TE VOY A GOLPEAR TAN FUERTE QUE TU CARA SE PARECERA A LA POBRE COMIDA QUE SIRVEN EN...

(Sonido de huesos rompiéndose)

Lo que el otro no sabía es que los "Dash" habían recibido entrenamiento militar cuando potrillos (NA: Eso se explicara después). Como si fueron dos partes de un mismo ser le habían golpeado al mismo tiempo al pobre matón, uno le pateo en la mandíbula y el otro en las costillas; Resultado: Un matón tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con posiblemente traumas físicos y mentales muy severos.

-Pe..pe-pero...¿EHHH?-Exclamaron confundidos los otros le produjo un estado cercano a un shock.

-¡RODEENLOS Y NO LES DEJEN SALIDA!- Gritó el jefe enojado. Justo en ese momento todos hicieron un circulo al rededor de los otros 3. De la nada los 5 matones restantes sacaron navajas, bates de madera e incluso machetes (¿Donde guardaban todo eso? No lo se... pregúntenle a CJ y Nico Bellic)

Obviamente también se movilizaron nuestros héroes solo que en vez de escapar se pusieron espalda con espalda para evitar ser atacados por la espalda. Claramente no tenían intenciones de evitar el pleito.

2 de los ladrones se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, uno de ellos (Equipado con una navaja) fue a atacar a Black Dash, le intento dar una puñalada directa al pecho, pero el semental de pelo azabache fue mas rápido y con un movimiento giratorio esquivo la puñalada y se coloco a un costado del atacante, le propino un golpe fuerte a las costillas lo que provoco que el pobre tipo se encogiera del dolor, aprovechando que su oponente estaba adolorido lo tomo del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que el ladrón simplemente se desplomo en el piso.

El otro tipo (Equipado con una vara de acero) fue a atacar a Rainbow Dash, le intento dar un golpe de forma verticalmente buscando darle en la cabeza, "Dashie solo se hizo unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha para evitar el golpe, (aprovechando que el brazo de su oponente había quedado estirado) rápidamente tomo su brazo y utilizando un movimiento de Judo lo azoto en el suelo fuertemente, el azoton tuvo tal fuerza que el ladrón perdió el aire que tenia en los pulmones y se comenzó a asfixiar y retorcer en el suelo.

-(Sigh) Todavía me acuerdo cuando papa nos enseño ese movimiento- Exclamo de satisfacción Rainbow Dash

-(Sigh) Seee...Maldito bastardo enfermo- Murmuro Black Dash

3 fuera quedan 3..

Pinkie comenzó a correr hacia uno de los dos matones restantes, de repente brincó unos 3.5 metros en el aire y fue volando hacia el mafioso con la pierna derecha extendida (A la usanza de Bruce Lee)

-PINKIE SUPER SPECIAL...

El tipo tenía una expresión de "¡PUTA MADRE!", buscando cualquier cosa con que cubrirse recordó que tenía un bate de madera, así que lo usó como un escudo...Sin embargo

-¡KICK!

(Sonido de madera rompiéndose)

La fuerza fue tal, que el bate de madera se rompió a la mitad y la patada logro impactar en el estómago del pobre tipo, el cual salió a volar unos 2 metros. Pinkie aterrizó suavemente en el suelo.

...

...

El jefe y el otro restante se quedaron parados, con un tic nervioso en la cara...

-¿¡QUE CARAJO SON USTEDES?! ¿¡PERSONAJES DE MANGA?!-Gritó el jefe todo desesperado

-¿Miedito?- Le preguntó en tono burlón

-Ya me harté de ustedes-Dijo el jefe mientras sacaba un pistola y les apuntaba

-En la madre...-Exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras buscaba donde ocultarse

-Digan sus últimas palabras, bola de adefe...¡AGGGHHH! MI PUTO CASCO

Nadie previó eso, de la nada Pinkie saco un cuchillo y se lo arrojo al casco que sostenía la pistola, provocando que se le cayera y el se arrodillara. El último matón en pie pidió piedad acercándose a su jefe.

-Váyanse de aquí, esa mano esta sangrando mucho, deberías ir a un hospital...junto con todos los demás.-Les sugirió Black

-¡Malditos! ¡No los olvidaré!-Exclamó el que no estaba lastimado

-Pues que bueno, no se olviden que los "Dash" les hicieron esto..

-¿Dash?...No puede ser...Bueno, eso explica mucho-Alcanzaba a decir levemente el jefe- Aprovecharemos para tomar venganza de 2 cosas

_Fin de la grabación._

* * *

Twilight y Rainbow Dash seguían viendo el monitor atónitas, ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que observaron en aquella grabación.

-...Dime de nuevo...¿Por que estabamos peleando contra 6 ponis en el estacionamiento?-Pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras señalaba la pantalla.

-Bueno, eso fue principalmente por que no quería que dañaran mi establecimiento tan fino.-Dijo Octavia en tono de broma

Las miradas que le dirigieron fueron así de "No mames... Guárdate tus comentarios pendejos para otro momento".

Octavia, dándose cuenta de su error, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a resolverles sus dudas.

-Lamento no tener los detalles a grandes rasgos...Pero parece ser que Lady Pinkie inició la pelea-Dijo Octavia mientras señalaba a Pinkie Pie, la cual, solo comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

_-..._¿POR QUE PINKIE? ¿POR QUE? ¿Por que de entre toda la gente tenías que atacar a la mafia?-Comenzó a quejarse Twilight mientras se imaginaba los grandes problemas que se avecinarían.

-(Risa nerviosa) L-la verdad ni yo me acuerdo muy bien por que inicie.

-Octavia, ¿sabes algo al respecto?-Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, si algo puedo decirle a "Miss Pinkie" es que hizo lo correcto...De la manera incorrecta

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Twilight

-Bueno, ellos siempre venían a nuestro lugar y eran muy descorteses con todos y abusaban de "mis chicas". "Miss Pinkie" se dio cuenta de ello y los reprendió, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó...

-Ostia...Tenemos que encontrar a Black y escapar de esta parte de la ciudad-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, cuando menos no puede ponerse peor-Exclamó Twilight

...-¿Por que dijiste eso Twilight?

-¿Ahh?

-Ahora algo malo pasara de seguro.

* * *

**_Rainbow Dash POV_**

Tengo un mal...muy MAL, presentimiento de todo esto.

¿Un momento?

¿No es eso un punto rojo en la cabeza de Pinkie?

OH NO...

a) ¡Pinkie cuidado!

b)AL SUELO

c)Empujar a Pinkie

d)TWILIGHT CREA UN ESCUDO DE FUERZA

* * *

_**FINALLY.**_

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, después de tanto tiempo.

El siguiente capítulo (Creo), será el final de la temporada 1.

Próximo Capitulo: Reunión Familiar.

Pregunta para el público: ¿Quien sabe dibujar? Me gustaría que alguien haga una imagen de Black Dash para ponerla como cover (La mía es una shit). Obviamente le daré todo el crédito y agradecimientos.

Hasta el próximo mes...Meeeeentira.

Nos vemos


	41. Reunión Familiar

_-..._¿POR QUE PINKIE? ¿POR QUE? ¿Por que de entre toda la gente tenías que atacar a la mafia?-Comenzó a quejarse Twilight mientras se imaginaba los grandes problemas que se avecinarían.

-(Risa nerviosa) L-la verdad ni yo me acuerdo muy bien por que inicie.

-Octavia, ¿sabes algo al respecto?-Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, si algo puedo decirle a "Miss Pinkie" es que hizo lo correcto...De la manera incorrecta

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Twilight

-Bueno, ellos siempre venían a nuestro lugar y eran muy descorteses con todos y abusaban de "mis chicas". "Miss Pinkie" se dio cuenta de ello y los reprendió, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó...

-Ostia...Tenemos que encontrar a Black y escapar de esta parte de la ciudad-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, cuando menos no puede ponerse peor-Exclamó Twilight

...-¿Por que dijiste eso Twilight?

-¿Ahh?

-Ahora algo malo pasara de seguro.

* * *

**_Rainbow Dash POV_**

Tengo un mal...muy MAL, presentimiento de todo esto.

¿Un momento?

¿No es eso un punto rojo en la cabeza de Pinkie?

OH NO...

a) ¡Pinkie cuidado!

b)AL SUELO

c)Empujar a Pinkie

d)TWILIGHT CREA UN ESCUDO DE FUERZA

* * *

_**Tercera Persona**_

-¡AL SUELO CONCHESUMARE!-Gritó Rainbow mientras se tiraba al suelo de manera dramática.

Octavia pareció captar el mensaje instantáneamente así que se tiró al suelo y se oculto detrás de un mueble...Después de todo vivía en un lugar donde los tiroteos eran cosa del día a día (NA: Cough* Monterrey Cough*). Sin embargo, las otras 2 ponis se quedaron con caras de sorpresa sin saber que hacer...

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntaron Pinkie y Twilight al unísono

-¡PINKIE, CON UN CARAJO, BAJA LA PUTA CABEZA!- GRITÓ RAINBOW DASH DESESPERADA

-¿A que te refieres? No pasa nada- Dijo Pinkie mientras se ponía a brincar alegremente

(Pum) (Sonido de cristal rompiéndose)

Todo ocurrió en menos de 2 segundos, aún así, las ponis en la habitación observaron todo como si fuera cámara lenta: Los pedazos de cristal flotando en el aire, las caras de horror que ellas mismas ponían, Pinkie desplomandoce en el suelo, de espaldas.

-¡PINKIE!-Gritaron Twilight y Rainbow Dash al unísono

Twilight colocó un escudo de fuerza en toda la habitación y fue a ver a Pinkie, Rainbow Dash le siguió por detrás. Ambas estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

_**En la azotea de algún edificio:**_

**-**Baja confirmada. La rosada está muerta. Tch, sin embargo las demás están vivas y tienen un campo de fuerza. No podré hacer nada más.-Dijo el Pegaso francotirador a través de la radio

_-No importa. Después de todo necesitamos a la multicolor con vida. Baja de ahí y ayúdanos a rodear el lugar...El momento de la venganza sera pronto-Respondió una voz misteriosa._

_-_Entendido, cambio y fuera.

El Pegaso uso el cerrojo del arma, quitó el casquillo usado y guardo el rifle en un estuche. Puso el estuche del arma en su espalda y se decidió a bajar. Sin embargo, el morbo le llamo a revisar el cadáver de su victima usando unos "Prismáticos" (NA: O "Binoculares", depende de que lugar de América Latina estés).

SE colocó a la orilla del edificio, se puso los Prismáticos a la altura de los ojos con una sonrisa perversa:

-¿¡QUE CARAJO?!

El no estaba preparado para ver lo que había ocurrido

* * *

-¡Ahhh!

Twilight y Rainbow Dash saltaron hacia atrás espantadas...Pinkie había vuelto a la vida.

Pinkie Pie se levanto lentamente del suelo sin ninguna herida visible, ni siquiera sangre. Volteo la cabeza rapidamente hacía sus amigas y les dijo:

-¿mue aja?-Les pregunto Pinkie, con un extraño objeto entre los dientes.

Las 2 pusieron los ojos como sartenes mientras veían a su amiga "vivita y coleando". Lo más divertido de todo es que aquel objeto que Pinkie tenía mordiéndole era mas ni menos que la bala...LA PUTA BALA DEL SNIPER

¿Cómo le hizo Pinkie?

Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

-PE-pero...tu...el disparó-Comenzaron a balbucear

-¿Ahhh? Ahh, no puefen escufarme hien por la ala- Después de decir eso, Pinkie masticó la bala y la hizo pedazos como si fuera una tostada

youtubecom/watch?v=ZpY-RwVMfwc (Adelantenle al segundo 32)

-YUGGG, metal...-Dijo Pinkie con cara de disgusto

...

...

-¿Que pasa chicas? ¿Por que ponen esas caras?

-¿Pinkie?...¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE?-Empezó a preguntar como histérica Twilight

-Twi...

-Es que no tiene ningún sentido

-Twi...

-ESO VA EN CONTRA DE CUALQUIER LÓGICA

-¡COÑO TWILIGHT!-Gritó Twilight mientras agitaba furiosamente a Twilight- ... es solamente Pinkie...siendo Pinkie

-Así es amigos lectores, Pinkie Motherfucking Pie no respeta ningún dios...YO SOY DIOS

-¿Con quien habla la señorita Pie?- Dijo Octavia saliendo de su escondite. Esta de más decir que la sorpresa se le podía ver en todo el rostro.- "_Mit dieser Art von Menschen die ich kennen gelernt habe?"-_Pensó para si misma

-Oh, lo siento Octavia...Creo que te hemos metido en algunos problemas-Se disculpó Twilight

-No, no se preocupen. Estoy _ligeramente_ acostumbrada a esto (Sigh) Esa Vinyl y sus locuras. Como sea, eso no es lo más importante ahora. Tienen que salir de aquí, lo más pronto posible.-Les dijo seriamente

Octavia fue a un armario oculto y de el extrajo un extraño maletín plateado. Cuando lo abrió, las mandíbulas de Twilight y Rainbow Dash tocaron el piso: Armas de diversos tipos, tamaños, nacionalidades y colores.

-_Nun, meine Damen, wählen Sie eine Waffe-_Dijo Octavia en su perfecto acento Alemán

Pinkie fue corriendo al maletín y agarro rápidamente un revolver .45.

-Uyy, esta se ve bonita-Dijo Pinkie mientras examinaba el arma

-Ahhh, expendida elección _Fräulein_

_-_Bueno, es momento de que me vaya chicas...hay algo que tengo que arreglar-Dijo Pinkie cambiando ligeramente su tono.

Pinkie se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y se preparó para brincar

-¡Espera Pïnkie! ¡Es peligroso allá afuera!-Le gritó Rainbow

-¿Que te pasara? ¿A donde vas?

-Es algo que tengo que hacer sola, no se preocupen nos volveremos a ver. "¡Nadie le dispara a Pinkamena!"

Pinkie se tiró por la ventana misteriosamente:

-¡No dejen que las maten!

Sin mas que decir, Twilight tomo una pequeña pistola y Rainbow una escopeta.

-¿Para que son estas...armas?-Preguntó nerviosamente Twilight mientras sostenía el arma con miedo

-Para su escape, obviamente.-Dijo Octavia sin voltearla a ver..

-¿¡QUEEEE?!...¿Va-vamos a matar?

-No lo veas así...simplemente EVITARAN que las maten a USTEDES.

-Una escopeta SPAS-12-Comenzó a murmurar Rainbow atrayendo la atención de Octavia

-¿Familiarizada con las armas, señorita Dash?

-Espacio para 12 balas, cartuchos de 3 pulgadas, calibre 18,53 mm con poder de rechazó múltiple Es una fina arma de Coltalia...¿Que ironía?-Dijo Rainbow mientras recargaba el arma

¿Ra-rainbow Dash?-Preguntó Twilight temblorosa

-¿Ahh? No te preocupes Twi, mi papá simplemente era un entusiasta con armas...Creo. Nunca le he disparado a nada vivo...

(Chi-chiq)

-Espero no tener que hacerlo.

-Pe-pero esto es ilegal. No quiero ofenderla señorita Von Claff...¿De donde sacó estó?

-Crees que la familia Von Claff es rica solo por nuestros bares, burdeles y los artistas...¡_Nein! _Sparkle_Fräulein_, el tráfico de armas es nuestra fuente de ingresos-Dijo Octavia mientras finamente se prendía un cigarrillo- Además...Nada en Las Pegasus es 100% legal

De repente se escucharon gritos de miedo, carros acelerando frenéticamente y uno que otro balazo.

-Tch, esos malditos ya están aquí. Rápido salgan por la ventana como su amiga, hay una escalera de incendios que pueden un poco de suerte el camino estará despejado.

-¿Que hay de tí?-Le pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Meh, no tengo nada que ver en esto, además, no creo que _Spiatato _tenga las agallas para atacar a una _familia_ entera.

Rainbow Dash salió por la ventana rápidamente para asegurar el perímetro, Twilight se quedo atrás un poco más de tiempo:

-Gracias por la ayuda Octavia Von Claff

-No importa, recuerda contarle a la Princesa- Dijo Octavia con un guiño (Después de todo...son intereses políticos)

Twilight también se colocó en la ventana y se preparó para saltar.

-¡ Pregúntale a tu hermano si le gusto el encargo especial que me pidió!

Y entonces Twilight se fue de la vista, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche:

-¿No había un tirador en la ventana? Bueno, tal vez se fue al pensar cumplido su objetivo

* * *

_**Minutos antes, en la azotea.**_

**-**Tch, que molesto-Decía el tirador mientras checaba los últimos detalles de su Sniper- Tuve que re-calibrar cargar, mover el cerrojo, ajustar la dirección del viento y el ángulo de inclinación ¿Por que? Porque por alguna razón extraña la maldita rosada no se murió.

Coloco el rifle en una pared y se preparó para apuntar. Usando la mira del rifle observó la habitación detenidamente, estúpidamente seguían ahí...simplemente ya no estaba Pinkie

-¿Ahh? Espera un momento y la rosada.

(Pahhhh)

-Ughhh

Un arma fue disparada e hizo al tirador darse de cara contra el suelo, quien sea que le haya disparado no quizo matarlo. La bala había impactado en el hombro derecho, la sangre salía a borbotones y el dolor era prácticamente insoportable. El pobre semental se levantó del suelo, tapándose la herida de bala con el brazo aún útil.

-Vamos voltea, no me estas entreteniendo nada...

El tipo volteó lentamente, para encarar a su demonio:

-¡TU! ¿Comó llegaste tan rápido?

(Pazz)

-¡Ughhhh! ¡Maldita sea!

Pinkie disparó sin dudar, nuevamente no deseo matar al tipo. El disparó atravesó ahora un muslo derecho, provocando que el semental se hincara adoloridamente en el suelo.

-Me molestas sabes. Me molesta todo esto. ¿Como te atreves a dispararme? ¿No sabes quien soy? ¡¿EHHH?!-Dijo Pinkie con una voz sádica y un leve tono de locura

Pinkie tenía el pelo lacio ahora...Ya no era Pinkie.

-Unos años sin hacer nada y parece que todos se olvidan de ti (Sigh), te daré una pista 3 años atrás...Hoofington...masacre.

-¿¡Bloo-bloody Rose?!

(Pazzz)

-DING-DING, acertaste. Aunque me gustaba más el otro apodo..."Accelerator"

Otra bala,otra perdonada de vida, otro muslo sin servir...

-La asesina serial que mata delincuentes por placer...¿¡Eres tu?!

-Así es. Que lindo detalle que aún recuerden un poco de mí.

Sin que Pinkamena se diera cuenta, el tipo utilizó su único brazo útil y saco lentamente una pistola.

-¡MUERE! ¡ENGENDRO DEL TARTARUS!

El tipo disparo apuntando a la cabeza:

Sin embargó, Pinkie movió la cabeza para evitar la bala.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡AHHHH!

3, 9, 12, hasta que llegaron a 15 balas dirigidas a "Rose", sobra decir que todas las balas fueron esquivadas...algunas incluso parecían simplemente desviarse de su curso. Pinkie volteó con unos ojos inyectados en sangre y comenzó a reír como loca.

-¡Que bien! ¡No me gusta matar presas que no responden el ataque!

El semental tiró el arma, y la volteó a ver con ojos llorosos

-Ha-hazlo rápido.

-Ohhh, ¿Como quisiera hacerlo? Pero ¿Sabes?, "Pinkie" no me presta su cuerpo muy seguido. Ademas, no me llamarían "Bloody Rose" sin lo que hago.

...

...

-¡AHHHH! ¡MIS OJOS!

youtubecom/watch?v=4wTcguJZh3A

Pinkamena se quedó parada quietamente, frente al cadáver mutilado y sin ojos del tirador.

-Que diversión...¡QUE PUTA DIVERSIÓN!

Pinkamena escuchó disparos y carros justo abajo del edificio:

-Parece que podre jugar un poco más

* * *

_**Algunos minutos después, con Twilight y Rainbow Dash:**_

**L**as chicas habían corrido por algunos pasillos muy largos y oscuros al parecer su huida trasera había sido exitosa...Hasta que:

-¡Mierda! ¡Twilight cúbrete!-Gritó Dash mientras se tiraba al suelo detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Twilight hizo lo mismo.

En frente de ellas había un convoy de 3 furgonetas, así que sin pensarlo se ocultaron. Sin embargo...

No hubieron disparos...

Rainbow salio temerosa, con la escopeta en los cascos apuntando hacia los carros. Se acercó unos cuantos metros...nada. Se acercó aún más, la oscuridad no era mucho problema para ella, después de todo ahora tenía ojos de gata, apenas estuvo a 7 metros de distancia...

-¿Q-que demonios pasó aquí?

Twilight se acercó a su amiga y la vió parada sin moverse. Con un poco de miedo se acerco más allá a la camioneta hasta que finalmente lo vió

Twilight se hincó y comenzó a dar unas arcadas, las ganas de vomitar eran demasiadas...

Cuerpos mutilados, sin ojos, el olor cobre de la sangre que manchaba las paredes y el pisó. Las tripas por fuera no hacían más que cerrar con broche de oro ese espectáculo digno de Vlad Tepes 3 o la Inquisición.

-Esto no podría ponerse peor-Dijo Twilight

Fuck you Twilight

(Ring)

Rainbow contestó el teléfono.

-i_Kitty! (El apodo que Black le ponía a Dash ahora)__  
_

_-_¡Nya! Blackie, ¿Eres tú? ¡Que bien que estás a sal...

-_No tenemos tiempo... ellos me tienen._

_-_¿¡Que ocurre?!

-_Escúchame bien: Estoy encadenado por un grupo de mafioso, ellos te quieren a ti también. De alguna forma me zafe y alcancé mi telefono_

_-_Ya lo sé, dime donde estas e iré por

-_No, vete, vete muy lejos. Déjame morir aquí. Nunca lo lograras_

-Pe-pero-Casi al borde de las lágrimas

-_Solo quería llamarte para despedirme...siempre te amaré, me hubiera gustado formar una familia contigo. Vive tu sueño_

_(Sonido de colgada)_

_Q_ue bonita reunión familiar

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

**a)**Busca a Dash usando el GPS...Que se te olvido que tenías instalado

b)Llama por ayuda

c) Busca a Pinkie

d) Ni modo...utiliza la última opción "Codigo Rojo Alfa 17..."

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Pues verán, falta otro capítulo y un Epílogo. Simplemente no podía terminarla tan abruptamente.**_

Como lo hiciste en el arco de Trixie

(_**Pazz) Cállate pinche baboso, *Cough* Como andaba diciendo, esperen otros 2 capítulos antes del final.**_

_**PD: Este capitulo fue producto de Whisky, drogas recreativas, ver mucho hora de aventuras y anime. Espero que haya quedado bien**_

_**Momentos de Headcannon: **_

_**Las armas ponis tienen agarraderas tipo "Asas" para que los cascos puedan maniobrarlas.**_

_**El gentilicio de Trottingham es **_**_Alemán...y nazi._**

_**El gobierno de Equestria tiene relaciones con algunos grupos ilícitos.**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Cyan "Stampede" Dash**_

_**Hasta la próxima lectores**_


	42. Cyan The Stampede Dash

-Esto no podría ponerse peor-Dijo Twilight

Fuck you Twilight

(Ring)

Rainbow contestó el teléfono.

-i_Kitty! (El apodo que Black le ponía a Dash ahora)_

_-_¡Nya! Blackie, ¿Eres tú? ¡Que bien que estás a sal...

-_No tenemos tiempo... ellos me tienen._

_-_¿¡Que ocurre?!

-_Escúchame bien: Estoy encadenado por un grupo de mafioso, ellos te quieren a ti también. De alguna forma me zafe y alcancé mi telefono_

_-_Ya lo sé, dime donde estas e iré por

-_No, vete, vete muy lejos. Déjame morir aquí. Nunca lo lograras_

-Pe-pero-Casi al borde de las lágrimas

-_Solo quería llamarte para despedirme...siempre te amaré, me hubiera gustado formar una familia contigo. Vive tu sueño_

_(Sonido de colgada)_

_Q_ue bonita reunión familiar

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash POV**_

**a)**Busca a Dash usando el GPS...Que se te olvido que tenías instalado

b)Llama por ayuda

c) Busca a Pinkie

d) Ni modo...utiliza la última opción "Codigo Rojo Alfa 17..."

* * *

-Continuando con la historia

-"Vamos Dash…*Respirar profundo*, solo cálmate y piensa bien que es lo que tienes que hacer"- Se repitió Rainbow así misma, si algo quería evitar en un momento así era perder el control de si misma

Habían momentos en los que Rainbow era mucho mejor que su hermano menor…Bueno en realidad solo 2 cosas: Deportes y saber actuar bajo presión.

Si la situación fuera al revés Rainbow estaría 120% segura que Black se pondría a gritar desesperado y luego saltaría directamente a la guarida de la mafia con una actitud de: "LOL soy el prota, ninguna pinche bala me rozara"

Twilight se acerca lentamente a Rainbow Dash y le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda:

-H-hey, Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué ocurre? T-te ves muy "golpeada"

A rainbow se le ocurrieron acerca de 1500 formas de contestarle de manera insultante a Twilight, la mayoría incluían sarcasmo y mentadas de madre, he aquí un buen ejemplo:

_"Ohhh, si "sho" estoy completamente normal, el acabar de ver cuerpos mutilados y tener a mi hermano perdido es muy relajante ¡Boluda de mierda!" –Dicho con acento argentino, porque no hay mejor acento para el sarcasmo_

_(NA: Los amo argentinos, a ustedes y a su acento…y la carne asada)_

Sin embargo la pegaso Technicolor no estaba de humor para esas pendejadas.

-Black acaba de llamar…-Contestó con un tono desamparado

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Atrapado por la mafia, en un almacén de sumistros o algo así. Por lo que me dijo creo que lo van a ejecutar y grabarlo para entregárselo a nuestro padre.

A la mención de lo anterior la cara del horror se dibujo en el rostro de Twilight: Sus pupilas se encogieron, surgió una mueca, comenzó a sudar y sus orejas cayeron en completa depresión y angustia.

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer?! ¡No podemos dejar esto así! ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo!- Exclamó Twilight completamente alarmada

-¡Ya lo sé Twilight! ¡Déjame pensar en algo, por lo que sé podría ser una trampa para atraparnos a los 2!

La situación estaba jodidísima:

Eran solo 2 (Quien sabe donde putas esta Pinkie) y los mafiosos podían tener hasta un mínimo de 50 miembros en aquella instalación. Su armamento, si bien era de calidad, era bastante limitado y lamentablemente Twilight no había estudiado casi nada de magia tipo ofensiva.

-"Umm, podría activar el código Alfa Rojo 17… ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Blackie y yo acordamos que ni aunque el mismo demonio nos intente arrastrar al Tártaro usaríamos ese recurso"

-Podriamos infiltrarnos en la instalación sigilosamente, digo, ya hemos hecho cosas parecidas antes ¿No?- Sugirió Twilight

Ahí fue cuando le surgió la respuesta, si en algo tenían ventaja sería en eso. Rainbow tenía ahora unos reflejos y sentidos de gato, Twilight tenía diversos hechizos de camuflaje y sobre todo había jugado todos los videojuegos de la saga Magic Gear Pony.

-Oye, no es mala idea esa Twilight-Dijo bastante animada Dash- Creo que ese cerebrote tuyo puede ser útil algunas veces ¿Quién lo diría?

La cosa ya se había animado mucho más, pero…

-La concha de su madre…-Exclamó desesperada Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El lugar Twi…NPI de donde esta ese lugar (NA: Para los no mexicanos, NPI significa "Ni Puta Idea")

-Por Celestía, tienes razón. Diablos… Si tan solo existiera un dispositivo de Posicionamiento Global que nos diera la exacta ubicación de Black

…

…

(FaceHoof)

-Que pendeja…

* * *

**_En algún almacén oculto. Black Dash POV_**

Qué hermoso día. Les narrare súper-rápidamente lo que pasó antes de que le llamara a mi hermana

Desperté por la mañana con un pinche dolor de jeta, sin poder recordar nada de lo que pasó ayer. Me entristece mucho la parte de no poder recordar nada ya que amanecí literalmente con 4 _bitches _en una cama King Size.

Si, así es, el _menage a-trois _se queda pendejo

Bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba *Aclarandose garganta*. Al despertar observe 3 cosas:

*Estaba en una habitación de algo que parecía un burdel lujoso

*No había ni rastro de mis "acompañantes"

*¨Debían de ser pasadas las 11 de la mañana

¿Nada culero hasta ahí verdad? El pedo fue que no pasó ni 10 minutos y me agarraron como al "Tigre de Santa Julia". Unos 5 Weyes bien mamados, con armas y caras de malo entraron a la habitación exigiéndome rendición.

Obviamente me rendí y deje que me llevaran. Me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza, me golpearon, arrastraron por el piso y me subieron a una camioneta. Luego me llevaron a este maldito lugar donde me encadenaron un casco a un poste de metal.

Llevo casi 10 horas sin poder moverme de donde estoy, sin comer y con algunas contusiones de los golpes que me propinaron los malditos. Fue entonces cuando llegó el mero-mero de todos ellos, rodeado por 3 tipos.

Fue gracioso por qué no se veía especialmente malo, o siquiera viejo. Por mi juicio no debía de tener más de 32 años, era un pegaso también. Su rasgo más notorio eran unas cicatrices de balazos en el torso.

-¿Teniendo diversión Sr. Dash?

-Dime Dash o Black. Sr. Dash es mi papá-Le respondí en tono burlesco y calmado. No quería parecer derrotado ante ese bastardo

-Ohhh, el . Que grandioso semental ¿No es así?. Lo gracioso es que se encuentra aquí debido a su padre.

-¿A sí? No sería la primera vez que su fama me trae desgracia. ¿Qué le hizo mi padre? ¿Mató a su familia? ¿Envenenó su agua? ¿Se cogió a su esposa?

(Vergazo en la cara por parte de uno de las guaruras)

-Jajaja, Black. No parecerá tan gracioso cuando atrapemos a su hermana. Luego les cortaremos la lengua y les haremos todo tipos de tortura frente a la cámara. Luego le mandaremos el video a su Padre. Le puedo decir que será una venganza muy sabrosa.

A la simple mención de Rainbow me levanté del suelo e intente golpearlo, pero la corta distancia de la cadena no me permitió moverme mucho.

-¿Le atamos el otro casco jefe?

-Meh, déjalo así. Será más desesperante el saber que se puede mover pero no hacer nada-Le respondió el jefe a uno de sus guardianes

- En cuanto a su pregunta de que hizo su padre…Mató y asesino a todos mis amigos. Esa fatídica semana cuando desmanteló nuestra familia de la mafia junto a otros 20 tipos. Nos cazaron estratégicamente, nos tomaban en grupos de 50 a 50 hasta que no quedamos más que un puñado de nosotros. Fui uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de sus redadas…Es por eso que actualmente soy el jefe.

-Y ahora te desquitaras con nosotros…Eso es algo gay ¿No crees?

(Otro madrazo, pero esta vez me lo dio el)

-No importa lo que digas. Tú y tu hermana van a morir esta misma medianoche. Ya mande grupos de búsqueda por ella y sus amigas. Les mande estrictas órdenes de traer a tu hermanita viva.

Podía sentir el veneno salir de cada palabra que decía.

-Que disfrute el poco tiempo de vida que le queda…Black.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue con sus guaruras. A los idiotas se les había olvidado quitarme el celular.

Fue ahí cuando llamé a Dashie…Espero que me haga caso la condenada.

* * *

**_A las afueras de las instalaciones mafiosas. Tercera persona_**

-¿Estás lista Twilight?- Preguntó Rainbow mientras se terminaba de ajustar el traje negro de _Stealth_

-Lista.

-Este es el plan. Necesito que te mantengas siempre en comunicación conmigo. Usaras el hechizo de camuflaje parcial en nosotras 2 y nos escabulliremos lentamente en el lugar. Una vez allí me valdré de mis nuevas habilidades para eludir a los guardias. Cuando confirme la posición de Black nos pondrás un hechizo de campo de fuerza en lo que libero a Black de sus ataduras. Cuando estemos completamente libre nos sacarás de allí con la tele-transportación y escaparemos de esta maldita ciudad lo más rápido posible.

-Entendido

Twilight comenzó a temblar un poco. Esta sería otra situación que pondría su vida en juego. Fue entonces que recordó algo

-Un momento. Dices que hacen todo esto por tu padre y no por lo que les hicieron a esos 6 tipos… ¿Qué era tu padre? ¿Un policía?

-*Sigh* No exactamente Twi. A mi padre y a su grupo los conocieron por muchos títulos. Te suena el nombre "Soul Reaper"

-¡¿So-so-soul Reaper?! ¿El legendario grupo de mercenarios? ¿La causa primordial de porque Equestria y aliados ganarón la guerra?

-Esos mismos. Mi padre fue unos de los comandantes

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿¡Su padre es el legendario Cyan "The Stampede" Dash?! El pistolero que valió 60 000 000 de Bits.-Exclamó Twilight sorprendida

-Gracioso ¿No? Tanto tiempo viviendo en Poniville y eres la primera en descubrirlo. Digo, las similitudes son muy claras-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Wow, no puedo creer que "El Huracán Equino" sería su padre. ¿Eso quiere decir que también conocieron a los demás comandantes?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad y entusiasmo

-Bueno, solo a otros 2. "Blade" el destajador y a "Rose", pero sinceramente no me acuerdo de sus caras, éramos simples portillos.-Respondió Dash mientras ponía una cara de "*Sigh* Que recuerdos…" Un momento, ¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmada?

-N-no sé a qué te refieres…Solo se mucho sobre historia de la guerra.

Lo que Rainbow no sabía es que Twilight, siendo una fanática de la animación de Japony, adoraba todo lo relacionado con la belicosidad. El Grupo "Soul Reaper" era lo más cercano a un Anime en Equestria.

-¿O-ok? Lo que sea. –Dijo Dash mientras encogía sus hombros- Una vez adentro no habrá vuelta atrás, estaremos solas en esto. ¿Alguna inquietud o pregunta?

Twilight negó moviendo la cabeza sutilmente.

-Bien, que dé comienzo la operación "Rescatar Al Pendejo Hermano" o por sus siglas R.A.P.H".

Rainbow se acercó lentamente a una pequeña compuerta que daba a una habitación de limpieza dentro del almacén. Comprobó que no hubiera guardias cerca, luego Twilight utilizó un hechizo para abrir la cerradura.

Y así finalmente se adentraron dentro de las instalaciones. Fue en eso cuando Twilight recordó algo:

-Hablando de inquietudes, perdón, solo tengo una, de hecho es algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace mucho tiempo….¿Dónde diablos está Pinkie?

-¿Quién sabe? Con esa pony nunca se puede estar segura. Hablando de eso… ¿No ves un poco extraño que no hayan venido mas patrullas buscándonos? Todo esto está pareciéndome demasiado fácil…No me gusta-Dijo Rainbow mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera ninguna cámara en la habitación.

-¿Sabes qué? No hay que preocuparnos, estoy seguro que sea donde este Pinkie la ha de estar pasando mejor que nosotras

Oh Celestía, ellas tenían mucha razón sobre aquello último…

* * *

**_En algún lugar dentro de la ciudad…_**

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡MALDITO MOSTRUO!- Gritaba atemorizado el matón mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

Pinkamena pateó una piedra con los cascos. Esa piedra salió volando a toda velocidad para dar directo con la cara del Pony, atravesándole el cráneo y provocando así su muerte. Ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar su cuchillo.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Yo? Desde que me apuntaron con sus armas estaban en las mismas condiciones. –Habló en un tono monótono y sin emoción alguna. Completamente fría, parada sin hacer nada, descansando de todo lo que había hecho.

Fue en ese momento que revivió el terror. Pinkamena se llevo a la cara los cascos y comenzó a reír como una desquiciada frente a todos. Luego los volteó a ver con una sonrisa completamente atemorizante, mostrando todos los dientes.

-¿Por qué no están riendo?-Preguntó en un tono, sonando un poco herida- ¿Esto no les divierte tanto cómo a mí? Vamos….QUIERO VERLOS REIR.

Pinkamena se acercaba caminando hacia un pobre semental que estaba temblando de miedo y llorando. Pinkamena estaba cubierta de sangre…y no era suya precisamente. Además, para rematar la dramatización de los pocos sobrevivientes, tenía en su rostro la cara de la locura.

Alrededor de Pinkamena solo había muerte y destrucción: 4 Camionetas que eran parte de otro Convoy, todas prendidas en llamas. Del grupo de 28 Ponys que iban a "Acabar" con ella no quedaban más que despojos de sus cuerpos tirados en el suelo, algunos completamente despedazados y con heridas de balas; los pocos sobrevivientes estaban acurrucados gimiendo.

No fue el hecho de ver tanta gente muerta la razón de que estuvieran tan perturbados, ni el hecho de que lo haya hecho sola. Simplemente habían visto ya demasiadas cosas que les hacían dudar de su propia religión.

¿Qué era ella? ¿Un demonio?... ¿Un dios?

Pinkamena quedó a escasos metros del semental en shock, el cual comenzó a sollozar más rápidamente al ver acercarse la cara de la muerte.

(Sonido de apuñalamiento)

Le atravesó el pecho utilizando el casco derecho, fue tan fácil como haber atravesado papel con un lápiz. Luego lentamente extrajo el corazón palpitante de la víctima…

-¡MUERE! Engendro del tártaro-Gritó uno de los sobrevivientes a la par de que le apuntaba con su rifle de asalto

-¡IDIOTA! No le harás nada

Pero el tipo no hizo caso y disparo de todas formas:

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

Siguió disparando hasta gastar todo el cargador, hasta que el polvo del suelo se levantara violentamente por el impacto ocasionado por las balas.

Todos esperaron cuidadosamente, detrás de la cortina de humo no había respuesta de Pinkamena…ni un solo movimiento.

-¿L-la maté?

-Nope, sigo en pie detrás de ti.

-¿Pero cuan…

Antes de que terminara "Rose" comenzó a cortarlo a una súper velocidad utilizando el cuchillo. No quedaron más que pedazos de aquel pobre pony…

En eso se escucharon los pasos apresurados provenir de detrás de una de las camionetas:

Uno intentaba escapar…Mala idea. No llevaba recorridos ni unos 8 metros y "Rose" le apareció justo al lado derecho corriendo junto a el. Este tipo pareció ser más experimentado porque apenas sintió a la maniaca rosada dio un paso hacia el lado contrario y desenfundo su pistola en un solo movimiento.

(Bang)

El tipo disparó sin miramientos, sin pensar, pero eso sí con la puntería de un PRO…Lamentablemente su oponente era "Rose"

La bala simplemente salió desviada hacia arriba ante la mirada en Shock del pistolero. En menos de un parpadeó la pony rosada se colocó frente al desgraciado y le coloco el revólver debajo de la barbilla…

(Pazzzz)

El tipo quedo automáticamente sin vida y sin la parte posterior del hocico. Fue entonces que cayó violentamente hacía atrás.

-¿No lo entienden? No pueden escapar de mí. Soy la Elegida, la mano izquierda de lo sagrado. Vine a impartir justicia. ¿No es ese el propósito por el que fui creada, Celestia?.

* * *

**_Regresando con Blackie "The Prisioner" Dash. POV_**

Me pregunto cómo se verá el Tártaro…Espero que "NYX" me tenga un lugar reservado solo para mí, realmente no me gusta compartir…

Por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerme sentir mejor.

No quiero irme…soy muy joven; hey, esto amerita una canción, tal vez me alegre un poco. Es hora de cantar en Inglés

(La canción "Seize the Day" es propiedad intelectual del grupo A7X, propiedad virtual de sus respectivas disqueras y productoras blah, blah, blah)

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost __  
It's empty and cold without you here,too many people  
to ache over…._

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry_  
_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_  
_I can move on with you around_  
_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_  
_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_  
_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry_

_ (a melody, a memory, or just  
one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_It's empty and cold without you here,too many people to_  
_ache over._

_Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing  
this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where should we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls  
of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just_  
_one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to_  
_ache over_  
_Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't_  
_wanna die alone without you there_  
_Please tell me what we have is real_

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again?_  
_I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see_  
_I beg don't leave me_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to_  
_ache over_  
_Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna_  
_die alone without you there_  
_Please tell me what we have is real_

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)_  
_I stand here alone_  
_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

Fue en eso cuando me día cuenta de algo: Yo sí aproveche los días. Okay, tal vez solo tengo 18 años, pero cuando viví esos 18 años al máximo. No tengo nada de lo que realmente arrepentirme

Sobre todo pude salvarla a ella….

(ALERTA A TODOS: TENEMOS INTRUSOS CONFIRMADOS)

Puta madre…Relajate Black, ¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser otros

(CONFIRMADAS 2 INTRUSAS: LA HERMANA DASH Y SU AMIGA TWILIGHT SPARKLE)

*tic nervioso* *Sigh*

No tomará mucho para que las atrapen…Solo queda algo que hacer, algo que me prometí a mi mismo que nunca haría en mi jodida vida. Pero es por ella:

(Marcando en el teléfono celular)

555-ROJO-ALFA-17-00

_-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo tienes este número?_

_-_Hola Padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así?

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**_Y aquí está el capítulo final…Primera parte_**

**_Siguiente Capítulo: Una linda familia + Epílogo: No ha acabado_**

**_Después de mucho batallar con esté capítulo finalmente lo terminé. Fiuuu, que pinche alivio, mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento (Casi el doble de lo que acostumbro en esta historia)._**

**_Para los que se preguntan sobre el poder de Pinkie y el Papa de los gemelos…Tendrán que esperar la segunda temporada para respuestas._**

**_Así es: La segunda temporada tendrá más acción y un villano demoniaco (Digo, ya han derrotado a tipos como esos antes)_**

**_No les Spoileare más. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo_**

**_Bye Fellows_**


	43. Una linda familia

Fue en eso cuando me día cuenta de algo: Yo sí aproveche los días. Okay, tal vez solo tengo 18 años, pero cuando viví esos 18 años al máximo. No tengo nada de lo que realmente arrepentirme

Sobre todo pude salvarla a ella….

(ALERTA A TODOS: TENEMOS INTRUSOS CONFIRMADOS)

Puta madre…Relajate Black, ¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser otros

(CONFIRMADAS 2 INTRUSAS: LA HERMANA DASH Y SU AMIGA TWILIGHT SPARKLE)

*tic nervioso* *Sigh*

No tomará mucho para que las atrapen…Solo queda algo que hacer, algo que me prometí a mi mismo que nunca haría en mi jodida vida. Pero es por ella:

(Marcando en el teléfono celular)

555-ROJO-ALFA-17-00

_-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo tienes este número?_

_-_Hola Padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así?

* * *

_**Retomando la historia...Tercera persona**_

_**-**¿Black? ¿Eres tú?_

_-_Yep, en carne y hueso. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido? ¿Unos 3 años?

-¡_Así es maldito desagradecido!. No nos has hablado en tanto tiempo. ¿Quien te crees?_

_-_Bueno, eso en parte se debe a que eras un hijo de la chingada con nosotros, pero me estoy desviando del tema...

-_¿Has seguido entrenando como te lo ordené? Ya sabes, el peligro acecha a cualquier momento y lugar_

_-(_Risa Nerviosa) Que gracioso que menciones eso, digamos que me encuentro en un predicamento.

-_(Sigh) ¿Que pasó ahora?_

_-_Bueno...Solo te voy a decir que si no vienes en los próximos 25 minutos la mafía de Coltalia me despellejara vivo y me pondra sal en la carne viva. Y no quiero ir al Tartaro todavía...No tengo nada formal para vestirme.

-_Jajaja, muy gracioso "esquincle". ¿Que hiciste ahora?_

_-_FUE TU PUTA CULPA. MATASTE A TODA SU BANDA Y AHORA BUSCAN DESQUITARSE CON NOSOTROS

-_Pfff, que puñetas...ESPERA, ¿Dijiste nosotros?_

_-...¿_Sep?

-¡_NO ME DIGAS QUE METISTE A TU POBRE HERMANA EN ESTO!_

_-_¿CÓMO QUE POBRE HERMANA? ¿APOCO TE VALÍA MADRES HASTA QUE MENCIONE A RAINBOW?

-..._Mas o menos_

_-(_Sigh) Nunca cambias. ¿Podrás venir, si o no?

-_Pues ya que me lo pides de rodillas. Al demonio, si claro que iré. Tengo años sin disparar mis queridas armas._

_-_Verás me encuentro más o menos por...

-_No tienes que decirme, los estoy rastreando con GPS todo el tiempo._

_-_¡Que pinche miedo! ¿Que clase de depravado hace eso?

-_Nos vemos en unos minutos hijo, solo busca sobrevivir lo más que puedas._

_(Sonido de colgar)_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte dentro de el almacén.**_

***AHHH,AHHH...ACHOO***

-¿Que pasa Rainbow Dash? ¿Capturaste un resfriado justo ahora?-Preguntó Twilight preocupada por el ruido del estornudo

-No lo creo, es más cómo si alguien hubiera hablado mal de mí...Olvidalo, enfoquémonos en el objetivo.

Rainbow se detuvo en el suelo a pensar un poco, cada segundo que pasaba solo era más doloroso al pensar que su "amado" podría estar sufriendo todo tipo de torturas. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de ser atrapada (Ya la habían descubierto después de todo). Con ayuda de Twilight se camuflajeó en el ambiente para poder eludir las molestas persecusiones. Actualmente las 2 estaban en la ventilación de las instalaciones.

-Según mi hechizo "Pesquisa"...Deberían haber alrededor de 5 guardias en el pasillo que conecta con la sala de cámaras. Si entramos ahí podremos acabar con la vigilancia...Aún así es muy peligroso (Sigh) ¿Por que siempre me involucro en cosas cómo estas?.

-¿Cuántas bajas llevamos?

-Ninguna, a todos los has dejado fuera de combate... descontando al tipo al que le rompiste el cuello...¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Cuando tu papa es un ex-soldado-asesino-leyenda aprendes a hacer muchas más cosas que leer y escribir a tus 6 años...

-Vaya...No se si sentir pena o celos de tí.

-Tch, como sea. Lo único que me alegra es que mi padre no está aquí en estos precisos momentos.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto. Cloudsdale**_

_**(Colgando el teléfono)**_

**-**Tch, muchachos idiotas.

Un Pegaso de considerable altura, con melena de color amarilla peinada de manera exótica y con mucho gel (Teñida, por que el color "arcoíris" no era muy masculino que digamos), lleno de cicatrices horribles en todo el cuerpo se levantó todo fastidiado del sillón de su cama. Su pelaje era de color azul celeste, un poco contrastante con su personalidad y apariencia general. En su flanco derecho se encontraba una "Cutie Mark" en forma de 2 revólveres cruzados entre sí y en medio la imagen de un torbellino. Sus ojos azules que eran tan famosos por su velocidad y que nada podía escapar de ellos.

Era el mundialmente famoso: Huracán Equino. El "desastre natural" hecho pony. El pistolero de los 60,000,000 de bits.

-Sal de allí "Blade". Ya sé que escuchaste toda la conversación.

De entre las sombras apareció una figura...¿Sonriente? No era más como una mueca de simpatía.

-¿Como estás en mi casa?

-Bueno, logré que un unicornio me pusiera el hechizo de caminar en las nubes.

-...¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

-Por la ventana abierta en el baño...Deberías tener más medidas de seguridad en tu casa

Cyan gruño de molestia e ignoró a su "visitante". No tenía tiempo para esas chingaderas.

-Parece ser que tus hijos se han encontrado en un problema muy grande. Justo como su padre- Comentó de forma burlona un un poni terrestre que apareció de las sombras.- A tus 45 años de edad ya estas muy viejo para esas andanzas.

El Poni terrestre se veía mucho menos atemorizante a la vista. Medía más o menos lo de una yegua promedio (EL era chaparrito). Tenía el pelaje de color durazno y la melena de color rojo/anaranjado toda despeinada. Contaba con 2 cicatrices en el lomo y una distintiva marca en forma de x en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía una vestimenta oriental demostrando su lugar de origen: Una "camisa" holgada de color azul y un cinturón de color blanco donde portaba orgullosamente una espada. Su Cutie Mark era un corazón rojo atravesado por una ojos de color amarillo, la última cosa que las victimas podían observar antes de caer en los brazos de la muerte.

El era el leyenda de la guerra, el pony que llegó a ser considerado un demonio: "Blade" el destajador. Su nombre traducido vendría a ser "Sword Heart".

-¡Cállate! Tu no eres tan joven con 39 años...Apuesto que tus brazos son tan occidados que no puedes cortar nada.

...

(Miradas de reto)

...

En menos de un parpadeo Blade se coloco a un costado de su "amigo" con la espada picandole la zona de las costillas.

-¿Ves? Muy viejo, de haber querido te hubiera perforado un pulmón- Dijo con una voz fría y sin emociones.

-(Bang) Y yo de haber querido te hubiera volado la tapa de los sesos

Fue entonces cuando "Blade" miro hacía los cascos de "Stampede". En algún momento el pistolero había tomado el arma y le apunto estratégicamente al mismo tiempo que el desenvainó la espada. El espadachín hizo una mueca y envainó la espada nuevamente.

-Entonces es un empate...otra vez.

-Llámalo como quieras

Cyan fue a un armario y recogió su traje de color rojo preferido. Su traje terminaba en una capa larga que cubría todo el cuerpo y en la parte de adentro era un chaleco de color negro. Luego fue a un cajón especial y recogió otro revolver del mismo modelo y tamaño. Finalmente agarro un par de lentes de apariencia extraña y de color amarillo y se los colocó en los ojos.

-¿No quieres que vaya? Podrías necesitar ayuda

-(Sigh) Hay varias razones porque no: 1° Te odio, 2° Va a ser muy fácil, 3°No pude cargarte y llegar rápidamente al lugar y 4°...No quiero deberte otro favor, ya salvaste a mi familia una vez.

-Como quieras. Por cierto, ¿Donde queda ese almacén?

-En una parte oscura de Las Pegasus

-No llegaras ahí en 20 minutos

-A una velocidad normal, no. Pero recuerda que estás hablando con el "Huracán Equino".

El poni terrestre rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de su ex-compañero de combate. Cyan se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, la abrió de una patada de una manera muy "Badass". Se preparó para volar, y en un solo aleteo salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante...

-Idiota...Ahora puedo comerme toda su comida.-Exclamó felizmente mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba los ingredientes para un Sandwich.

* * *

_**Regresando con Twilight y Rainbow Dash.**_

**-**Okay Twilight...1...2...3

Twilight retiró una escotilla y lograron salir de la ventilación. Frente a ellas estaban los 6 guardias que custodiaban la sala de cámaras y vigilancía. El sonido de las 2 Yeguas cayendo alertó a los guardías:

-¡Ahí estan!

Lentamente los 6 guardias voltearon hacía ellas y les apuntaron con las armas.

-¡TWILIGHT AHORA!-Gritó Rainbow Dash

Twilight lanzó un hechizo rápidamente hacía los focos que iluminaban el pasillo, todos ellos se apagaron en un instante dejando ciegos a los mafiosos. Twilight rápidamente colocó un hechizo de fuerza frente a ellas 2, sabiendo que sería lo siguiente que ocurriría:

-¡FUEGO!

Los 6 comenzaron a vaciar los cargadores de sus rifles de asalto sin saber a que le apuntaban...o si realmente le estaban dando a algo. Twilight y RAinbow tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar quedar sordas por el sonido abrumador de las armas siendo disparadas. El sonido de los casquetes usados de las balas resonaba y hacía eco por el pasillo ligeramente apretado. Eventualmente todo el ruido se acabó y un silenció sepulcral llegó a los idos de todos:

-¿Le dimos? No puedo ver casi nada en esta puta oscuri...

(Crack)

El sonido de las costillas rompiéndose fue fácilmente audible en la buena acústica que ofrecían las instalaciones. El miedo se apódero de los guardias, no podían ver nada, pero claramente escucharon a su compañero desplomarse frente a ellos. En puro instinto todos intentaron recargar nuevamente sus armas:

-No puedo dejarles hacer eso...-Susurró una voz

Rainbow Dash podía ver todo claramente, la oscuridad era su aliada ahora. Podía además sentir la ansiedad de los 5 guardias aún conscientes frente a ella. Fue directamente contra uno de ellos y le dio una patada a los cascos para que soltara el arma, el tipo se alertó e intentó contra-atacar, pero Rainbow fue más rápida y le dio un upper-cut en el mentón mandándolo a dormir. Otro tipo intentó atacarla, pero la oscuridad traicionó su vista y el golpe que intento conectar pasó 10 centímetros a la derecha de donde Rainbow se encontraba , la pegaso actuó en un solo instante y le golpeó en el cuello.

Las pupilas de los restantes 3 sementales se empezaron a acostumbrar a la falta de luz dilatándose lo más que podían. Lo único que podían notar era una sombra negra LIGERAMNTE más clara que la oscuridad misma, sin embargo era lo único que necesitaban. Uno de ellos saco su cuchillo y salió corriendo hacía Rainbow Dash. El atacante la atacó furiosamente con el cuchillo realizando cortes aleatorios, por más que lo intentaba no pudo acertarle ni una sola vez a la pegaso que esquivaba todos los ataques con una agilidad felina, era casí como si aquella pegaso pudiera adivinar todos los ataques que iban a venir

-...Haki- Murmuró Twilight para si misma

-Muy lento- Exclamó Rainbow en tono burlón

Rainbow pateó sus rodillas en menos de 2 segundos y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Tomó su cabeza con los 2 cascos y en un brincó le propino un rodillazo en la nariz destrozándole el tabique y mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Te tengo perra!

El guardia le apuntó con su rifle recien recargado. Rainbow ni siquiera volteó y le aventó el cuchillo de su compañero caído, el objeto punzocortante encontró su destino en la traquea del semental,el cual se desplomo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

*Sob*

Rainbow dirigió su mirada al último guardia, el susodicho se estaba cagando de miedo...Literalmente.

-¿¡Qu-que carajo eres tú?! ¿¡Un protagonista de una película barata de acción?!

-Mas o menos

Rainbow fue corriendo y le dio una patada voladora en la cara.

-Creo que eso realmente no era necesario-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose insegura sobre la situación

-Solo digamos que..

(Se pone unos lentes oscuros dramáticamente)

-La sorpresa les llego de golpe

¡YEAHHHH!

* * *

_**En alguna otra parte de las instalaciones...**_

_**youtubecom/watch?v=kvKXt3Surlk (Escuchen este Soundtrack durante esta parte)**_

Era una habitación oscura, en ella solo se encontraba un poni acariciando un gato suavemente. Todo era callado hasta que otro entró a la habitación ataviado con un traje negro elegante y unos lentes negros.

**-**Jefe, parece que han apagado todas las comunicaciones, ya no podemos rastrearlos- Exclamó uno de los mafiosos de mayor rango, la mano derecha del Lider.

El jefe mafioso estaba sentado en una silla, cruzado de piernas mientras fumaba un puro. Apenas y se inmutó al escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes Pietro, todo va de acuerdo al plan

-¿Ahh?

-Yo ya me imaginaba que los hijos de "Stampede" serían algo grave, de hecho tuvimos suerte de agarrar al varón mientras estaba crudo. Además esta Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio más famosa de nuestra época. Aún así no creo que logren pasar algunas trampas que les prepare.

-Entonces sacrificó a unos hombres para nada.

-Tch, no seas así. Uno no derroca al rey sin hacer sacrificios antes.

En eso entró un mayordomo a la escena, llevando consigo una bandeja con alimentos.

-_Signore_, su pasta y un poco de vino.- Dijo estoicamente el mayordomo mientras entregaba los alimentos a la mesa.

El Jefe solo hizo un pequeño ademán con el casco ordenandole que se fuera. Entonces comenzó a comer poco a poco.

-Verás Pietro, todo en la vida se basa en principios. La gente poderosa tiene dinero y gente a su disposición, como yo por ejemplo. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero hacer ahora es vengarme de un fantasma del pasado. No me importa lo que eso me tome.

-Entendido señor.

-Que bueno. Sigue mis consejos y serás alguien en la vida. Ahora se un buen chico y reúne a todos los hombres con el prisionero.

-¿Por que? ¿No dijo que preparó trampas?

-Ya lo sé. Pero esta es una historia, el autor tendrá preparado un "Deus Ex Machina" o algo así. Tengo que tener un plan de contingencia.

(NA: Si son tan incultos como para no saber que es un Deus Ex Machina tendrán que esperar hasta el final del texto...o buscarlo en Wikipedia)

* * *

_**Tiempo después. A 15 minutos de la media noche.**_

**R**ainbow y Twilight recorrieron las instalaciones buscando desesperadamente el lugar donde Black sería ejecutado, las trampas que les habían puesto hasta el momento eran destruidas fácilmente por la magia de la unicornio, sin embargo las 2 sintieron que algo andaba muy mal:

-¿Lo notas Twilight?

-Sip, mi pesquisa también lo detecta, o mejor dicho no detecta nada; es como si todos se hubieran ido y desaparecido de este lugar. Solo puedo sentir la presencia de Black muy cerca de aquí.- Dijo Twilight con un tono preocupado

-Tengo un mal sentimiento acerca de todo esto. Bueno, cuando menos el idiota de mi hermano siga con vida-Exclamó RAinbow mientras encogía los hombros, aún así seguía preocupado por su hermano.

Siguieron corriendo con las indicaciones de Twilight:

-¡Demonios! Nos queda muy poco tiempo para la media noche...-Exclamó angustiada Twilight

-¿Y eso?

-¿No lo sabes? Ejecutaran a Black justo a la media noche. Es obvio

-...Uh-hu...¿Y cómo por que precisamente a esa hora?

-No me digas que no tienes ni un poco de conocimientos de clichés baratos. De esa forma la ejecución es más dramática y ominosa.

-Lo que sea. ¿A que tanta distancia estamos de nuestro objetivo?

-A unos 200 metros. Algunos de esos metros son abajo de nosotras.

-Ya veo, tendremos que tomar un elevador.

-Precisamente

Después de correr por unos minutos encontraron los vestigios de un pasillo que posiblemente llevaría al elevador. El pasillo se encontraba en una desviación a la derecha, a unos escasos metros de donde estaban.

-¡Ahí está!- Exclamó Rainbow aliviada

Twilight se detuvo y atrapó a Rainbow Dash con su magia para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

-¿¡Que demonios Twi?! Sigamos avanzando

-No, a menos que quieras ser destrozada a balazos

-¿Ahhh?

Twilight se removió la bandana en la cabeza y la aventó justo por donde estaba el pasillo. Apenas el pedazo de tela pasó por aquel lugar una ráfaga de proyectiles la hizo añicos sin ningún esfuerzo, además que daño severamente la pared de metal detrás de ella. La mandíbula de Rainbow cayó al suelo mientras Twilight solo asentía levemente.

-Justo como pensé. En un capitulo de una serie hicieron lo mismo. Es un sistema de detección de movimiento, apenas te paras la torreta conectada disparara hacía ti y te volara en mil pedazos.

-...¿Por que tendrían ellos algo así?

-No lo sé Dash...No lo sé.

Las 2 se posicionaron en la esquina del pasillo, sin asomar ni un solo pelo por aquel lugar. Twilight utilizó un espejo para lograr identificar a ciencia cierta el tipo de arma. El dispositivo estaba colgado del techo a unos 5 metros de altura.

-Es una Torreta Modelo Gatling X32. Balas de 30 mm. El sistema tiene un retraso de solo 0.5 segundos en que ubica a su objetivo y lo persigue.

-¿Puedes destruirla?

-No, para nada. Para atinarle a esa cosa tendría que ponerme enfrente de ella. No estoy de humor para quedar como un queso suizo.

-¿Campo de fuerza?

-Esas cosas las crearon para romper los campos de fuerza. Ningún unicornio podría hacer un campo que aguantara eso.

-MMM, dijiste retraso de medio segundo, ¿No es así?

-Aha

-Es físicamente imposible para cualquier Pony normal. Según la distancia entre el inicio del pasillo, la velocidad de reacción de la Gatlingy la distancía al suelo del dispositivo un pony se tendría que mover a 120 km por hora, sin mencionar que tendría que tener la habilidad de esquivar las balas. En resumén es imposi...

-¡AHHH!

RAinbow se lanzó a lo loco por el pasillo y la torreta comenzó su acción. La pegaso comenzó a correr en zig-zag y a utilizar sus alas como impulso extra de agilidad, todas las balas quedaban rosando cerca de su cuerpo

-"Es hora de aprovechar ese 0.5 de retraso"

Dash pensó rápido y en vez de volar para destruir el dispositivo, comenzó a hacer "wall-running" de manera horizontal, obligando a la maquina a girar violentamente. Cuando vio la oportunidad dio un brinco perpendicular a la pared y destruyo el dispositivo con una patada.

-..sible. *Sigh* Las leyes de la física, pensaba que solo Pinkie Pie podía romperlas

* * *

_**Finalmente en el lugar de la ejecución. 11:58**_

**L**as chicas entraron lentamente a su destino final, la sala de ejecución. Ese lugar parecía más como un estacionamiento gigante, en el se encontraban distintos vehículos y cajas con dinero, drogas y cosas mafiosas por el estilo. Era como un domo gigante, con ventanales en el cielo lo suficientemente grandes como para un helicoptero.

Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue la ausencia completa de guardias (Nuevamente).Pero ahí, amarrado a un tubo por un casco, amordazado con cinta canela y unos trapos, golpeado en la cara y con un poco de sangre, se encontraba Black Dash.

Las 2 corrieron rápido a liberarlo, a lo que el respondio gritando a traves de las mordazas que lo mantenían callado. También empezó a agitarse cómo loco.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó Rainbow todo preocupada mientras liberaba a su hermano con ayuda de Twilight

Apenas le quito la cinta canela y los trapos de la boca gritó:

-¡ES UNA PUTA TRAMPA!

Apenas se pronunciaron estas palabras todos los guardias ocultos salieron de su escondite apuntando a los 3 ponis con sus armas. El característico sonido de las armas apuntando y siendo liberadas de su seguro se escucho fuertemente en los oídos de los 3 protagonistas.

Rainbow Dash apuntó rápidamente con su escopeta a alguien y Twilight hizo lo mismo, pero no tenía caso ya que ellos eran mas de 40 fácilmente.

-*Sigh* Odio cuando no me haces caso- Dijo Black Dash irritado

-¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarte morir?

-¡SI! De hecho te lo dije por teléfono

-Chicos...no es momento de pelear *Sob* Vamos a morir...-Esto último lo dijo Twilight en una voz casi tan baja como la de Fluttershy

-Vaya, vaya. Que bonita familia, los 2 hijos de "Stampede" juntos...Es como una navidad avanzada

-¿Có-cómo no los encontré antes?

-Nos imaginamos que lograban eludir a los guardias y a las trampas detectándolas con magia, así que colocamos un hechizo anti-rastreo

-¿Por que nos haces esto? ¿Apoco se encabronaron tanto por esa pequeña madriza?

-Ohh, en realidad es una historia muy bonita-Comenzó a decirle Black a su hermana- Te la resumiré en 5 palabras: "Es culpa de nuestro padre"

(Facehooh)

-Ese idiota, seguimos pagando por lo que hizo.

Fue en eso que el jefe de la mafia disparo su arma hacia el cielo para llamar la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Tch, bueno, no me arruinen el momento. Pietro, ¿Ya son las 12?

-Si señor

-Oh, excelente. Apunten...10...9...

(La tensión aumenta cuando todos comienzan a poner los cascos en el gatillo)

-Bueno, creo que es así como acabara esto-Dijo Rainbow toda melancólica

-*Sob* Soy muy joven para morir "Viendo el lado positivo, no morí virgen"

-...3...2-Comenzó a contar Black, llendo adelantado a la cuenta regresiva del Jefe

-¿Que haces?-Preguntó Rainbow secamente- Te gusta contar cuanto falta para morir

-6...5...-Seguía contando el otro

-...1...¡DEUS EX MACHINA!

-...¿Que cosa?

(Tazz...Tazz...Tazz...)

De repente varios disparos provenientes del cielo comenzaron a caer en ráfaga sobre los matones que se encontraban allí. En menos de 5 segundos habían 12 bajas contrarias y los demás apuntaron rápidamente al cielo para encontrar quien había hecho todo eso...

-No...no..¡Dime que no lo hiciste!-Exclamó furiosa Rainbow Dash

Black se encogió de hombros:

-No tuve otra opción.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!-Exclamaban preocupados los guardias apuntando hacía el cielo

-"Esa forma de disparar, esa velocidad...NO PUEDE SER"

-Hey...¿Me buscaban?-Llamó una voz justo adelante de los mellizos Dash.

Todos voltearon rápidamente la vista ante la figura roja frente a ellos

-¡No hay duda! ¡Es "Stampede"!-Gritó de terror el jefe

La figura de rojo procedió a recargar sus 2 revólveres rápidamente.

-6 balas por arma, 12 cabezas, 12 bajas ¿Quien dijo que estoy muy viejo para esto?

-Padre...

-_Keep you waiting?_

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

**_Desafió_**_** a los lectores: ¿Puedes identificar todas las referencias en este capítulo? o mejor aún ¿En toda la serie? El que identifique más recibirá como premio (Redoble de tambores) ¡Una lata de atún! (Eso último también es una referencia)**_

_**PD: Los amo a todos**_

_**PDPD: Eso de arriba lo escribí con 6 copas de vino encima, ignorenlo, en realidad los odio a todos XD**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo "Separación Paternal"**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	44. Separación Paternal

-...1...¡DEUS EX MACHINA!

-...¿Que cosa?

(Tazz...Tazz...Tazz...)

De repente varios disparos provenientes del cielo comenzaron a caer en ráfaga sobre los matones que se encontraban allí. En menos de 5 segundos habían 12 bajas contrarias y los demás apuntaron rápidamente al cielo para encontrar quien había hecho todo eso...

-No...no..¡Dime que no lo hiciste!-Exclamó furiosa Rainbow Dash

Black se encogió de hombros:

-No tuve otra opción.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!-Exclamaban preocupados los guardias apuntando hacía el cielo

-"Esa forma de disparar, esa velocidad...NO PUEDE SER"

-Hey...¿Me buscaban?-Llamó una voz justo adelante de los mellizos Dash.

Todos voltearon rápidamente la vista ante la figura roja frente a ellos

-¡No hay duda! ¡Es "Stampede"!-Gritó de terror el jefe

La figura de rojo procedió a recargar sus 2 revólveres rápidamente.

-6 balas por arma, 12 cabezas, 12 bajas ¿Quien dijo que estoy muy viejo para esto?

-Padre...

-_Keep you waiting?_

* * *

_E_l tiempo, el sonido, todo se detuvo ante la simple presencia de "Stampede" frente a ellos. Parecía como la mismísima muerte anunciando su evangelio de destrucción. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a mover un musculo, el débil movimiento de la boca del "Jefe" anunciaba sus nervios crecientes mientras observaba a un fantasma del pasado...

-¡¿Llamaste a Papá?!-Gritó furiosa Rainbow mientras agitaba las alas, rompiendo así el silencio sepulcral de la sala

-(Risa nerviosa) Je...Sip...¡¿Que carajo querías que hiciera?!- Pregunto Black exaltado

-GEE, no lo se, morir era una mejor opción.

Los 2 se voltearon a ver entre si con miradas de conflicto e ignoraron completamente a los mafiosos delante de ellos. Su padre se desespero y le comenzo a palpitar una vena de la frente:

-¡Niños cállense!-Les grito Cyan poniendo en orden a sus críos, los cuales se encogieron ante el grito de su padre- No ven que están arruinando mi entrada triunfal

El grupito de matones observaba incrédulos mientras la familia "Dash" discutian sus pedos personales en medio de una situación tan frágil y de alta importancia, sobre todo por "Stampede", quiero decir...EL CABRÓN LES ACABABA DE VOLAR LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS A 12 DE ELLOS EN UN SOLO PARPADEO. Uno de ellos realmente se canso de todo eso e intento apuntarle al "Huracán Equino"...mala idea.

El tipo lentamente subió su rifle de asalto hacia arriba apuntando a "Stampede". El rubio (Teñido) ni siquiera volteo, simplemente levanto su revolver y jalo el gatillo en una sola acción:

(Pazz)

El cuerpo del pobre sujeto salio disparado unos 2 metros frente a la mirada atónita de todos. El cadáver quedo con un hueco gigante a la altura del costado derecho, el cuerpo rápidamente quedo bañado en su propia sangre y con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de dolor:

_/watch?v=8_6K3pLjRYk&list=PLFB05E6BB3348E18B (Escuchen este soundtrack...solo háganlo en lo que leen un poco. Lean lentamente para que alcance)_

Un pequeño rastro de humo salia del cañón del revolver ponycida, "Stampede" volteo a ver a los demás con una mirada Badass mientras hacia girar sus 2 revólveres en los cascos

-Revólveres Casull Auto .454 Personalizada-Comenzó a decir Stampede mientras seguía haciendo trucos con sus 2 armas negras- Con un tamaño de 40 cm, un peso de 8 kg cada una. Dispara balas explosivas penetra armaduras de calibre .45 usando pólvora NNA9. Como se habrán dado cuenta deja unos agujeros muy bonitos- Comenzó a decir con tono burlón y arrogante

Para este punto la tensión era demasiada y todos le apuntaron rápidamente con sus armas, todavía con el miedo presente. Solo estaban esperando las ordenes de su comandante.

-Wowoa, chicos. No creo que nadie quiera un hueco enorme en su tórax...¿o si? (Ahem) Aquí esta el pedo: ustedes me querían declarar la guerra de una manera muy cobarde...bueno, aquí me tienen.

Nuevamente resonaron las armas apuntando firmemente hacia el objetivo de color rojo. Los gemelos tragaron saliva sonoramente y Twilight comenzó a temblar por todo el cuerpo, pero fue en eso que noto que "Stampede" estaba haciéndole señas, unas señas muy particulares en la guerra (Ella lo leyó en un libro...Twilight lo sabe casi todo)

"Unicornio, a mi señal sacalos de aquí"

-Bueno compañeros: "LET'S ROCK"

_watch?v=9v-9BBiC0VU (Desde ahora debe ser este Soundtrack, tiene el feeling)_

Justo después de pronunciar esas ultimas palabras el tiro una bomba de humo al suelo dejando una gran cortina cubriéndolo a el y a los otros 3 "Héroes". Twilight siguió las instrucciones y usando toda su magia se llevo a los gemelos fuera de ahí.

-¡FUEGO! ¡Transformen a ese hijo de puta en tirones de carne!

Las balas disparadas por el "batallon" terminaron por disipar el humo, solo para demostrar que no había absolutamente nadie ahí:

-¿S-se escapo?-Pregunto titubeante uno de ellos, hasta que sintió el frio acero reposando en contra de la coronilla de su cabeza

El Pony lentamente viro la cabeza unos 90º hacia arriba para ver el cañón apuntando a su ojo y a "Stampede" volando sobre ellos.

-¡Boo!

(Pazz)

Media cabeza exploto mientras el otro cuerpo caía violentamente. El disparo alerto a los demás quienes rápidamente voltearon hacia donde estaba Cyan dispuestos a gastar la otra mitad de cargador que aun les quedaba. Cyan puso una mueca presumida, en el preciso momento en que los cascos se acercaban a los gatillos solo le basto un aleteo de sus alas para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

-"Esa velocidad supersonica, esa mueca arrogante y maniatica...Es justo como hace 3 años"-Pensaba el "Jefe" mientras veía a sus hombres morir como perros

-¡¿Donde carajos esta?!-Grito uno de ellos mientras apuntaba hacia todas partes como desesperado

-Aquí-Exclamo una voz detrás de ellos

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar sonaron 4 balazos instantáneos y 4 cuerpos cayéndose casi partidos por la mitad. Los demás al darse cuenta se separaron y lo intentaron rodear por todos los flancos. Durante todo eso otros 4 intentaron dispararle, Stampede cruzo los revólveres disparo 4 veces mandando a la tumba a los pobres diablos.

-Dios bendiga a la familia Von Claff y sus maravillosas armas-Murmuro para si mismo mientras recargaba sus armas.

Ahora si estaba completamente rodeado. Quedaban aun mas de la mitad de ellos. Si de por si Cyan tenia ventaja en todos los aspectos ahora le tenia aun mas, sobre todo en un aspecto muy importante: El Psicológico. Todos los sobrevivientes estaban temblando ahora y dudaban en siquiera voltear a ver a su objetivo.

-Ok chicos les tengo una propuesta- Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente- Verán, a mi en lo personal no me gusta matar; aquí esta la propuesta: Si me pagan mi deuda con la sociedad los dejare ir impunes a todos ustedes. ¿Que les parece?

-¡No le hagan caso!- Grito el jefe de todos ellos, el cual estaba escondido como una vil marica- ¡Ustedes chinguenselo! Recuerden que acaba de matar a sus compañeros

Esto activo a todos quienes volvieron a dirigir sus armas hacia el e intentaron jalar el gatillo

(Pik,Pik)

-Ja, pinche ironía del destino- Exclamó Cyan con una mueca arrogante

Todos se quedaron con cara de "No mames, si recargamos nos carga la chingada". Así que pensaron rápido y sacaron sus pistolas .23 hacia el.

-Tsk, haber disparenme putos. Quiero ver que lo hagan...

(Pam, Pam, Pam)

* * *

_**Cyan Dash POV**_

**T**odo se puso de color naranja y el tiempo se relantizo bastante. Es mi oportunidad.

3 balazos. 2 por la derecha y 1 por la izquierda.

Solo debo inclinarme 30 grados hacia atrás y las 3 balas pasaran de largo...

* * *

_**Regresando a perspectiva 3ra Persona.**_

**P**aso algo increíble. Literalmente "Stampede" esquivo las balas e hizo que impactaran en las paredes a lados contrarios de donde el se encontraba. Fue un simple movimiento tan veloz que pareció que las balas lo atravesaron.

-Demasiado lento...

(Pam...Pam...Pam...)

Resonaban los disparos de las pistolas, siempre dando el mismo resultado. Parecía que Cyan era atravesable a los ojos de unos simples mortales.

-¿Q-que demonios es el?...¿Dios?

-La muerte

-Meh, un poquito de ambas cosas- Dijo Stamede mientras se encogía de hombros.

Simplemente se quedaba ahí parado, no tenía intenciones de pelear en lo absoluto.

-Miren weyes. Retírense ahora que cuando menos quedan mas de la mitad de ustedes. Luego se va a poner mas difícil el pedo este.

-Ja, no le crean sus trucos baratos...Quizás fue suerte-Dijo uno de ellos al borde de la desesperación

-(Sigh) ¿Suerte? ¿Neta? Bueno, si quieren les demostrare más cosas para temerme...

(Pam...Pam...Pam..)

(Clink, Clink, Clink)

Inmediatamente después de escucharse los disparos algunos de los matones presentes cayeron muertos. Stampede ahora ni siquiera se había movido de lugar. El único cambio que se podía apreciar era que sus revólveres se habían movido de lugar junto con sus patas delanteras y sus cascos.

¿Había disparado? No, no había rastros de humo saliendo de los cañones de las armas

-¿Qu-que acaba de ocurrir?

-Desvíe las balas

-¿Ahhh?

-Es algo muy fácil con mis habilidades. Se los preguntaré nuevamente...¿Realmente desean morir como perros?- Esto último lo dijo tan serio y frió que provocó que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Inmediatamente después de decir esto todos comenzaron a sacar hojas de papel de sus bolsillos y a escribir frenéticamente en ellos algunos números.

Después de escribir ellos aventaron los papeles hacia Cyan.

-¿Que carajos es esto?- Decía mientras recogía uno de los papeles- Un cheque por...¡Wow! Esos son muchos ceros, la vida de sicarios parece ser muy jugosa- Decía mientras recogía los demás cheques

-Son nuestros ahorros de toda la vida y los fondos universitarios de nuestros hijos

-Que genial. Parece que algunos chamacos tendrán que trabajar en el Aurrera o el Oxxo. (Na: Lol, que culero soy...¿Que? No me juzguen)

Fue entonces cuando volteó a ver a los tipos restantes, quienes seguían temblando de miedo, al parecer esperando algo...

-(Sigh) Si, ya tienen permiso para irse. Con todo lo que me han dado podre tomarme unas vacaciones de estar retirado

-Pe-pero dijiste que ibas a pagar tu deuda con la sociedad

-¿Tienen algún pedo con eso?-Lo dijo combinado con una mirada de odio

-Nope, señor. Para nada. Ya nos íbamos

¿Y justo después de decir eso los casi 30 tipos salieron despavoridos con el rabo entre las patas (Literalmente).

-¡Adiós! Nos vemos en el infierno. Probablemente ahí terminemos todos... Ahora, ¿Donde quedo el jefecito puñetas?

-¡Aquí estoy!- Gritó "Da Fakin Boss" mientras se lanzaba dramáticamente hacía un lado con un revolver en los cascos- ¡Te tengo zorra...¿Donde carajos estas?

De un momento a otro el tipo sintió una golpe en la espalda que lo mandó a volar a el y lo obligó a soltar el arma.

-Vamos hombre, te estas humillando a tí mismo. Solo acepta tu muerte y date un tiro en la cabeza- Decía "Stampede" mientras se acercaba al "Boss"tirado en el suelo.

En eso el Semental empezó a reír como un desquiciado:

-¿Crees que no esperaba esto? Yo te estudie durante tantos años y descubrí tu habilidad y debilidad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ahhh?

-Dependes enteramente de tu vista. No puedes esquivar lo que no ves, bueno, cuando menos no tan fácil.

-Tch...

-He preparado Francotiradores que te han estado apuntando todo este tiempo- Después de decir esto sacó un radio pequeño del bolsillo del traje fino que traía consigo.

-Disparen-Dijo con una voz Badass- (Risa maniatica) Jajaja, gané,jajajajajajaa¿Por que aún no estas muerto?

-Yo que se, creo que tus francotiradores están tomando un Break

-Ho-hola. ¿Me copian? Halcón 1 y 2...

Sonó un poco de estática y de repente se escuchó una voz ya bastante conocida para "Stampede".

-Ohh, ¿Buscabas a los malditos campers? Demasiado tarde, ya no tienen patas para sostener un rifle (Risa maniática)

Después de escuchar eso el mafioso tiró el radio al suelo con cara de desesperación.

-Rose...¿Eres tú?

-"Stampede"...¿Eres tú maldito homosexual?

-¡Rose no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida asesina transtornada?

-"¿Ro-rose?. _You know what? Fuck this shit- _Dijo eso mientras sacaba otro revólver y se apuntaba en la sien con él- _I'm Out_

_(Pam)_

_(Thud)_

_-_¿Que fue eso? -Preguntó Rose a través del radio

-Nada, solo la señal de que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Hablando de trabajo, ¿Que has hecho estos últimos 3 años?

-Pues nada cabrón. Viví la vida de retirada, esta aventurita me trajo bonitos recuerdos

-Seee, Tons que ¿Le caes a mi casa para unas chelas?

-...Wey...Nos odiamos a muerte. Nos intentamos matar en varías ocasiones

-A sí...Ya me acordé

...

...

-Bueno Bye. Ojala el diablo te guarde tu rincón en el infierno- Se despidió "Rose"

-Lo mismo digo "Rose"...Lo mismo digo

* * *

_**Minutos después. A las afueras de las instalaciones...**_

**S**e encontraban los gemelos Dash y Twilight sentados en una banquita platicando. Hasta que observaron la sombra de alguien apareciendo

-¡Padre!- Exclamaron los 2 gemelos al unisono mientras corrían hacía su padre

(Pam...Pam...)

Sonaron 2 balazos que pasaron rosando las cabezas de los gemelos, los cuales literalmente se orinaron del susto en el acto.

-Ustedes 2 tienen mucho que explicarme. Creanme me encargaré que su vida sea un infierno desde ahora...

_Fin..._

* * *

**_Epílogo 1- Los días siguientes. Narración Cortesía de Black Dash_**

**E**sto fue lo que pasó.

Logré llegar a la grabación de mi albúm y fue un éxito. No vendió millones, de hecho solo mis fans lo compraron, después de todo soy un cantante muy "Underground" no una estrella de Pop. Sin embargo no podría estar más feliz.

Equestria se azotó al recibir la noticia de la masacré en Las Pegasus. Así todo un grupo delictivo fue eliminado brutalmente y sistemáticamente. Muchos lo atribuyeron a bandas enemigas, venganzas personales e incluso los creyentes como un castigo divino.; al final nadie nunca sabrá lo que pasó.

Twilight quedó medio traumada por todo, pero se le pasó muy rápido; después de todo ha pasado cosas similares antes. Le pregunté a Pinkie donde estuvo todo el tiempo y solo me comentó que "arreglando unos asuntos y reencontrándose con un viejo amigo"

Las demás chicas nos preguntaban lo que nos había pasado en nuestro pequeño viaje "Lo que pasa en Las Pegasus se queda ahí...Excepto el Herpes, esa madre te la traes contigo" siempre contestabamos con un suspiro de desesperación. Por cierto, tuve que pagar el desmadre de la habitación con el dinero del contrato de la disquera...Al final no me quedo ni un duro.

En cuanto a mi padre: Primero nos dejo un sermón sobre la importancia del entrenamiento y esas mamadas y dijo que nos obligaría a hacerlo aunque no estuviera ahí. Así que puso a alguien a supervisarnos las 24 hr al día. "Gaze Star" nuestra prima 2da de 26 años. Alias "La soldado", "La Capataz", "Verdugo", pero sobre todo alías:

-499...500- Me tiré al suelo despues de terminar la serie completa de lagartijas sin poder descansar- (Pant) (Pant) No siento mi cuerpo, quiero morir

-Tch, tch muy mal primito- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente.

Era un pegaso de color naranja bronceado, con melena negra como yo y unos ojos violeta. Medía un poco más que mi hermana y yo. No podía concentrarme en ella perfectamente ya que mi visión estaba muy nublada. Sin embargo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ella se agachó donde yo estaba y me abrazo y besó profundamente. No pude poner resistencia mientras todo eso pasaba. Por cierto Rainbow estaba mirando desde atrás con unos celos que se podían sentir a kilometros. Pero no podía hacer nada...¿Saben por que?

"Gaze Star" Alias: "La Prima que se muere por mis huesos" "...Mi prometida"

Así es, nuestra familia a veces arreglaba matrimonios inter-familiares para conservar la linea de sangre. Desde que eramos niños hemos estado destinados a casarnos..._Shit like that_

_-_Si sigues así nunca podrás ser mi esposo...

-¿Sabes que me puedo negar verdad?

-Ya lo sé...HAré todo lo posible para que no puedas negarme. Después de todo ahora vivo contigo

(Gulp)

Una novia-incestuosa-secreta y mi prometido-incestuosa viviendo bajo el mismo techo...

-"No sé si es el cielo o el infierno"- Pensé antes de desmayarme por el cansancio

* * *

**_Epílogo 2- Proyecto Thanatos. POV 3ra Persona_**

**S**e encontraba una figura misteriosa en una habitación oscura revisando unos papeles en carpetas de "CLASIFIED":

* * *

NOMBRE: Cyan Dash

EDAD AL INGRESAR AL PROYECTO: 15

EDAD ACTUAL: 45 años

NUMERO DE SERIE: 1 (Arrogancia)

HABILIDADES GENERALES: Superiores por mucho al promedio de un Pony en todos los atributos. Especialista en armas de fuego y combate militar

HABILIDAD ESPECIAL: "Dead Eye" Ver todo en cámara lenta

PARADERO: Desconocido

* * *

NOMBRE: Pinkamena Diane Pie

EDAD AL INGRESAR AL PROYECTO: 5 años

EDAD ACTUAL: 35 años

NUMERO DE SERIE: 2 (Locura)

HABILIDADES GENERALES: Superiores al promedio de un Pony en todos los atributos generales. Especialista en combate cercano y eliminación.

HABILIDAD ESPECIAL: "Control supremo" Controla los vectores de energía que la rodean, prácticamente indestructible.

PARADERO: Desconocido

* * *

NOMBRE: Sword Heart (Nombre traducido)

EDAD AL INGRESAR AL PROYECTO: 9 AÑOS

NUMERO DE SERIE: 3 (Melancolía)

HABILIDADES GENERALES: Superiores al promedio de un Pony en todos los atributos generales. Especialista en combate con armas de filo y espionaje.

HABILIDADES ESPECIALES: "Falta de emociones" Le permite ser calculador. "Invisibilidad Momentanea" Puede desaparecer por cortos periodos de tiempo

PARADERO: Desconocido

* * *

-Tch, mis criaturas...¿Por que siempre me meten en problemas?. Después del incidente en Las Pegasus la Princesa me ha presionado mucho por capturar a mis ratas de laboratorio

...

...

-Tendré que usar al número 4 para encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Después de todo esta es su casa, todo lo que son me lo deben a mí...

_Fin definitivo...continué en la temporada 2_

* * *

_**Finalmente terminé. La temporada uno ha acabado.**  
_

_**ME tomo mi tiempo pero finalmente terminé**_

_**¿Que les pareció? Necesitó su sincera opinión.**_

_**En fin, me tomaré un tiempito antes de continuar con la 2da temporada. En lo que esperan pasense por mi otra historía "El legado de la Sombra"**_

_**Por cierto les faltaron 2 referencias al capitulo anterior**_

_**1° Cuando Rainbow destruye la torreta en el techo es una referencia a una escena meme de "Code Geass" la llaman "Wallzaku"**_

_**2°Cuando Rainbow hace un mal chiste y luego se pone los lentes y suena "¡YEAHHHHH!, es una referencia a un meme de la serie CSI llamado "Horatio Caine One Liners". Si han visto CSi miami la habrán reconocido sin saber esto**_

* * *

_**Aquí va la pregunta antes de despedirme.**_

_**¿De que quieren que trate el primer arco de la 2da temporada?**_

_**a) Acción y aventura**_

_**b) Dash celosa queriendo matar a Gaze Star (Nueva Oc)**_

_**c)La aparición del amigo gay de Black**_

_**d) Un Crossover con mi otra historía **_

_**e) Una mini-saga explicando el Proyecto Thanatos y las chocoaventuras de los 3 niños elegido**_

_**Ustedes tienen la última palabra. Yo soy GrayFox2.0 me despido**_

_**Bye Bithces**_


End file.
